The Begining of Forever
by PheonixFire8713
Summary: *Reg KevEdd Get Together Fic* Kevin askes Edd for tutoring so he can get in the dork's good graces. Things start to unravel in Kevin's life, his father is against anything that Kevin cares about and that is when things get dangerous. Poor Edd is stuck in the middle while Kevin works himself to the bone to make sure he is as safe as possible. But will it be enough?
1. Chapter 1

Edd glances over at a certain hat wearing ginger. Their eyes lock for a moment before he panics and whips his head around. 'I hope he didn't notice!' he thinks frantically. He fidgets nervously and pretends to study something in his book. He blushes noticing that the page he had flipped to was part of the male anatomy section. He slammed the book closed and buried his red face in his hands. 'I hope he didn't see that! Would he really care? I mean... those rumors can't be true, right?' Edd finds himself staring at the redhead again and quickly pulls his hat over his eyes with a groan.

Kevin leaned back in his desk chair with a smirk. He had already locked eyes once with the adorable dork from across the street and he was aiming to do it again. To see that blush blaze across his cheeks and that adorable squeak... It was almost too much for the football captain. He had wanted to get closer to Edd all year and it was very slowly working but every time they would be in the same room, Edd would still be increasingly nervous which would make Kevin nervous. Kevin didn't get nervous when he was trying to court someone, at least not until now.

Edd waited a few minutes before stealing another glance at his crush. He felt his heartbeat speed up a little as he studied every detail of his face. He gave a rather loud sigh as he imagined what it'd be like to kiss one of the most popular boys in school.

Kevin caught a loud sigh and glanced at Edd out the corner of his eye. He turned and locked eyes with him before winking and turning back to face the front. He didn't really want to get in trouble but he wanted to keep flirting with the smartest Dork in the school.

Edd gives a shocked "eep!" before hiding his face in his orange shirt. The bell rings a few minutes later and he jumps up and scurries past Kevin's desk and out of the room, not realizing that his hips swayed slightly from his brisk movement.

'God damn...' Kevin thought, watching Edd scurry past. Those hips were doing things to Kevin that was going to send him into fits. Ohhh and that adorable little squeak again...! They had their next class together too but he needed to concentrate in this class. He was tittering on the edge on falling off his 3.0 GPA and if he did that his parents would take him off his sports teams. So no more playful flirting for this class, but it will continue... He was determined to make the dork his.

Edd gulps as Kevin takes his assigned seat behind him. He tried to focus on anything that wasn't the boy sitting less than a foot away from him. A small whimpering moan escapes his lips as a heavy sigh hits the back of his neck. He shivers and tries to calm his nerves by toying with the locks underneath the hat. 'Is he doing this on purpose?!' he thinks.

Kevin sighed, trying to not get left in the dust and paying attention. If he knew this class was gonna be so hard, he wouldn't have taken it but he knew Edd was gonna be in it... He figured he would try to impress the nerd a little bit. But it was killing him! And he was no closer to the dork than he was at the beginning of the year 4 months ago! 'Damnit...' An idea struck, he needed to keep his grade at least a C. His Mother wouldn't be happy but it would be workable! He needed help... He quickly wrote a note and sent it sailing over the dork's shoulder.

Kevin sighed, trying to not get left in the dust and paying attention. If he knew this class was gonna be so hard he wouldn't have taken it but he knew Edd was gonna be in it... He figured he would try to impress the nerd a little bit. But it was killing him! And he was no closer to the dork than he was at the beginning of the year 4 months ago! 'Damnit...' An idea struck... He needed to keep his grade at at least a C. His Mother wouldn't be happy but it would be workable! He needed help... He quickly wrote a note and sent it sailing over the dork's shoulder.

Edd gasps as a sheet of paper landed on his desk. 'Oh dear! Should I or shouldn't I?! What could he want?" He slowly opens the note and turns bright red. He scribbles a "Yes" and tosses back over his shoulder. The orange shirt immediately returns to cover his face as he tries to come up with every reason as to why Kevin had winked at him and was now asking for help.

Kevin smirks at the hastily replied response and leaned back in his chair. He knew that with the Dork's tutoring, he would pass with at least a B, he would remain involved in sports, and he could get likely get to do all of that with Edd under his arm. He would have to move slow though... If he moved too fast he would scare him off and that was the last thing Kevin wanted to do. He waited for the bell to ring and followed Edd to his locker. "Hey Dork" he greeted, leaning against the wall.

Edd jumps at the sound of the voice. He tries to hide his shaking as he turns around to face Kevin. "S-s-salut-tations K-Kevin."

"I really appreciate you helpin' me out. I know we haven't been the best of friends or really even friends at all but I'm kinda of shocked that you even agreed."

"Um! Yes, well..." Edd feels his face turning bright red again. "I'm not really one to hold grudges. Besides, we've all grown up together, it would be rather rude to allow my peer to fall behind when all I would have to do is walk across the street."

"Well, that's pretty big of ya. Any way I can get you to walk across the street tonight? That big test is coming up next Friday and I would really like to not bomb that test too."

"U-uhm... Yes. I'll stop by at six o'clock. Is that a good time or should I come later?"

"That's great, I will have time to shower after practice. You don't mind if I chow down while we study, right?"

"By all means! It's your house, who am I to tell you what to do?" Edd grins, relaxing just a little bit.

"Choice. Here's my cell number, just in case you gotta cancel or something. See ya at 6, Double D!" Kevin slides a piece of paper into Edd's book he was holding and walked off.

The end of the school day could not have come any sooner for Edd, as he hastily told Ed and Eddy that he was busy after school with some extra homework. It wasn't a total lie, after all, and a little white lie never hurt anyone. He nervously paced his room until his clock read 5:58pm before heading across the street. Edd nervously holds his hand up to Kevin's door then lowers it then raises it again. 'Calm down, Eddward. You're just helping him study. There's no reason to be so nervous around him. He's no stranger. You've grown up with him and everyone else in the cul-de-sac.'

Kevin glances out the window and sees Edd. He could tell that he was so nervous and it was adorable! Kevin opened the door and tried not to be intimidating or anything. "Hey Edd, come on in!"

"G-greetings K-Kevin" Edd tucks his head and scurries into the house. He looks around the house and quickly takes a seat in the most public spot in the house.

"Let me go get my stuff real quick, unless you wanna go down to my room downstairs?"

"Uh! Um... Y-yes...? Sure, wherever you're more comfortable" Edd says blushing harder than he thought possible.

"Let's go, follow me" Kevin smiled and walked to the stairs. "Head to down and take a seat on the couch. I'm gonna grab something to drink. You want anything?"

"Um,water is fine. Thank you" Edd says as he takes a seat on the couch and looks around. "You have a nice room, Kevin" he says softly when Kevin descended the stairs.

"Thanks, my Dad and I built it. Has a door straight to the side of the house that you can leave out. Takes you right out beside the garage" Kevin hands him a water and opened his VOSS bottle, taking a big gulp.

Edd takes a sip of his water and opens his book to the section that their test would be on. "That sounds like it was a lot of fun!" he smiles brightly.

"It was, but it was a lot of hard work! And my Dad isn't the easiest person to get along with." Thumbing through his book and notes, getting to the chapters that are really killing him, even though he needs help with it all.

Edd giggles softly. "Difficult people are sometimes the best to be around. They bring more of a challenge into your life" he chimes thoughtfully. "Where would you like to start?" He asks, scooting a little closer to his crush.

"I really need help with the more recent chapters but everything is pretty confusing to me" Kevin blushes and scratches the back of his neck.

Edd nods and smiles understandingly. "Alright. We'll start from the beginning then! We can work our way back to our current chapter before Friday. We'll have to have study sessions every night though. Is that okay with you?"

"That's perfect!" Kevin flashed Edd with a wide smile.

"Alright! Let's get started!" Edd grins and begins with the first chapter. An hour passes before he notices that Kevin's arm just barely brushes against his. He takes a chance and leans close enough for their skin to make contact. He tries to keep a straight face as his face heats up again. "A-and that should b-be all for c-chapter two. W-would you like to start chapter three?"

"I would love to get as much done as possible." Kevin slid his arm around the back of the couch behind Edd.

Edd gives a surprised yelp and blushes even harder. "R-right! U-um well... A-asympt-totes..." he shakily turns the page and writes down a few problems. Kevin leaned back and stretched, inhaling in some of Edd's vanilla and blueberry scent. 'God, he is so intoxicating...'

They continue to study a little longer before they finish the chapter. "W-well... That's all for today. Is t-there anything e-else I can help y-you with w-while I'm h-here?" Edd says nervously.

"That should be good for tonight. Thanks a lot. Are you coming over tomorrow too?"

"Y-yes. Just let m-me know w-when your r-ready for me."

"Anytime, Edd. Despite it being for extra study time, I still had fun. You have a way with explaining things to people that makes then get it."

"Oh uh! Um... Thanks!" He says shyly. He gathers his things and goes up to the side door and puts his hand on the knob. Innocent baby blue eyes look up into glowing green ones. "K-Kevin?"

"Yeah?" Kevin leans over and opens the door for him.

"W-we can, u-um...hang out s-sometime..." he looks down and tries to hide his face a little. "You know...without s-studying...?"

"I would really like that. Anytime you want that I don't have practice. Just shoot me a text. You still coming over tomorrow?"

Edd giggles "Of course!" 'He's nervous too!' he thinks to himself giddily. "I'll see you tomorrow! Have a good night!"

"See ya, Edd..." Kevin shuts the door with a smile. He just knew that he got in good with the dork, now he just had to stay there and burrow in deeper. He had to tell Nazz and Nat...!


	2. Chapter 2

The next day, Edd takes a seat in the library and begins to quietly eat his lunch. He happens to look outside and spots a shock of red hair, talking and laughing with Nazz and Nat. The ginger looks up and gives him a little wave. He shyly waves back then buried his face in his book.

"So, have you talked to him today?" Nazz asks.

"No, I normally don't see him until after lunch when we have those three classes together."

"Ya know what ya gotta do?" Nat asked

"Nat..." Kevin warned.

"Ya go up behind him..."

"Nathan...!" Kevin cocked his fist back.

"And grab TWO HANDFULS of that plump little ass!"

"Nat!" Nazz admonishes.

"Yeah and I'll NEVER get another chance at him again. Thanks, but no thanks, asshole" Kevin relaxes with a small smile and another laugh.

Edd looks up and spots the group, laughing and discussing something. He decides to go to his next class early so he packs up his stuff and heads out of the door. He tucks his head and tries to scurry past the small circle without drawing attention to himself. 'Don't notice! Don't notice! Please don't notice!'

"Hey Double D!" Nazz called out with a wave from her spot on the retaining wall she was sitting on.

Edd freezes and nervously turns around. "Oh! S-salutations my fellow peers!" he says trying to remain calm.

Kevin smiled sweetly 'That's adorable' "What's up?" Kevin asked lamely with a slight blush.

"N-nothing. Just headed to literature" he says casually. "How are you all on this glorious day?"

"Awesome... Want me to walk ya?" he comes to stand by Edd, tossing a wave behind him to Nazz and Nat.

"Uh-Um! S-sure, if you w-want to..." Edd says giving Nazz and Nat a nervous glance. He wasn't sure why Kevin was suddenly trying to get close to him. Was it a trick? Was he actually serious? ...Was he really attracted to boys? And if so, what would he see in a nerd like him?

"Hope I didn't keep you too late last night. I know you like to get 8 hours of sleep every night" Kevin grinned.

"No not at all! I like to go to bed around ten every night!" Edd says brightly. "I'm not as much of an old man as everyone makes me out to be!" he giggles. "So, may I ask you a question?"

Kevin let's a boisterous laugh escape "What's your question?"

"Why did you want to walk with me? You've never asked to walk before" Edd asks shyly.

"Eh, trying to make up for all the rotten stuff I did to you when we were kids. Trying to be a good guy now."

"Oh...it wasn't that bad. Not to me anyways. I will admit that you were rather unkind to Eddy though."

"He deserved it... I'm sorry, he did. Even you got to admit that" Kevin pouted.

"Sadly, I have to agree. He's not the easiest to get along with" Edd chuckles.

"Regardless, I was still a jerk to you and I'm sorry. So, I'm trying to make up for it! Simple as that!"

"Right. Well, I accept your apology!" He says smiling innocently. 'He wants to make up for it? How I wonder...' They reach their class a little early and take their respective seats. "Thanks for walking with me Kevin" he says flashing his gap.

"You're welcome" Kevin smiled and sat in his seat, pulling out his book and notes. 'Let's hope I can get some side eye today, too' he thought with a snicker.

The class starts and Edd stays focused for most the lesson. He jumps suddenly as he catches himself staring deep into Kevin's eyes. He breaks the eye contact and shuffles his papers around, hoping that it'll distract him from the boy two rows from him.

***5 hours later***

"Does that make more sense to you?" Edd asks with a yawn. They had been studying for over an hour already and Kevin was still just as confused as he was at the beginning.

"A bit... Ugh! Why is this so hard?!" Kevin pushed his book away and sat back with his arms crossed.

Edd smiles understandingly and thinks of a new way to approach the problems. "Here, how about this?" he asks leaning in very close as he explains the problem in a simpler way. Kevin looked up just in time to see Edd lean close. He smelled like blueberries in summertime. He wanted to kiss that graceful neck real bad but he had to back up a bit. That would scare Edd away, so he had to take it slow.

They eventually finish studying and Edd goes to pack his stuff. "Kevin?"

"Yeah?"

"It's pretty early. Would you mind um... watching a m-movie or something?"

"Yes!" Kevin answered quickly with a grateful smile.

"R-really?!" Edd says a little too shocked. "I-I didn't think you'd accept so quickly!"

"I told you, I wanna hang with you. You're adorable, why wouldn't I wanna hang out?" Kevin blushes at his words but tries to cover it up clearing his throat.

"A-...adorable?" he notices the blush and shies away a little. "K-Kevin..."

"Well, you are... S-sorry is that made you uncomfortable. I didn't mean to blurt that out like that" Kevin chuckled.

"N-no! It's f-fine! Erm...w-what movie should we watch?" Edd fumbled with the hem of his shirt, clearly still very nervous.

"Anything ya want. I like horrors and animes so that's mostly what I got..." Kevin turned on his tv and cued up his external hard drive "I have about 2,000 movies on here so I'm sure you can find something. If not, I can pirate about anything off the internet."

Edd geeks out over the extensive collection for a moment before making a selection. The movie starts and he settles in close to Kevin. His eyes grow tired near the last act of the movie, making him yawn and lean his head onto Kevin's shoulder before dozing off.

Kevin maneuvers his arm to rest on the back of the couch, behind the dork. Edd was pretty warm for someone as skinny as he was and Kevin appreciated it. The movie ended and it was close to 10 and against his 'better' judgment he gently shook Edd's shoulder. "Hey Double D. Wake up, it's about 10..."

Edd sighs and snuggles deeper into his shoulder. "Sleepy sleepy sleepy..." he mutters softly.

Kevin tried again "Edd, wake up. Don't you need to get home?"

Edd's eyes slowly open. He looks around the room in confusion before Kevin's sharp scent make him realize where he is. He jumps a little and quickly begins to gather his things. "I-I-I'm sorry! I-I didn't m-mean t-to fall a-asleep!" his face blushes tomato red as he tries his best not look Kevin in the eye.

"Hey hey whoa! It's okay!" Kevin grabs Edd's hands to keep him still "I almost didn't wake you up, you looked so comfortable, but I figured you had stuff to do at home before tomorrow's school. During the weekend, you won't be so lucky" Kevin grinned and laughed.

Edd stutters uncontrollably as the ginger holds his hand. Their eyes meet for a moment. the spark between them sends Edd's head reeling. He manages to choke out an "O-oh dear!" before collapsing to the floor, keys hitting the ground but Kevin's arms keep Edd from hitting the floor with them.

Kevin held Edd in his arms, stunned. He didn't know what to do, he didn't mean for Edd to pass out. Kevin picked him up and set him on his bed. Going to his bathroom, he grabbed a cool, wet washcloth and placed it on Edd's forehead. Kevin covered him up with the comforter while grabbing the extra pillows and a throw blanket from the foot of the bed. He curled up in the recliner, with his socked feet propped up, he turned on another movie and went to sleep about halfway through.

Edd comes to around one. His heart begins to race as the smell of Kevin's cologne surrounds him. 'Am I... In his bed?! D-did we?...' He sits up and looks around in the bed for the tall red head. He hears soft snoring come from the recliner and notices him sleeping there. "Kevin?" he whispers. "Hey, Kevin?" Edd gets out of the bed and quietly makes his way over to the ginger. He holds a small debate with himself as he gazes down at his sleeping crush. He wanted so badly to kiss the smooth tanned skin that held a soft glow from the television screen but on the other hand, he wanted to wake him up and let him know that he was leaving. He takes a deep breath as he makes his decision. He leans down and places the softest of kisses onto Kevin's cheek before covering him with a blanket. "Kevin? I'm about to go. I'll let myself out" he says quietly before gathering his things and leaving out the back door, leading outside.

Kevin wakes up to his alarm. His back twinges at him when he remembers what happened last night and why he was sleeping in his recliner. A smile comes to his face when he remembers the dream he had about Edd kissing his cheek. His lips were so soft and warm... It just made him want to kiss the genius even more. He couldn't wait to see him today.

Kevin gets ready for the day and heads upstairs for breakfast when his Father approaches him. "Hey Dad."

"Booty call last night?"

"What? No…"

"Saw that Vincent boy leaving the house at around 1am. When did you start going for the unattractive ones?"

"I think he's adorable, thanks, not that it's ANY of your concern. Stay out of my relationships."

"You should stick to your own type, Kevin. He's not good enough to keep up with you. No man is" his father warns as he walks back upstairs. Now pissed off, Kevin just grabbed two bagels and left. He decided to walk to school so he could call his Mom and tell her what the dickhole she calls a husband did. By the time he made is halfway to school, he felt a little bit better knowing that his Mother was on his side and she was pissed.

Edd hears leaves rustle almost half a block behind him. He turns around out of curiosity and tries to hide a wide smile as he spots Kevin. The ginger trudges along the sidewalk with his head down and his lips twisted into a slight frown. 'He seems upset. Is he mad about last night?' He begins to nervously shake as Kevin moves closer to him. He swallows hard and turns on his heels towards the school. The books he holds are clutched tighter to his chest as he realizes that the silent, fuming Kevin is only a few feet behind him. Edd quietly braces himself for a punch or onslaught of words.

Kevin looked up in time to nearly avoid smacking into the back of Double D. Thank God he wasn't on the phone anymore... That would have been embarrassing! "Hey! I see ya made it out of my house alright! I tried to wake you up but you were sound asleep."

Edd jumps at the sound of Kevin's voice. He turns around and laughs nervously. "Uh! Y-yes, I apologize f-for everything yesterday! I-I overstepped my b-boundaries. I s-should've left before the m-movie..." he says apologetically.

"Nah, don't worry about it, I didn't mind. You sleep okay?"

"Y-yes. Quite well a-actually... And you?"

"Like a baby... I didn't even hear you leave!"

"Haha yes, well, you looked like you were enjoying your slumber. I tried to wake you a few times but you just proceeded to snore" he giggles.

"Kinda sounds like my predicament with you" Kevin smiles. "So, I'll see you in Lit! I'll walk ya after lunch if you want... Just meet me by my locker, k?" he grins as he turns and walks down the hall, only to be rushed by Nat and Nazz.

"Uh!" Kevin is gone by the time he can even process what he'd just said. He turns away and scurries to his first class. Lunch ends and Edd nervously looks around for any jocks or bullies as he stands awkwardly at Kevin's locker. 'I hope none of his friends see me! They'll definitely beat me for being within five feet of his locker!' Edd shivers and squeezes himself in a hug as he imagines the torture that would be bestowed upon him if he were to draw attention to himself.

A locker is slammed right next to Edd's head when a tall jock gets close to his face "Well, lookie what we have here guys... Little nerd must be lost! Let's help him out!"

Before Edd could make a protest or for the jocks to grab him, there was another loud locker slam. Kevin was there in an instant, hand against the first jock's head pushing his face into the locker. "We have a problem, boys?" he asked with a feral grin.

"Uh, no Cap, no problems at all. Just helping some kid out."

"I'm sure you were. It's very kind of you but I got it from here on out." He lets go of the one he had pinned by the locker and they scrambled to stand and scurried away. Kevin watched them leave before looking at Edd "Hey, you okay?"

Edd shakes like an autumn leaf but manages to straighten himself up enough to back away from Kevin. "Y-yes I'm f-fine...m-maybe it's best I-I walk alone…?" he turns away and tries to fight back frightened tears as he heads to class.

Kevin gently reached for Edd's arm, stopping him "Don't go, I'm sorry about them. You worry about helping me passing Chemistry."

Edd freezes for a moment but relaxes as he looks into Kevin's soft eyes. He silently nods, not knowing how to break the awkward silence.

"Trust me, okay? Give me a chance. From now on, if any of my boys mess with you, let me know. I'll take care of it, okay? Promise?"

Edd mulls it over in his mind. "Don't ruin your friendships for me" he says quietly. "I understand you're trying to be nice to me now but I don't want to be the cause for anyone else's problems."

"Most of the team is a bunch of assholes. The only one I'm really friends with is Nat and a few others, everyone else is just an acquaintance. Don't worry about it. You're more important to me than they are." Before Edd could answer, Nat came up and gave Kevin a hearty slap on the back. "What's up, Cap? Double Delish?"

Edd blushes at Kevin's words but quickly tries to hide it from Nat. "Salutations Nathan! We're on our way to literature class. How are you today?"

"Why must you touch me all the time?" Kevin groaned.

"Well, you said I couldn't touch your butt anymore. I gotta touch something!" Nat whined.

"Would you go away? Thanks..."

"Fine, you'll miss me but I have Econ now anyway. You two are so adorable! See ya!" Nat ran off, dodging a fist.

"Sorry about him. He's annoying" Kevin sighed, glaring daggers at the back of his best friend.

"Uh- it's alright!" Edd says quickly as his face turns red from Nat's little remark. "We should get going. We'll be late if we don't go now" he grabs Kevin's wrist and drags him along for a few steps before realizing what he was doing. Edd lets go of Kevin's hand and settles on allowing him to walk beside him without his assistance.

Kevin smiles. Even the small touch of his hand on Kevin's wrist was warm and soft, not rough and calloused like his hands from years of sports, home improvement, and mechanics. 'He's so sweet and caring. He's just caring about the wrong people though, it should be just me.'

They make it to class and take their seats. They play their now daily eye game a few times before the bell rings for them to go to the next class. The rest of the day passes by pretty normally. The final bell rings and Edd gets up to go to his locker. He decides to shoot Kevin a quick message before he leaves.

'I apologize again for the past two days. I'll be over tonight if you still needed my help. I promise I won't overstay my welcome this time! ^_^'

'You haven't overstayed your welcome by a long shot, dork lol. We just have a team meeting today so I'll be done early. I'll let ya know when I'm home ' Kevin was going to have a talk with his team, no one was gonna touch his dork as long as he's around.

Edd just grins and heads to the local market before going home. An idea popped into his head during last period that would make up for his transgressions from the previous evening. Soon, he was home and elbow deep in batter and a hot kitchen.


	3. Chapter 3

Kevin walked home with a proud smile on his face. He had a big talk with his teams and they wouldn't be fucking with Edd anymore. Actually they wouldn't be picking on anyone anymore. The coaching staff and team captains where trying to ease the bullying in the school. Unfortunately, the jocks where a huge factor in the bullying. If Kevin can change, so can everyone else. Anyone who was caught bullying would be given one chance to apologize and not do it again, then they would be suspended from games and practice, then kicked off the team. The whole 'Three strikes, you're out!' kind of thing. Simple, don't fuck it up. He sent a text out to let his dork know that he was on his way home. 'Hey, I'll be home in about 5. Come over anytime.'

Edd gathers his things and makes sure his oven is off before scurrying out of the house. A few seconds pass before he is happily waiting at Kevin's doorstep, waiting for the ginger to appear. Kevin opens to door and is greeted by a sight that he hopes he can get to greet him for the rest of his life. "Hey Edd! What ya got?"

"Uh! Um! Apology c-cookies!" he blushes hard and tucks his head as he practically shoves the large plate towards him.

"Yes! Sweet! I've been craving something sweet all day! You're a life saver! Come on in and let's go downstairs." Just as they were about to head downstairs, his mother caught them, Kevin with two of the cookies in his mouth and a third in his hand.

"Hello Eddward! It's good to see you!" Kathleen Barr cheered happily.

"Good evening Mrs. Barr! It's nice to see you too! Would you like a cookie? They just got out of the oven" Edd grins politely although Kevin pouted.

"Nope" Kevin turns and walks downstairs. "It's okay, dear. Kevin can be stingy at the best of times. I'm glad you and my son are becoming friends. It's good to see! Make sure my boy stays

"Yes ma'am! I will!" He heads downstairs and finds Kevin demolishing half of the plate. He sighs and takes the plate away. "You're going to make yourself sick Kevin. I'll put the rest away until you can control yourself."

"I haven't had sweets in a month! I didn't know you can bake so good! I'm gonna have to bribe you into making me dinner one night" Kevin smiled "Please?!"

"Well. You didn't know I could bake so well. I'll consider cooking you a three-course dinner AND a dessert of your choice if you can pass this test with a perfect score" Edd bribes grinning.

"Challenge Accepted!" Kevin cheered "Let's get to studying!"

They pull out their books and begin working on several problems. A few hours pass before Edd closes his book. "Well, that's four more chapters down! At this rate, we'll be caught up to the rest of the class by the start of next week! Do you understand what we've covered so far?"

"For the most part... I'm gonna ace this test! I'm getting my Edd dinner!" Kevin smiled. "Did you wanna watch another movie? I downloaded more movies before my server booted me off."

"Um... Sure! I promise I won't fall asleep this time!" Edd chuckles sitting on the couch and getting comfortable.

"Here" Kevin tossed the remote on the couch cushion beside Edd "Find another movie you wanna watch. I'm finding cookie..."

"No, no more cookies for you mister!" Edd hops up and playfully blocks Kevin from taking another step.

"But I need some sugar in my life!" Kevin tries get around him and gets close.

Edd tries his hardest to push Kevin away from the spot he'd hidden them at. "You've gotten your sugar requirement for the day. You know the average human body only requires 37.5 grams of sugar per day? You've definitely had more than that! I must implore you to cease consuming them before you fall ill!"

"Well then give me something else that's sweet..." Kevin smirked.

"Uhhh!" he says not knowing how to respond "Fine…"

"Yay cookies!" Kevin cheered happily. Edd gathers up his courage and places a quick, chaste kiss on Kevin's cheek before turning around and grabbing the cookies.

Kevin's eyes widen in shock before smiling pressing their foreheads together, his arms automatically wrapping around Edd's slim waist to keep him close. "Every day you get more adorable" before kissing Edd's forehead and backing up. "Come on, let's watch Insidious... It's my current favorite."

Edd stutters incomprehensibly as he watches the red head go on as if nothing had just happened. His jelly-like legs move him to the furthest part of the couch and he huddles himself deep into the corner.

Kevin sits on the couch and starts the movie "Why are you sitting way over there?"

"I-I-I-I..."Edd stutters.

"Come here, this movie is good and scary. I like cuddling during scary movies." Kevin lifted his arm on the back of the couch, welcoming Edd to cuddle into his side.

Edd gives a startled "eep" and does everything in his power not to faint again. "C-c-cuddle?!"

"Well, you don't have to. I wouldn't mind..." Kevin shrugged and left his arm on the back of the couch. Edd decides to take the maybe once in a lifetime opportunity and crawls over to the red head. He sits at perfect 90 degree angle right next to his crush and blushes profusely. He keeps his eyes glued to the screen but senses the emerald green ones staring at him. Kevin kept his arm on the back of the couch but turned his body a bit towards Edd. He didn't wanna scare him, he really just wanted to cuddle... Of course, he wanted more but he would wait if Edd wanted him to.

Edd relaxes a little until a jumpscare makes him wrap his arm around Kevin and bury his face into his side. "Uh! I...I'm sorry!" he stammers as he begins to straighten back up.

Before Edd could pull away, Kevin wraps his arms around his shoulders and holds him tight to him. "I know, that one got me the first time I saw it too" Kevin chuckled.

Edd shakes as he's pulled close enough to hear Kevin's heartbeat. "K-Kevin?"

"Yeah?" Kevin loosens his grip and allows Edd to sit up.

Edd sits up just enough to look into Kevin's eyes. "Do...?"

"Do...?" Kevin prodded gently.

"Um...nothing..." he nervously places his arm across Kevin's chest and leans his head back onto his shoulder. After another scare, Kevin presses his lips to Edd's forehead whispering calming words to him. His arm draped over Edd's small shoulders and a silly smile on Kevin's face.

Edd nearly has a heart attack as he feels the warm lips make contact with his skin. He tries to summon up enough courage to ask the question that'd been eating away at him for the past four months. "K-Kevin are you?..."

"Am I what?"

"N-nothing..."

"I'm a bunch of things, Edd... What did you wanna know? Otherwise I can just start naming off things I am" Kevin knew something was bothering the genius. He wanted Edd to feel comfortable with him... How was he supposed to be getting in good with him if Edd was so scared of him?

"Um..." Edd's voice lowered to just above a whisper. "Are you attracted to um...males?"

"Yes... I've had both and I prefer males. What about you?" Kevin had a good idea that he was but it would be good to know for sure.

Edd blushes profusely at Kevin's sexual admission. "I um...I don't know..." He thinks for a moment and chooses his words wisely. "I think I like both...I've never...um...physically explored to...find out..." He unconsciously squeezes Kevin tighter, feeling the need for some sort of security as he's pushed a little out of his comfort zone.

Kevin smiles and chuckles again "Well, if you ever wanted to explore. I would be happy to be an experiment for you."

Edd's only response was for all the color to drain out of his face with the exception of his cheeks, which flushed a bright red as his heart begins to pound loudly in his chest. Was Kevin just trying to lead him on? Or did he truly feel something for him? And why, after all these years, was it all coming out now? "U-u-um...I'll k-keep y-your o-offer i-in m-mind" he sputters out shakily.

"What's wrong, D?"

"I-I just...maybe I should go" Edd sits up and begins to pack his book away.

Kevin removed his arm and backed up "Sorry, Edd. I didn't mean to be so forward."

"N-no, it's fine. I-I just remembered I forgot to turn my oven off. I'll see you tomorrow." Edd gets up and heads out of the door, taking care not to reveal his blushing face to Kevin. Kevin sat on his couch, confused and sad. He wanted to spend more time with the resident genius. When he was thinking about how tonight played out, his mother came downstairs. "Kevin?"

"Yeah...?" he sighed.

"What's the matter, baby?" She sat on the couch and pulled her son's head into her lap. Kevin told her all about his confession and their little kisses. "Well, you may have pushed the limit a bit, Kev, but it's still salvageable! See what happens tomorrow! He may surprise you!"

"Yeah, thanks Mom" With a parting forehead kiss, his mother retreated upstairs and Kevin slinked into bed.

Meanwhile, Edd lies in his bed unable to sleep. He tosses back and forth as he mulls over how he may have ruined his one chance to date the most attractive guy in school. He knew that he overreacted a bit to the kiss and confession but he didn't know how else to respond to sudden affection from someone. Especially someone of the same gender as him. Someone who had, up until a couple of years ago, seemed to hate his guts. He gives a deep sigh and rolls onto his back before pulling out his phone.

'I'm sorry about tonight. That was a lot to take in at once.' His finger hovers over the "send" button as he debates whether to send a text to his crush at two in the morning. _I have nothing else to lose. This can only go one of two ways at this point..._ He hits the button and tosses the phone back onto the bed. His eyes close and he drifts into a restless slumber, hallway dreading going to school tomorrow.

Kevin opens his eyes from his tossing and turning when his phone goes off. He reads it and gets a sad smile before responding. 'It's okay. I'm sorry. I just like to be forward with people.'

Morning comes and Edd prepares for school, all the while thinking of the past week. He packs everything up and heads out the door. Kevin got ready for class and mounts his bike. Riding off down the street, the rumble sending a pleasant vibration through him, making him feel a bit better. He has yet to get a text back from the dork and, if he was honest, it hurt a bit.

Edd makes it to school and sits in his first period class while he waits for the bell to ring. He pulls his phone out and rereads the message Kevin had sent for the hundredth time. He sighs and begins to write back. 'Meet me in the courtyard for lunch. I feel better talking about it in person.'

Kevin sighs and gathers his lunch from his locker remembering to meet Edd in the courtyard. He didn't know what was going on but he wasn't sure what Edd wanted. Clearly he misread a few signals from the genius. _Might as well get this over with._

Edd finds a secluded spot in the courtyard and sets everything up. He places the final mini cupcake on the table just as a familiar red hat appears. "Kevin! Over here!" A slight frown touches his lips as he spots a tan paper bag in Kevin's hand. "I suppose I forgot to tell you not to worry about lunch today..." He gives a sad smile as he starts to pack up the lunch he'd meticulously prepared for his crush.

"No no! Trust me, pretty sure the chips and some carrots can wait until later. Wasn't really looking forward to this anyway." He tosses the bag in the garbage and smiles at Edd.

"You shouldn't be so wasteful, Kevin. I'm sure there was someone who would have really enjoyed that lunch" Edd gently chides.

"I don't even think homeless people would want it. My Dad's a real asshole and 'packed' my lunch for me. Sorry" Kevin crosses his arms and sits on the bench.

Edd gives an awkward nod but doesn't say anything as he moves his food around and takes a seat next to Kevin. "I didn't mean to upset you..." he says softly.

"Really Just confused me is all you did. Just tryin to figure you out. Sorry if I overstepped a line."

"N-no, you did nothing wrong. It's just that...um..." Edd's voice trails off as he thinks of the best way to phrase what's on his mind.

Kevin stays quiet, letting Edd work things out for himself, eating quietly. _'Why does everything he makes taste so good?! Damnit... Need to get him to make me lunch more often...'_ he rattles off to himself.

"Kevin? Are you...attracted to me?" Edd summons enough courage to ask. He tucks his head and waits for the "no" that's sure to precede an onslaught of punches.

Kevin raised his hand to grab Edd's small chin and turn so he is facing him. He saw fear and apprehension in Edd's adorable face and he wanted to gone. He quickly gathered some courage and placed a sweet kiss onto Edd soft lips, giving a moment before breaking the kiss. "That answer your question, Edd?" he asked with a soft smile.

Edd stares at him in sheer disbelief. Had his crush really claimed his first kiss? His mind begins to race a million miles a second before completely going blank. "Kevin?"

"Hmm?" Kevin fidgeted. He was getting nervous. The few people he had kisses normally kissed him back. Maybe he did misread the dork…?

"Would you mind bringing my lunch to the nurse's office?" Edd asks politely before passing out against the football captain.


	4. Chapter 4

"Edd?!" Kevin caught him from falling on the ground and hurting himself. He tried to wake him up but the dork was out. "Shit..."

"What did you do, Kevin?!" Nazz screeched from the doorway.

"Dude! Nothing!"

"Right, cuz Double D just randomly passes out!"

"He asked me if I found him attractive and I kissed him. I fail to see how this is my fault!" Kevin pouted.

"Oh my god, Kevin! Seriously?! Why would you do that?!" Nazz groaned

"Cuz I thought it would be sweet and a bit romantic!"

Nazz rolled her eyes "Just get him to the nurses office... I'll gather you guys' stuff and meet you there" she chuckled lightly.

"Thanks Nazz" Kevin chuckled. Holding Edd bridal style was easy, he fit so well against Kevin and he loved it. With Edd's face resting on his shoulder, his light breath on his neck, he entered the nurse's office and handed him over, stating he just passed out when they were eating lunch.

"This is the last number we have on record for his parents but it doesn't seem to be in service anymore. Would you happen to know how to get in contact with them?" The nurse looks up from her sheet and gives Kevin a concerned look.

"No, they're hardly around as is. Can you call my Mom? I can take him home and make sure he's okay and stuff?"

"It's against school policy to allow anyone but emergency contacts to make decisions as to the well-being of a student. He'll have to remain here until he wakes up or we get in touch with his parents."

"Well, you'll be waiting forever for his parents." Kevin rubbed the pale hand under his own tanned one. He wasn't leaving until he felt Edd was awake enough and if he needed anything, it would be available to him.

"You need to get back to class. He'll be alright here. He should be awake in no time" the nurse says passive aggressively.

"I'd rather wait. Thanks" Kevin snipped shortly.

The nurse sees that Kevin won't budge and decides to just let him do whatever the hell he wanted to. They weren't paying her enough to argue with a hardheaded teenager. "Fine. If you're going to stay, you must remain in here. No wandering the halls or doing anything mischievous" she says sternly before walking away. A few quiet minutes pass before Edd stirs in his sleep. "Kevin...?"

"Hey, ya gave me a scare... Ya need anything?"

Edd's head rolls towards the sound of the familiar voice. "Kevin? N-no, I'm fine" he groggily sits up and holds his head in his hand.

"Take it easy, Edd. The nurse couldn't get ahold of your parents, I don't know if she would still need to or anything. You know how this shitty nurse is..." Kevin growled out.

"Language Kevin..." Edd gently chides. "They...have a new number" he says sadly.

Sensing something isn't right, Kevin tries to calm the boy. "It's probably okay now. Since you're awake and all. I can take you home if you want. There's only one more class period left but you need to rest."

Edd frowns at the thought of his perfect attendance being ruined but decides to go ahead and skip his last period so that he can go home and think things over. He gives a slight nod and steadied himself on the bed before trying to climb down. "I think I can walk home just fine. You should go ahead and go to Calculus, you shouldn't miss a day in there."

"You sure? I want to make sure you're ok... And Nazz will have my head on a steak if I don't and something else happens to you. I can always give you a ride back home."

"A r-ride?! On t-that d-death trap?! You really ARE trying to kill me!" Edd says with a pale face.

"Nahhh, I haven't died and neither has Nazz. The only one I would try to kill on it would be Nat probably" Kevin grinned and laughed.

Edd's face turns sheet white at the thought of the carnage and mayhem that would be brought on by a simple bump from a car or truck. He sighs as he decides that this may be the only way to get back into Kevin's good graces. "Alright..." he whispers softly.

"Choice! Let me get Calc. out of the way and we'll head out. Nazz brought your lunch up for me. I ate the rest of mine, which was delicious by the way." Kevin smiled "I'll be back in about an hour!" he said before walking out the door. Edd sighs and pouts for the better part of an hour over his ruined attendance record. He gives Kevin a puppy dog look as he walks back into the office, putting away the small amount of homework that has accrued over the morning classes.

"What's with that super adorable face?"

"My attendance is ruined…" Edd pouted.

"I'm sorry... I didn't mean to make you pass out" Kevin rubbed the back of his neck with a wry chuckle.

"It's alright... It's all my fault. I shouldn't have overreacted..."

"I shouldn't have kissed you so suddenly... It was the only thing I could think of that wouldn't leave any doubt in your mind."

Edd face heats up at the memory of Kevin's lips on his. "S-so you do like me?" he whispers shyly.

"Well I certainly don't go around kissing people I don't like" Kevin smiled. "You want me to show you again? Will you pass out again?"

"Ut-tuh-uh!" Edd blushes even harder. "Um...can we go somewhere more...private to discuss all of this?"

Kevin chuckles "Come on, let's go" and holds his hand out to help Edd down. Edd cautiously takes it and climbs down. He shyly stands a few feet away and walks out of the room. "Where are we going?"

"Where ever you feel more comfortable. My place, your place, the park, street corner, where ever" Kevin offered with a shrug.

"Um, my house is more private" Edd suggested.

"Alright, come on. I even got a spare helmet that will fit you." Kevin held the door open for him and followed Edd out. He hoped that this would go as well as he hoped. Edd nods and carefully pulls the helmet over his beanie. He wraps his arms around Kevin and holds on for dear life as the motorcycle roars to life.

Kevin reached down and tapped Edd's hands "Calm down and hold on, lean when I lean." Kevin kicked off the ground and rode out on to the street. He loved the feeling of the little dork's hold on him and his warmth on his back. Edd relaxes a bit but still clings on tightly. He gives a startled yelp as they begin to lean and change lanes. He silently prays that they arrive to his house quickly and in one piece.

Kevin gets to Edd's house as quickly as possible and parks the bike and dismounts. He helps Edd off takes the helmet before following him into the house and kicking off his shoes by the door.

"So, where do we go from here?" Edd asks timidly.

"I'm leaving that up to you. I'm interested in you, Edd. I think I've made that crystal clear but I'm not gonna push you into anything that you aren't ready for."

"I'm interested in you, too. It's just I-I don't know what to do" Edd admits.

"What do you THINK you should do? What do you feel comfortable with?"

"I- I want to give you a chance. Correction...give _us_ a chance. Admittedly, I've liked you for a while now."

"Choice! You've made my day... Hell, your made my week! We'll go at your pace. Don't worry, I won't force you to do anything" Kevin excitedly rattled off.

"Does that mean we're a...c-couple?" Edd asks innocently. Never in his wildest dreams did he imagine that he'd ever get a chance with the sexiest boy in school. He looks away shyly and blushes a little.

Kevin shrugs "If that's what you want... We're going at your pace here so I am waiting on you."

"Uh-y-yeah... That's what i want..." Edd fidgets nervously before looking up at Kevin with innocent blue eyes. "Kevin? Can we um… t-try that kiss again?" he asks, blushing profusely.

Kevin smiles "Absolutely" and he scoots closer. Edd backs up until he hits the arm of the couch. He wanted the kiss so badly but he didn't want to disappoint Kevin by not knowing how to kiss.

"It's okay, Edd. If you don't want to, you don't have to. I would love to kiss you again but don't do it for me."

Edd shakes his head. "It's not that. I just... don't know how..."

"Do you want me to show you again or do you wanna wait? I would settle for cuddling...?" Kevin suggested, he wanted to kiss Edd again but forcing it would just push the genius further and further away.

"Um...cuddle. I-if that's okay with you" Edd says shyly. "I have a couple of DVDs that we can watch. They're documentaries though..."

Kevin sits on the couch with his arm on the back, welcoming Edd in. "That's okay, contrary to popular belief I actually DO enjoy learning." Edd giggles as he pops the DVD in and hits play before sitting down next to Kevin. He awkwardly scoots closer but remains at a 90-degree angle.

Kevin grins before getting an idea. He brings his arm back down between himself and Edd and continues to watch the movie. Every once in a while, his hand would scoot over and touch Edd's lightly. Halfway through the movie, Edd summons up enough courage to grab ahold of Kevin's hand. He keeps his eyes glued to the screen as his face begins to heat up but his grip firm. Kevin was pleasantly surprised but takes it all in stride. He already thinks that Edd is adorable and all of this is just one more reason why he thinks that. He gently squeezes Edd's hand back as Edd leans his head onto Kevin's shoulder and tries to steady his shaking nerves. Eventually, Kevin let go of Edd's hand and wraps his arm around his shaking shoulders, leaning them back further into the couch cushions.

Edd looks up at Kevin and comes face to face with emerald green eyes. "Kevin?"

"Hmm?" he gazed into pale blue eyes.

Edd leans in closer and nervously bites his bottom lip. Kevin took a chance and lightly kissed Edd's forehead, breathing in the blueberry and vanilla scent that he was slowly beginning to get attatched to. Edd sighs softly at the feel of the gentle lips on his skin. Before thinking, he grabs Kevin's shirt and pulls him in for a closed mouth kiss before letting him go.

"I think you're a great kisser" Kevin cooed in Edd's ear, watching in amusement when Edd's ears and cheeks blush red.

"U-uh! T-thanks, I g-guess..." he turns his reddened face away and mumbles softly. "Maybe you can teach me more, m-maybe one more kiss wouldn't hurt? W-will you show me?"

Without giving an answer, Kevin tilted Edd's chin and slowly and sweetly connected their lips. They stayed connected for a few seconds before Kevin pulled away. "I think that's good for now. I would love to show you so much more but let's take it slow. I don't wanna scare you."

Edd's heart pounds wildly in his chest. He tries to speak but only manages broken syllables. It takes everything in his power to not pass out for the second time in a day as he looks into Kevin's eyes. He grips onto Kevin's shirt for security as his mind races for something to say or do.

"Breathe, babe..." Kevin whispered with a smirk.

"B-b-babe?!" Edd squeaked.

"Babe... You're mine now. Get used to it" Kevin smiled.

"Y-yours? So that means...you're mine?" Edd asks timidly.

"Exactly!"

"I-...um...would you like dinner then... Love?" Edd says as he blushes at the pet name.

"Ohhh, I like that. Yes, I would like some dinner."

"Great! I think I have something in mind that you're gonna really like!" Edd beams a gap-toothed grin before crawling off of the couch. "It'll be ready in about ten minutes!"

"I can't wait, babe" Kevin smiled as he watched his dork bounce into the kitchen, pulling out his phone and texting his mother to cover for him with his father. She sent back a smiling face and told him to be home before curfew.

"It's ready Kevin!" Edd calls from the kitchen. He sets everything up then pushes their chairs next to each other. Kevin jumps up and moves quickly to the kitchen. When he entered, he saw his adorable boyfriend setting the table and putting food out. Made Kevin fall a little bit more for him. Edd turns around and smiles softly at his new boyfriend. "Have a seat! I made a little thing I call 'The Sandwich'. It usually takes me a day or two to finish the whole thing, but I figured an athlete such as yourself can eat it whole." He takes a seat next to Kevin's chair and motions him to come over. "I have some chips here, as well, if you would like some."

"I can put away a lot of food, especially at dinner time! You sure you can feed me all I need?" Kevin grins before sitting down.

"You're more than welcome to have the rest of mine! I know for a fact that I won't be able to finish it." Edd returns the grin as he playfully shoves a chip into Kevin's mouth.

"Taste even better now" Kevin playfully flirted.

Edd's grin widens and a tiny giggle escapes his lips. "Would you like me to feed you?"

Kevin was ecstatic that Edd was loosening up and being more of his adorable self. "Absolutely" he leaned forward and opened his mouth.

Edd's smile lights up the entire room as he placed another chip in Kevin's mouth. He feeds him a few more chips before gently wrapping an arm around Kevin's bicep and happily munching on a few chips of his own. "I'll admit, this is the happiest I've ever been in this house..."

"You have made me pretty damn happy too, Edd. I've never felt this way about anyone. I mean that."

"R-really? Even happier than Nazz? You two were supposed to be in love for years."

"Love like a brother-sister... After we got together, it was more just like best friends so we broke it off quietly and continued being friends."

"Ah...I see... So, I'm your first?" Edd blushes at his question and quickly tries to backtrack. "I-I-I mean...f-first real c-crush!"

"Technically, I guess so" Kevin shrugged.

Edd's heart drops a little but he tries not to show it. "Y-you're my first real crush and kiss..." his face turns darker at his confession.

"You're my first boyfriend, the first person that I really, truly care about."

"As long as you're only mine." Edd giggles. He nuzzles his face into Kevin's arm and sighs happily. He knew that it was completely unlike him to express such strong feelings in such a short amount of time, but he had a feeling that Kevin was THE one. The one he wanted to spend forever with. The one he wanted to wake up next to every morning. The one he wanted to cook for and laugh with every single day. And above all, Kevin was the one he wanted to fill the void in his heart that he'd hidden away for so long. He squeezes his arm a little as he breathes in his soothing cologne. "Would you like to watch something else or would you rather go home?"

"I wanna spend as much time with you as possible" Kevin nuzzled Edd's hat.

Edd blushes even harder and holds onto his hat. "I want that as well. I don't think I've ever been as fond of someone as I am with you Kevin."

"Me too." Kevin got a bit of a sinking feeling "what about school tomorrow?"

"What about it?" Edd asks not realizing that their relationship might result in beatings and hate not only for him, but for Kevin too.

"I don't wanna hide you but are you ready for this?"

"I-I didn't think about that... I suppose I am. It'll be hard but we'll get used to any of the hate we may receive. I would give anything before hiding you away from anyone because of their ignorance."

"I'll protect you from all that I can and we'll have our friends to back us up" Kevin grinned, thinking about Nazz's tirade to the first poor soul that would come against them tomorrow.

Edd nods and smiles softly. "You have Nat and Nazz, and I have Ed and Eddy. And together, we'll have the entire cul-de-sac on our side!" Edd giggles and pulls Kevin up and into the living room. "Go ahead and get comfortable. I'll put another movie in." He finishes setting it up then turns around to notice Kevin is in the same upright position as before. He smiles and crawls into his lap before moving them into a more comfortable lying down position. "Better?"

"Very much so. You're so warm and soft... I like it" Kevin rests his hands just above the swell of his hips.

Edd relaxes into Kevin's touch and scoots back so that he can be even closer to him. "and you are as well. I feel very safe in your arms" he blushes and turns around so that they are facing each other.

"You're supposed to feel safe in my arms. Safe and at ease with me." Kevin kisses his forehead lightly.

"This is all still so very new and sudden but I think I can get used to this." Edd snuggles into Kevin's chest and gives a tiny yawn. "You wouldn't mind if I took a little nap would you?"

"Nah, I'm interested in this movie actually. I'll wake you when it's over." Kevin pulled Edd to a more comfortable position, angled to lay partially on top of him and rubbed his back with Kevin's large hands. Edd gives another yawn and allows Kevin's calming cologne lull him into a peaceful sleep. Kevin watched the rest of the movie, hands never leaving Edd's back. Once it was over, he contemplated waking him up but he was sleeping so soundly... But Kevin should at least try. "Hey, babe…" he gently shook Edd.

Edd moans and snuggles deeper into Kevin's chest. "Noooo" he pouts.

"What about your homework? We haven't even started it yet..." If that didn't get him up then nothing would!

"I'll do it in the morning" he mumbles into Kevin's shirt.

"Eddward Vincent procrastinating?! I've infected you!"

Edd giggles then sighs as he groggily sits up. "Alright. I guess I'll get up." A soft blush touches his cheeks and bring just enough color to his porcelain skin. His lips curve into a slight pout as he rubs his eyes. He looks up at Kevin with sleepy blue eyes. "Did you get all of the assignments?"

"Yeah, I'm starting to get it now... Thanks to you" Kevin nuzzles Edd's jawline.

Edd's eyes shoot open. "Ah-u-uh y-you're w-welcome." He shifts a little and tries to focus on something else as he silently prays that Kevin doesn't repeat the action. Never in a thousand years did he think that something as small as a face to face nuzzle could get him a little heated. Kevin noticed Edd's diversion and repeated the nuzzle. A shocked moan escapes Edd's lips. He squirms a little and inches away a little.

"Where you going?" Kevin husks.

"K-Kevin…" Edd's blush deepens as he squirms again. He looks away as he feels the heat build inside of him. Kevin smirks as his hands rub Edd's sides lightly and places a small kiss on the side of Edd's neck. "A-ah!" Edd scrunches his neck and pulls a little further away from his boyfriend.

Kevin places a final kiss on Edd's temple before backing off. "Edd, I meant what I said... If you want me to stop then just say so."

Edd nods timidly and squirms around again. "I-I'm sorry..."

"Do you want me to stop?" Kevin asks. Edd shrugs, secretly enjoying the attention but not wanting to come off as easy to his boyfriend. "Babe, you gotta be open with me. I don't care either way. I wanna show you pleasure but if you're not ready, I'm not going to force you. That's not cool."

"I-I want to feel everything. It's just...I'm torn. Just a small touch from you does things to me. Things that I like and want. But on the other hand, we haven't even been dating for a full day and we've done so much already." Edd leans his head onto Kevin's shoulder and sighs "It's a hard decision."

"If you're unsure then let's just forgo it. It's no big deal. You're right, we have done a lot in just one day and ya know? I'm happy with it. No worries, babe" Kevin smiled before looking at his phone. "It's almost 9... I should be getting home, just not too keen on the idea of letting you go just yet."

"You're more than welcome to stay longer. It's not like my parents would mind" Edd jokes.

"I would love to but I wanna give you some time to think about everything. Take everything in. I'll see you tomorrow. I can give you a ride to school?"

Edd smiles and nods. "As long as we go the speed limit." He gets up and walks Kevin to the door. His blue eyes meet Kevin's green ones as he shyly looks up at him.

"At the risk of getting shot down, can I get a goodnight kiss? On the lips?" Kevin asked, itching to feel Edd's soft lips against his one more time tonight. Edd wordlessly places his hands on Kevin's chest as stands on his toes. His eyes squeeze shut and he holds his breath, fully prepared for another mind spinning kiss. Kevin cupped the back of Edd's neck and brought their lips together. A pleasant tingle fired off in Kevin's brain that sent sparks down his spine. Edd moans softly as he returns the kiss and cups Kevin's cheek. He breaks away a few seconds later and steadies himself against his boyfriend. "Wow...um...can we count that as our first kiss?"

"Isn't it? Well, our first kiss as a couple, at least. Kinda regret taking your first kiss at lunch today. This should have been your first kiss..."

"We can count the two on the couch as practice kisses." Edd giggles and places his head on Kevin's broad chest. "Don't worry about earlier. It was a surprise to say the least, but it was a very pleasant surprise!" His arms wrap around him in a gentle hug as he looks up into green eyes. "I'll watch and make sure you get into the house safely, Love."

Kevin chuckles lightly and kisses him one more time before detaching himself and walking to his own front door. He turns and makes eye contact with Edd and giving a small wave before turning and heading inside. His mother hugged him the second the door was shut "I saw! I'm so happy for you! You two are adorable! Invite him over for dinner tomo-"

"Ma! God, must you?! We've been dating for 3 hours. Could you not?!"

"Oh but Kevin! You're dating life has been lame until now!"

"I didn't HAVE a dating life until now..."

"Exactly... lame!"

"Whatever... Does Dad know? We're you squealing?"

"No to both, thankyouverymuch! On a serious note, we won't be able to hide him for long. I'll work on your father. Don't worry, babyboy! Momma's got ya!"

Kevin smiled as he heads up to bed "Thanks Mom."


	5. Chapter 5

Morning arrives in the cul-de-sac, the Sun quickly making its way into bedroom and rousing the sleeping inhabitants. Edd was up before the Sun crested over the trees, packing his bag full of food and homework, double and triple checking to make sure everything was in his messenger bag. He steps outside of his house with a big smile plastered on his face. He shifts his bag carefully so as not to disturb their lunch and patiently waits for Kevin to emerge from his house.

The garage door opens and Kevin emerges and heads for his bike. He waves Edd over and hands him a helmet. "Hey Babe" he smiles and leans down for a kiss.

Edd connects their lips and smiles into the kiss. "Good morning, Love." He puts the helmet on and nervously climbs onto the motorcycle. "Will you go slow again?" he asks kindly.

"Of course. I have to go the speed limit though." Kevin smiles as Edd's hands wrap around his waist. "Hang on, k?" Kevin took off out of the cul-de-sac, taking extra care now that he had someone else to take care of. Edd clings to Kevin for dear life the entire ride. They safely arrive to school and he climbs off with wobbly legs. "T-thanks... U-um..." he looks up with nervous blue eyes at his boyfriend.

"What's wrong?" Kevin asked, getting off his bike and grabbing his backpack from the side saddle bags, smirking the entire time.

"I wanted to kiss you but..." Edd's eyes shift away as his voice trails off.

"You can... I would love it. Unless you're uncomfortable with it" Kevin leans against his bike, crossing his ankles.

"No it's not that I'm uncomfortable. It's just...I don't want you to be bullied like I am."

"I won't be bullied, babe... If I am, I'll take care of it just like I'll take care of you being bullied. You're my boyfriend now, if you wanna kiss me, then do it."

"A-alright..." Edd stands on his toes and places a soft kiss on Kevin's cheek. "Behave today, Love."

"Noooo... I don't wanna." Kevin lightly pulled Edd to him and nuzzles into his neck while leaning back against his bike again.

Edd squirms a bit and tries to control his downstairs problem "Y-you have to Kevin."

Kevin smirked and kissed behind Edd's ear "Fine, but I expect to see you at lunch."

Edd gives a breathy shudder as Kevin's breath hits his skin. "Y-you w-will."

"Alright, go on. And remember, if anyone messes with you. Get to me or Nazz or Nat, okay?"

"The same goes for you Kevin. No fighting."

"I promise to not start any fights unless they throw the first punch. That acceptable?"

"I suppose that's the best I'll get huh?"

Kevin just smirked "You're welcome, babe. Get to class. I'll see ya at lunch." Kevin leaned down and kissed Edd in the cheek before walking off down the hallway to his first class. He shared his first class with Nat and Nazz but he knew that Nazz probably saw him kiss his dork last night and called Nat and his Mother. The wildfire gossip chain is still as wild as ever in PCH! He took his seat and Nat immediately turned.

"Soooooooo, a little birdie told me that you got a pretty sweet good night kiss from our resident genius last night!"

"Shut up Nat" Kevin grins with an eye roll.

Lunch rolls around and Edd rushes out to find the perfect spot for them to eat. He sets up their food and texts Kevin. "I'm at the table behind the pillar" he grins and happily waits for his new boyfriend to appear.

Kevin smiles as he reads the text and tries to dab the tissue under his nose and clean off the rest of the dried blood. He may have come out with a bloody nose but the other guy lost a tooth. Say shit now! Once he was satisfied that no blood remained he headed out the door to meet Edd. Kevin saw him with his back to him prepping their meal, making his stomach grumble. He walked over and slid his hands and arms around Edd's waist, nuzzling his neck.

Edd shudders at Kevin's touch. He prayed that he'd get used to the intimate gesture; or at the very least, for Kevin to stop finding his hot spot every time. He turns around and places a soft kiss on Kevin's cheek. "Have you behaved tod-Kevin," Edd says sternly, his small lips set in a straight line. "You got in a fight, didn't you?"

Kevin sighs "Yes, but I only hit him once and it was just get him away from me" Kevin smirked a bit "I won, that make it better?"

"No, it doesn't" Edd says with a frown. He reaches up and caresses Kevin's cheek. "Did they hit you in the face? Your nose is red and a bit swollen looking."

"They got me in the nose" Kevin shrugged, trying to play off the pain that is still mildly throbbing.

Edd pulls Kevin down and placed a gentle kiss on his nose. "Does that feel better?" he coos.

"A bit" Kevin pouts.

"What'll make it feel better, Love?"

"Eating lunch with my favorite guy" Kevin smiles, trying to reassure Edd.

Edd gives a little smile "You know I abhor violence Kevin. You should try speaking your mind before wildly swinging fists next time" he gently chides. "If you keep this up, I won't ever cook for you again."

"He punched me first!" Kevin protested with a whine.

"Why did he punch you?"

"Because I called him a bigoted asshole."

"And why did you say that?"

"Because he was making fun of you and our relationship. Nazz was gonna punch him but she's already on her second strike. I have zero... Well, one now..."

Edd sighs and shakes his head. "Kevin, I don't want you getting expelled on my behalf. Please try not to get into any trouble."

"I won't get expelled. Trust me. But I will defend myself, you, or our relationship if necessary."

"Fine. Just promise me you'll use your words first before throwing punches" Edd says with a sigh, reaching around Kevin's shoulders for a tight hug, which Kevin returned happily. Edd smiles taking a seat and pulling Kevin down beside him. "Since you liked the Sandwich so much, I made you a smaller version for lunch! I hope you don't mind having the same thing for dinner and lunch."

"No, this is great! Thanks babe" Kevin sits and digs into his food, completely appreciating the culinary mastermind that he was dating. Edd places his head on Kevin's shoulder and hooks his arm around his larger one. The food disappears within minutes and they clean up their area and head, hand in hand, to their next class. Edd nervously looks around at the staring eyes and whispering lips. He tries to loosen his hold on Kevin's hand but the ginger holds on tight.

"Don't let them win. They wanna stare, let them. That's all they got to talk about then fine" Kevin assures Edd.

"I don't want you to get hurt again" Edd tucks his head down and looks away from the eyes.

"I'd rather me get hurt than you. Don't worry about it. We can both handle ourselves. We're stronger than this."

"You're right..." he squeezes Kevin's hand tight as they make their way to literature class.

During lit, Kevin tried paying attention. He wanted to make Edd proud of him and take lots of notes to ace the tests. He didn't want to be known as the 'Dumb Jock' The last class of the day rolls around and Edd finds his mind preoccupied with other things. He tears off a corner of his paper and quickly scribbles a message before tossing it over his shoulder. "Good luck at your game tonight. I don't know anything about football, but I'll cheer the loudest for you when everyone else cheers!"

At the end of class, Kevin waited until everyone in his isle had passed him before standing and waiting for Edd. They walked out hand in hand, stopping at each of their lockers. At Kevin's he pulled a huge duffle bag out and opened it. "Here... It's my practice jersey. It's clean, don't worry. I wanna see you wearing it in the stands tonight."

Edd blushes hard and clutches the jersey to his chest. "I-uh-b-but... Are you sure?"

"Yes, I've been waiting for today for you to wear it. The best part of the game is looking up in the stands and see that special someone wearing my jersey. It makes me play better and harder" Kevin smiles.

"Well, if it'll make you happier..." Edd says unsurely. "I'll wash it and return it tomorrow morning for you."

"Anyone gonna be sitting with you? Ed or Eddy?"

"Probably not. They're both busy tonight."

"Alright. Well, just be careful. I'll see you after the game! Wish me luck!" Kevin kissed Edd on the cheek and jogged off to the locker rooms.

"Good luck!" Edd calls down the hallway. He grins and happily slips into one of the bathrooms and changes into the jersey. He finds the best seat in the bleachers and watches the team warm up before the game. Kevin was pleased... Practice went very well and he felt that if they played the game as well as practiced, they stood a really good chance at winning. Giving the team a pep talk in the locker room, they left and ran out on the field. The starting lineup announced and Kevin, being Captain, was last. He ran out and immediately looked to the stands, looking for his Dork. Eyeing him and giving a wave, he put his helmet on and got to work.

Edd waves back and grins at his boyfriend. The game starts and everything goes smoothly until the last quarter. He goes to use the bathroom and is cornered on his way back to the stands. "Hey, there's that little faggot!" A group of tall boys back him into a corner and one of them grabs ahold of his shirt before landing a kick to his stomach. Edd doubles over and cowers in fear as a few more punches are delivered to his small body.

While on his rest time, he glanced up and didn't see Edd anywhere. a small red flag went up but he let it go, thinking that he was out walking around or going to the bathroom. After 10 minutes, his concern grew exponentially. Going over to the cheerleaders, he talked to Nazz and her girls. "Hey ladies"

"Hey Cap! What's up?" Nazz smiled.

"Can you and your team help me out?"

"Sure!"

"Edd's been gone for awhile and I'm a bit worried. I need you girls to go out and find him for me."

"Your boyfriend?" One of the girls asked.

"Yeah" Kevin smiled.

"Told ya, all the good ones are taken, gay, or both!" she laughed to another girl. "No prob, Kev! We'll find him! Let's go girls!" Half the team got up and left to find the brunette.

Edd flinches and braces for another punch when he hears shrill screaming and feels the hands lift off of him. Nazz runs up to him and holds his face in her hands. "Dude you're bleeding!"

"Nazz?" Edd touches his face and looks down at his blood covered hand. "Oh dear! What do I do?! Kevin will be upset! I don't want him to get in trouble for me!" Edd panics.

Nazz helps him to his feet and gets a wet paper towel to wipe his face a little. "Calm down and breathe, Kevin'll be upset but he'll be furious if he sees you all panicked and worked up like this. Just take a deep breath Double D. I'll send the girls back but I won't leave until you're calm. I don't want both of you super worked up." Edd nods and takes a few minutes to calm down before walking back into the bleachers with Nazz.

Kevin sees the girls come back, sans Nazz but gets the thumbs up from one of the cheerleaders so he chills for a bit. He finally spots a black beanie and blonde hair and he calms considerably. Before he can catch their eye, he got called out on the field. After some hard playing, the game was won and everyone was celebrating. Kevin only wanted to celebrate with one person and that said person was walking up to him with Nazz next to him.

"Great job tonight Kevin!" Edd says. He tries to hide a wince as he gives a little grin.

"Thanks, what happened to you?"

"N-nothing!" Edd tries to assure him. Kevin cocked a brow before kissing Edd, right on the lips, in the middle of the football field with the team surrounding them. Edd turns bright red and holds both hands up to his lips. "A-a-a-ah!"

Kevin smiles and chuckles "C'mon, lemme grab a shower and then we can grab some dinner... I'm starving!" A quick shower and change later, Kevin exits the locker room and immediately wraps and arms around Edd's waist. Edd gasps at the public display of affection. "H-hi."

"Hi yourself. Did you enjoy watching me play? I played real hard for you." Kevin leaned down and nuzzled and kissed behind Edd's ear, Edd's sweet spot.

Edd gives a startled moan and squirms in Kevin's hold. "Y-yes..."

"Let's go eat. I'm starving! I'm a growing boy, after all!" Grabbing Edd's hand, pulling him to his bike. Situating their bags, helmets, and the themselves on the bike, Kevin questions "What did you wanna do for dinner? I need me some hearty meat... A steak or something. I'll buy for you."

"Uh! Um... I'm fine with anything. You won your game so it's only fair that you decide" he says shyly.

"I normally always go out after games... Especially after a win. When my parents are available they will come too. I'm hoping you'll still come. My mom is cool with you, in fact she loves you." Kevin laughs as he starts his bike and pulls out of the schools parking lot. Heading to his favorite steak and burger place. Parking and heading in, they had a bit of a wait so they sat and cuddled side and side together.

Edd's cheeks keep their rosy tint as Kevin lovingly squeezes his hand and steals quick kisses while they wait. "So will your parents be joining us tonight?" He asks once they're seated and their food is ordered.

"Nah, mom's working late and dad is out of town."

"That's alright, I'm sure I'll get a chance to have dinner with them soon!" Edd beams. "You were really great out there tonight Kevin!"

"Thanks. I work hard at it every day but having you there tonight and seeing you with my number on was amazing" Kevin admonished, sitting at their table. "I did hear you cheer when I came on the field though, I loved it."

"I'll cheer for you for the rest of our lives if you ask me to" Edd grinned happily. "Oh, I'll return your jersey in the morning, I'll definitely have to wash it tonight to get the-..." his voice trails off remembering that Kevin had no idea what happened.

"The what?"

"N-nothing!" Edd quickly says looking away.

"Babe, you gotta be honest with me. I can tell you're lying." Kevin's thanked the waitress as she brought their food and he dug in. "What happened near the end of the game? You were gone for a while... Had to send the girls looking for ya."

"I-I was cornered and pushed around by a few guys. It was nothing serious though!" he said clutching onto his bruised stomach underneath the table.

"You know who it was?"

Edd stared at his food and tried desperately to avoid eye contact with his boyfriend. "Emil Leigh, Kris Furs, and Jessie Partridge."

"K, thanks babe. Let's eat and get home for some snuggling!" Kevin made a mental note to send out a text when he got home.

"A-alright..." Edd shot Kevin a concerned look. They finished their food and climbed atop the motorcycle and headed for Edd's house.

As soon as they were sitting on the couch, Kevin started the questions. "What happened?"

"I went to use the bathroom and they cornered me on my way back to the bleachers" Edd said quietly.

"Did they hurt you?" Kevin's gaze bore down onto the smaller teen. Edd looked away and turned the tv on to a football game in the hopes that it'd distract Kevin. "Not gonna work, Edd. I need to know this information..."

Edd sighed and looked away. "They ganged up on me and got a few punches in. They gave me a bloody nose and a few bruises. That's all."

"Let me see the bruises" Kevin commanded softly.

"That isn't necessary Kevin" Edd said as he clutched his stomach.

"Come on, Edd. Let me see them, I need to know what happened so I can take care of it properly."

Edd lifts his shirt slightly and reveals only a small part of his stomach. Kevin grabs the hem of his shirt and gently raises it higher, seeing the large bruise forming. Anger flashed in Kevin's green eyes for a second before glazing over with adoration for the boy in front of him. Kevin suddenly leans down and places kisses gently on the bruise while holding Edd's sides with his large hands.

"K-Kevin?!" Edd squirms from the soft kisses and tries to calm his increasing breathing.

"Hmm?" Kevin trails his kisses up the middle of his torso and following his sternum.

"W-what-ah!- are you d-doing?" he gasps.

"Giving you attention" he smirked and continued to leave kisses and licks across the small chest.

"B-but..." he whimpers, he didn't want Kevin to stop but he couldn't voice what he wanted.

"But what? Just say 'stop' and I will. I won't push you" Kevin paused his ministrations and looked Edd in the face, trying to read him. Edd squirmed again and began to pant. He unsuccessfully tried to will his growing erection back down but the ginger's attention was doing more to him than he cared to admit. Kevin grinned and moved his kisses and teasing touches back down his sternum and down the middle of Edd's stomach. Edd moaned again and ran his fingers through Kevin's hair, knocking his hat off in the process. Kevin gently pulled Edd into his lap, bringing their lips together in a heated lock. Edd returns the kiss and unconsciously runs his tongue along Kevin's lip as he presses his hips into Kevin's. Kevin moaned a little before capturing Edd's bottom lip between his teeth, biting softly. Edd gasped in pleasure as a tingling sensation coursed through his body.

Edd breaks away and pulls back a little. "Kevin, we should stop..."

Kevin pulled back and smiled "Alright" and waited for Edd to get off his lap, trying to will his own erection away.

Edd straddled kevin for a moment longer before rolling off him and pulling him down into a lying position on the couch. "Can we cuddle again? I rather enjoy it."

"Always. Are you in any pain?" Kevin asked, running his hands down Edd's sides and back.

"No, I'm fine. I'm feeling even better with you here" he said softly, snuggling deeper into Kevin's chest. Kevin wrapped his arms tighter around the slim body in front of him, breathing in Edd's blueberry and vanilla scent that was slowly lulling him to sleep.


	6. Chapter 6

Kevin opens his eyes and takes a look around the room when the ceiling didn't look familiar. A weight on his side made him look down and take in his sleeping boyfriend. He smiled and kissed his forehead softly. Edd moans softly and smiles in his sleep "Kevin..." A smile graces Kevin's face as a devilish idea came to mind. He gently rolled Edd onto his back and crawled on top of him. Kevin gently started to kiss his jaw and neck, paying close attention to the spots that he found the night before.

Edd moans as his dream about their first official date quickly turns naughty. The thought of Kevin's soft yet rough lips on his skin instantly turns him on. His breathing quickens as he dreams of the lips traveling along his neck. "Ah...Kevin..." he moans.

Kevin moans as his dork moans his name. Shocks of pleasure run the whole of Kevin's spine and coil in his belly. 'This was a bad idea. I just wanted to wake him up' but he couldn't stop himself and he continued to kiss and nibble on Edd's neck.

Edd's hips roll in his sleep as he becomes even more excited. The feel of the lips make him nearly rock hard. His grinding hips continue to rock as he pants in his sleep. Kevin had to stop... He just had to. If things went any further, he just knew Edd was gonna flip. "Edd, wake up! You're killing me here..."

"Kevin? Wha- what's wrong?" he asks slightly panicked.

"You just gotta wake up... You were dreaming and I got a little carried away. I'm sorry..." Kevin was blushed and so hard he hurt but he didn't want Edd to know that just yet.

Edd sits up and gives Kevin a confused puppy dog look, still not fully comprehending what had happened. "Sorry for what? What'd you do?" he leans over places a soft kiss on his red cheek. "Did something happen while I was asleep?"

"I wanted to wake you up to some sweet kissing but instead you kinda just went with it. You started moaning and moving against me. It was really hot..." Kevin smiled and grabbed his hand. "That's why I had to actually wake you up. I didn't want to take advantage of you."

Edd turns bright red from embarrassment. "I-I'm sorry! I didn't mean to!"

"Relax, it's me, not you" Kevin cupped his cheeks and brought him close, gently kissing him.

Edd returns the kiss then looks into Kevin's green eyes. "It's alright. It wasn't really your fault either."

"Why didn't you wake me up? I would have gone home" Kevin stretched his stiff arms up to the ceiling.

"I didn't want you to go home..." Edd admits shyly.

"Good, cuz I wouldn't have wanted to leave" Kevin nuzzles into Edd's neck.

Edd notices the present left behind from his dream begin to twitch back to life. "I-I...Kevin? Do you think maybe I can practice kissing you again?" he asks innocently, a small blush coming across his cheeks.

"I don't think you need any practice but you can always kiss me, you don't need to ask" Kevin smiles and gets face to face with him.

Edd turns beet red again and pulls back a little before summoning the courage to capture his lips in a short but passionate kiss. "Are you sure that's alright? You can tell me the truth, Kevin."

"The truth is your lips are very soft and I love feeling them against mine" Kevin kisses him again, enjoying the blush running across Edd's face.

Edd shakes a little from the confession but steadies his nerves so that he can grab ahold of Kevin's hand and kiss the light freckle that hid between his ear and neck. "What about that?"

"Getting brave, aren't we?" Kevin chuckled while squeezing Edd's hand lightly.

"More like showing a bit of my hidden side" Edd says with a seductive tone. The tone disappears as quickly as it came as he sits up and climbs off the couch. "Would you like some breakfast?" he asks sticking his head in the fridge and pulls out a few ingredients. "I can make an omelet. What do you like in yours?"

"Cheese and meat..." Kevin comes into the kitchen and takes a seat backwards in a chair to watch Edd work. His eyes gravitating towards the slight swell of Edd's hips and the way his ass jiggled as he moved.

"Meat and cheese it is!" Edd says with a grin. He carefully creates the meatiest, cheesiest omelet that he can and sets it at the table. "Turn around and eat before it gets cold, Love."

"You have adorable hips, ya know that?" Kevin spins around and digs in.

Edd gives a surprised squeak at Kevin's sudden words. "I-dah-uh! T-thanks...?" Kevin smirks and continues to eat, loving the reaction he gets sometimes.

"Is it good?" Edd asks a minute later.

"You rival my Moms cooking... I can get used to this" Kevin laughs.

"Thanks! Growing up by myself, it was either learn how to cook or rely on cereal for every meal" he jokes.

"Cereal is no joke though... I can have that for any meal, but every meal would be a bit much" Kevin chewed a bite before continuing. "Did you really grow up all alone? Even when you were real young?"

Edd takes a moment to think back to his younger days. "I can't seem to recall a time where my parents actually stayed with me for longer than a few days. I'm sure they were around more when I was an infant. I mean, someone had to have taught me how to walk and talk right?" Edd says thoughtfully.

"I'm sorry. You always have a place with me now. I know it may be a tad late but better than never. I don't want you being alone again."

Edd smiles and leans his head onto Kevin's shoulder. "Thank you Kevin! Being alone isn't as bad as it sounds but it's always great to have company! If you ever need to get away for a bit, you're more than welcome to take one of the guest rooms. My parents have already made their yearly visit so there's no need to worry about them coming home" he says nonchalantly.

"I'd rather share your bed..." Kevin laughs, knowing the reaction he'll get. Edd turns bright red and stutters incomprehensible syllables. He pulls his hat over his eyes and mutters into his shirt. Kevin just laughs and leans over to kiss Edd on the cheek. "I'm sorry, babe. I just love the reactions I get it of you when you get nervous and shy." Edd gives a soft whimper and peeks an innocent blue eye out.

Kevin reaches over and pulls Edd's hat up a bit to uncover him. "Come on, lemme see those beautiful blues." Edd squeaks and looks up at him with eyes the size of a plate. "What's wrong?" Kevin's hand slid away as he looked worriedly into his boyfriend's eyes.

Edd reaches up and readjusts his hat, making sure that his secret wasn't exposed by mistake. "N-nothing."

"You don't have to tell me, I'm simply curious, and I won't tell anyone else if you ask me not to. I just wanna know, what's under your hat?"

Edd shifts his eyes and looks away. "Promise you won't say anything to anyone?" he whispers.

"Promise" Kevin brought Edd's lips to his in a sweet kiss, trying to give him some encouragement.

Edd sighs and looks down in shame as he lifts his hat just enough to reveal the bottom end of a jagged scar. Tears fill his eyes as he feels Kevin staring at him. Kevin reached forward and pulled his hat down again "You're not ready. It's okay. I just wanted to know if you were bald or something. Scars are awesome, babe, I'm covered in them! But you can show me when you're completely ready."

Edd gives a soft sob as a tear falls down his cheek. "Sorry..."

"Nothing to be sorry for. It's a part of you that I will have to earn the right to see. It's okay, please don't cry" Kevin wiped the tear away with his thumb. Edd cracks a soft smile. Looking into Kevin's eyes, he knew that he was telling the truth and that he had nothing but the best intentions for him. He slowly takes off his beanie and stares back into the green ones in front of him.

Kevin's eyes gazed over the jagged scar that runs along his love's head. His hand comes up to gently take Edd's chin and move his head to the side to get a better look. "My god, Edd. It looks awesome but I know it had to have been painful."

"From what I remember of it, it was quite painful" Edd sighed, fingering the he, of his hat.

"What happened?"

"I don't remember much, just a group of kids surrounding me with makeshift weapons. I woke up alone in the hospital and the nurse said that one of them had attacked me with a serrated pocket knife. Apparently, I had upset them by refusing to do their homework and give them answers to a test."

"That's horrible... Is that why you always say 'Yes' now when someone has you do their homework?"

Edd nods and looks away in shame. "I'd rather do the extra work than end up in the hospital again."

"No more of that, that shit stops right now" Kevin commanded sharply. It made him sick to think of the level of bullying that Edd went through. Yeah, sure, Kevin bullied him a little bit but never did any kind of lasting bodily harm!

"Kevin..." Edd watches the fire in Kevin's eyes blaze. "It's not as bad as it sounds. It's really not that much work and I could always use more practice in all of my classes."

"Edd, the only one that will be reaping the benefits of your awesome brain will be me. You're not gonna end up in the hospital again since I'll be there to protect you. Not to mention you have others that will too."

Edd nods and nuzzles into Kevin's chest again. "Thank you, Kevin."

"No problem, babe. I got you" Kevin grinned. "Ya know, at the end of next week is that big chapter test, if I ace it will I still get my dinner? I already passed everything else."

"Of course! That was the deal wasn't it?" Edd giggles. "If you get a perfect score, I'll even let you stay the night again!"

"Ya know, I did get a perfect score on my last English test..." Kevin leered with a grin.

Edd gracefully maneuvers himself into Kevin's lap and moves so that their lips brush. "Is that right? You deserve a reward for that" he says seductively.

Kevin moans into the kiss as hands immediately went to Edd's hips and squeezed lightly. He wasn't expecting this but it was totally worth it! "A reward?"

Edd rolls his hips a little as he pulls his body close enough to feel Kevin's heartbeat. "You get to see more of my secret side" he says before capturing the tanned skin on his neck with his lips. Kevin feels his heart rate skyrocket. He pushed his hips up to meet Edd's as a moan escaped his throat at the soft lips on his neck. Edd gives a teasing chuckle and begins to work his magic. He pulls back a minute later and admires his work. "Was that a pleasant surprise, Love?"

"Yes, but now I'm horny... Hornier than I was when I woke up with you."

"I-um-can fix it...if you want...?" Edd stuttered, losing some of his new found confidence.

Kevin's eyes widen and a smile stretches across his face. "What do you mean?"

"Uh-umm...I can maybe um...t-touch you...?" Edd says looking away in embarrassment.

"If you are absolutely sure, then I would love you to. Where did you wanna do it?" Kevin soothes, running his hands up and down Edd's sides and back. Eventually working their way under the red shirt, Kevin gently touches the warm skin feeling Edd jump a little and moan.

"U-uh-um...m-my r-room I-I suppose..." Edd sputters out trying hard not to get too excited over Kevin's gentle touch. Edd shyly gets up and takes Kevin's hand in his. He leads the way up the stairs and into his room, closing the door behind them. "I...I'm not sure how to start or anything..." he says awkwardly.

"Why don't we just start by sitting on your bed and making out a bit? Whatever it goes from there, it's cool with me."

Edd nods and gently pulls Kevin onto his bed. His small lips capture Kevin's in a timid kiss. Kevin smiles through the kiss and kisses him back, deepening the kiss. He captured Edd's bottom lip with his lips and sucked on it gently. Edd moans softly and parts his lips slightly, waiting for the kiss to reach the next level. He places a hand on Kevin's waist and squeezes gently. Kevin releases his lip and gives him a quick kiss before sliding his tongue out to touch his bottom lip. Edd opens his mouth wider and cautiously brushes his tongue against Kevin's as Kevin slides his tongue into his genius' mouth, teasing his tongue and drawing it out to play and gently suck on it. Edd moans at the new and unusual sensation. His heart flutters as his hand disappears up Kevin's shirt and caresses his tanned skin.

Kevin moaned at the sudden contact, Edd's chilled fingers on his warm skin was amazing, and tickling... Kevin grabbed Edd's hand gently and pressed the whole palm against his abs. "You can take it off if you want…" Edd's heart pounds in his chest as his fingers trace every groove of Kevin's chiseled stomach. He looks up into his eyes as he uses both hands to slide his shirt off, savoring every inch of skin under his fingertips. Kevin tosses his shirt behind him somewhere and lies down on the bed, letting Edd explore without him staring at him. He moaned as he felt Edd's fingers run across his chest and abs, a shaking breath escapes him.

Edd leans over and trails soft kisses down Kevin's chest as one hand inches lower down his body. "Kevin, you're incredibly sexy" he says before gently massaging the bulge in Kevin's pants. "Oh shit..." Kevin unbuttons his jeans, letting Edd take things as he needed to. He's never been so turned on before, been so hard.

"Language Kevin." Edd chuckles as his lips return to his toned chest. His face burns hot as his hand grazes the cock he'd been longing for for years. He forces himself not to look at it as he begins to massage Kevin's tip with his thumb and forefinger. Kevin closes his eyes and concentrates on the sessions that Edd is giving him. His cock twitches involuntarily as Edd lightly fondles him. This is the best that Kevin could have hoped for with dating Edd...he was so happy that Edd accepted his request for tutoring.

Edd's hand moves into Kevin's boxers and moves it in a steady motion as he begins to pump his boyfriend's cock. He leans forward just enough to whisper in his ear. "Am I doing it right?" he asks, kissing just below Kevin's ear.

"Uh-huh" Kevin nods and his eyes slide close as Edd brings him closer to the edge.

Edd places soft kisses along Kevin's jawline as his hand moves a little faster. "Close?" he whispers before placing a few quick kisses on his quivering lips.

"Y-yes-s..." Kevin moaned and arched his back a little, lifting his hips in time with Edd's strokes.

"Show me how much you like it, Love." Edd whispers capturing Kevin in a passionate kiss as his hand moves even faster.

Kevin leans into the kiss and moves his hips to match Edd's hand. "God...Edd...!" His back arches and his head snaps back as he releases over his stomach. Edd covers him in gentle kisses as he comes down from his orgasm. He stands up and gets a few tissues to clean the mess before lying back on the bed and nuzzling himself under one of Kevin's arms. Breathing heavily, Kevin wrapped an arm around Edd, bringing him closer. Nuzzling into Edd's hair and smelling his scent, he quickly drifts off to sleep.


	7. Chapter 7

"Do you feel ready for this test Kevin?" Edd asks cheerily a week later. They were getting their supplies together for the last class of the day at Edd's locker. Kevin tossed his math book next to Edd's on the bottom of the locker with a loud thump.

"If I say 'no' will your feelings be hurt?" Kevin asked as he grabbed Edd's hand to walk to class.

"Only slightly" Edd chuckles. "Don't worry about it, you'll pass with flying colors. Just relax and take your time. Don't forget you have a four-course dinner waiting for you!"

Kevin smiles. "Thanks Babe" he grins and sweetly kisses Edd before turning and sitting right in his desk. Soon he was staring his test. Of course, Edd was the first to finish and left to wait in the hallway for him. He was about 3/4 the way done and he felt that he knew what he was answering most of the time. Edd stands in the hallway and quietly peeks through the window. He catches Kevin's glance and gives him a thumbs up for encouragement. Seeing Edd's bought of confidence in him, he smiled and buckled down and finished the rest of the test. He went up and the teacher put his test through the scantron... The teacher showed him his score and his face fell. So close... He walked out of the room to meet with Edd.

Edd instantly notices the frown and grabs his hand as soon as he's out of the door. "What'd you make Love?" he asks worriedly.

Kevin groans. "99... Got one wrong and I bet I know what question it was. I knew there was a 50/50 shot. Guess I was wrong" Kevin sighed "Oh well, next time, right?"

"Next time indeed. I'm sure I can put everything in the freezer and it'll keep until the next test" Edd says sternly.

"Awww, damn... Well, can I get a kiss as a consolation prize?" Kevin pouted.

"Nope!" Edd says with a cheeky grin as he turns and pulls Kevin towards the parking lot.

"Where we going?"

"Let's go to the park. It's a really nice day today."

"Alright" Kevin smiles and follows his genius out of the building. It was the first time in a few weeks that he had a Friday night off practice and no game to attend so he was grateful for the small break. They arrive at the park and Edd tries to stifle his excitement as he tugs Kevin to the lake. "What are we doing out here, Edd?"

Edd can't hide his grin any longer. "Celebrating your good grade!" he says pointing to a picnic blanket adorned with food. "Congratulations, Kevin!" Edd cheers as he brings Kevin in for a quick kiss. It took Kevin a minute to realize what is going on before everything caught up to him. After their kiss, he held Edd close by his waist and hugged him. "Thanks, babe!"

"You're welcome, Love! I'm proud of you! Even if it wasn't a perfect score, you still made higher than most of the class!" Edd grins and hugs him back. "You even scored higher than me!"

"I don't believe that!" Kevin laughed and kissed him.

"It's true! I made a 96 on it. Maybe I should have you tutor me instead!" he giggles.

"You'll fail" a chuckle. "We'll both fail!" Kevin laughs loudly.

"No we won't, you're actually really smart Kevin!" Edd leans forward and places an innocent kiss on Kevin's cheek before pulling him to sit down on the blanket. "Ready to eat? It's four courses, just like I promised!"

"Yes, you are amazing, babe!" Kevin sitting closer to Edd, cuddling close.

"No I'm not. I'm nothing special" Edd says with a blush. He reaches for a container and places it in Kevin's lap as he lays his head on his shoulder. "First course: Handmade meatballs in a sweet chili glaze." Kevin popped a meatball in his mouth and moaned as flavor and spice exploded in his mouth. "I'm so glad I'm dating you."

"As am I." Edd giggled. "Would you like me to feed you, my genius?"

"Still don't think that goes with me but I'm all for you feeding me." Kevin leaned forward, balancing on one hand, and opening his mouth giving Edd a sultry look. Edd blushes and squeezes his eyes shut as he shoves the meatball into Kevin's mouth. He innocently peeks one eye open and looks up at his boyfriend. Kevin was chewing before taking a drink of his Gatorade. "Makes me like you more that you're still so adorably shy."

"I'm sorry, I promise I'll try to rid myself of any shyness for you" Edd says softly.

"It's not an issue, babe. I love it" Kevin pops another meatball in and leans back again, enjoying the Sun.

"Are you sure? I know I've been giving mixed signals since we've started dating."

Kevin shrugged "I think I got a pretty good handle on things... What's next?"

"I made a fresh seafood salad tossed in light olive oil" Edd says as he leans over and grabs another container, revealing the fresh salad. He grabs a fork out of a plastic bag and holds a forkful up to Kevin's lips. Kevin opens his mouth and took the bite. All the sea flavors assaulted him, the fish was awesome and baked perfectly and the dressing wasn't too heavy "I didn't even know these flavor a went together."

"Do you really like it?!" Edd asks excitedly, blue eyes twinkling with happiness. "Honestly, I wasn't feeling too confident about it after I made it."

"I normally don't do a lot of fish but since I found out that you are an awesome cook/baker, I promised myself that I would try anything you made. Not to mention, be honest about it. Make sure that you can trust me not to lie to you. Trust me, I really like it." Kevin smiles and grabs Edd's chin, pulling him in for a kiss.

Edd smiles into the kiss and looks into Kevin's eyes when they break away. "Can I tell you something and you not think it too forward of me to say?"

"Nah, shoot!"

"I really feel that you're the person I trust the most. You're the only one that I'd even consider entrusting my life to" he says with a soft blush.

Kevin's eyes widen in slight shock before evening out and smiling. "Then I'll make sure that your trust is well placed and never break it." Edd gives a gap-toothed grin and throws his arms around Kevin's neck, giggling as he nuzzles into his shoulder. "And I'll try my hardest never to break your trust. I know we haven't dated long but you're really the best thing to happen to me."

"I only have two short relationships to go on but I feel way stronger for you than either of them. You are the one I wanna be with for a long time." Kevin buried his head into Edd's shoulder and wrapped his arms around him.

Edd's face heats up at Kevin's confession. "I-I-I-I u-uh-a-a l-long t-t-time?!"

"A long, long time" Kevin repeats with a kiss. Edd's eyes widen in surprise as Kevin kisses his shaking lips. He sputters out incomprehensible syllables and begins quivering. "L-Lo l-L-l-long? Y-y-you...?" Edd stutters some more then goes eerily quiet.

"Babe, I can't carry a conversation with you when you do that" Kevin chuckled lightly. Edd nods slightly and gives a small whimper before passing out. Kevin catches him and brings the raven to his chest, leaning back and laying down with him. He loved it, absolutely loved it. Edd was so adorable and so shy but his times of courage and kinkiness was something to live for. So he'd wait for Edd to wake up and they could start their weekend.

Edd groans and stirs awake a few minutes later. He feels strong arms holding him and rolls over and comes face to face with Kevin. "A-ah!"

"Mornin', you feel better?"

"Morning?" Edd sits up a bit and looks around. "How long was I out?"

"About 20 minutes" Kevin laughs.

"I-I'm sorry! I suppose I let myself get a little worked up over what you said… maybe I just took it the wrong way…?" Edd says with an embarrassed blush.

"That I said I wanna be with you for a long time? I don't know how you took that the wrong way but I'm sorry. I DO want to be with you for a long time though..."

"There's nothing to be sorry about. I had assumed that 'a long time' meant marriage and raising a family. I just I think I jumped a little too far ahead and got a little overwhelmed" Edd admits with a small smile.

Kevin thought about it for a second before smiling and responding "I was just thinking past college but I wouldn't be opposed to... I mean, if we get a few years into this relationship, of course I would be thinking about marriage and I have always wanted kids... I'm not too sure how that would work with us both being men."

"Adoption is always an option. Or a surrogate" Edd realizes what he's saying and quickly tries to backpedal. "I-I mean, not specifically for us! Just in general!" he sighs and looks away in embarrassment. "Oh dear, I'm only making it worse" he mumbles under his breath.

"Well, we are not ready for this now so let's not think about it and get back to my celebratory meal" Kevin smirks and kisses Edd.

Edd quickly nods and sits up. He looks for the container with the main dish and opens it up. "The third dish is an 'every meat spaghetti'. It has strips of chicken, ground beef chunks, and pork meatballs." Kevin ate the pasta and meat dish and was in love with it. He could have been eating like this for years but he had to be an asshole and bully Edd because of who he hung out with. He could kick his own ass if it would change it. Edd notices a slight frown spread across Kevin's face. "Does it taste bad?" He asks worriedly. "I knew I shouldn't have added as much pesto as I did..."

"No no, it's not you. It's me. I'm just thinking about how stupid I was in the past to you. I could have been eating like this for years but instead I chose to be childish. Ehh, I'm rambling... Sorry, your food makes me think, I guess" Kevin smirks and eats happily.

Edd gives a reassuring smile and kisses Kevin's cheek. "It's alright. Get it all off your chest, Love. I don't want you to feel like you have to ever hide anything from me."

"We could have been dating months ago or years! I dunno... I just feel that our past... my mistakes... shaped a little in how we came together. I'm glad we did eventually, it's not like we 40 or something but I've known I have cared about you for a while but I always thought that you wouldn't want anything to do with me in that sense considering our past. When I saw you staring at me, I knew I had a chance and I took it and here we are" Kevin grinned.

Edd gives a soft smile and laces his fingers with Kevin's. "I felt the same way about you. I've had feelings for you for a couple of years but you always seemed so happy with Nazz. I just knew I never had a chance with you. You're so handsome and popular, no one like you could ever want a nerd like me, especially not a nerd of the same sex. I was convinced that if you ever found out, you'd go back to bullying me..." he looks into Kevin's eyes and searches for any hint of apprehension in them. "I'd heard rumors that you were...well, 'giving up on females' and I thought that I might finally have a chance with you. I'm so happy that you asked me to help you."

"Me too, I'm glad that you accepted" Kevin kissed a line down his cheek to his jaw and down his neck. Edd gasps and nearly drops the container. "Ah! I-tuh-uh! Dessert!" he finally manages to say, hoping that it'll get both of their minds off of the teasing kisses.

"Bet it doesn't taste as good as your neck does but I'll play along. What's for dessert, Chef?"

Edd stutters again and quickly scurries to his hands and knees and crawls over to the opposite end of the blanket. He picks up the final container and practically shoves it towards Kevin with his shaky arms. "D-dessert!" he almost shouts as he tucks his red face down towards his shirt.

Kevin turned bright red as he got a full view of Edd's plump ass. He instantly felt himself start to become hard and real quick looked away. He was glad when Edd turned around to hand him the food. "D-double chocolate f-fudge cake with a-a chocolate g-ganache" Edd stutters, still looking down.

"You're going to make me workout super hard, aren't ya? You should come watch."

Edd's face turns bright red at the thought of a sweaty, panting Kevin. "I-I m-might come watch one d-day."

"My second period is gym. During football, the team will go lift weights and do cardio that hour. There's always girls around drooling. I wouldn't mind if you were there drooling, too."

"B-but...I'd have to skip class..." Edd whined softly.

"I thought you had study hall that hour. You can be where ever as long as you're not causing trouble. In my study hall, I sit in the hallway by my next class and do homework so I know you can come take a peek if you want. I'm generally shirtless, by the way." Kevin looked away and grabbed the dessert and started to eat it, watching Edd out the corner of his eyes.

Edd turns bright red but allows a small smirk to touch his lips when he feels that Kevin isn't looking. "I'll try to stop by one day then" he says with a slightly lowered tone. Kevin smirks and finishes the dessert before continuing on the pasta. They ate in comfortable silence then packing everything up before laying down and watching the sunset.

Edd crawls onto Kevin's chest and snuggles into his side. "It's beautiful" he says to no one in particular.

"Just having you here, under my arm and cuddled to my chest, that's all I really need" Kevin kissed Edd's forehead.

Edd sighs and nuzzles his face against his boyfriend's strong body. "And I only need you holding me in your arms. I mean it when I say that you are the best thing to happen to me."

"It sounds weird coming from you to me but I like it either way."

"I know. But it's the truth. I've only ever really had Ed and Eddy to care about my well-being. It's rather nice to have someone else care about me too. Especially someone who is attracted to me..." Edd says thoughtfully.

"Ugh must you be friends with Eddy?" Kevin pouted.

Edd giggles and playfully hits Kevin's chest. "He's not as bad as he seems. You just have to get to know him."

"I've tried for years to 'get to know' him. I'm good but for you, I'll be nice" he promised.

"I'll be the happiest person in the world as long as you two don't kill each other" Edd coos.

"I promise to try not to kill him, but that's about all I'm gonna do."

"Deal?" Edd says extending his pinky as Kevin grasped it with his lightly. Edd giggled "Are you ready to go home, Love?"

"No but it's probably time to head back, huh?" Kevin groans.

Edd laughs and sits up. "You're welcome to spend some time at my house if you'd like."

"Yes! My dad is home and I would rather not be around him."

Edd shifts uncomfortably sensing that there was some hostility between the two. "You're free to spend the night if you need to Kevin. My door is always open for you."

"We'll see when my Mom gets home with what kind of mood he's in. I really don't appreciate all the shit he does and says." Kevin groans as sits up fully, starting to collect their garbage.

Edd wants to ask what the animosity is between them but decides not to pry. "I'm sure it'll get better with time."

"Maybe... Let's go. I want more snuggles" Kevin waited to Edd to stand before standing himself. Packing the rest of their stuff, they headed to Edd's home, hand in hand, talking about this and that all the way. They get to Edd's house and collapse onto the couch. "Would you like to watch another documentary, Kevin? Or would you rather take a nap?"

"I think I do need a nap... About to be in this food coma" Kevin releases a jaw breaking yawn as tears dot his lower lid.

"Haha, I'll put on some relaxing music then." Edd gets up and turns on some music then crawls back into Kevin's arms, snuggling into his broad chest. Kevi groans and rubs his stuffed stomach while Edd just smiles tolerantly. "Do you want me to kiss it better?"

Kevin smirked "That would not be a good idea. Then another part of me will be in pain" he laughs. Edd turns bright red and hides his face in Kevin's shirt, but Kevin just kisses the top of Edd's head. "Don't worry, babe. Let's take a nap" Kevin laid his head back again the arm of the couch as Edd was lulled to sleep by the steady beating of the redhead's heart.

Edd wakes up to the sound of buzzing and feels a light vibration on his thigh. "Mh...huh? Kevin. Hey, Kevin. Your phone is ringing."

Kevin groaned and he grabbed for his phone and looked at it. Seeing it was his father, he declined the call said a quiet "nope" and curled back around Edd to go back to napping.

The phone began buzzing again "Kevin, it's ringing again. Maybe something is wrong."

Kevin grunts and pulls his phone out again, seeing it's his father and sighs heavily. "Hello?"

"Where are you?"

"Are you asking because you really don't know where I am and you care or are you asking because you don't like where I am?"

Silence before a gruff voice "Don't take that tone with me, boy. Get your ass home"

"Mom said my curfew was midnight" Kevin sassed.

"I don't care Kevin, get your ass home now or I'm taking your bike for a month. You'll be lucky if I don't sell it!"

"Mom would have your ass! You know exactly where I am and that's why you called! Stop bugging me!" Kevin hung up the phone and tossed it on the coffee table and lies back, clearly irritated.

Edd's eyes fill with confusion as he looks up in uncomfortable silence. A minute passes before he summons the courage to speak. "I-is everything alright?" he asks cautiously.

"My Dad is being an asshole. He still is having a hard time accepting the fact that I am gay... Good God, it's not like it's that big of a deal. I think he is taking it harder that I did at first! My Mom doesn't care... She tries to come between him and me as much as she can but I don't want her putting her marriage at risk because of me. As soon as I graduate I am moving out on my own. Even if that means I have to live on campus somewhere."

"I'm sorry you're having to go through that. I don't know what to say or do to help..." Edd says sadly. "You're still welcome to stay here if you ever need to get away."

"Thanks, Edd. Having you by my side helps. Just try not be scared of him. He will try to intimidate you to get his way. He doesn't like that we are dating but Mom told him that he is not to give me or you any kind of hard time for no reason..." he chuckles. "She likes you…"

"I'll be as pleasant as humanly possible towards him. He can't possibly hate someone who is nice to him right? Maybe I should go over there with you and we can all have a nice sit down and answer any questions or concerns that anyone may have. I know your Mom isn't that concerned but I'm sure she has a few questions."

"She's been bugging me to invite you back over for dinner but I've been hesitant. I don't want you over there with just my Dad and me. I don't want you seeing that fight." Kevin sighs "At least he doesn't think you are a one night fling anymore."

Edd's face pales at the mention of a fight. "Is it safe for you to be there alone with him tonight? I don't want you to get hurt."

"That's why my Mom set my curfew at midnight. She gets off at 11 so no wo-" Kevin was cut off by Edd's doorbell ringing. "Stay here" Kevin looks out the peephole to see his father's angry face. "It's him, I gotta go. I'll text you later, k?" Kevin strides over and kisses Edd once before leaving with his father. He knew there was gonna be Hell to pay but he didn't care. Edd worriedly watches his boyfriend disappear into the house across the street and immediately grabs his phone. He sits on the couch, waiting for what seems like forever for Kevin to text him.

Kevin made it into the house before his Dad turned to him and punched him in the jaw. His head snapped to the side. "You're really gonna learn to not have that attitude with me, boy"

"You're really a great father figure, ya know that?" Screaming and yelling from the home was muffled by the walls of the house. A bit later, Kevin entered his basement room and grabbed his phone. 'God damn screen is cracked... Asshole!'

"Kevin?! I had a bad feeling and wanted to call and make sure you were alright" Edd says worriedly.

"It's okay, everything is fine. I got a bruised jaw and a cracked phone but that's it, so it's a pretty easy night."

"A-are you okay?! Do you need medical attention?! I can come over there if you need me to! I'm not afraid of him."

"You're adorable but no, I'm okay. I got some ice for my jaw and everything will be fine. Don't worry" Kevin pressed the icepack to his face, wincing from the pressure.

"Alright, if you say so. But if you need refuge, you know that you can always come over here."

"Maybe I'll come over in the middle of the night and sneak in to cuddle with you..." Kevin chuckles, trying to make himself feel better about the alteration with his father.

Edd's voice begins stuttering over the phone. "I-If th-that's what'll m-make y-you feel b-better..."

"I just got what I need to make myself feel better. I love hearing you stutter..."

"M-mean!" Edd stutters out again, blushing bright red but happy that Kevin seems to be back to his normal playful self.

"Aww c'mon, babe... Don't be like that…"

Edd tries to stifle his giggle as he gives a fake sniffle. "My feelings are very hurt now. I see you still like to bully me after all these years."

"Not the tears! You're breaking my heart!" Kevin acts hurt, flopping back on his bed "I'm dead, you killed me. Hope you're happy with yourself."

"Quite happy!" Edd jokes. They spend a few minutes joking and laughing until Edd hears Kevin stifle a yawn. "Tired?"

"Yes, someone fed me super good tonight and I didn't get much of a nap. I'll talk to you in the morning, k?"

"Alright! You have a wonderful sleep! You deserve it after all!" Edd smiles happily, trying to keep the emotions from their celebratory dinner going.

Kevin thanked him and hung up. He got up and took a shower, the heat from the water will help with his swollen jaw. Tomorrow, hopefully he can get some kisses and it'll feel better. Soon after his shower, his Mother came down but Kevin was fast asleep. She saw the slight swelling of his cheek and bit hers. She was going to have words with her husband.


	8. Chapter 8

Edd wakes up and sends a "good morning" text to his boyfriend. He showers and sits down at his empty table and begins to eat his breakfast. Kevin woke up to a good morning text and his bike keys on his nightstand. Smiling, he shot a hey babe text and another one to his Mom thanking her for getting his bike keys back. He got dressed and headed upstairs to grab something quick to eat before heading outside. Edd's eyes light up as he happily waves to his ginger, quickly scurrying outside when Kevin waves him over.

Edd gathers his phone and wallet and goes to meet Kevin at his house. "Good morning Lo-" he stops mid-sentence and his hand moves to caress Kevin's cheek. "Your face..."

"Swelled up pretty good, didn't it? Ma's pissed... But he's away on a business trip for the next week. She wanted to invite you over for dinner tonight."

"I'd love to have dinner with you both! What time should I come by?"

"She should be home around 4... But you can come over anytime, you know that."

"Are you sure? I don't want to intrude..." Edd says nervously.

"I love having you around, stop doubting me and kiss my face" Kevin smiled. Edd blushes and leans up just enough to place an innocent kiss on Kevin's bruised jaw. He pulls away and turns away in embarrassment. "My face hurts, baby..." Kevin buried his head in Edd's neck and wrapped his arms around his waist, enjoying the squeak he pulled from the genius.

"Ohh... I know, Love." Edd coos. "There's not much else I can do though" his arms wrap around Kevin and pull him deeper into their embrace.

"So I have you for dinner and after I wanna take you some place. It's really nice and we can be alone there" Kevin suggested, since it was a weekend, school and homework shouldn't be an issue.

"That sounds like a plan to me!" Edd says happily.

"Thank you again for having me tonight, Mrs. Barr!" Edd says excitedly as she places his plate in front of him.

"You're welcome, sweetheart. I know you mean a lot to my son so I wanted to make sure that we had an open door for you here."

"Ma, really? I already told him that he is welcome anytime your husband isn't here."

Edd giggles in amusement. "He has, but I'm not against having a nice dinner with Mr. Barr as well. Maybe next time, I can cook for everyone at my house?" he suggests hopefully, knowing that relationships last longer when everyone gets along.

"I'll always come" Kevin rubbed his thigh. "I'll come too, my husband is a different story... He is very conservative. It took me the better part of 6 months to convince him not to kick Kevin out when he came out to us." Kathleen explained. "Honestly, his crap is getting really old and we don't need this stress, right now, huh baby?"

"Maaaa, stop it." Kevin whined.

"Oh, I'm sorry. You're all grown up now" She smiled sweetly at them "It's good to see you so happy, Kev."

Edd nods and smiles softly at the duo. "I've yet to tell my parents. I can only hope that they will be as understanding as you Mrs. Barr."

"I've met and worked with your parents a few times. More your mother... Anyway, she has always seemed so nice. I'm sure they'll be accepting of you. If not, you still got me and Kevin."

Edd perks up a bit. "Really?! Have you worked with them lately?" he asks, not hearing the rest.

"Maybe about a week ago...?" Kathleen thought absently.

"They were here?! In Peach Creek?!" Edd nearly jumps out of his seat hearing the information.

Startled, Kathleen answers, even though she was getting a bad feeling. She shared a worried look with her son. "Yes, Edd... I'm not sure about your father but your mother was here."

"She-she never called me... I haven't seen nor heard from them in so long…" tears unknowingly begin to slip down Edd's cheek. He feels one hit the back of his hand and he sniffs before wiping away the rest. "I'm sorry, I'm ruining dinner..."

Kevin had his arms around him in an instant, whispering sweet words of encouragement and adoration to the distressed teen. Kathleen moved to gather some Kleenex and handed them to Edd before kneeling beside him, one hand on his shoulder and the other on his knee. "I'm sorry, Edd. I didn't know they didn't see you when they were here. There has to be a good reason. Let's not jump to conclusions."

Edd nods softly and wipes away the remaining tears. "I apologize for my outburst" he says weakly.

"Don't worry about it, babe. Let's just finish dinner and we can snuggle on the couch, k?"

"Thank you, Mrs. Barr" he says, leaning down and giving her a hug. "Thank you, Kevin" he pulls his boyfriend in for a hug before giving them both a soft smile "I feel a bit better now."

"I'm glad, sweetheart. Now eat up, there's a lot of food! Kevin, I expect you to put a dent in this dinner!" Kevin kissed Edd's temple before nodding and eating his fill of dinner. Edd eats everything on his plate and watches in amazement as Kevin devours two more full plates of food. 'Where does he put it all?!' he silently wonders.

Kathleen notices Edd's expression and smiles "When you have a son that is as active as Kevin is, you gotta make sure that he keeps up with good food and lots of calories for him to burn off but he loves home cooked meals, in case you didn't know" she winked at him, knowingly.

"Oh, I figured that out pretty quickly!" Edd giggles. "I might have to get a job if I want to cook for Kevin!"

"His father is the same way, I'm afraid. Any children that come from him will be too!" She laughed and Kevin sat back and burped quietly. "Well, you boys have an excursion planned. Let me clean up here and get my old bones to bed."

Edd nods and collects the plates and puts them in the sink. "I'll take care of the dishes for you."

"You don't have to! I was just gonna stack them in the dishwasher! I love that thing..." She opens it ready for dishes and start to put food away. "Kevin, you know your duty after dinner. Go on, ya tick!" Kevin groaned and got up, leaving the kitchen.

Edd giggles and follows Kevin out of the kitchen. "What's your after dinner duty?"

"Collect the garbage throughout the house..." Kevin sighs.

"Want me to help?"

"Nah, go keep Ma company. I'll be done in a sec" Kevin smiles as he grabs the garbage can from his room.

Edd returns to the kitchen and helps Kathleen clean up. "Kevin really is a sweet soul. He tries to act tough but he's really a kind person once he lets his walls down."

"I blame a lot of that on his father. Once he got older, he realized that you become a better person when you're nice to people. That's been his current vendetta for the past two years."

"Have they always been like that? He said that they built his suite together so I figured that they got along with each other at some point."

Kathleen sighs "It mostly started when Kevin came out to us. His father doesn't like it at all and started to move away from him and it was killing Kevin. I thought of the idea to turn the basement into Kevin's own personal suite and his father liked the idea until Kevin's announcement. I made my husband help Kevin convert the downstairs... Sometime during the renovations, Kevin decided that he didn't care if his father liked him or not and it's just got progressively worse from them on."

"I see... He came to my house last night to get Kevin. I didn't see his face but I could tell that he was highly upset just by the way he walked. Do you think his anger can be dissuaded if we all sit down and have a discussion?"

"I highly doubt it, Kevin told me that he is worried his father will come after you and I don't want to see that. I'm losing my pull on my husband, he is so angry that Kevin is gay. I wish I knew why."

Edd shrugged "Maybe it's just one of those things that he'll never be okay with. Maybe he'll just have to learn how to hold his tongue... There are a lot of people that are still not comfortable with homosexuality and I guess he's just one of them. I'm sorry he's giving you both such a hard time about this."

"If he just didn't accept Kevin because he was gay that would be one thing but to strike him is another. No one hurts my baby and gets away with-" she was cut off by a "Aw shit, God damnit!" from Kevin from upstairs.

Edd looks towards the sound of the crash and then back at Kathleen "What do you think he broke?"

"One of the bags probably tipped over. He has had this chore since he was able to do it and he still knocks over at least one bag a week. That boy is like a bull in a china shop" Kathleen muses and a disgruntled Kevin came down, grabbed the garbage from the kitchen, and walked out the back.

"Do you need help Love?" Edd asks worriedly, following the tall redhead.

Kevin smile tolerantly "No, damn bag just tipped... I got it now."

Kathleen finished setting the dishwasher and putting the rest of the food away. She dried her hands and walked over to Kevin, putting her hand on the good side of Kevin's face. "You know the rules of curfew when your Dad's not home on the weekend?"

"Let you know where I am by 4am and don't come home dead!"

"Good boy" Kathleen patted his cheek and headed upstairs. "See ya later, Edd! Good to see you! Hope to see you around some more!"

"Yes ma'am, you too!" Edd calls up the stairs. He turns to Kevin with a look of slight confusion. "4am? Even with my parents gone, I still don't have that kind of freedom."

"That's just what time I have to be back. I hardly ever am out that late. If I am, I'll end up crashing at Nat's or Nazz's. My Mom trusts me... When my father is home, my curfew is midnight" Kevin said with a frown, shaking his head. "Anyway, let's go. It'll take us about 45 minutes to get where i wanna take ya."

"And where is that?" he asks curiously, wondering if he will have to go home and change into something warmer.

"To the forest preserve in Cherry Hill. Let's go!" Edd nods and gives Kevin a quick kiss before climbing onto his bike and nervously hanging on to him as they take off towards their destination. The whole drive there, Kevin was enjoying the feel of Edd's arms around his waist tightly. Once they got to the preserve, Kevin slowed and Edd was able to take in all the sights of the beautiful forest. Kevin maneuvered the bike expertly through the trail before coming to a drop off. He parked the bike and they dismounted. Kevin grabbing a blanket from the side compartment and led Edd to the overhang. Laying the blanket down, he grabbed Edd's hand and pulled him down against his chest with his long legs on either side of Edd. "Watch the sunset. Once it goes down, look up."

Edd leans back on Kevin's chest and admires the sunset. "It's beautiful..." he says with a sigh.

"You can see everything from up here. I come here when I need to think or just get away. You're the only other one who knows about this place. Not even Nat or Nazz know."

"How have you been able to keep something so beautiful a secret?" Edd whispers in awe.

"Because I wanted to share it with someone real special to me, someone I truly cared for" Kevin whispers in his ear, kissing it.

Edd tries to hide his red face from his boyfriend. "I-I... I won't take this that for granted. I wish I had somewhere to share with you..."

"Sharing your life with me is enough. You share your brain, and your talents with me. Not everything is equal, babe. God knows I can't cook for you... I burn water!"

Edd giggles and snuggles deeper into Kevin's chest. "I guess I should start teaching you how to cook huh? I don't want you to choke me to death with burnt toast when we are older!"

"Well I can cook a frozen pizza! Never left one in or anything" Kevin laughs.

"Well that's a good starting point!" Edd chuckles. "Maybe by the end of year, you'll be able to make cupcakes!"

"I'll just leave everything to you. I like watching you cook."

Edd grins and sighs happily. A gentle breeze ruffles the trees as they sit in silence admiring the view. "Kevin? You said no one else knows about this place right? That means we're completely alone, doesn't it?"

"Yeah, I've never seen anyone else come up here or drive by. Why?"

"Do you think...maybe I can take my hat off without anyone seeing?" he asks insecurely as Kevin just nodded with a grin. Edd looks around before cautiously removing his hat. "I really enjoy feeling the breeze in my hair. It's not very often that I get the opportunity..." Kevin was waiting anxiously. He had been dying to get his hands in Edd's thick hair again for a while now and if this was his opportunity, then he was gonna take it.

"I love seeing you without your hat" Kevin smiled and tucked a piece behind Edd's ear.

"Y-you do?" Edd asks surprised.

"Yeah, your hair shapes your face just right, everything just flows so nicely together. With your hat on, it's like you're hiding from the world. Someone as awesome as you should be front and center!"

Edd's head snaps around in surprise "R-really? You think so?"

"Hell yeah! I don't date lame people and I don't lie."

"Thank you, Kevin" Edd says softly, leaning his cheek against Kevin's chest.

After a while, the stars were becoming more and more visible with the Sun going down. "Hey, show me some constellations."

Edd lights up at the opportunity to teach. "Over there is Ursa Major. If you connect these two stars it faintly resembles the outline of a bear, see?" he points to the stars and traces the outline with his finger. "And the four next to it are Ursa Minor. This one takes a bit more imagination" he continues to name the stars as his boyfriend gently strokes his hair. "I'm sorry, am I rambling?"

"Nope, not at all" Kevin smiles and continues to twirl a single curl around his finger. He enjoyed feeling the silky strands slide through his fingers.

Edd flashes a grin as he continues naming off the constellations. "Those are all of the ones that I know, but there are so many millions of stars in this galaxy alone. I'm sure we can make our own constellation out of a few of them."

"Our own constellation? Interesting..." Kevin lowered his head to Edd's neck to kiss and nip.

"A-ah!" Edd wiggles and squirms as his face turns bright red from the attention delivered to his neck. "Y-yeah...u-um...t-that one. I-it looks l-like your h-hat..." he says pointing weakly, trying to keep some sort to control over his own body.

"I don't see it... Show me again..." Kevin kept his head buried in Edd's neck, continuing to kiss and bite. His hands were running over the smooth planes of Edd's sides and stomach.

Edd moans and cups Kevin's face with one hand while still pointing with the other. "T-there..." He whimpers as Kevin's tongue focuses its attention on his sweet spot. Kevin continued to chew lightly on Edd's neck, determined to leave a small mark at the very least. His hands had reached to bottom of his shirt and slowly crept under, enjoying the sensation of Edd's bare skin under his fingertips.

"Ah! Kevin..." Edd moans under his breath. He leans back further into the ginger's chest and exposes more of his neck to him. His fingers grip Kevin's leg as all of the blood rushes below his waist. Kevin continues to kiss and lick on Edd's neck and shoulder, leaving dark marks as he moaned. One hand stayed by his waist while the other moved up to Edd's chest.

"K-Kevin..." Edd moans, twisting his body so that Kevin could get more access to his skin. "P-please..."

"Please what? Tell me what you need me to do..." Kevin ran his hand along his stomach, three finger tips slipping past the top of Edd's jeans.

"God...Kevin, don't..." he whispered. "Don't stop..."

Pushing his hand further down into Edd's jeans, he ran his hand all over but avoided that one place that he knew Edd needed him to touch. Kevin's other hand stayed on Edd's chest, gently touching and playing with his nipples and his mouth was still attacking a smooth neck, the skin reddening under his teeth.

Kevin smirked "You're so sexy when you beg" and palmed Edd through his boxers while his other hand undid the button to give him more room to work.

Edd gasped at the touch of Kevin's hand. "Kevin, please... more..." Kevin moved his hand to slide inside Edd's underwear and start to stroke him. Kevin moved his head to the other side of his neck and bit down a bit harder. "Ahh!" Edd moaned. His body writhed under Kevin's touch as the ginger began to stroke him. He reached back and ran his fingers through the fiery hair, knocking his hat off in the process.

Kevin moaned and bit harder into Edd's neck continuously stroking him, squeezing and pulling just right to bring the genius to a delicious release. Edd pants Kevin's name through slightly parted lips. He readjusts himself so that he can gently stroke the outside of Kevin's pants. Kevin moaned as he stroked Edd with an expert hand, very soft and gentle. He wouldn't do anything hurt him or make him feel uncomfortable. Edd's hand on his own cock was driving him mad. He sat back a little making it a bit easier for Edd to access, taking his mouth away from the reddened skin.

Edd maneuvers Kevin's zipper down and strokes as much of Kevin as he can reach. "Kev..."

"I never thought you would be this kinky... I love it" Kevin moaned as Edd's warm hand stroked him.

"This isn't...it's not kinky" Edd says between heavy breaths. He smirks as he pushes Kevin away. "Wanna see kinky?"

"God yes" Kevin leans back on his elbows and watches enraptured.

Edd unbuttons the ginger's pants completely and strokes him a little before climbing into his lap. "Touch me, baby..." he whispers as he returns to the cock in his hand. Their lips crash together as he works his magic on his boyfriend. Kevin's eyes roll back as he closes them and touches Edd again. Kevin rolls his hips the best he could and moans into the touch. Edd gives a soft growl and picks up the speed. He breaks the kiss and nibbles Kevin's ear and neck. "You like that?"

Kevin's only response was to growl and smirk. Never in a million years would he have thought that his shy, nerdy, little Edd was such a minx! It made him so horny and he loved it! Edd continues to massage his boyfriend until he feels a fire build in his stomach. He moans Kevin's name and nibbles his jawline as he begins to stroke faster.

"Oh God... Edd..." Kevin could feel himself tightening and his abs clenched. He lolled his head back and closed his eyes as he moaned loud.

"Kevin… I-I'm gonna..." Edd whimpers as he gets closer and closer to his release.

"Me too, baby... Cum for me..." Kevin dug his heels into the ground and lifted up, grinding himself against Edd.

Edd's head drops onto Kevin's shoulder as he releases himself. "Kevin!" he manages to choke out.

Kevin calls out Edd's name into the dark forest around them and lies down, panting slightly. "God damn..." Edd quickly follows behind him, snuggling close and sighing softly. He looks up and places a quick kiss on Kevin's lips before resting his head on his chest.

They spent the next half hour curled up with each other, Kevin's arms never loosening their grip. Finally, Kevin sat up but kept Edd in his lap "I'm falling asleep. You're super comfy."

Edd gives a sleepy giggle and wraps his arms around Kevin's waist as he uses his thighs as a pillow. His blue eyes never open as he settles back into a light state of semi consciousness. "C'mon, babe... Let's get back home. It's a long ride back and I can't have you falling asleep on the bike. You'll fall right off" Kevin smiles, poking Edd in the shoulder.

Edd's eyes sparkle in the moonlight as he looks up at Kevin. "Only if you promise to stay over for a while."

"I promise to stay over as long as you like. Just let me park my bike in my driveway and I'll run back to you" Kevin grins and kisses Edd. Standing they pack up the blanket and don their helmets and ride back to Peach Creek. Securing his bike for the night, him and Edd walked across the street to Edd's home.

"You can um...sleep in my bed, if you'd like" Edd whispers looking away.

"You sure?"

"Um...if you want to!You can sleep in any bed other than my parents. I-if you wanted to sleep over that is..." he says shyly.

"I would rather sleep with you next to me" Kevin grinned.

Edd turns bright red and nods. "I-I'll go change into some pajamas. I don't have any clothes that'll fit you but I may have a pair of sweats that may..."

Kevin smiled as he watched Edd scurry off. He sent a quick text to his Mom, letting her know where he was before following Edd. Finding him in his bedroom and coming behind him, he grabbed his hips and kissed his neck. "Relax, I'm too tired, I just wanna be close to you right now."

Edd gives a little "eep" already forgetting that someone was at his house so late at night. "I-I found some... W-will you be okay only wearing them?"

"I normally sleep in just boxers or naked so yeah" Kevin laughed.

Edd blushes at the thought of a fully naked Kevin and shoves the pants at him to try to clear his mind. "I-I'll go c-change now." Kevin snickers and changes his clothes. He folds them up and places them on the desk, knowing he wouldn't want his picky boyfriend being upset for just throwing his clothes around. Edd returns a few minutes later and shyly crawls into bed. He just barely escapes falling off of the edge as he makes a little nest far away from Kevin.

"Why you all the way over there? C'mere..."

Edd inches a little closer but stops about halfway. He catches a glimpse of Kevin's muscular chest as the blankets shift around. 'Dear Lord! How lucky am I that -that- is in my bed?!' His face heats up as he imagines spending every night lying next to such a handsome man. "U-uh-um..."

"You ok? You want me to go to one of the guest rooms?" Kevin asked worried.

"N-n-n" Edd shakes his head, not wanting the perfect boy to ever leave his side. He inches a little closer and reaches out for him. Kevin wraps his arms around him and pulls him close. He never felt like this with anyone... This is so weird but awesome at the same time. He loved it... Kevin inhaled the sweet scent of blueberries and a smell that was wholly 'Edd'.

"Does this feel as right to you as it does to me?" Edd asked into the quiet room, silently hoping that Kevin was already asleep or didn't hear him.

"Yup... You fit perfectly against me."

Edd smiles and relaxes all the way. "You're really warm. And...I feel truly safe in your arms. I don't think anyone or anything has ever made me feel the way I feel about you... .I'm so glad that I can finally call you mine" Edd says softly. He gives a little yawn and nuzzles his face against Kevin's chest.

"Me too, babe" Kevin sighs and kisses the top of Edd's head. "Now let's go to bed. I don't know how much longer I can keep my eyes open" he chuckles. Edd nods and closes his eyes. He has another peaceful night of sleep snuggled in the arms of his boyfriend. A smile spreads across his face when he hears Kevin mumble his name in his sleep. He cracks an eye open and places a soft kiss on Kevin's chest before settling back to sleep. 'He's so perfect' is the last thought that runs through his mind.


	9. Chapter 9

Edd wakes up when the sun hits his face. He looks up and stares in awe at the way the rays highlight Kevin's Adonis-like looks. His fingers gently stroke the near-invisible freckles on his cheek. 'I've never noticed these before. There's so much that I still have to learn about him...'

Kevin stirs at the light touching, trying to move away from the unintentional tickling. He pushed Edd over onto his back and rested on his chest. "A-ah!" Edd gasps. He cautiously places his hand on Kevin's back and strokes it, hoping that it'll lull the ginger back to sleep so that he can wiggle away. Kevin let out a long, loud moan and hugged Edd tighter to him. Edd's heart pounds in his chest as the warm body snuggles into him. A few moments pass before he accepts defeat and gently rubs Kevin's back as he strokes his hair, 'He's so cute...' he smiles to himself. He decides that a few extra minutes in bed won't hurt and tangles his hand in Kevin's hair before going back to sleep.

Kevin opened his eyes and realized that he was laying on top of someone. Looking down, he saw Edd asleep. He removed himself from on top of him and laid down beside him, stretching and yawning. Edd noticed the bone crushing weight lift off him and wakes him up. "Mh, Good morning."

"Morning... How did you sleep?"

"Very well! How about you?"

"Great, sorry if I crushed you. I tend to move in my sleep" Kevin stretches, feeling a few bones crack.

"No, it's fine. You just startled me at first" Edd giggles. "Would you like some breakfast?"

"Yes, I would. I should warn you, breakfast is a big meal for me. We can always go over to my place..."

Edd chuckles and rolls out of bed before reaching for Kevin's hand. "I usually don't eat much for breakfast. I'm sure I have enough to cover for you."

"If you're sure..." Kevin grabs Edd's hand and crawls over to get out of bed, following him. Edd prepares a breakfast fit for a king: eggs, bacon, sausage, fruit, french toast, and waffles were all lovingly cooked for the handsome football player. "There you go, Love. Eat to your heart's content!"

"You are awesome, babe!" Kevin dug in greedily, enjoying all the different flavored and textures. Loving it because Edd made it for him and him alone. Kevin had a bad feeling building in his gut and he didn't like it one bit, made him sick of he thought about it long enough. Edd notices a frown start to form on his face and grows concerned. "What's wrong, Love? Did you eat too much?"

"Even though that does happen often, no... I've been getting this bad feeling for the past few days... Like something big is gonna happen. Something bad..." Kevin made another face before he shoved a forkful of food in his mouth, beginning to chew.

Edd moves over and sits in Kevin's lap to comfort him. He gives him a soft kiss and smiles. "Don't worry, I'm sure nothing will happen."

"I hope you're right. I can't stand the thought of anyone hurting you" Kevin put one arm around Edd's waist and continued to eat, trying to get his mind onto other things.

Edd nods and nuzzles into Kevin "And I never want anyone to hurt you either, remember that."

They enjoyed the rest of the weekend together and hung out often. Edd was adamant that Kevin get ahead in his studies, and even though Kevin protested loudly, he still sat in the genius' home and went over notes. By the time that Sunday night rolled around, Kevin's father returned home and Kevin had his normal 'fuck off' attitude. The school week started and trudged along slowly, both the boys making the best out of irritating situation.

Kevin was at practice, dreading going home. As soon as his Dad came back, Kevin had a very strict curfew. Right after practice he had to be home and stay home. No one could come over either. His father was keeping him under lock and key... His Mom was trying but Charles Barr was not one to be trifled with. He was going to help his son be normal if it's the last thing he does! Kevin was reduced texting Edd and seeing him at school. They only have three classes and lunch together so Kevin made it a point to walk Edd to each class, holding his hand and giving him small, secret kisses in the hallway.

"Why the long face, Kevin? I know you're grounded but at least we still get to see each other" Edd says with a concerned voice, handing him a small towel to wipe the sweat away.

Kevin graciously accepts the towel and water Edd had ready for him. "I just don't like how this whole thing is playing out. I know he doesn't like me dating you and he doesn't like that I don't care if he likes it or not. Not only are my parents heading for divorce but I'm scared I'm gonna come home one day and find a crime scene."

Edd frowns and gives an understanding nod. "I can't even begin to imagine how hard all of this is for you. There's nothing I can say or do that'll make it better and it's killing me to know that" he reaches over and holds Kevin's hand, giving it a reassuring squeeze. "Just know that I'm here and I'll be here with you every step of the way."

Kevin smiles "I would hug and kiss you for that but I know that would just be the worst thing for you right now. I feel disgusting. Wait for me to walk you home?"

"I'll gladly accept a hug and kiss from you right now if that's what will make you feel better" Edd says with a gap-toothed grin.

"Let me go shower and get freshened up and then I will accept that kiss and hug, be right back!" Kevin laughs as he runs off to the locker room to shower and not smell like a jock strap. Edd hums absentmindedly while, reading a book as he waits for Kevin to return. It isn't until he senses a looming figure standing behind him that he whips around. "Oh! Salutations Mr. Barr! How are you doing on this fine afternoon?"

"You're here too? Don't you have other things to be doing?" he grunts.

"I've just finished an after school chemistry club meeting. I decided to wait around for Kevin since we finished up a little early today" Edd says with a sweet smile.

"Oh really now? Ya know, you seem like a smart kid so I'll be honest with ya… This kind of relationship isn't normal and it won't get him anywhere in life. He should be with someone that is able to keep up with him and his activities. You can hardly throw a baseball. Are your parents proud of the kind of lifestyle you're living?" Charles snipped.

Edd pauses for a moment and thinks on his answer. "Well, I'm with him because I find him attractive and, for some strange reason, he finds me attractive. Everyone knows that he is one of, if not the most, handsome and popular boys in school. As for our relationship being abnormal, I understand that it is. It will not lead to producing any offspring and both of our gene pools will die with us. Scientifically speaking, we're knowingly making ourselves go extinct. But the heart tends to beat the mind when it comes to love and other similar things" Edd says thoughtfully. "And I know nothing about whether my parents are proud or not. I haven't seen nor heard from them in nearly a year so I am unsure as to if they are aware of my relationship preferences."

"Kevin needs to concentrate on school and college, not worry about pansy ass bitch who hangs off his every word. He can have his pick of any girl in this school! I've seen them throw themselves at him. He doesn't need you... It'll be better for him if you were to just leave him alone and let him get on with his life. It's my only son, I'm only looking out for what's best for him."

"With all due respect, firstly, I've done everything in my power to help him keep his grade up in the few subjects he _was_ struggling in. The last thing I want is for our relationship to hinder his studies and his college career. Two, I do not hang on his every word. As a matter of fact, he's never asked or told me to do anything that would warrant me to 'cling to him.' Three, I know that he can have any girl in school. I am also aware, as you should be, that he can have any boy here as well. He, as a human, has the right to decide who he wants to pursue whether it be male, female, or rock monsters. He is a big boy who can handle making his own decisions. Four, you act as if I hounded him and forced him into dating me. In all actuality, he asked me to date him. Which means he does need me to some extent. Five, he may be your only biological son, but maybe if you open your heart a little, I could become your adoptive son."

Just as Charles was going to let Edd have another piece of is mind and loud voice rang out "Dad! What are you doing here?" Kevin ran forward, putting himself between his father and his boyfriend. He faced Edd "Did he hurt you?" kevin asked in a whisper.

Edd shakes his head and smiles. "Your father and I were just having a pleasant discussion. Nothing to worry about, _Love_ " he says, making sure to stress his pet name for his boyfriend.

Kevin grabs his face and kisses him before turning to face his father. "I'm walking him home, you can leave now."

Charles glares at his son "Don't take that attitude with me, where do you think you got it from? I expect you in that front door within 30 minutes. You hear me?"

"Of course, I do. The fun part for you will be if I listen or not." Before Kevin could react, Charles jumps forward and back hands him in the face. "You'd do well to watch that tongue, boy!"

Edd instantly swells up and moves in front of Kevin to block him from any further abuse. He glares at Charles and doesn't back down until he scoffs and leaves. He turns and gently places a hand on the red mark. "Are you okay?"

"Asshole split my damn lip!" Kevin spits out some blood that collected in his mouth and pressing on his lip lightly with a wince. "I swear he's going to knock out a tooth one day."

Edd fishes out a handkerchief from his bag and lovingly dabs Kevin's lip. "Here, let's hurry and get home so I can treat it better before your time limit is up. I don't want you getting in any more trouble than you already are."

Kevin nods, still dabbing the handkerchief to his bloodied lip. Grabbing Edd's hand with his other hand, he squeezed tightly and they started the brisk walk home. About halfway, Kevin confronted Edd. "What did he say to you? Whatever he did say wasn't good, I know that much."

"He just said that our relationship is abnormal, asked what my parents thought of it, said that you needed to focus on school and called me few bad words" Edd thinks for a moment then continues. "Oh, and he said that you didn't need me and that you were better off without me."

"Good thing he doesn't know shit about me or us. I'll smother him in his sleep…"

"Kevin, no. Be the bigger person and leave it be. He'll come around in due time and even if he doesn't, what does it matter? We have each other and that's what's important. His anger will only bring us closer together." Edd gives his hand a squeeze and he flashes a smile that's sure to calm Kevin's anger.

"I guess so... I just don't want him or anyone to mess with you. Makes me angry" Kevin states, calming at Edd's adorable smile and their linked hands. They get to Edd's soon after, Edd ushers him in and he sits on the couch. "What can you about a split lip, babe?"

"I have some ointment I've been developing for a few months. Would you like to be my test subject and try it out?"

"Sure, we got about 10 minutes before my Dad shows up anyway" Kevin sighs as he flops into a kitchen chair.

Edd scurries into his room and comes back moments later with a small jar. He opens it and dabs a little of the ointment onto Kevin's lip. "Take the rest with you and reapply it in the morning. I intend for it to immediately stop the bleeding in small wounds and begin the healing process faster."

"Kisses work great by the way..." Kevin sassed.

"Uh! Excuse you!" Edd sassed back.

Kevin puts on his best pout "But babyyyyyyyy... I'm dying, I need your love!"

Edd checks Kevin's jugular. "I still feel a pretty strong pulse."

"My heart is the last thing to go..." Kevin tugs Edd into his lap so he's straddling Kevin's thighs.

Edd blushes hard leans back some. "K-Kevin!"

"I've wanted to be alone with you all week! I just wanted some time to be alone and hold you... Even if it's just for a minute" Kevin damn near whined.

Edd relaxes a bit and nods. "I missed you too. I'll admit it was rather nice taking naps with you. How much longer are you grounded for?"

"Until I move out or my Mom kicks him out of the house, I think. I don't ever really know WHY I'm grounded, honestly."

Edd leans over and kisses him. "My doors are always open if you ever need anything."

"Just keep the spare key under the potted plant so I can crash on your couch when he gets to be too much and kicks me out" he sighs. "I should get going. Thanks for the cream though, babe. You coming to the game tomorrow?"

"Of course, Love!" Edd gives him a departing kiss. "I'll be expecting my jersey to be in my locker before the game starts."

"All nice and clean for you! I'll make sure the girlfriends save you a seat that way you'll be down in the front row. See ya tomorrow, babe!" Kevin grabbed his bags and walked across the street with a parting kiss.

His Dad met him at the door "Welcome home, boy. Kevin grimaced.

Edd continues with his nighttime routine, always keeping his phone on him in case Kevin were to text him. Edd texts Kevin just before he gets ready for bed "Kevin, come into the living room and look out of the window."

Kevin reads the text and walks to the living room window, kneeling on the couch and looks out. Edd waves happily and places a sheet of paper in the window. "You're cute" is written in dark sharpie marker.

Kevin texts back "You make me smile :) "

Edd looks at his phone and grins. He flips the paper over and quickly scribbles another note. "R U Single?"

Kevin grabs his notebook from his backpack and a sharpie. Scribbling a quick "Nope sorry!" he pressed the response back to the window with a grin. Edd can't hide a large smile as he grabs another sheet of paper and draws a gap toothed crying face.

Kevin smiles wide in a silent laugh before getting a solemn look on his face. He takes out three pieces and write "I" on one, "Miss" on another one, and "You" on the third one. He held them up to the window and looked at his dork across the street.

Edd nods knowingly and grabs his phone. "I miss you too love. It'll be okay, I'm sure your mom will get your sentencing reduced. And I promise the moment you're free, I'll make you a whole buffet! Cheer up, for me?" He grabs another sheet and a marker. "I ❤️ U "

Kevin's face brightens considerably before writing a response and texting the same thing so Edd would get those two messages at the same time. "I ❤️ U 2"

Edd covers the blush on his face with the paper. He lowers it a moment later and blows a few kisses. Kevin tosses a kiss back before waving and texting a "Good night Babe."

Closing the blinds and turning around, only to come face to face with his angry father. "You are supposed to be in bed sleeping."

"My boyfriend wanted to talk to me" Kevin shrugged.

"He doesn't have a phone?"

"What's it any business of yours, Dad? He knew I was upset and he did something to make me feel better. Who cares?"

"I don't need people knowing you're a fag!"

"You're the only one who gives a shit!" Before Kevin could move, Charles surged forward and punched Kevin in the gut. The smaller redhead coughed and sunk to the floor, waiting for another blow.

"You tell your little boyfriend... He steps to me again, and he'll get worse than you ever got. Stay away from him. Date someone you have a future with. Stop with all of the stupid lovey-dovey gay shit." With that Charles walked upstairs, slamming his bedroom door. Kevin stayed on the floor, panting and trying to catch his breath. He wished his Mom was there, she would always comfort him and then yell at his father. They needed a divorce...like yesterday. Kevin made his way downstairs and crawled into bed, hoping tomorrow would be better.


	10. Chapter 10

Edd doesn't hear from his boyfriend and grows concerned but eventually goes to bed. During a bathroom break in the middle of the night, he sent a quick text before heading back to bed, knowing that Kevin was most likely asleep. When his alarm goes off, he jumps up and quickly gets ready. He's fully dressed and standing on his sidewalk within thirty minutes, eagerly waiting for the redhead.

Kevin comes outside and makes eye contact with Edd. He quietly shuts the door and makes his way over to the raven. As soon as he got within arms am reach, Kevin pulled Edd right to him tightly. Edd immediately holds onto him and squeezes him with all his might. "Good morning, Love. Did anything else happen last night?" he says with relieved tears building in his eyes.

"My dad confronted me about what I was doing and we got into it. Don't worry, just... If you happen to find yourself alone with him, get out of there. Don't try him, okay?"

"I'll defend myself and you if I have to. I may be small, but I refuse to be harassed anymore. Especially not from an adult" Edd says with an air of finality.

"He's 6'4 and an ex-defensemen... One of the best in the state. I'm worried you'll bite off more than you can chew and get hurt. Then I'll have to kill him."

"If it comes down to it, then I'll fight but I won't pick one with him. Don't worry, I can handle myself" Edd grins, drawing a smile to Kevin's face as well.

Kevin moved back to give Edd a kiss "Let's get to school. God forbid if I make you late!" he laughs.

Edd giggles and takes his hand. "I made you something special for lunch today" he says as they make it to the school.

"I get a special lunch? Sweet! That makes my stomach hurt less" Kevin said nonchalantly.

Edd frowns a bit then goes to kiss Kevin's cheek. "Let me take a look at it later. Hopefully he didn't cause any permanent damage!"

"You just wanna see me shirtless..." Kevin grinned.

"That's not a bad thing" Edd smirks seductively.

"Hah! I knew it!" Kevin laughs triumphantly before seeing the hallway his class was and he groaned. "Wanna skip?" already knowing the answer.

"Now Kevin, you know how I feel about missing class."

The red head groans. "It's not fair... She's so boring. Seriously, watching paint dry is more exciting!" The 5 minute bell rings "I'll see you at lunch, k? Courtyard like normal?" Edd just nods and quickly kisses Kevin's cheek before running off to his class.

Lunch finally came around and Kevin found himself trying to get the court yard as quick as possible. His teacher kept him a few minutes after class and now he was late. Opening the courtyard door he spotted his dork, sitting and waiting for him. "Sorry, babe. Teacher kept me late!"

"No, it's alright!" Edd says reassuringly. "How has your day been?"

"Boring and long... Wish it was over but I get to have lunch with the really cute guy so it makes my day better" Kevin smirks.

Edd giggles and leans in with an interested look. "Oh? And who is that?"

"This adorable little dork that lives across the street from me. He really means a lot to me" Kevin leans in a little closer, smiling.

Edd's smile widens "Well I'll tell you something if you promise to keep it a secret."

"I promise" Kevin smirked.

"There's this kid that lives in my neighborhood that I might have a crush on…' Edd confesses.

"Oh really? Juicy! Tell me the details!"

Edd leans across the table and whispers softly. "Well...he's really muscular, good with everything and everybody, all of the girls go crazy over him at school, and he's pretty funny. His name is… Rolf!"

"Oh really now? I'm gonna have to pay Rolf a visit then" Kevin playfully pouted.

Edd chuckles and hands Kevin a homemade soup "If I give you this will you leave him alone?"

"I dunno... I'm still his captain after all. He may have to do some extra exercises today…"

"Please? For me?" Edd says batting his large blue eyes.

"Tell me who your real crush is and I'll leave him alone" Kevin leers.

"Mm… Well, he's tall with red hair and the most beautiful green eyes. I forget his name but you may have seen him around before."

"He does sound familiar... You should give him a kiss before lunch."

"Hmm, I've always wanted to but I don't know if he'd kiss me back. He's the star quarterback after all, I doubt he'd even be interested in boys" Edd smiled with a stifled giggle.

"I have it on a good authority that he does like boys... Especially dorks with cute butts, they just get his blood flowing."

"Are you sure he'd like that kiss though?"

"I'm positive. Just grab him and kiss him. Slip him some tongue!" Kevin leaned a forward a bit more.

"I'll see about it. Don't tell him what I said though!"

"When is this kiss gonna happen? He's hungry and lunch is only so long..." Kevin sassed.

Edd giggles and moves over to Kevin's side of the table "You should tell him to close his eyes then."

"Close his eyes, huh?" Kevin closes them, eagerly waiting to feel those soft lips presss against his. Edd moves Kevin's face towards him and gives him a passionate kiss. "Hey! No PDA you two!" a teacher calls out, drawing everyone's attention to them. Edd turns bright red and pulls his hat over his face as he tucks his head in his shirt with a groan.

Kevin chuckles and pulls Edd's shirt down "Come on, babe. Come out..."

"No, everyone is looking" he says with a little pout.

"And they're just jealous of you" Kevin brings Edd's small hands out and hold them in his larger ones. "It's okay..."

"Are they still looking?" Edd asks nervously peeking out from under his hat.

"No no one is even around anymore" Kevin smoothed. Edd adjusts his hat and looks around. Once he feels comfortable, he silently begins to eat his food slightly leaning against Kevin's side.

Kevin was quickly through his food and was waiting on Edd to finish when he was attacked by a bunch of teal hair. "Kevin! Oh god, I've missed you!"

"You saw me this morning!"

"Excuse me, can't I miss you?"

"You have no reason to miss me!" he pushed the overzealous teen off.

"Salutations Nathan!" Edd greets cheerily. "How are you today?"

"I'm wonderful now. I get to see you today! How are you, Double Adorable?" Nat flirted before Kevin punched him in the arm.

"Now, now gentlemen, can't we all just get along for two moments?" Edd asked with a small chuckle.

"But you're mine to make pet names for..." Kevin pouted and pulled Edd closer to him.

"Edd! You're in drama right?" Nat asked not looking up from his phone and Facebook timeline.

"Yes, why do you ask?"

"James... I need him. Can you get him to talk to me?"

"James? Oh! You mean Rave? Er- I suppose I can try to help you. I always thought Rave came off as a little asexual though."

"And I'm bisexual... It's a match made in heaven!"

"Dude, I think you misunderstood what asexual means..." Kevin muses with a wry chuckle.

Edd sighs and shakes his head. "Asexual means he's not attracted to anyone Nathan..."

"Challenge accepted!" Nat cheered.

Kevin groaned into Edd's shoulder "Dude, you're an idiot." Edd chuckles at Nat and continues to finish his food. The bell soon rings signaling the end of lunch. Kevin helped Edd pack up and takes his hand as they walk to class. "Game is tonight... I'll see you in the stands right?"

"Of course, Love. Is my jersey ready for me?"

"Sitting in my loc-" Kevin was cut off by the captain of the basketball team slamming into his shoulder. "Fag!" was spit out and Kevin dropped his bag and went to beat the bigot right out of him.

Edd is quick to drop his things and attempt to pull Kevin and the other boy apart. "Kevin stop!" A wild elbow catches his jaw and he falls to the floor in near tears as Kevin gains the upper hand and slammed the other body against the lockers. The offending teen grappled with Kevin and they ended up tangled up together, only letting go when some teachers pulled them apart.

"Edd!" Kevin called out as two teachers pulled the flailing football captain to the office. Kevin didn't care, he needed to make sure Edd was okay. Kevin saw Nazz run to his boyfriend to check on him so he let the teachers lead him away. Nazz knelt by Edd's side "You okay? What happened?"

Edd nods and rubs his face. "That guy called us a rather derogatory term and Kevin pounced on him. I tried to stop them but someone's elbow caught me in the jaw."

"Well, Kevin is being taken to the office and most likely suspended after today's game since it's a big one against Lemon Brook. Let's get you to the nurse, Double D."

"No. I don't want to go to her. I need to see him" Edd says nearly breaking down into tears, resisting the blonde teen.

"He is going to the office, you won't be able to. It's okay, you'll be called into the office anyway to give a statement of what happened. Come on, let's go to the nurse. We may be able to catch a glimpse of him there" Nazz helped him up and collected their bags and Kevin's.

Edd gets up and follows Nazz to the nurse's office. He sneaks a peek inside of the disciplinarian's office and spots a red-faced Kevin moving his arms about as he tells his side of the story. The nurse checks him over and sends him to the office. He and Kevin pass by each other on their way through the door. They lock eyes and he sends a worried look Kevin's way.

Kevin walked into his coach's office and say in the chair. His coach was mad, real mad. "What in the actual hell, Kevin?!"

"Masterson slammed into me and called me and my boyfriend a 'fag'! I wasn't gonna let that shit slide!"

"I don't care if he called you a shoe horn! One of the biggest games of our season is tonight and you have a very big chance of being sat for it! Scouts are here for college scholarships, Kevin! You wanna get out of Peach Creek? That's the way to do it... And you just tossed it out the window potentially!"

Kevin paled but didn't back down "I'm sorry, Coach, I'm not gonna let people talk about my boyfriend. You don't let people talk about your wife, right? I protect what's mine, Edd is mine, I will protect him."

The coach sighed and stood "Now I gotta use my lunch to convince the principal to let you play in tonight's game. This could be your second strike. Watch yourself. You gotta ask yourself, is he worth losing your sport career over?" As he left, he heard Kevin snicker with a "you bet he is..."

"...he didn't do anything wrong. As I said, that other boy hit him first. He was just defending himself. Please don't be too harsh on him!" Edd pleads with the principle.

"He could have handled it in a more mature way rather than hit another student."

"I understand that sir but he should be allowed to participate in this game. It's all he's been talking about for weeks!"

"Alright. I'll review the case and make my decision. Thank you, Eddward" Edd walks out of the office and texts Kevin. 'I tried to give you a solid testimony. Hope it helps…'

Kevin smiled and he read his text. 'Thanks babe. I'm sorry, I'm such an idiot... Coach said he's gonna plead my case to the Principal. There's gonna be college scouts here tonight, babe! Damnit! I need to play!' The red head set his phone on the coach's desk and wrung his hands through his short hair.

'It'll be okay love. Everything will work out. I just know it!' Edd texted back reassuringly.

'I hope you're right. Are you okay? All I saw was you fall to the floor. Why did you get in the middle of us?'

'One of you hit me in the jaw but I'm fine now. I was trying to stop you from doing something stupid and hurting someone.'

'He deserved to get hurt... I don't remember feeling anything hit my elbow but I'm so sorry if it was me!' Kevin leaned back in the chair and groaned, a sinking feeling creeping in his gut.

'It's alright, Kevin. The important thing is that both of us are okay. And I know that you'll be able to play tonight!'

'I hope so... Go to class. Make sure I have good notes to copy from so I can pick your brain later lol' Kevin puts his phone down as the coach walks back in. "So can I play?" He asks excitedly

Coach smiles "Yeah you can play. But you'll be on in school suspension for a week after. Your grades better survive, I'm sure that boyfriend of yours will help. You can stay here or in the gym until practice starts. You also owe me 10 laps!" he demanded as he walked out.

Kevin immediately texted Edd back 'I can play tonight! But I got ISS for the next week... Mom's gonna kill me 😞'

'I'll be by your side when you tell her. I won't let you take the fall alone, Love' Edd texted him back encouragingly.

"Thanks, babe. You're the best! Get the jersey from my locker and meet me by the bleachers right after school, k? ❤️" Kevin quickly texted before going to the locker room to change into his running outfit. He wanted to get his laps in before practice. Throwing his phone in his locker, he catches the coach's attention so he knows. Kevin doesn't want to do more laps than necessary, after all. Afterwards, Coach had him clean the locker room as another form of punishment. As the final bell rang, he made his way to the bleachers in his uniform to wait for Edd.

Edd spots a mop of red hair and runs over to him. "Are you injured?" he asks giving him a quick once over, slipping into his 'doctor mode'.

"Just my pride" Kevin wraps his arms around Edd in a tight hug.

Edd returns the hug then gives him a quick kiss. "Don't worry about your Mom, I'll explain everything to her. I'm sure she won't be as harsh if I break it to her."

"She'll be here tonight, I'm pretty sure. She texted me right before last period. Keep an eye out for her."

"I will. Is your father home tonight as well?"

"Who knows? But with Mom here he generally isn't an asshole" Kevin shrugged and hoping that Charles would not show his face tonight.

"Alright. As long as you're not alone with him, there shouldn't be anything to really worry about" Edd smiled.

"You either..." The coach's whistle sounded "Gotta run, wish me luck!" He gave Edd a quick kiss and ran off to the field. Edd watches him run off before taking a seat in the bleachers. The game starts and Edd cheers until his voice is hoarse. Once it's over, he practically tackles him as he comes off the field. "You were absolutely amazing tonight! You played beautifully and I just know those recruiters took note of you!"

"I hope so! Did you find my Mom?"

"Yeah, I've buttered her up already. But I haven't told her, I wanted us to do it together. Unless, of course, you wanted me to do it?"

"No, I should be the one to do it but I do want you by my side when I do. Tell her I'm gonna shower and be right back" Kevin released Edd and trotted back to the locker room for the short celebrations and pep talk before showering quickly. While he was dressing, some of the team asked him about what happened with Masterson and if he was going to be able to play for the next week. He reassured them and made sure that he would be able to play but he would be in ISS for a week. He made plans with Nat to watch over Edd since he couldn't. He met with his mother and Edd, thankfully his father was absent. "Hey Ma!"

"Hey baby boy! I'm so proud of you! I saw some scouts looking at you!" she cheered as she wrapped him in a tight hug.

"I saw them, as well. Though we still have a couple of years left, they seemed really interested in you, Kevin!" Edd says with a grin.

"Let's all hope, right?" Kevin smiled but saw the small bit of sadness in his mother's eyes.

"What's wrong Mrs. Barr?" Edd asks sensing something was up as he was always hyper-sensitive to others moods.

"My little boy is growing up, next is college and he will leave his old Mom in Peach Creek."

"Ma, I'll come back for you. You know that… I'll even drag Edd with me sometimes!" Kevin grinned.

"Yes, we'll both come back and see you and everyone else here" Edd giggles and returns Kevin's embrace. He gives him a quick look and shifts uncomfortably not knowing how to break the news to Kathleen.

Kevin sighs. Just dive right in... "Hey Ma, I got some bad news..."

"What's wrong? Is it your father again?!"

"No no... I got suspended in school for next week."

"Kevin Anthony Barr! What have I told you?!"

"Ma, hold on you don't underst-"

"No! You are in serious trouble! You are going to get your ass scholarship-less!" Kathleen screeched.

"It was Caleb Masterson, captain of the basketball team. He slammed into my shoulder and called us 'fags' then he hit me so I hit him back. His elbow got Edd in the jaw!" Kevin defended himself.

"It's true... We did nothing to provoke that. And Kevin was only defending us from his bigotry" Edd tried to pacify the angry woman.

Kathleen sighed and glared at Kevin "You're a hot head just like me... Come on, Longhorn Steak House?"

"Yes! Wanna come babe?"

"uh- um... Yes... That would be nice. So Kevin's not in trouble?" Edd asks Kathleen.

"No, he's not. He still needs to curb his anger but I expect him to protect you just as I expect you to protect him. He'll just have some extra chores for this week" Kathleen led the boys to get SUV and Kevin threw his bag in the back.

"I do agree with you Mrs. Barr. I've told him a couple of times that he needs to control his anger. I'm more than willing to lay down my life for him if need be" Edd says sincerely, making the older woman coo from the front seat.

Kevin pouted "How come you can but I can't?"

"Because I'm more level headed and won't jump head first into anything without weighing the potential outcomes" Edd says matter of factly.

"He has a point, Kev..." Kathleen smiled at her pouting son and his boyfriend. They made some more small talk as they pull up to the restaurant and finally Kevin was able to fill his stomach with prime cuts of steak and a loaded baked potato.

"Tonight was really fun, Kevin. Especially given what happened earlier, I'm still surprised that your Mom let it go so easily."

"I've been suspended a few times for fighting in middle school, remember? High school is when I finally got my head out of my ass and figured some shit out. I don't fight for the same reasons now. I fight to defend people I care about and myself."

Edd nods and wraps his arms around Kevin's waist. "I'm glad you finally got it together Kevin." He says sweetly before giving him a kiss on the cheek.

Kevin returns the hug "Me too. I don't think you would have given me the chance to date you if I hadn't. Thanks for coming to the game tonight... It really helps knowing that you're there just for me."

Edd giggles and gives another little nod. "You don't have to thank me, no matter what it is, I'll always be there for you. Are you allowed to stay over for a bit?"

Kevin smiled and nodded " Yeah, until my dad gets ho-" a car horn blared from down the street as Charles makes his way down the cul-de-sac. "I guess that's a 'no' then... damnit" he cursed into Edd's shoulder.

"It's alright, Love. Maybe next time. I'll still be here if you need me. Okay?" Edd says soothingly into Kevin's ear.

"Thanks babe" Kevin smile sadly, not wanting to go home and deal with his father but not wanting to leave his Mother there with him by herself either. He walked into his home to hear his parents in their bedroom, in a heated discussion about his relationship. He slinked up the stairs to listen.

"It's all because of that boy!"

"Hush your mouth, Charles! Let them BE! You are the ONLY ONE who cares so much!"

"Kevin needs to have some sort of a normal relationship! This is not going to last to why bother!?"

"Maybe it will, maybe it won't but it WON'T be because of YOU!"

"That's what you think! Hey! Where are you going!?" Kevin heard footsteps approaching the door and quickly made his way to the top of the stairs to make it look like he just got there. Kathleen opened and slammed the door, noticing Kevin a second later.

"Kevin! I thought you would be at Edd's!" she whispered

"Not with him around..." Kevin gestured at the bedroom which was containing a seething Charles.

"Come here, quick! You gotta go back! If he says you can't stay there just go to Nazz's or Nat's" Kathleen pulled Kevin out of the house and across the street, effectively dragging Kevin all the way. Kevin was still trying to get some sort of information as to WHY when Edd answered the door.

"Uh- Kevin! Mrs. Barr! Wh-what's wrong? Is everything alright?" Edd asks worriedly, seeing the look on both of their faces.

"Can Kevin stay here tonight?" Kathleen asked, out of breath.

"What?! Ma, what's going on?!" Kevin cried out.

"Oh! Uh...sure! May I ask what's going on?" Edd stumbled over his words but was willing to do whatever he could to help.

"Ma, what the hell...?!" Kevin asked as he was pushed inside. "Don't curse at me" she kissed him on the cheek, thanked Ed with a promise she would explain later and left, closing the door quickly behind her.

"Well that was strange..." Edd says in a daze. "Did something happen in there?"

"They were having a discussion about us. Mom just stormed out, saw me and drug me over. She said that if you said no to me staying here I had to go to Nazz's or Nat's..."

"W-well um... I have no problem with you staying. I just wasn't expecting you to come over anytime this century..." Edd says still a little confused. "Well... I guess we can go ahead and head to my room..."

"I don't have to stay here, babe. I can easily go to Nat's or Nazz's" Kevin sounded defeated to himself, it made him mad. He didn't know what was going on at his house and it was frustrating.

"No no no. I want you to stay here! I haven't been able to spend time with you in almost two weeks. I'm more than happy to have you here tonight and this weekend!" Edd says trying to brighten his boyfriend's mood.

Kevin looked at Edd and wrapped his arms around him, pulling him into a tight hug and burying his face into Edd's shoulder. "I just want this all to go away..."

"And it will, Love, it will. Just give it some time" Edd coos in his ear, holding onto him as tight as he can.

Kevin sniffs "I'm tired. I normally knock out right after I get home and don't wake up until 10 or later."

Edd pulls back and looks at Kevin in shock. "Kevin, are you c-crying?" He asks completely surprised.

"No..." he releases Edd and turns quickly.

"Kevin, come here" Edd says, placing a slim hand on Kevin's shoulder.

"What? I'm fine!" Kevin said entirely too cheerful for the situation, staring out of the living room window. He didn't see anything but he knew a war was happening and it scared him when he thought of his Mother in there with that idiot of a husband.

Edd gently turns Kevin's face towards him and a sweet kiss is placed on his frowning lips. "What can I do to make you feel better?"

"Make my Dad not be such an asshole... Make my Mom not have to deal with his stupid shit... Make me a better son... Any of those would be great…" Kevin sighed.

Edd pauses for a moment to weigh the outcome of his words. "I can't do any of those, but I can love you through all of this chaos" he says softly, pulling Kevin to the stairs. Kevin allowed Edd to drag him to the bedroom. His face lifted Edd's face in front of him and he couldn't help but smile. Edd smiles back at him and kisses his cheek. "Go ahead and get comfortable. I'm going to change then I'll be back." He digs out some night clothes for himself then finds a pair of boxers for Kevin to wear. He gives another kiss before disappearing into the bathroom.

Kevin changes and stays sitting on the bed, staring out the window at his home. Everything was quiet now... All the lights went out a few minutes ago and his Dad took off on his motorcycle with an overnight bag. Kevin was grateful that it wasn't his own bike that he took. He hoped he wouldn't return tonight. He sent a text to his Mom, making sure she was okay and she said she was and for him to enjoy Edd and their relationship.

Edd walks in and finds a frowning Kevin sitting on the edge of his bed and staring at his phone. He takes a seat next to him and cautiously puts a hand on his leg. "Do you need to talk about it, Kevin?"

"I just need to be with you... Bring some meaning into my life..."

"Of course Love." Edd says sweetly. "I have a surprise for you, do you want to see what it is?"

"Yeah?" Kevin perked up a little bit.

"Warm Edd Fuzzies!" Edd wraps his arms around Kevin and pulls him into a comfortable position on the bed. He giggles and nuzzles his cheek against Kevin's before placing sweet kisses on it. Kevin breathed deeply and smiled, chuckling lightly and wrapping his arms around the raven's waist. "Feel better now?" Edd asks looking up at Kevin with baby blue eyes.

"Yeah, I do..." Kevin looked back and smiled, leaning in and kissing Edd, soft and sweet.

"I don't like seeing you sad. I want my sweet, happy Kevin." Edd playfully pouts, kissing him back before snuggling onto his chest.

Kevin hummed happily into the top of Edd's head "I can be sweet, happy Kevin when I'm with you."

Edd beams a gap-toothed smile. "Maybe I can get sweet, happy Kevin to be sweet and happy even when I'm not around?"

"That's a tall order, you think you can fill it?"

"I'm sure I can!" He giggles. "Did you wanna watch a movie or something before bed?"

"If you want to, I'm wide awake for some reason..."

"I'll show you something. Don't tell anyone else about it though okay?" Edd gets up and fishes out a remote from his nightstand and hits a button. Part of the ceiling opens up and a projector screen eases itself down as Edd opens a cupboard to reveal a projector and turns it on. "No one knows about this. Not even Ed or Eddy."

"Whoa... A projector screen?!"

"Yeah, I installed it a few summers ago for my birthday" Edd says proudly. "We can watch whatever you'd like. I have it hooked up to where we can watch tv or movies. Let's try to find a game or two…" Edd flipped through some channels before Kevin stopped him on a sports channel broadcasting a current football game. Kevin spend the next 3 hours watching the game. Every once in a while he would get mad at a call or a missed pass and would call out some exploitive. In the end, his team was victorious and Kevin was finally smiling widely.

"Some ice water to cool off that hot head of yours?" Edd giggles and kisses Kevin before getting up and heading downstrairs. As Edd leaves the bedroom, Kevin finds himself think that while he hates seeing Edd go he loves watching him leave. He started thinking about his home life but some playbacks caught his attention and he laughed and cheered.

Edd returns with a glass of water and a molten lava cake that he'd made earlier in the hopes that Kevin could stay a while after school. He places the tray in Kevin's lap and grins happily. "I'm so glad this didn't go to waste!"

Kevin digs in appreciatively "oh baby, me too. I love you more for this."

"Mind if I have a piece?" Edd sat next to Kevin and leaned against him.

"Of course, babe... You made it!"

"Kevin...?" he whispers after the cake was gone. He nuzzles his face into the ginger's shoulder and mumbles something into his shirt.

"What was that?"

"Er-! Nothing, Love!" Edd says quickly.

"I love it when you call me that nickname..."

Edd's face begins to heat up again and he gives a little "eep!" before burying his face in the covers. Kevin carefully moves the container over to the night stand and buries his face into Edd's neck, gently kissing and nipping from under his jaw and his neck, halfway climbing on top of him. "K-Kevin!" Edd yelps in shock before giving a soft moan.

Kevin cups Edd opposite cheek, holding him still gently and continuing to kiss, nip, and lick his neck down to his collar bone. Leaving a small dark mark, he moves up to kiss those soft petal like lips and moans softly.

Edd squirms a bit but allows Kevin to work his magic. He laces his fingers through Kevin's hair, knocking his hat off in the process. "Kevin..."

Kevin pulls his mouth from Edd's "You want me to stop?"


	11. Chapter 11

"Not yet..." Edd whispers, pleading.

Kevin kisses him again with a smile. He grabbed one of Edd's hands in his, bringing it to his chest and moving down to his abs. Edd moans at the feel of his boyfriend's chiseled body. He gives a little whimper as his pants begin to tighten. A blush spreads across his face as an unconscious grind of his hips alerted Kevin to his growing erection. "S-sorry..."

"Oh god baby, please don't stop" Kevin moaned against Edd's shoulder. Edd moans and grinds his hips again. He looks up at him with needy eyes, waiting for him to release him from his cottony prison. Kevin pushed Edd to lie on his back gently and crawled on top of him, keeping his weight off the smaller body beneath him. He kissed Edd's worried look away "You know, all you have to do is say 'stop' and I will. I've never gone against your will. Trust me, okay?"

Edd nods and relaxes, allowing Kevin free reign over his body. "I trust you" he says softly. Kevin kissed him again, longer this time and started to pull his shirt up little by little until he pulled it off his genius' head. The red head kissed and nipped down his sternum, taking a nipple in my mouth and lavishing it with his tongue.

"Ah! Kevin!" Edd moans, arching into Kevin's mouth. He raises his hips and grinds against Kevin before awkwardly pulling his night pants down a little. Kevin moved quickly back up to kiss him on the mouth "It's okay, I'm gonna take care of you tonight..." Kevin moved down Edd's sternum again, briefly playing with the second nipple before moving down to his stomach. Kisses turned into licks and licks turned into bites. He dipped his tongue into his navel and nipped at the edge lightly.

"Oh, God!" Edd moans through gritted teeth. "Kevin!" he writhes in ecstasy at the gentle bites being administered to his body and begins to caress what little of Kevin's skin that he could reach. Kevin grabs the hem of Edd's sweats and pulled them down, exposing the hardened length. The red head greedily palmed Edd, stroking him slowly but strong. Keeping his eyes on Edd's face, he leaned down and licked the head, popping it into his mouth and giving it an experimental suck.

Edd grips the sheets as he cries out from shock and pleasure. "K-Kevin!" he unsuccessfully tries to still his hips but still manages to give an unsure thrust into Kevin's mouth. Kevin smiles and takes Edd deeper into his mouth, bobbing his head with Edd's small thrusts and moaning. Kevin reached into his boxers and pulled himself out, stroking himself in time with his bobbing. Everything tasted so good, it was so sexy and stimulating... Kevin was in heaven.

Edd gasps and gives small moans and whimpers as the new sensation consumes him. Every bob sends a new wave of pleasure through his body, forcing him to half bury his face in the pillow. "Kevin...it feels...so good..." he pants quietly. Deciding to give Edd as much pleasure as he could, he dipped his head down, taking all of Edd in until his nose was buried into dark curls. Edd's eyes roll back and he gives a scream of ecstasy as Kevin takes all of him in. His hand tangles itself in Kevin's hair and gently coaxes him up just enough to encourage more of the sinful bobs. Kevin smiles and continues his ministrations... Loving those little moans and screams of pleasure. Stroking himself slowly, he wanted to come with Edd. Edd wiggles and quicken the thrusts into Kevin's mouth as he feels his release building inside of him. "K-Kevin...I'm close" he whispers, not wanting the pleasure to stop. All Kevin could do was moan and suck harder. Loosening his jaw as much as he could, Kevin groaned as his hair was pulled and tugged.

"Kevin!" Edd's hips move faster as the warm heat consumes his entire being. "I-I'm..." he tries to move Kevin's lips away so as not to cum in his mouth. Kevin pushed Edd's hands away, holding them down on the bed. He let Edd thrust down his throat and felt him tighten. He knew he was close as he sucked Edd down his throat with vigor. Edd's moans turn into more screams of pleasure as his frenzied thrusts send him into the hardest orgasm of his life. "Kevin!" he arches his back and gives a final thrust as he releases himself into Kevin's warm mouth.

Kevin pulls back to just keep the head in his mouth as Edd releases. When it's safe to come off, he pulls off and spits into a trash can... He wanted to kiss Edd after all. He came face-to-face with Edd and husked lowly "You're so sexy when you come."

Edd struggles to try to answer Kevin as he catches his breath. He sits up just enough to place a kiss on his cheek. "You're sexier" he says reaching down and gently stroking Kevin's still rock hard cock.

"Oh god" Kevin moaned as he buried his head into Edd's neck and thrust shallowly.

Edd picks up the pace a little and focuses his attention on squeezing and massaging Kevin's tip with every stroke. "Feel good, Love?"

"Yes-s-s..." Kevin groaned out.

Edd kisses Kevin's jawline and nips at his ear. "I missed touching you..." he whispers, not letting his hand slow in the least bit.

"Cummin'..." Kevin could think of nothing but Edd's soft hands on him, stroking him. He had a beautiful picture in his head that he was concentrating on. He had Edd beneath him, his legs wrapped around Kevin's waist as he brought them pleasure as they reached their peaks together. "Edd..." Kevin muttered before waves of his orgasm washed over him.

"Kevin" Edd whispers, bringing them in for a kiss as Kevin coats their stomachs with his seed. He grimaced at the thought of tasting himself in Kevin's kiss but quickly brushes it aside once he feels Kevin's panting lips greedily attack his.

Kevin's trembling lips crashed with Edd's soft ones. A soft moan escapes him as he sucks Edd's bottom lip into his mouth and bit lightly. All the while, trying to keep from smearing his release all over their stomachs. Breaking the kiss and releasing his lip, he smiled "Let's get cleaned up. You got some toothpaste and tooth brush I can utilize?"

"Yes, I always keep a few dozen spares" Edd says as he sits up a little. "I don't, however, have any extra towels or wipes in here" he says, looking down at both of their chests.

"Give me a sec, I'll get a washcloth from the bathroom and clean us up" Kevin slowly stood and quickly made his way to the bathroom. Edd nods and waits for Kevin to back with the washcloth and takes it from him and cleans himself up. "Here, let's go get you that toothbrush."

Kevin followed Edd and gathered the toothbrush and toothpaste. Brushing his teeth and moving back to the bedroom and crawling into the bed, pushing his way into Edd's arms. Edd giggles and curls into Kevin's embrace. "That was a rather unexpected turn of events."

"What was?"

"The um...fellatio" Edd says with a blush.

"You did a lot for me tonight and I wanted to thank you. Everything that I could think of wasn't good enough for me. I wanted to give you an experience that you would never forget. You okay with it?"

"Yes, I'm okay. More than okay actually" Edd says with a soft chuckle. "It was just so sudden and unexpected. Not to mention, I've never felt anything like that before... I didn't pull any of your hair out, did I?"

"Nope, love my hair pulled. It's a big turn on for me" Kevin smirked.

Edd turns bright red and tries to inch away a little. "U-um... I-I'll keep t-that in m-mind..."

"No no, come here. I need fuzzies tonight. I'm trying to not think about what's going on next door. Thank god it's the weekend."

Edd nods sadly and gives Kevin warm, comforting snuggles. "You're both welcome to stay here if you need to. We have two guest rooms so you and your mom can both have one."

Kevin groans "I prefer your room."

"Well we can't very well have you in my room if your mother is here! She'd think we were doing something unmentionable!" Edd says aghast.

"What do you think she thinks we are doing right now?"

"O-oh d-dear!" Edd says squirming away. He pulls his hat over his face to cover the intense blush burning his cheeks. "Y-you d-didn't t-tell her, d-did y-you?"

"No, babe, but she knows what teenagers do. She probably just assumes" Kevin just shrugged and bedded down.

"She'll never be able to look me in the eye again! O-oh dear!" he curls into a small Edd-ball and begins to fret over all of the ideas Kathleen must have of him.

"Babe..." Kevin coos with a laugh. "Edd, my Mom knows that I am sexually active. I'm very open with her, and her alone, about my encounters. I haven't told her anything about us, out of respect for you, but she has said a few little things that leads me to believe that she thinks we at least fool around. Don't worry... It's not like we can make babies even if we are having sex."

Edd groans but uncurls from his ball enough to look up at Kevin with embarrassed blue eyes. "It's still so embarrassing" he says with a little pout.

"She's not gonna ask you a bunch of questions... You're fine. Now let's cuddle and go to sleep. I played a hard game today!" Edd nods and holds his hands out like a small child as Kevin wrapped his arms tighter around him, pulling him close and kissing his forehead. Slowly his eyes closed and Kevin was asleep in seconds.

Morning came and Kevin was the first to rise. He normally went for a run after game nights to loosen his legs but he was too comfortable here with Edd sleeping soundly against him. He grabbed his phone and saw a text from his Mother.

'I would stay gone until after school on Monday. Your father is leaving for a business trip then. I'm picking up extra hours at work to get through the weekend. I transferred money into your account for you. If you stay with Edd, go buy food. You eat too much lol! It's almost over, Kev, I promise. Love you, Red' Kevin texts back a response but out the phone back on the table, content to stay in bed all day, just like this.

Edd wakes up an hour later. A smile touches his face as he looks into the green eyes staring down at him. "Do you greet all of your boyfriends like this?" he laughs.

"Only those I truly care about" Kevin smiled and kisses him.

"Oh? So you do have other boyfriends!" Edd jokes. He rolls over and turns away from him "I'm breaking up with you now."

"Nah just you. Come here, babe" Kevin rolls Edd over to him with a laugh.

Edd giggles and flips Kevin onto his back and begins to wrestle with him. "Cheater!"

"How can I cheat?! I only want you!" Kevin laughs as he lets Edd pin him.

"Prove it then" Edd sneers, tightening his grip on his boyfriend. Kevin smirked and moves his hips up to grind against Edd's, letting him feel his hardened cock. Edd jumps back in surprise. "U-u-uh! I-I s-sup-pose t-that's enough proof!"

"It's okay, just a little 'morning wood' but you do get me horny when I think about you..." Kevin leans up to press his lips to the dork's.

Edd's shaky lips manage to give Kevin a weak kiss back. "I-I d-do?..."

"I'm just glad that we don't have gym together... The locker room would be tough for me to keep my hands to myself. I already have a tough time doing that when we are alone" Kevin grinned.

Edd's face turns bright red at the thought of Kevin making secret grabs at him when no one was looking. "E-exhibitionism?!"

"There are shower stalls there, ya know..."

"O-oh d-dear..." Edd mutters, scurrying away a little. Kevin catches him and hold him close. "Relax babe, I'm just teasing. I would never do anything like that to you" he coos as he kisses the side of Edd's neck and jawline.

Edd tries to stifle a moan as Kevin places the soft kisses along his neck. "K-Kevin..." he savors Kevin's touch before gently pushing him away. "Would you like some breakfast?"

"I would..." Kevin remembered the text and money his mother sent him. "My Mom needs me to stay away until Monday after school. She transferred some money over to help with food for you or wherever else I may end up staying."

"You won't end up anywhere else. I told you that you're more than welcome to stay with me however long you'd like" Edd says sweetly. "And you shouldn't worry about the food. My parents send more than enough for me to buy food. I usually just save the extra money so that I can buy a lab set up."

"I'm glad I have you then. I much rather be here with you than Nat's or Nazz's" Kevin said with a smile. "I'll have to go home eventually today and get some clo-..." Kevin's phone dings with a text from his mother. 'There's a bag with clothes and other stuff that you will need in the bushes outside the front door. Behave yourself' Kevin rolled his eyes but laughed "Never mind, my mom dropped off supplies for me before she left for work" and ran out to get it.

Finding the bag and bringing it inside, he found clothes, chargers, and keys for his bike. "Looks like she got everything... I'm happy for the time I get to spend with you. I just wish I knew what was going on in my own home."

Edd nods in understanding and gently pulls Kevin in for a kiss. "I know but it'll be over soon. I wish there was more that I could do to help you..."

"I feel homeless" Kevin sighed, pulling his charger out. "You're not, Kevin. You'll always have a home with me. I'll be there for you during the hard times. I'll be your shelter when it seems no one else will."

Kevin smiled and wrapped his arms around Edd waist, hugging him close and kissing him. "You keep being really sweet to me and I'm never gonna let you go."

"Maybe I never want you to let me go" Edd says with a small hint of seductiveness in his voice.

"Don't start nothing you don't wanna finish, sir..." Kevin sasses.

"What do you mean?" Edd asks innocently before turning around and heading to the kitchen, hips slightly swaying with every step.

Kevin watches and follows, watching Edd sway his hips back and forth. Setting his bag down, he reaches out and grabs him, pulling him close. "You're making it hard to wait for you... You're teasing..."

"How so? I'm merely walking" Edd says innocently as he got some juices out of the fridge.

"Don't be-" Kevin was cut off by his stomach grumbling loudly. A blush worked his way across his cheeks. "Sorry, D..."

"No worries, Kevin! What would you like for breakfast?"

"Pancakes and Eggs? Haven't had that in awhile... But you know I'll eat anything you cook."

"They'll be right up for you, Love" Edd gives him a kiss and turns to start cooking. "You know, you're the first person to appreciate my cooking."

"Well, everyone else is missing out. I'll take their servings!"

"Does it really taste that good or are you just being nice?"

"If I was being nice, I wouldn't want to eat your food all the time."

Edd's face lights up with happiness. He finishes the large plate of food and serves it to him with a bright smile on his face. "Enjoy!"

Kevin thanked Edd by eating his fill and leaning back in his chair "Thanks babe. Do you make everything from scratch?"

"I make what I can from scratch. Everything else is store bought. I believe that it makes things taste better when it's not so processed." They talked and ate comfortably, Kevin stretching when he was done and went to shower for the day. Edd waits until Kevin is out of sight before setting to work on his boyfriend's surprise that he had planned for the day. Something to get his mind off of the tense situation at home.

Taking his bag upstairs and gathering the things he needs, he goes into the bathroom and gets cleaned up. He thought about his Mom and called her. "Hey Kev!"

"Ma, what's going on?" he asked around a mouthful of toothpaste.

"I'm making changes. Don't worry about it."

"But I am! We both are, Ma!" Kevin sassed.

"You two have enough to worry about that me and my marriage. Trust me, Kevin, this is the best for us. I gotta go, enjoy your time. Love you!" And she hung up.

Kevin scoffed before finishing up and heading down to the living room, per a text from Edd. Edd looks up from his spot on the couch and beams at Kevin when he thunders down the stairs. He holds his arms out, beckoning Kevin towards the couch. Kevin smiles and walks over to Edd, sliding into his arms and returning the hug. Edd leans back so Kevin is resting on his chest then hits a button on the remote. College football flashes onto the screen and a little robot comes rolling into the room with a bowl of chips and a two liter. "Just for you, to make you smile again."

"You spoil me... Thank you. You keep doing stuff like this and I'm gonna keep falling for you harder and harder" Kevin cuddled close and zoned in on the game.

"Maybe I never want you to stop falling, maybe I want it to be endless" Edd whispers softly. He lovingly rubs Kevin's back and runs his fingers through his hair.

"I think it already is..." Kevin muttered. The quickest way to get Kevin to sleep or at least very relaxed is to run hands through his hair and at this point, Kevin was melting against the ministrations on his skull.

Edd chuckles and squeezes Kevin a little closer to him. "I think you're the only one I could ever truly have feelings for..."

"Good! I hate to have to beat people up and fight for your affection" Kevin snuggled in closer, sighing happily before watching his team beat their opponents.

"Good! I hate to have to beat people up and fight for your affection" Kevin snuggled in closer, sighing happily before watching his team beat their opponents.

Edd looks up from the nest he had made for himself in Kevin's hair during the game. "Did they win?" he asks, taking in another breath of Kevin's intoxicating shampoo.

"Well they would have if we actually had a defense but apparently we wanted to try to play without one" Kevin pouted.

"Ohh, it's okay. Want some fuzzies?" Edd asks with the most adorable face he could pull off. "They'll make you feel better?" Kevin grins buries his face into Edd's neck, listening to the post game commentary and groaning or scoffing every once in awhile. Edd turns the channel to a different game in the hopes that it'll cheer his boyfriend up. He gently strokes the ginger's neck and hairline while placing soft kisses on the side of his head. Hearing another game on rousts Kevin out of his hiding place and look up. A smile graces his face and he nestles back down to watch the game from his spot. "Am I too heavy for you?"

"No. Not at all. I love when you're on top of me!"

"Stop it..." Kevin groaned.

"Stop what?"

"First of all, you're stroking my ego. Second of all, you're making me horny..."

"Why? Because I said I love when you're on top of me? It's true. It makes me feel safe and secure. What's so sexual about that?" Edd asks in genuine wonder.

Kevin just chuckles and snuggles closer, intertwining his legs with Edd's. "I love that I can make you feel safe and secure. That's my goal."

"I want you to feel safe with me too. I may not be the strongest person alive but I'll do what I can to make sure you're safe and happy. Even if it's as little as letting you stay the night."

"That's all I need. I need your support and for you to stay by my side" he leans in for a kiss.

"And I'll do just that, for as long as you'll have me."

"I have no plans on letting you go so you have no choice" Kevin kisses him again. Edd just giggles and squeezes him tighter. Kevin was about ready to take things a bit farther when they heard a crash outside. Looking out the living room window, Kevin saw his father's car pinning his bike to the now dented garage door. The driver door opened and out stumbled his brash and drunk father, screaming for Kevin and Kathleen to come out.

"I gotta go out there, I gotta get him to shut up..." Kevin moves to get his shoes on.

Edd grabs ahold of him and protectively pins him to the couch. "No, stay here. He doesn't know you're in here. Call your Mom and let her know to stay away."

The yelling stopped and Kevin looked outside. The front door was open but his Father was nowhere to be seen. "He's gone inside, I gotta go. I'll be back, okay?" Kevin kissed Edd lightly before pushing him back and heading for the door.

Edd hops up and grabs ahold of Kevin's hand in an attempt to pull him away from the door. "Kevin, please!" he begs.

"Okay... Hold on" Kevin looked out one of the small decorative windows cut out of the front door and the color drained from his face. He saw his father walking straight to Edd's front door. He backed up and grabbed Edd's wrist, pulling him back into the kitchen. "Fuck… He's coming. We're gonna pretend you're not home."


	12. Chapter 12

Kevin grabbed his phone from his pocket "You have your phone? I'm gonna call my M-" Kevin was cut off by loud pounding on Edd's front door. "Kevin! Get your faggot ass out here!"

"Get in there now, Kevin! I'm right behind you, I just need to grab something first" Edd pushes Kevin back into the living room and towards the basement door. "Get your Mom on the phone. Let her know what's happening but tell her we are okay."

"Where are you going?!" Kevin looked back at Edd incredulously.

"Don't worry about me. Just get to safety. I'll be in there shortly!" Edd grinned before pushing Kevin on the landing of the stairs for the basement before snapping the door shut and locking it shut.

"Open the door! I know you're in there!" The banging continued and Kevin wondered if the door could handle much more. He called his Mom "Hey bab-"

"Your husband is trying break down my boyfriend's front door! Edd!" Kevin called out trying to push the door open again.

'I'm fine, get in the basement' Edd texts. He dashed into his parent's room and quickly begins his emergency procedures. 'You said you'd be right behind me!' Kevin angrily texted. He then realized that the call to his mother had been disconnected. "Fuck..."

... Then the pounding on the front door stopped... Kevin felt that the silence was deafening. He couldn't see anything and he didn't hear Edd moving around and now, he didn't know where his father was.

Edd finishes setting up as he notices the still silence in the house. Cautiously peeking out of the master bedroom door, he sees a tall figure stumbles through the door and looks around. He presses the emergency lock button and silently prays that the bars will keep Kevin safely locked inside of the basement. He creeps into his room and locks the door before pulling his attic door down and climbing up.

'I'm in the attic. He got in before I could make it back down to you. I've locked you inside so he shouldn't be able to get down there. There's a closet in the far back corner, get in there and hide behind some of my equipment' he quickly types.

'I shouldn't have listened to you. I should've followed you' Kevin texts. He moved around the basement, following the heavy footsteps... Trying to remember the layout of the upstairs so he knows about where his father is. The footsteps retreat to the upstairs and he hears them go up. 'Edd, he's coming! Let me out!'

'No, stay in there. I'm safe and the police are on their way' Edd types, trying to be as quiet as possible and stay hidden in the darkened attic.

Charles moves from door to door, trying each of them, getting angrier and angrier. Soon he hears the police sirens approaching and he curses but smiles. "I'll be back for you, Kevin. And your little bitch too!" he runs down the stairs and out the broken front door before ducking into an alley and sneaking out of the neighborhood.

Edd hears footsteps move around the upper floor of his home. "Police! Come out of hiding! Now!" a deep voice calls. Edd climbs out of the attic and calls out from his side of the door. "My name is Eddward Vincent. I'm the resident here. My boyfriend is locked inside of the basement and I am the only one who can get him out. Could you please check the entire premises before we come out?" Edd pulls his phone out and quickly texts Kevin. 'The police are here. We'll be okay, I love you'

"One of us will stay here while the other two go check the other rooms. Try to remain calm." The footsteps retreat and the sounds of creaking doors break the silence. A knock on the door makes Edd jump. "It's safe to come out now" an officer calls up to him and Edd hurriedly opens the door and follows the officers downstairs.

Kevin hears the door unlock and quickly stands, as soon as the door is opened he glances around the room but is quickly crushed into a hug by his short boyfriend. He wraps his arms tightly around Edd, whispering a quick 'I love you, too' before Kathleen Barr storms in. "Where is he?!"

"Ma?"

"My boys!" she throws herself at them, hugging them both tightly. "I'm so glad your both alright!"

The adrenaline drains out of Edd all at once, leaving unable to do anything but cry. "I'm sorry! I'm so sorry! I shouldn't have left you alone! I just wanted to make sure the locks worked. I shouldn't have gone up there without you! I'm so so sorry Kevin!"

"Relax, it's okay. I'm not mad, I was just worried about you. Especially when he went upstairs" Kathleen rubbed his back and her son held the little Raven. Edd just continues to sob and mumble his apologies into Kevin's chest. Kevin continues to hold him and rock back and forth, whispering sweet things and returning the I love you's. Kathleen talked to the police and made sure that the boys had some kind of privacy and since the culprit was her soon-to-be-ex husband, she did feel responsible.

"Stop crying, stop apologizing. There is nothing for you to be sorry for. It's okay" Kevin wiped the tears away from Edd's cheeks and kissed him gently. He caught the worried look his mother gave him before turning around and concentrating on Edd again. Soon, his mother joined them. "Hey Ma, did they catch him?"

Kathleen sighed "No, he got away but they are out looking for him. They want us three to leave the area for a few days. Get out of town until things calm down" Kevin's grip on Edd tightened.

"But what about school?" Edd whimpers between sniffles.

"You both will return to school on Monday but there will be police around and they will keep an eye out for him if they don't find him this weekend. Pack up, boys! We're going out of town!"

Edd nods and stands up before reaching down to help Kevin up. "What will I do about the door? What will I tell my parents? I can't even reach them! What if they come home and can't find me? Or he's in here waiting for me and attacks them? What do I do...?" he begins to tear up again as mountains of stress pile onto his small shoulders.

"Relax, sweetheart!" Kathleen grabs him and steadies him. "I have you mother's email for the hospital and I will tell her you are with me and Kevin. Or you can... It's up to you. Also, concerning your door, I can call my brother. He's a carpenter and can fix almost anything."

Edd sniffs and gives her a hug. "Thank you. Thank you so much." Kathleen returns the hug with a motherly touch that she felt Edd was needing right now. She just felt he was her son too especially since he made her Kevin so happy. Edd squeezes her tight and looks up at her with his blue eyes. "I'm scared Mrs. Barr" he whispers.

"Don't be, honey. Everything will be alright, ok? I need to get you and Kevin someplace that you two can relax and enjoy the rest of your weekend. Monday comes soon!" Kathleen moves into the kitchen to place some phone calls to her brothers, one to fix Edd's door and frame and the other to fix Kevin's bike and garage door.

"Where are we going?" Kevin asks, eager to get out of the house and Peace Creek for awhile.

"Someplace about 2 hours away, someplace relaxing and fun. And my lawyer is up there so I need to talk with him too" Kathleen smiled and Kevin's face mimicked hers.

"We going were I think we're going?" his face slowly cracking a smile.

"You got it. We can get the suite like we did this last year and we can have a little fun, mini vacation! And you'll be ready for school on Monday morning!"

Edd gives Kevin a questioning look but decides to let everything remain as a surprise for himself. "I'll go pack up my things."

"Don't forget your bookbag!" Kathleen called out. "I packed you enough stuff for last a week here so just grab your bag. I'm gonna go pack. Meet me at the car in an hour." Kathleen walked out and across the street. Kevin walked up the stairs to Edd's bedroom, coming up behind him and wrapping his arms around his waist.

"How are you so calm?" Edd asks turning around and looking at him with fretful eyes.

"Because I know in the end, everything will be alright. We're gonna protect each other and we are gonna make it out just fine. You were awesome today, Edd. I would have probably gotten myself hurt and he would have left me bleeding in the street. I'm sorry about your door but my uncle can fix just about anything. He'll make it look brand new, your parents won't even know the difference!" Kevin grinned, trying to get Edd to mimic his attitude.

Edd places his head on Kevin's chest and gives a soft sigh. "I didn't want to see you get hurt. I told you I'd do anything to protect you and I meant it. Even if it meant us being separated from each other." He looks up and kisses Kevin's lips before giving a soft smile "One day, you'll have to make up for the door."

"Come on, let's hurry up. The sooner we get there the sooner the relaxation can start! Bring some swim trunks!" Kevin grabs their bags and walks downstairs, Edd following behind. Once he gets there, his uncle has already arrived and is taking measurements and looking at the damage. "Hey Kev! Your Dad sure did a number on this door... But I can fix it. It'll be good as new by dinner time. You must be Edd, pleasure to meet ya!" he said, holding his hand out.

"Eddward Vincent. It's a pleasure to meet you as well sir!" Edd says with a cheery grin. He grasps the tall man's hand and shakes it. "I really appreciate you taking the time out of your day to come and fix the door!"

"It's no problem. My brother in law is a lowlife scum bag. Who cares who Kevin likes as long as everyone is happy? Don't worry, kids… You got the whole rest of the family backing ya" he smiles as a horn sounds. "Kathy has the car running, better get going!"

As they piled into the backseat, Kevin asked "You get our room again, Ma?"

Kathleen smiled "Of course I did, Kevin. You two get the room with two queen size beds and I get the master."

Kevin grins and looks to Edd "Ready for some relaxation and fun?"

"I don't know, Am I ready?" Edd grin, feeling the playfulness return a bit.

"Guess we'll find out when we get there!" Kevin laughs, pulling Edd closer against his chest and leaning against the door. "Go to sleep, boys. It's just a short two-hour journey! I'll wake you when we get there." Kathleen calls from the front, turning the music on.

Edd snuggles against Kevin's chest and curls into a little ball. "Just a short nap won't hurt..." he mumbles before quickly falls asleep to the sound of Kevin's heartbeat. Kevin smiles as he puts his headphones in and dozes. Kathleen just smiled and hummed to her music, every once in a while casting glances back, enjoying the fact that her son was happy again.

Edd wakes up to the sound of the car turning off. "Mh... Are we there?"

"Yes, dear, we are! I'm going to go check us in. Wake Kevin up, won't you?" Kathleen called as she exited and walked to the front lobby.

Edd gently shakes Kevin awake. "Wake up, Love. We're here" he says softly.

"Here?" Kevin wakes up and looks out the window. "Yes! I love this place! Come on!" He detangled himself and opened the door, pulling Edd with him.

Edd clutches his hat as he stumbles behind Kevin. "Where exactly are we?"

"One of the biggest indoor water parks! My favorite! The Great Wolf Lodge!" Kevin reaches the doors and pulls Edd inside excitedly.

"Water park?! B-but... I-I can't s-swim Kevin!"

"I can swim, I will help you. You ain't drowning this weekend, Edd…" Kevin chuckled. They stopped at the huge ceiling-to-floor windows that oversaw most of the indoor waterland, including the hot tub.

"I suppose I'll just stick to the shallow end…" Edd surmised, thinking about all of the germs and other cringe worthy bacteria that is floating around in the water.

"I won't leave your side, k?"

"No, don't let me hold you back from having fun. I'll be fine by myself. I may just finish reading my book under one of the cabanas."

"Okay... I guess I'll be shirtless in the pool all by myself..." Kevin walks away from the window and sits in the chair by the fireplace.

Edd blushes hard at the thought of a shirtless Kevin. "I know another way to get you wet and shirtless..." he mumbles.

"Hmm?" Kevin looks up questioningly but Kathleen calls out to them to get to the room and unpack. Once done, Kevin rounds on Edd "What ya wanna do? Wanna walk around? Go down to the park? Arcade? Make out on one of these beds?" he nods his head towards the two full size beds in their bedroom.

Edd gives a sly giggle before pulling Kevin in for a needy kiss. "I would choose the latter, however, your mother is in the adjoining room" he whispers before turning around and busying himself with his bags.

Kathleen knocked on the doorframe "Hey boys. I have a working dinner with my lawyer so you're in your own for dinner! Edd, have Kevin take you some place nice." She tosses Kevin her keys "Be a gentleman. Bye!"

"Y-you can't drive without her yet!" Edd says in shock. "You still only have your permit!"

"Okay, okay... Calm down. They have a restaurant in the hotel and it's really good. Nazz says their salads are the best and I love their burgers! Are you hungry yet?" Kevin tossed his hoodie on the bed and stretched. Being cramped in the car for two hours wasn't so bad but it does make a person stiff!

Edd's stomach grumbles at the mention of food "I'm feeling a little hungry. I only ate a couple of pancakes at breakfast."

"C'mon, let's go feed your face" Kevin locked their door and led Edd down the hallway. Edd follows Kevin downstairs and nervously brushes their hands together, afraid of embarrassing Kevin in public. Kevin looks down and grins, grabbing Edd's hand, lacing their fingers together. Edd looks up at Kevin then casts his eyes down with a blush and shy smile. "Relax, I'll always hold your hand. PDA doesn't bother me."

"Er! R-right..." The blush darkens a little as he moves a little closer to the ginger, shoulders brushing against each other with every step. "H-how far away i-is the restaurant?"

"Just downstairs next to the lobby area. We just ended up in the far section of the resort." While walking, they met with many other guests that looked at them. Most smiled and/or giggled. One lady said 'See? All the cute ones are taken or gay!' with a laugh. They weren't met with any kind of hatred by stares or comments. It made Kevin feel lighter, after the whole shit with his father, he needed some good juju and this helped. Now he is gonna enjoy a nice dinner with the love of his life and they were gonna enjoy this short weekend getaway. "Oh by the way, I called Nazz and Nat. They are watching my house, Nazz said she got Eddy and Ed to watch yours and report any sightings of my Dad to the police. No worries, so please smile a bit?"

Edd forces a smile for his boyfriend as they continue to walk. The smile fades as soon as Kevin looks away. He couldn't help but to fret over everything that happened and everything that's to come. They reach the restaurant and take their seats. "What are you getting?" he asks as he looks over the menu.

"Either the steak burger or the BLT... Get whatever you want, babe. My treat for all the meals you have made me over the past month."

Edd nods and decides on a Cobb salad. "Thank you, Kevin."

"I take care of what's mine, after all." Kevin grins as the waitress comes over and they order and she moves away to put their order in. "Did you see her poor buttons on her shirt? They were hanging on for dear life! I thought one was gonna pop off and hit me in the eye!"

"Kevin! That's not nice!" Edd snickers.

"There's my smile..." Kevin grins back.

"Was it ever truly gone?"

"I didn't see it for awhile... Scared me. Thought I would have to go the rest of my life without seeing it" Kevin snickered.

"No, it'll always be there. I just had a lot on my mind earlier" Edd says with a grin.

"Well I think it's turning out okay, don't you?" Kevin reaches across the table and held his hand out for Edd's.

"It was a rather rough start. But it's better now. This is our first vacation together after all!" Edd beams and laces their fingers together.

"P-pictures?! O-of us? T-together?!" Edd's face headed up.

"Well yeah... I don't need any more pictures of me with my Mother" Kevin laughs.

"B-but... Couple pictures? A-are you s-sure?"

"Absolutely... I love you, Edd. I wanna show it."

"I-I... I love you too..." Edd says blushing profusely.

Their food came and they ate in a comfortable silence. Kevin paid and they walked into the lobby. "Let's walk around outside. I gotta start burning some of these calories you've been feeding me!"

Edd nods and follows close on Kevin's heels. "Kevin?..."

"Yeah?" Kevin asked, looking down at his phone to get a map pulled up of the shopping area.

"Do you really mean it?"

"Mean what? I've gained almost 7lbs since we started dating! I gotta keep looking this good for you!" he smirked.

"No, not that. What you said earlier?" Edd says staring at the ground shyly.

"That I love you? Of course I meant it, why would I say it but not mean it?"

"No ones ever told me they loved me..." Edd whispered with a sniffle.

"Well, now someone has!" Kevin wrapped an arm around Edd's waist and pulled him close to kiss his temple.

Edd smiles a bit and squeezes Kevin close to him. He gently kisses Kevin's lips and grins. "So... Pictures?"

"Pictures!" Kevin grabbed his phone and they captured a few good selfie type photos. Kevin's favorite was the one when he kissed Edd's cheek and Edd had a huge smile on his face with a little blush.

"Send me that one" Edd points to a photo of them wearing each other's hat. "You know you're the only one that's allowed to wear my hat."

"The only one? Not ever your little dorky friends?" Kevin smirked, feeling having one upped Eddy.

"No. They've only ever seen my scar once and I swore them to secrecy. They're never allowed to even touch my hat without my approval."

Kevin gently tugged Edd close, wrapping his arm around him and bringing him in for a sweet kiss. A second after their lips met, Kevin snapped another picture... That one would be his Facebook profile picture for a long time. After they broke their kiss, Kevin grabbed Edd's hand and they walked farther down the Strip: watching some street performers and window shopping. It was close to dark when he got a text from his Mom tell them she was back and they had a breakfast date with the attorney tomorrow. "We should probably get back and get some rest for tomorrow morning."

"Alright, I'm starting to get tired. It's been such a long, eventful day" Edd covers his mouth as a large yawn breaks free.

"Don't pass out on me, make me have to carry you on my back..." Kevin laughed.

"Please?" Edd holds his arms out like a child and looks at Kevin with big blue eyes.

Kevin looked surprised for a second before kneeling down, letting Edd cling to his back, curling his strong arms around and under Edd's long legs. "Hold on, I don't want you falling backwards."

Edd gently grips Kevin's shoulders and sighs clinging into Kevin's warm back. "Thank you, Love" he mumbles. Kevin smiles and he made his way back to the hotel and went through a side door, all the while trying not to jostle to dozing Edd on his back.

Edd unconsciously clings to Kevin as he's gently jostled about. "Mh...vin..."

"Sorry, babe. Elevator was too full and I had to take the stairs. We're almost at the room" Kevin panted lowly as he rounded the corner to their door. Kevin got to their room and kicked a few times. When his mother answered, she smiled sweetly and ushered them in and right on into their bedroom. Kevin sat on the bed and gently laid Edd down, covering him up with the other side of the blanket. Shedding his shirt and getting some sweats on, Kevin laid down read Facebook until he went to sleep.


	13. Chapter 13

Edd sleeps comfortably for a few hours but begins to have a nightmare. He dreams of hiding in the basement, security locks creaking before giving way and granting Charles access to him. He screams as he watches Kevin fall before his father before large hands grip Edd's shoulders tightly. Edd kicks his feet in a struggle to release himself from the towering man.

Kevin wakes up to Edd whimpering and light crying. He gets up and sits on the edge of the bed, grasping Edd's shoulders and shaking him gently. "Edd... Babe, wake up... Open your eyes..."

"…no, I love him…" Edd whimpers, crying in his sleep. "Don't touch him!"

"Shhh... I'm right here, Edd. Wake up!" Kevin gave a harder shake and talked as loud as he could without waking his mother.

Edd shoots straight up and looks around the room. "Kevin?" he asks with a tear streaked face and a quivering lip.

"Yeah, it's me. We're safe, he can't get us here" he nods and wipes a

"I'm sorry, I didn't mean to wake you" he sniffs.

"I'm the reason you were having that nightmare. Reliving yesterday?" Kevin scowled.

"Something like that... But it wasn't your fault. I'll never blame you for that, Love."

"But it is my fault that he came after you, so I'm sorry. Do you need anything?"

"You

"Just you" Edd says without hesitation. "Will you sleep me tonight?"

"You never have to ask me for that" Kevin got them both under the covers and laid down on his back, pulling Edd close to rest on his head on his chest. Edd snuggled in and quickly dozed back to sleep.

Kevin wakes up the next morning with Edd curled next to him. Looking at the clock on the nightstand, it reads 6:04am. He hugs Edd close, kissing his forehead and whispering "I love you" sweetly.

Edd stirs a little and smiles in sleep. "Mh... Kevin..." he mumbles.

"We gotta get up soon so we can get showered. You wanna get up?"

Edd nods a little but doesn't move. "You first" he grumbles, slipping into a light doze. Kevin smiled and lifted his chin, kissing him lightly before getting up and getting ready. About 30 minutes passed and Kevin walked back into their bedroom and find Edd curled back into a ball, fast asleep. He decided to let him sleep and let his Mom get in the shower next.

Half hour later, Edd rolls over and notices the lack of a warm body next to him. He gets up and enters the living room with a little pout. Kevin pops some more pistachios in his mouth and looks to the opened bedroom door. "Hey, babe. Morning" he chirped happily from his spot on the couch. Edd maintains the pout as he shuffles to the couch and plops down next to Kevin, placing his head in the ginger's lap and curling into an Edd ball.

"What's the matter, babe?"

"Missed you" he mumbles "Sleepy."

"I'm right here, I'm not leaving you. I wouldn't think about it. You make me too happy. Why don't you get in the shower? It should help you feel better."

Edd gives a tired sigh before sitting up and rubbing his eyes. "Will you do something for me later?"

"Sure, what do you need me to do?"

"Not now, later. It's something only you can do and I don't want your Mom to see." Edd smiles and sets off to find a change of clothes and takes a hot shower. He returns half an hour later with a soft smile on his face, looking and feeling much better than the previous day. Edd flops on the couch next to a still stunned Kevin and kisses his cheek. "When are we getting breakfast?"

"We should probably head down now" Kathleen walked out, dressed nice.

"Ma, are we under dressed?" Kevin said with a smirk.

"It's a working breakfast, Kevin! Now, let's not keep David waiting!" she rushed out the door in a huff. Kevin chuckled toward's his boyfriend "Maybe someone has a little crush…?"

"It does happen sometimes, I guess we will just have to wait and see. Afterall, your mother does deserve happiness too."

"Oh god, I never thought I would have a step parent..." Kevin groans.

"It'll be alright. At least we know that he won't try to attack us" Edd reassures sweetly.

"I guess... I just hope he's not one of those 'evil step parents' you always hear about" Kevin groaned, following his mother at a distance.

"Your mother is too caring to even let that happen. I'm sure she'll end it if anyone tries to treat you badly."

"Care to remember who my father is? And it's 'Us'... We're a team now. And you're right, I just don't like the thought of her going out with other people. She's my Mom, I don't like to share."

"I know it's going to be weird and a little awkward but maybe it's for the best" Edd grabs Kevin's hand and gives it a small squeeze. Getting into the car, the trio took off to a large diner and got a table in the back so they could talk without being disturbed. David quickly joined them and Kevin visibly relaxed. He could tell that there was little to no chance that this man was anything more than a friend to his Mother. Breakfast was spent filling David in on the recent events, going over police reports, and verifying information. They left with an assurance that the divorce will be done as quick as possible and orders of protections would be in place for everyone.

Once they returned to the hotel and they were walking back to their room, Kevin ventured a question. "Hey, wanna go down to the water park?"

"Sure! Let me get changed and grab a book then we can go down there."

"I'm gonna be in the pool all by myself...? Okay, that's your call..." Kevin teased as he changed into his trunks.

"I...I'll join you..." Edd says timidly, looking Kevin up and down "Just don't let me drown."

"I would never" Kevin grinned widely, surprised that he got Edd to agree so easily but excited to get him all to himself in the jacuzzi.

"Promise?" Edd asks returning the grin. He holds out his hand for Kevin to take and walks towards the door.

"Promise" he collected their wrist bands and made their way down to the park. They found a place for their towels and Kevin drug Edd to the wave pool, which was calm... for the moment. Kevin guides Edd to the deep end and holds him in his arms. The waves begin to rise a few minutes later. Edd remains calm until the waves grow higher and higher. One wave in particular washes over their heads and knocks Edd's hat off. It isn't until the waves stop that he notices the long curly locks sticking to his head. Panic sets in as he tries to hide his face in Kevin's chest. "I should have known this would happen!" he cries.

Kevin quickly spies the black hat at the bottom and dives under water and quickly get it, re-surface, and slide it back onto Edd's head. "There, better?"

Edd shakes his head as the water mixed with his tears. "No, everyone saw it."

"Baby... Look around, no one is ever looking at you..."

Edd looks around and sniffs. "You sure?"

"I'm positive... Everyone is just kind of floating around, waiting for the waves to come back. I just wanna float around with you. C'mere..." Kevin wraps Edd's legs around his waist and uses his arms to pull Edd into him. "It's only 5ft deep here anyway" he smiles with a small laugh.

Edd clings to him and buried his face in his neck like a small child. "Don't drop me. I can still drown in the five foot water."

"Not with me... Relax and just enjoy it right now." Edd allows Kevin to gently wade him through the water. When the waves start up again, he clutches his hat with one hand and grips Kevin's neck with his free arm. He looks into Kevin's emerald eyes in between the waves and nearly melts from his handsome features.

Kevin locked eyes and smiled "it's okay, I got you."

"I only trust you with my life" Edd whispers in Kevin's ear. Kevin places a kiss on his cheeks and returns the smile "I love you, too." They stayed until the waves stopped and Kevin waded to the exit, putting Edd his feet at about 1/2 way back but kept a hold on his hand. They walked around and floated around the Lazy River before they came to then hot tub. "Wanna? I could use a hot dip."

"Er! S-sure!" Edd says with a blush. "I've never been in a hot tub before though."

"It's wonderful and relaxing... And after yesterday, we both need it." They rounded the corner and Kevin spotted his Mother in there, head rolled back and eyes closed. When she heard other people wade in, she looked up to see her boys and greeted them with a relieved and tired smile.

"Hey Ma... How did the rest of your meeting go?"

"Productive but exhausting!"

"Thank you again for this weekend getaway Mrs. Barr!" Edd says with a grin.

"You're welcome, dear. I couldn't very well leave you there. Not with Charles lurking around. And, please, call me Kathleen or Kathy or Ma or whatever... I won't be a Barr for very long anyway" she grinned. "Oh and I talked to your Mother. Your parents will be home by the time you get off from school on Monday and they have a surprise for you!"

Edd lights up like a child at Christmas at the mention of a surprise. "Thank you Misse-er... Miss Kathleen! I haven't seen them in almost a year. I wonder what they could have for me?"

"Well, I'm not going to spoil it but I will say it's something that is long overdue and it will benefit everyone, even Kevin and I!"

Edd begins to bounce up and down, unable to contain his excitement. "They weren't upset about Kevin and I?"

"I didn't disclose that. I figured that you would want to do that yourself. However, I'm pretty sure they have figured that something other than friendship is going on. I told them that they would have to talk to you about that. You can call them when we get back to the room. They won't be available for a few hours at least. So, sit back and enjoy this wondrous hot tub!"

Edd smiles brightly and nods. He leans his head on Kevin's shoulder and gives a relaxed sigh. "I think I'll take you up on that offer."

Kevin and his mother talked for a while and the next thing he knew, Edd was dozing on his shoulder. He wanted to get Edd back to the room and spend the rest of the night cuddles up, watching Netflix on his laptop, depending all on how the conversation goes with his parents. "Hey babe, let's go back to the room."

Edd opens his eyes and gives a soft moan just loud enough for Kevin to hear. He sits up and begins to pull himself out of the water. "I apologize for falling asleep on you both. I'm just really tired today."

"Come on, let's go back to the room so you can call your parents and we can chill with some movies."

"Will you call them? Please?" Edd silently pouts.

"Me? I've never talked to your parents..."

"No, just-just call them on your phone. They have a habit of not answering for me" Edd says sadly.

Kevin handed Edd his phone and moved behind him, wrapping his arms around his waist, resting his chin on Edd's shoulder. "You can use my phone to call them. I'll be right here the whole time." Edd nervously takes Kevin's phone and dials the number. He grabs the ginger's hand as soon as it begins to ring. Tears build in his eyes as an almost forgotten voice answers.

"H-hello Mother" Edd shuttered.

"Hello Eddward! I know it's been awhile! How have you been?" his mother's voice toned happily.

"I've been well, Mother. How have you and Father been?" Edd asks trying to mask his emotions over the phone.

"Very busy. Doctors Without Borders is very rewarding yet taxing. Luckily, that's ending for us soon. I hear you have made friends with that adorable boy across the street! How has that been?" Miriam Vincent prodded.

"Yes, a lot has happened since you've been away" Edd says letting a bit of salt slip through his voice. "I assume Mrs. Barr has filled you in on all of the goings on as of late?"

"Vaguely... I head the door was broken but that was fixed by Mr. Barr" she relayed. "She said I would have to speak with you about all of that."

Edd shifts nervously "Yes, well... There's a lot that we have to speak about. She said that you'd both be back tomorrow afternoon after school."

"Yes, and we will have a big surprise for you! We hope you are going to enjoy it like we hope you are! Mrs. Barr seems quite attached to you, you and her son are very close?"

"Yes, because we've been dating for a little more than a month. There are a lot of things that you've missed since you've been gone, Mother" Edd allowed a bit more sarcasm to seep through.

"D-dating?" Miriam questioned, taken aback.

"Yes, dating. For the better part of a month. Like I said, there's a lot that you and Father have missed. The phone isn't the proper place to discuss these matters though."

Kevin tightened his hold on Edd and kissed his neck and try to calm his down. Miriam sighed sadly "We apologize for being gone for so long, Eddward. Do you want me to tell you when we have planned for you?"

"Does it truly matter what it is? You apologized every time and yet you both leave, then you come back with a present to try to fix it. And then you leave again. What's the point anymore?" Edd's patience was waning and Kevin tightened his hold on him slightly.

"This time is going to be different, we have something very large planned... Do you want me to tell you or do you want to wait until after school tomorrow?"

"What is it?" Edd says flatly.

"We're not leaving this time! We're staying here for good!" she chimes happily.

"I don't believe you" Edd sniffs.

"Eddward, I promise we aren't leaving this time. When you get home, you'll see, my baby. I'm sorry we haven't been but we are now. I promise" she pleads.

"Alright Mother. I suppose I'll take your word for it" Edd sighs defeated, trying to not get his hopes up.

"You'll see tomorrow, Eddward. I promise" Miriam smiled as she oversaw what her husband and her were planning of their little Eddward.

"Okay Mother. I will see you tomorrow then" he sighed.

"See you tomorrow. We love you" Miriam hangs up the phone, praying that everything goes according to plan.

Edd hangs his head down and turns to Kevin, lifting the phone up for him to take. "Thank you Kevin."

Kevin takes the phone, sliding it onto the dresser. "You okay?"

"Yeah..." He says dejectedly. "What else did you want to do today?"

"Just spend time with you. Whatever you wanna do. My mother is out with some friends right now until after dinner so we are free" Kevin laughs.

"You wanted to watch a movie didn't you?"

"I did bring my hard drive with all 2,500 movies on it. Even downloaded some documentaries that someone said they wanted to watch" Kevin offered.

Edd gives a little grin then buries his round face in Kevin's chest as he hugs him. "Do you think you can still do that thing for me while we watch them?"

"I am very talented, I'm sure I can do two things at once."

Edd lights up and hops into the bed. "Let's not waste any time then!"

Kevin hooked everything up and started a documentary about the Universe and the Stars. Snuggling up with Edd on one of the beds, letting Edd use his chest as a pillow. Once Edd was fully engrossed in the picture, Kevin sent a quick text to his Mom. 'Edd called his Mom. Didn't go real well. Watching movies right now... Probably pizza for dinner.' Putting his phone back, he engrossed himself in the movie.

Halfway through the movie, Edd sits up a little and looks into Kevin's eyes. "Will you do that thing for me now?"

Kevin cocked his eyebrow "What do you want me to do?"

Halfway through the movie, Edd sits up a little and looks into Kevin's eyes. "Will you do that thing for me now?"

Kevin cocked his eyebrow "What do you want me to do?"

"Play with my hair. Please? No one has done that in years and you're the only one I trust to do it..."

"Absolutely, I love the feel of your soft hair" Kevin gently slid his hand under Edd's beanie and ran it through the dark curly strands.

Edd grins and pulls the beanie off before snuggling back onto Kevin's chest. "Have I told you today that I love you?" he coos.

"Yeah but you can keep telling me. I like it. I love you too" Kevin leaned down and kissed him.

Edd shifts just enough to give Kevin a kiss. "Why are you so fantastic?"

"I'm a romantic, like my mother... I just try to be the kind of boyfriend I would want my daughter, or son, to date. Simple as that."

"Maybe I can become like you one day; handsome, smart,brave, and caring" Edd sighs. "I'm so lucky to have you."

"You are all those things, stop doubting yourself. I'm lucky you have us a chance."

Edd gives him an unsure nod and squeezes him a little tighter. "If you say so..." He remains quiet for a few minutes before speaking again. "Was I too mean earlier?"

"I don't know the whole history of you and your parents but from what I saw and heard, she sounded sorry. Maybe give her one more chance?"

"This is the hundredth last chance I've given them. It really hurts Kevin. Every year it's the same story. And this time they left for two years and didn't even return my calls."

"Well, it's up to you. I'll support whatever choice you wanna make but I think your parents deserve another chance."

"I'll try. It's just hard. They've been gone my entire life. And this isn't the first time they've promised to stay..." Edd sadly mumbles.

"Give them until you graduate... Then we can get out of Peach Creek and you'll never have to talk to them again if you don't want to."

"Alright..." He sighs. "But we can stay here. You don't have to leave your mother behind for me."

"You never know, my Mom may leave too. Let's just talk about it when the time gets closer, k?

Edd nods and cuddles against Kevin's chest. "Did you want to do anything else tonight?"

"It's up to you. You wanna stay in and order room service or you wanna explore the Strip and Downtown some more?"

"If exploring means I can spend more time with you then let's explore" Edd snuggles into Kevin's chest.

"You'd get me either way..." Kevin grins and holds Edd tighter. "Let's get dressed and go then!" Kevin hopped up and grabbed his clothes and walked to the bathroom to change.

"Um Kevin?" Edd calls from the room as he changes into some clothes. "Do you think maybe we can sleep together tonight?"

Kevin dropped his brush on the floor and it made a clatter. "Uh... Uhm, y-yeah babe... If that's what you want. I'd love to" Kevin walks back into the bedroom and sweeps Edd up in a hug.

Edd beams a gap-toothed grin and returns Kevin's hug, nuzzling his face against him in the process. "I know it's so early in our relationship but I do truly love you, Kevin. I never want to sleep next to anyone else. They'll never make me feel the way you do."

"Damn straight..." Kevin pressed their lips together in a sweet, gentle kiss. Edd moans into the kiss, tightening his grip on his ginger in the process. His small hips give a small grind as he deepens the kiss. Kevin moans as he feels Edd grind against him lightly and gives back a small grind in return.

"Kevin..." Edd moans between breaths. He shifts a little as his pants become the slightest bit tighter. Kevin sits on the bed, letting Edd rest on his lap and letting him continue to grind. Kevin rested his hands on small hips, guiding Edd, letting out little moans before breaking the kiss and trailing kisses and nips down his neck. Edd gives a little whimper as the bulge in his pants grows harder. He hungrily captures Kevin in a deep kiss as he pushes him back to lie on the bed.

Kevin grunts and raised his hips up to grind against Edd. Kevin gently took hold of Edd's chin, his mouth hanging open slightly. "Trust me" was all he said before his tongue slid in, caressing Edd's.

Edd's eyes shoot open in surprise. He gives a little yelp and pulls back slightly. "K-k-Kevin!" Edd swallows hard and moves back to brush his lips against Kevin's. "At least instruct me how to do that first" he whispers, placing a chaste kiss on his lips.

"Follow my lead, k? Caress my tongue with yours. All the other stuff will come later" Kevin kisses him again. Edd nods and returns the kiss, parting his lips just enough to give Kevin access inside. Kevin moans and slips his tongue in again, caressing Edd tongue with his. Raising his hips to grind against the genius' in his lap. Edd nervously slides his tongue against Kevin's. He tries not to grimace at the odd sensation and the thought of the millions of microbes being transferred into his mouth. His hands decide to take the initiative and keep his mind off of the germs by slipping under Kevin's shirt and exploring the hard abs underneath. Kevin's abs unconsciously contracts and he moans into Edd's mouth. His large hands running under Edd's shirt, his teasing touches causing moans to escape that raven. Edd gives a soft shudder as Kevin's hands send intoxicating tingles up his spine. He lifts Kevin's shirt up and over the ginger's head before moving his kisses along Kevin's jawline.

Kevin moaned the raven's name and growled lightly. Edd had, once again found one of his sensitive spots and it was driving Kevin mad. His hands slid down Edd's back as the tops of a few fingers ghosted under the top of his jeans. "Kevin..." Edd moans. He grips Kevin's hands and coaxes them lower. Kevin squeezed his hands into Edd's jeans and gently grabbed two handfuls of a plump ass. Edd moans louder and rolls his ass into Kevin's hands.

"Damnit..." Kevin rolls his hips up again while pulling Edd into him, grinding them hard together, claiming Edd's lips again and sliding his tongue past Edd's lips. Edd balances himself on Kevin's chest and fills Kevin's hands with even more of his ass as he battles Kevin's tongue with his own. Kevin moans and he kneads the two handfuls of soft flesh in his hands. Breaking the kiss, he moaned out "Oh god, baby... I want you so bad right now..."

"What do you want to do to me, Kevin?" Edd whispers seductively.

"I want more... More than what you're comfortable with right now. At least, I think." Kevin pushed his head up and connected their lips again in a sweet, gentle kiss.

Edd breaks away and gently caresses Kevin's cheek. "I want to give you so much but...we're moving so fast, I'm sorry."

"It's okay, I know you're not ready and I'm perfectly fine going slow because I care about you" Kevin removed his hands and rested them on the small of Edd's back. Edd whimpers before leaning down and capturing Kevin's soft flesh between his teeth. He moans as he nips and bites, leaving a large red bruise in his wake. Kevin moans and bites his lip, lolling his head back. Once Edd detached, Kevin cupped a cheek and returned the favor on the base of Edd's neck, nipping and biting a little harder than normal, bringing their hips together again in a rough grind.

Edd gives a blissful moan as Kevin's lips work their magic. He sits up a little and unbuttons his pants before grinding his bulging cock against Kevin's again. "Kevin, touch me..." he pants through flushed lips.

Unable to contain himself, Kevin pushed Edd's jeans down by past his hips and palmed him through his boxers. Kevin grins their hips together again with a moan. Edd gasps and growls in ecstasy. He slides down Kevin's legs and unfastens his pants and pulls them, along with his boxers, down. His eyes hungrily gaze at the rock-hard cock springing up in front of him. His fingers begin to gently tug at it as he locks eyes with Kevin. "I trust you, Kevin" he whispers before wrapping his lips around the tip of his cock.

Kevin watched with wide eyes, never did he think Edd would do this for him... at least right now at this point in their relationship. He flopped back on the bed and moaned lightly, hands fisting into the cover. Edd takes more of his boyfriend in and strokes the rest in time with his bobs. His baby blue eyes look up for confirmation that he is doing everything correctly.

Kevin runs his hand through Edd's dark hair, gently grabbing a handful and guiding. Another moan escaped him as his hips rocked slightly against his will. Edd moans a little in shock but continues to bob, taking in a bit more of Kevin's cock. His free hand timidly places light scratches down the ginger's chest and side as he moves a little faster.

"Yes, baby..." Kevin arched his back and gripped his hair a little tighter. "Keep going, so good..." Kevin tried to give Edd some confidence and encouragement. Edd moans again and hollows out his cheeks. His stroking hand slides down Kevin's cock and gently massages the forest of red hair before untangling his fingers and caressing his sac. Kevin gasps and releases Edd's hair but grabs the comforter, knotting his hands in it and pulling. Edd inwardly grins at the sounds he elicits from his boyfriend. He bobs and little faster, focusing calculated sucks at the tip as his hands lightly massage and scratch Kevin's thighs.

Kevin feels the muscles in his abs clench and pleasure coiling in his belly. He knew he was going to cum but he didn't want to freak out Edd. Reaching down, he grabbed at Edd's face "Baby, I'm cummin..."

Edd pulls off of him but continues to stroke him. His thumb gives soft squeezes to the tip with every stroke. "Does it still feel good?"

"Y-yes!" Kevin cries as he gives a shuttering gasp and he thrusts his hips up a few times before his head snaps back and his back arches. Kevin releases over his stomach and Edd's hand, giving another sigh and laying back.

A smile spreads over Edd's face seeing the look of bliss on his boyfriend's face. He sits up and kisses him before retreating into the bathroom and coming back with a washcloth to clean Kevin off.

"I love you, Kevin" he mutters as he wipes Kevin clean. Kevin grabs Edd's wrist and pulls him in the bed with him, kissing him deeply and passionately, pouring his feelings into the kiss.

Edd giggles and snuggles against him. "Do you need a nap, Love?"

"No, do you want me to return the favor?"

"Only if you want to. I'm fine with or without it" Edd shrugged. Kevin just smiled sexily and set to bring Edd to a quick and hard release, Edd's back arched and cheeks flushed red.


	14. Chapter 14

They laid together for a while and finished the movie but neither one wanted to get out of bed just yet so they stayed in and talked about Edd's parents and his turbulent relationship with them. Sensing that Edd was getting stressed, Kevin suggested to spending some more time down on the Strip. While Edd got dressed, Kevin brushed his teeth but popped his head in to stare at his boyfriend, who was just starting at his phone.

"You okay?" he askes. Edd looks up with tired eyes and nods, trying to keep himself together as to not worry Kevin. "Come on, I wanna walk around then we come back and snuggle all night. Promise."

Edd gives a little whiny pout but gets up "Promise, promise?" he asks like a child.

"Promise, Promise..." Kevin leaned down and kissed Edd again sweetly before grabbing his hand and they left for the Strip. They returned a few hours later, exhausted and with several bags. Clothes and souvenirs littered one of the beds. "Aren't you glad you went now?" Kevin asked, watching Edd carefully pack away his new beanies and hoodie with a smile.

Edd grins and nods. "Yes! Thank you again my Love! I promise I'll pay you back once we get home."

"I'm not going to accept it, I told you that. This is payback for you cooking all that food you do for me. And I love you... So shush. You hungry? I could eat a horse..."

"I love you too" Edd whispers as he captures Kevin in a kiss. "I am really hungry, though…"

"Room service and movies?"

"That sounds wonderful, Kevin" Edd giggles. "Do you think they have cheesecake?"

"Pretty sure they do...wanna get some?" They ordered their food and waited, while watching their first scary movie of the night. Once their food got there, they are their meals happily, albeit the jumping and scared squeals coming from a certain raven. As payback, Edd waits until Kevin is deeply engrossed in the movie to playfully shove a piece of cheesecake in his mouth with a giggle. Kevin choked a little and coughed "Death by cheesecake?... So worth it!"

Edd gives another mischievous giggle and snuggles up against Kevin's chest. "Thank you for everything, Kevin. It's been nice to just relax and have some fun."

"I told you, I take care of what's mine, and you are mine" Kevin wrapped an arm around Edd's shoulders and snuggled him close. He knew that Monday was right around the corner and they would have to face some pretty big battle in the upcoming months.

Edd turns bright red. "It still feels so strange to hear someone say that they care about me."

"Well, get used to it cuz I say it a lot. You'll never have to wonder about that. And I'm sure your parents care about you... They just don't know how to show it."

"I want to believe that but I just don't have the evidence to prove your theory right. You know that was the first time she's ever told me that they love me? It took fifteen years for them to say it."

"Some people don't know how to show it. Give them a chance... This may be the start of something great and even if it's not, you still got my Mom. She has already taken you under her wing."

Edd nods with a heavy sigh "You're right. It's just hard to trust them. They swear to stay almost every time but only stay for a week or two before leaving again." He squeezes Kevin's chest a little and buries his face deeper. "I don't know if they'll allow you to visit. Let alone stay the night in my room..."

"We always have my place and if that falls through, were graduating in two and a half years and we can be together all the time. If we want to, we can make it through anything."

Edd looks up at Kevin with a loving grin. "Stop it. You're only making me fall harder for you Kevin."

"Mission completed! Kevin for the win!" Kevin sat up and rolled on his side, facing Edd, leaning on an elbow. Wrapping his free arm around his boyfriend, he kissed Edd sweetly.

Edd kisses him back with a giggle and snuggles into his chest. "I'm sorry for interrupting the movie."

"It's whatever, I don't mind. I just wanted to get you close to me. Why do you think I chose a scary movie?" Kevin snickers.

"Meanie!" Edd giggles, playfully hitting Kevin's chest. "I'll have to find your weakness and exploit it!" Edd jokes.

"How are you going to exploit yourself?" Kevin laughs.

Edd blushes and turns away in embarrassment. "I-I-I...u-uh-um..."

Kevin smiles as he leans down and nips at Edd's chin and jaw, just teasing a little bit. Soon he stopped and sighed into Edd's neck. "I don't wanna go to school tomorrow... More specifically practice."

"I know. I don't want to go to school either. I want to just stay like this forever."

"Did you wanna stay for practice then we can walk home together? Unless my bike is fixed, which I hope it is."

"I'd rather walk. It would mean I can spend more time with you" Edd blushes.

"Sounds good to me, did you want to deal with your parents alone?"

"I want you there with me. I can't face them alone..." Edd whispers.

"Alright... Have some faith and be optimistic..."

Edd nods and nuzzles his face into Kevin's chest "I will." They spent the rest of the of the night watching movies and cuddling. They took showers and bedded down for the night, Kevin curled around Edd protectively, wrapping an arm around his waist. They didn't even stir when Kathleen got back to the room two hours later and checked on them. She silently closed the door and smiled, happy that her son was so happy finally.

Morning comes and Kathleen gently knocks on their door. She doesn't hear any movement so she peeks inside. Edd and Kevin lay in a cocoon of blankets, softly smiling as they hold each other in their sleep. She quietly creeps in and snaps a few pictures of them before gently pulling the covers up to their necks and sneaking back out. She waits another half hour before calling Kevin. Kevin grabs at the phone before handing it to Edd and going back to sleep as Edd fumbles with the device.

Edd groans and answers the phone. "Mh... Hello?"

"Oh, Good Morning Edd! I know it probably earlier than you are used to getting up but we gotta head back into town so you two can get to school."

"Alright Mrs. Barr. I'll wake Kevin up and get dressed." Edd says huskily. He hangs up and shakes Kevin a little. "Wake up Love. We have to go to school." Kevin groans and rolls over falling back asleep, determined to get some more blissful sleep.

"Kevin" Edd shakes him a little harder but still doesn't manage to get the ginger to budge. He leans over and places a sweet kiss on his lips. "Wake up, my Love." Kevin groans but quickly grabs Edd's head and crushing their lips together. Breaking the kiss and laying back down he looks at Edd's slack face and smiled. "And a good morning to you too, sir"

"Good morning. Are you awake now?" Edd asks with a grin.

"Hell no... It's 5am! And I'm gonna sleep in the car" he grumbles and gets up, wrapping an arm around Edd's waist and snuggling in for a second. "Alright, let's get going..."

Edd chuckles and grabs their things. "I'll give you Edd fuzzies in the car."

They take turns brushing their teeth and getting ready. Edd make sure they have all their stuff before heading out to help Kevin pack the car. Kevin gets in and leans against Edd's chest, quickly falling back asleep with his headphones in. Kathleen hums and sings along with her music, casting a glance in the backseat every once in a while. She was happy that her son was so happy and he seemed to make Edd happy. As long as that continued, she would have no qualms and she would support them until her last dying breath. She hoped that Edd is able to open his heart once final time to let his parents in, it would be good for the poor boy. She also made a mental note to purchase a gun and hide it in the house and to take Kevin and herself to some shooting classes. If it came down to protecting themselves, they would be ready for anything... at least she hoped.

Edd wakes up when he feels the car come to a stop and he opens his eyes. "School?" he asks, gently attempting to rouse Kevin.

"Yes, dear. You have about 20 minutes before the bell rings. Wake Kevin up, won't you? He sleeps like the dead" Kathleen smiles and calls her boss.

"Wake up Love." Edd coos softly kissing Kevin's cheek. "We're at school. Let's get going before the bell rings."

Kevin groans as he sits up, putting his headphones in the back seat compartment. "Ma, you bring food?"

"Of course, I did. I ransacked the breakfast cart before I checked us out. It's in the back."

Kevin raced out and grabbed the bag and handing it to Edd. "You hold this?"

Kathleen appeared beside them "I hope you boys had a good time. In July, we'll go for a week like normal, Kev, and of course, Edd is invited. Keep your bags in there, you can pick them up after school."

They go about their school day like everything is normal. Kevin tossed a couple of love letters over Edd's shoulder during their classes together but was met with soft sighs. The day ends and Edd trudges to meet Kevin at the field after practice ends. "I haven't seen your smile all day..." Kevin wraps his arms around Edd's waist and gives a sweet kiss.

Edd sighs and forces a smile. "Ready Love?"

"Oh, the fake smile... Alright, let's see what's up at your place" Kevin grabbed his hand and squeezed, letting Edd lead the way.

Edd leads until they approach his house. He shrinks back and begins to walk backwards. "I don't want to go home just yet."

"I'm not let you keep doing this to yourself. Let's get it done and over with" Kevin pulled him to the door.

Edd pulls away and whines "Nyooo…"

"What was that noise? Did you just meow?" Kevin chuckles as Edd giggles a bit and turns away with a smile.

Kevin catches him, bringing him closer and walking him to his door. "Open the door or I'll knock on it." Edd sighs and unlocks the door, bracing himself for the hell storm awaiting him.

As soon as the door opens, Miriam Vincent wraps her son in a hug. "It's wonderful to see you, Eddward! We've missed you!"

Edd gasps and pushes her away slightly "Hello Mother, hello Father."

Kevin slid in behind Edd and shut the door, keeping a hand on Edd's hip. "Come on, Eddward. Don't be like that. I am truly happy to see you" Miriam pouted lightly.

"I suppose you are. I trust you both have been in good health over the past two years?"

"Aside from the regular things here and there, all is well. I haven't gotten any reports from your doctors that you have been ill, either. Correct?"

"Well I lost consciousness a few weeks ago. No one could get in contact with either one of you. Other than that, yes, I've been in good health" Edd snips with a bit of attitude.

"A few weeks...?" Miriam sat down on the couch still clutching her son's hand. Kevin had been left to follow Edd, making sure to keep a close eye on him and always be in contact somehow. Miriam looked to her husband from his spot in the kitchen doorway, questioning where they were in the past two months. "I think we were traveling over Asia at that time. I apologize, but there only so much we can do. It's been so long now since we have had simple toiletries, such a novelty. But we are back for good and we have a few things for you. Just in an attempt to make amends..."

Edd sighs and turns to his mother "Another empty promise? I'd rather not have that surprise again, Mother."

"No, my baby, no more empty promises. One of us will always be here from now on. We took jobs at the hospital so we will be closer to you and be here for you from here on out" Miriam promises with determination in her face.

Edd scoffs a little "Alright. I suppose I can learn to live in the house with other people. It'll be something I'll have to get used to."

"Of course, dear. We will finally be a family again!" Miriam clasped her hands together.

Michael came in and sat on the couch by his wife. "Are you ready for your other present? I hope this one will be better received."

"Yes, I am ready Father. And speaking of being 'well received', Kevin hasn't received a very warm welcome" Edd sasses back.

"Oh goodness, I apologize, Kevin! We have been in contact with your Mother and know about you. Thank you for taking care of our son and helping him!" Miriam admonished.

"It's not a problem, ma'am. I would do anything for him" Kevin politely answered.

"I must say I'm not shocked about Eddward, but you, Kevin... You're the All-American Boy... Generally, society norms would place you with some blonde cheerleader" Michael ponder outloud.

Edd turns bright red with anger "And what exactly is that supposed to mean, Father?!"

"It means that I am trying to understand where he is coming from. You don't need any distractions or bad influences. You've done a magnificent job with your schooling and keeping the house up and running when you really shouldn't have been. I just want to make sure this boy isn't going to cause you any heartbreak. That's all." Michael opened the basement door and waited for Edd to go down.

Kevin pulled Edd into a tight hug. "It's okay... Relax, relax, relax..." he tried to calm the agitated raven. Deciding not to dignify his father with an answer, Edd stomps down the stairs to the basement.

Miriam waits at the bottom on the stairs, her hand on the switch. "Ready, Eddward?" and without waiting for a response, she flicked the light on and the room flooded with light.

Edd gasps against his will and drops Kevin's hand to run up to the new chrome table. "You're never home. How'd you know I wanted this?"

"We had some help but you have said somethings over the years. Everything else we just guessed and assumed. You have all you would need without a license or business. This is a full functioning lab. So you can move your smaller one from the garage down to here. Does this start to make up? Even just a little?"

Edd fiddles with some of the tubes and beakers to make they're real. "I suppose you've begun to reconstruct just a little of the metaphorical bridge..." Edd whispers.

Kevin smiles slightly, coming up behind him and whispering in his ear "So this is where I'll find you, more often or not?" wrapping his arms around Edd's waist.

Edd nods and turns to give Kevin a purposeful kiss. "Of course" he grins, not caring that his parents can see them.

The doorbell rang out and Michael excused himself to answer it. Miriam dug in her pocket and pulled out a business card, calling out to Kevin. She deposited the card into his open palm "Just in case... If you need to contact us, you are welcome. My husband just has horrible people skills. I know you mean well with our Eddward" she laughed.

"Yes, I do. Thank you" Kevin programmed both parent's numbers into his phone.

"What is that, Mother?" Edd asks, coming to join them in the corner. He protectively grips Kevin's hand in a show to prove they were serious and he would not back down.

"Just your father and my own personal numbers, dear. Your boyfriend should be able to contact us at any time, if the occasion calls for it. Also, with his father charging about, it would be good if he had another place to have a Safe Haven. If need be, your Mother and you are more than welcome here. I'm sure that Eddward has told you where we keep the spare house key" she grinned.

"... Thank you, Mother. I honestly wasn't expecting you and father to accept us so quickly."

"Like your father said, we had a small thought about you. Kevin shocked us more than you did but all is well. Don't worry." Michael called downstairs for them to come up and that they had a guest. Kevin was the last to ascend the stairs, when he reached the top he was wrapped in the small yet strong arms of his mother.

"Ma?!"

"Hey! We've been invited over for dinner! And I brought over Edd's bags from vacation" Kathleen tossed a gesture over her shoulder to the few bags on the floor.

"Thank you very much, Mama!" Edd says loud enough for Miriam to hear. "You didn't tell me you were planning on coming over tonight!"

"Surprise, surprise!" Kathleen cheered. Kevin casted a glance over to Miriam and saw the pain register in her eyes and he wanted to help her but he didn't know how, nor did he feel it was his place. He would talk to Edd in private later about it and try to soothe his frazzled nerves.

"I'll get started on dinner" Edd says as he walks into the kitchen, silently listing off recipes to feed the house full he was not quiet accustomed to.

Miriam stops him "Why don't you go sit with your boyfriend? I can handle dinner, unless you would like to help?"

"I'll help then" he says pulling out a few ingredients. "There are some things that I am very particular about."

"Of course, you also know what Kevin likes to eat more than I do" Miriam starts to organize the ingredients and unwrap some things.

"Yes, I do. I also took the liberty of rearranging the kitchen a little while you both were away. I spent some of my allowance and added a few extra things in here. More shelving, cupboards, and a dishwasher."

"We made sure to send enough and extra, I'm glad to see you put it to good use! You've done a wonderful job, Eddward."

"Thank you, Mother. I appreciate that. Did you have anything in particular that you wanted for dinner?" Miriam and shook her head, letting her son take the lead.

"Remind me again what you and Father's favorite dishes are? I might be able to incorporate a little of everyone's favorite into one meal" Edd asked as he prepped some meat.

"We would be happy with anything that isn't cooked over a fire pit in the middle of the forest" Miriam snickered.

Edd chuckles slightly and sets to work cooking something for everyone. He makes miniature versions of the Sandwich and Miriam's favorite tomato bisque as its pair, Kathleen's signature Caesar salad as a starter, and Michael's homemade cheesecake for dessert. He puts the finishing touches on the cheesecake then turns to Miriam. "Why now, Mother? Why, after all of these years, are you two coming back?"

"Helping people has always been big dreams of both of ours. We always have loved being doctors and we felt that this was the best way to give back to the world... Make it a little brighter. After we had you, we did stay home bound or took you with us but sometimes we are sent to dangerous places. War and disease run rampant in the countries were being sent to. When we moved here and you became close to Ed and Eddy, their parents offered to keep an eye on you and help you when we were away. It's very rewarding work, Eddward, but in the end, we are tired and old. We haven't retired but we have decided to quit Doctors Without Borders and stay home. I will be part time where your father will be full time. We will try to not be too overbearing on you, but we did miss you every day. I know it doesn't seem like it but we did. I promise you that."

"It's hard to believe you. Yesterday was the first time you'd ever said that you loved me. The first time in fifteen years, Mother. How do you expect for me to trust either of you this quickly?"

"If I didn't love you, why would I bring you your favorite ice cream when you were in the hospital? I laid in bed with you and cuddled you while you recovered from what those awful boys did to you. You also got a very nice lawsuit from that is in a high yield savings account which, by now, should have a very nice balance to it for your college expenses" Miriam answered.

"You weren't there! I was in the hospital all by myself and neither of you came to check on me!" Edd says defensively, emotions starting to bubble inside him.

"We both did but you were unconscious the whole time" Miriam tried to pacify her emotional teenager.

"I-I don't believe you. No one was there with me, I would have remembered..."

"You were unconscious for the better part of a month... Who do you think sewed your hat together? Did you look closely at it? It's tied with a surgeon's knot" Miriam pointed to the hardly visible stitching.

Edd steps back in shock and his hand immediately shoots to the damaged side of his hat. "I-I thought my nurse fixed it for me..."

"No, baby... That was me. Your Father found it at the scene and I fixed it for you. There was a note on it when we left... It must have gotten misplaced in all the commotion."

"...I'm sorry, Mother..." Edd says quietly, some of the anger and resentment fading.

Miriam smiled "It's quite alright. Now, let's go feed our hungry guests!" She started setting the table, making that Kevin and his mother sat next to each other and Edd sat on the other side of Kevin while she sat between her son and husband. Edd guiltily helps her finish and summons everyone for dinner. He quickly grabs ahold of Kevin's hand and squeezes it as they take their place at the table. Kevin and Michael continue their conversation about mechanics, which makes Kathleen laugh. The mothers talked 'shop' from the hospital. Kevin continued to hold Edd's hand under the table, giving it a light squeeze every once in a while. Edd quietly eats his food and listens intently on the conversations so as to understand what caused them to abandon him for so long.

After dinner, everyone retired to the living room. Edd's parents asked about the boys and their relationship. Edd and Kevin answered all the questions honestly and made sure there was no secrets between the parents. Charles was vaguely talked about and then their mini vacation. Edd leans over onto Kevin's shoulder and yawns a bit. His fingers intertwine with his boyfriend's as they continue to sit and catch up.

Kevin leaned his head lightly on Edd's "You tired, babe?" Edd nods and gives a tired sigh as he nuzzles against Kevin's shoulder before looking up and placing a kiss on his cheek.

"Go to bed. We'll head home and I'll see you in the morning" Kevin whispered.

Edd nods and gets up. "Good nigh,t Mother and Father. Good night, Kevin and Ms. Kathleen" he bows a little and begins to walk upstairs.

"Good night, Eddward! I can drive you to school tomorrow if you'd like" Michael calls after him.

"I enjoy walking. It clears my mind but I appreciate the offer, Father" Edd replies before entering his room and shutting the door softly.

"I'll stop by and walk with ya, night babe! Good night, Mr and Mrs Vincent" Kevin smiled and made his way out the front door to wait for his mother.

"See you at work! It was a wonderful dinner!" Kathleen walked out and they headed across the street. Once Kevin got to his room, he texted Edd. 'You ok?'

'As well as I can be' Edd replies numbly, silently wishing he was across the street with Kevin than in his own empty bed.

'I love you, ok? If you wanna walk alone tomorrow, I'll let you be. You just gotta tell me. We don't have to be in each other's pockets all the time 😊" he sends back quickly, hoping Edd won't push him away too.

'No, I need you... I need someone to talk to.' A tear falls from Edd's eye as he sends the message. Instead of the usual dead silence that filled the house, talking and laughter could be heard through his room. He turns over and buries his head under the pillows in an attempt to block out the sleep preventing noise. Sleep still did not come easy for him that night…


	15. Chapter 15

The next morning, Kevin makes sure he is up early and eats and is outside waiting when Edd comes out. He's anxiously bouncing back and forth on the balls of his feet while he waits, he would be lying if he said that he was not concerned about Edd.

"Good morning, Kevin" Edd says just over a whisper. He looks up at his boyfriend with tired, cried out eyes.

Kevin's smile drops "Edd... What happened?" he cups his face, bringing him in for a tight hug.

Edd sniffs and shakes his head "It's nothing..."

"Don't lie to me, Edd. Don't you dare... You don't have to tell me right now. Why don't we just walk to school, k? C'mon..." Kevin kissed his head and pulled him along down the sidewalk.

Edd sniffs and follows Kevin like a puppy. "I'm sorry. I didn't mean to get upset."

"It's okay to be upset, just don't lie about it to me. That's all."

"I don't want to burden you. You have a lot to worry about without having to deal with my problems as well."

Kevin turned quickly and grabbed Edd into a tight hug, kissing him passionately, sucking Edd's bottom lip into his mouth and biting gently. Breaking the kiss, he looked into light blue eyes. "Stop it. We're together, that means I'm with you forever."

Edd gasps as he struggles to catch his breath. "K-Kevin..." he manages to stutter.

"You better?" Kevin cracks a small smirk.

"No, now I'm turned on and upset that we can't do anything about it..." he pouts.

"Well, I have no practice tonight and my Mom is working late, won't be home until midnight... Soooooooo..." Kevin leered.

Edd grins and leans in for another stolen kiss. "We should sneak away somewhere else. My parents think I'll be with you until six. It'd be best not to risk being seen going into your house."

"Ooooo, I like that... If only my bike was ready...! Wanna go to the school's library and make out like sexy teenagers?"

"What if we get caught?" Edd blushes. "The whole school will know! Mrs. Jacobs will never look at me the same way again!"

"That makes it all the more fun, babe!" Kevin chuckles. "I think it would be sexy… pick you up by your hips and grind against you against the books you love so much. Me or books... Make your choice!"

Edd shifts in an attempt to hide the bulge forming in his shorts. "You, of course, but if we get caught I'm going to break up with you, Kevin."

"Where would you like to go then? I don't care as long as your legs are around my waist!" Kevin grinned and walked off.

"Ut-tuh! Sir!" Edd calls back, he decides to just head to class with a small grin and chuckle.

"Love you!" Kevin calls down the hall as he enters his class room, catching a glimpse of Edd's stumble and red face. The day passes without incident and Edd packs his belongings to leave. He walks outside and waits for Kevin outside behind the library walls.

Kevin slinks behind Edd quietly before whispering low in his ear "Hey babe..."

Edd yelps and jumps three feet into the air before turning around and landing a firm hand on Kevin's chest. "Don't do that!" Kevin quickly wraps his arms around Edd and brings him close to him. Leaning his head down, he presses his lips to Edd's sweetly and eventually deepening it, as a silent apology. Edd moans and tangles his fingers through Kevin's hair. He pulls away panting and grinning "I missed you, too, Love."

"Ya know, I've been waiting for this all day" Kevin huskily whispered in Edd's ear.

"I saw you daydreaming in class. Why don't you show me what you were thinking about?" Edd whispers back seductively.

Kevin grinned "Where has my shy, little Edd gone to?" He leans down and grabs the back of Edd's thighs, lifting the smaller Raven up and wrapping those lean legs around his waist. "I've been dreaming about getting you in this exact position and ravishing you with attention."

Edd turns bright red and buries his face in Kevin's shirt. "Y-y-I-I-uh!" he stutters out. The redhead grins and buried his face into Edd's neck, licking and kissing his neck and sensitive ear.

Edd gives a heated moan and tilts his head to allow the sinful mouth more access. "Kevin…"

"Hmm? Tell me what you want..." A small bite turned harsher every time the raven moaned or moved against him.

"o-oh God, Kevin... I want you to touch me..." Edd's small voice reached Kevin's ears and went straight for his cock. Edd moaned again, his small fingers slowly begin to trace the outline of Kevin's abs through his shirt.

Kevin moan lightly and ground their hips together. "I need you so bad..." he hisses out before biting down onto Edd's neck.

Edd gasps in pleasure and grinds back. "How do you want me?"

"Naked and in my bed, moaning my name" Kevin's hands pushed Edd's shirt up, the chilled air ghosting over his torso.

"Kevin..." Edd moans out, grinding against him again. His nipples turn rock hard as the cold air hits his skin causing a gasp and small shiver.

"Yes, baby just like that..." One hand moves to Edd's chest, rolling a nipple, enjoying the gasp and shiver from him.

Edd whimpers and pulls Kevin closer. "I love you" he whispers as he begins to tug at Kevin's shirt. Pressing Edd's back into the wall, Kevin leaned back and took his shirt off, throwing on top of their bags on the ground. "That what you wanted?" Kevin panted and claimed Edd's lips again, palming him through his jeans.

"God, yes..." Edd moans as he begins to gently grind against Kevin's hand, begging for more attention. He pulls Kevin back to him and nibbles his jawline as his fingers explore his chiseled abs, earning himself another moan from the tall athlete. Kevin's hands run down Edd's sides, squeezing his hips gently before sliding behind Edd and slipping both hands down the back of his jeans. Grabbing a cheek in each hand, Kevin pulled Edd roughly against him to grind again and claim those soft lips once more.

Edd melts into a moaning mess. He pushes Kevin back just enough to eye him down before attacking his neck again, leaving a dark bruise visible enough for everyone to notice. Kevin rolled his eyes back "Oh god yes!" but before he could return the favor, a bottle flew out of nowhere and shattered on Kevin's shoulder. The red head kept his hold on Edd long enough for him to get his feet under him before letting go and grabbing his injured shoulder. "God damnit!" All they heard in return is cackling as a car shot out of the parking lot, jeers ringing out from the some of the members from the basketball team.

"Kevin are you okay?!" Edd asks, voice full of concern. His medical instincts quickly kick in and he begins to check for any cuts or bruises.

"I think I'm bleeding... I feel something inside. It really hurts..." Kevin grunted.

"Here, hold my shirt against it for a moment" Edd says, quickly grabbing his shirt and pressing it against Kevin's shoulder. He looks back and makes a quick note of the license plate before focusing his attention back on his boyfriend. "Move it a little and let me see if I see any glass, Love."

Kevin sat heavily on the ground with a curse and moved the shirt with a hiss. He felt the fabric of the shirt snag on some of the jagged pieces sticking out of his skin. He whined. "I'm going to kill them tomorrow..."

Edd gasps in shock but quickly recovers and coats Kevin's face in comforting kisses. "Calm down, Kevin" he coos as he gently pulls pieces of glass from his shoulder. "I'm sorry if I'm hurting you, I want to make sure I get it all. We can stop by my house and I can treat it better."

"I know whose car that was too... Blue jeep? Okay Brandon, I know where he lives too. Dually. Fucking. Noted!" Kevin mused more to himself than to Edd.

"I memorized his license plate number, I can help you seek revenge if you'd like" Edd says as he pulls the last visible piece out.

"Nope, it's all mine and they got my right shoulder! That's my throwing arm! Damnit, Coach is gonna be pissed!"

"I'm sure it'll be partly healed come Friday. I've been working on a new solvent that should` numb any pain from the wound" Edd muses as he helps slide Kevin's shirt back on and presses his shirt back on his shoulder. "Let's get back to my house and we can properly clean this up."

"You're walking home shirtless?" Kevin cocked an eyebrow.

"Yes. I don't mind."

"I have another shirt in my bag. I don't want you walking around shirtless. I know it makes you uncomfortable."

"I'll wear it if you insist. I want to make sure you're okay first before looking for frivolous things like a shirt."

"It's not frivolous if it keeps others from looking at you." Kevin slowly gets up, grabbing his shoulder in pain. "Ugh, forget about Coach's anger, my Mom's gonna be pissed!"

Edd quickly helps him up and fusses over his arm. "Careful. Don't try to move too much!" He slips on the shirt then holds Kevin's good arm. "Let's hurry and get you back to my house. We still have to disinfect and bandage it."

"Oh god, am I going to be your first experiment in your new lab?" he laughs.

"Something like that" Edd says as he begins to laugh maniacally.

"You're so creepy sometimes... But it's a cute creepy."

"I love you, my little experiment!" Edd giggles. He rubs his cheek against Kevin's arm and grins as they continue to his house. Once there, he gives him a quick kiss and pulls him inside. "Father should still be at work. Mother may be here though."

"I have a headache..." Kevin blurts randomly.

"I have another thing I've been testing. We'll see if it'll cure headaches" Edd says taking his hand again.

"I have a tested and proven cute for a headache but I need your help" Kevin smirked.

"What is it?" Edd asks with childlike innocence.

"Head does help headaches..."

"...no" Edd deadpans.

"... but I'm injured!" Kevin pouted and pushed his bottom lip out.

"My parents could catch us..."

"Not in your lab... It has a door..."

"Kevin" Edd chastises.

"I'm only half kidding... Can you fix my shoulder? Please?"

"I suppose I will since you asked so nicely" Edd sighs. "Come here."

Kevin sat in the chair that Edd was gesturing to while he was slipping on some gloves. "Is there a lot of shards in there?"

"It doesn't look like it. I think I got most of them" Edd muses as he cleans and examines the wound under a magnifying glass. "It's all gone. Let me put some of this ointment on it then bandage it for you." He grabs his experimental solvent and rubs it on Kevin's arm.

"Why does everything like that sting?" he whines as he hisses through his teeth. "You think your parents will mind me being here? You didn't really even ask them first..."

"Oh well, you're here now. Besides, they can't say too much. You've been here more in one month than they have in five years" Edd says rather spitefully.

"You're not gonna follow in their footsteps? Don't you wanna be a doctor?"

"No. Not if it means leaving my children behind... I'd rather work as a janitor than do what they did. My children will never feel alone and neglected" Edd snips with an air of finality.

"You'll never feel like that again, if I have any say about it" Kevin grinned.

"Thank you, Kevin" Edd smiles sadly. "Right now, it feels like you're the only one I can truly trust to not abandon me..."

"You got Big Ed and Skipper too... And Nat, Nazz, and the whole rest of the cul-de-sac... You were never alone, babe. You just had to come out a little bit. And, of course, let's not forget the entirety of the football team and cheerleaders. Those girls are always pestering me about if you're coming to the game, will you sit with them, do you like them... Jesus Christ..."

"I've always been a little distant. Even when it comes to Ed and Eddy. I'm friends with everyone but I can't tell them everything like I can with you. It's just a fluke that they know about my scar. You're the only one that I've willingly told. You're the only one I love and trust enough to reveal everything to" Edd admits while putting the finishing touches on Kevin's shoulder.

Kevin smiled and leaned back into his Raven. "Well you'll have me as long as you want. I'm here for the long haul."

"Promise?" Edd asks innocently.

"Yeah... Why wouldn't I be?" Kevin shrugged his good shoulder.

"Because forever is a long time. And we're each other's first real relationship…"

"I can tell you, for sure, at this point in time, I don't want anyone else. Just you" Kevin admitted, looking into Edd's light blue eyes.

Edd turns bright red and turns his head away to hide his blush. "I...I feel the same way."

"Why does that embarrass you?"

"Not embarrassed... it's just hearing you say that makes my heart flutter a little every time" Edd whispers. Kevin stands and pulls Edd's face to his, continuing where they left off. Kevin pushes him until the small of Edd's back hits a metal table.

"K-Kevin!" Edd gasps, face becoming even redder.

"Hmm?" Kevin moves down to kiss and nip at Edd's jaw and neck.

"God..." Edd whimpers. "Kevin... My parents..."

"We'll be able to hear them once they open the door to the basement stairs." Kevin ran his hands under the borrowed t-shirt, sliding around to rest on the small of Edd's back.

"This is so naughty..." Edd gasps as Kevin's cold fingers touch his warm skin. He timidly places his hand on Kevin's chest and caresses his toned body.

"You want me to stop? You just have to say it..." Kevin bucked against his hips. Edd tosses his head back as a loud moan escapes his lips. He wraps his arms around Kevin's neck and pulls himself up so that he can wrap his legs around the ginger's waist.

"Please...keep going..." Edd pleaded. Kevin grunts slightly but grabbed Edd's thighs, wrapping those lean legs around his waist and sitting him on the table. The red head attacked the raven's neck, leaving a dark mark on the side. Edd gasps from pleasure and unconsciously grinds against his boyfriend. His fingers fumble with Kevin's shirt before pulling it up and over his head. "K-Kevin, it's too much..."

"What's too much, baby...?"

"The teasing! You've teased me all day and I can't take much more…"

"What do you want me to do?"

"Can we maybe..." Edd's face turns cherry red at the thought of something so sexual while his parents were home. "Erm...perform fellatio on each other?" Kevin chuckles and agrees, lifting Edd's shirt over his head and kissing down his neck to his chest.

"We really need

"Mark me, Kevin..." Edd pants through parted lips, hips grinding harder. Kevin grinned and sucked a dark mark into Edd's collarbone, chest, and stomach. His hands making quick work of Edd's jeans, freeing him to the chilled basement air.

Edd's cock springs forward at full attention. "Kevin, I need you" Edd whispers "And you need me..." Edd's fingers cradle Kevin's bulge and gently work their magic. He looks up at Kevin with lustful eyes. "Do you think maybe we could try a 69?" He asks, blushing at hearing himself use slang terminology.

"Are you sure?"

"Y-yes..." he whispers unsurely. Kevin, hearing the uncertainty but choosing to just go slow, grabbed Edd's thighs and pushed him onto his back on the cold lab table. He unbuckled himself, setting his own cock free, and climbed onto the table with the nervous Raven. Edd's fingers trace Kevin's body before tugging at his pants and pulling them off. He gives Kevin's cock a few strong strokes as their lips collide in a kiss.

Kevin moans and thrusts into Edd's hand. His hands stroking and messaging Edd's cock and balls, he asked "How did you wanna do this?"

"Im...not sure... I was hoping you would know" he pants.

"Lie on your side, I'll show you how to do this" Kevin smirked. Edd complies and shyly looks into Kevin's eyes, still gently stroking him off. Kevin lies on his side but facing the other way so he is face to face with Edd's cock and Edd is face to face with his. Kevin grabs his hip and plays with the tip with his tongue before sucking it into his mouth.

"Ah! Fuck, Kevin..." Edd moans, completely flushed and panting from the sudden heat. He regains his senses and takes Kevin into his mouth, giving soft bobs and massaging his balls as he does so. Kevin moaned, taking all of Edd into his mouth at once, sucking hard and gently running his teeth up the vein underneath every once in a while. Edd gasps but maintains his hold on Kevin's cock. He returns the action as best he can without gagging. His hips unconsciously give small thrusts into Kevin's mouth, savoring the delicious heat emanating from his boyfriend's mouth.

Kevin moaned again, trying not to trust into that warm mouth. He didn't want to choke Edd. Kevin ran his free hand over Edd thigh and rubbed his ass. Edd moans around Kevin's cock as they continue to pleasure each other. He reaches down and scratches light marks on his stomach and legs, all the while moving a bit faster. Kevin moans and pushes Edds hip down to the table as far as it would go and sucked hard, taking Edd all the way and humming in his throat, sending little vibrations all up and down Edd's spine. Edd cries out in pleasure, releasing Kevin's cock in the process. His hand weakly strokes Kevin as he tries to regain his senses. Once the stars fade, he gently sucks and nibbles his balls while pulsating his stroking hand.

"Edd, I'm not gonna last much longer..." A hard suck to Edd's tip had Kevin smiling at the jittering reaction. Kevin rubbed little circles into Edd's hip bone and scratched down his back.

Edd pulls off of him and quickens his strokes. "I-I'm close too..." he pants.

Feeling his end draw nearer, Edd focuses his attention on gently squeezing Kevin's tip with every stroke. Kevin releases a broken moan and he pulls Edd away from him as he is feeling the tight coiling in his belly. He deep throats Edd, feeling he was getting ready to cum. "God Kevin!" Edd screams out. He can't control himself as he releases into Kevin's mouth.

Kevin pulled back as he came, catching his release in his hand. Spitting in the garbage can and wiping his hands off, he pulls his pants back up on his hips and returned to Edd's side. "You okay?" he laughed.

Edd looks up with exhausted eyes. "No..." he says with a pout.

"What's the matter?" Kevin wraps an arm around his shoulders and brings him close.

"I don't want you to leave..." He mumbles as he snuggles against Kevin with childlike sadness.

"Come on, I don't have to leave now. Let go eat something and cuddle for a bit. Maybe you'll get sick of me by then" he grins standing and fastening their pants.

Edd sighs and reluctantly sits up. "I could never. I'm appalled you would even think I could get tired of that handsome face!" Edd jokes. He grabs his uninjured hand and leads him up the stairs. "What would you like to eat?"

"Italian?" Kevin asks hopefully. Realizing he was still shirtless "When will your parents be home?"

"I'm not sure. I would have assumed Moth-"

"Did you have a good day at school Eddward? Oh...hello Kevin" Miriam appears from around the corner and freezes as she notices the shirtless boy. She clears her throat and tries to act as normal as possible. "What uh...what happened to your arm?"

"Uh, we were walking home and some kids from school threw a glass bottle at us. I caught it with my shoulder" Kevin explained with a blush. He suddenly felt really cold "I'm gonna get my shirt from the basement..."

"My goodness! I'm glad to see that you're alright! Stay here, I have a shirt that I bought Eddward years ago that he still hasn't grown in to" Miriam disappears into the laundry room. Edd squeezes Kevin's hand and mumbles under his breath.

"Stop it, you've stayed the same size since you were, like, 10... It's adorable" Kevin jokes. "At least she didn't freak out and throw me out..."

Edd huffs and folds his arms over his chest "I'll throw you out myself if you aren't careful Kevin."

"Awe, baby... Don't do that!" Kevin wrapped his arms around his waist and brought Edd close. "I love you" he whispered kissing his temple.

"I love you too" he begrudgingly mumbles.

Miriam comes back with a scarlet shirt with Edd's name carefully written on the tag. "There you go, Kevin. See if this will fit." She hands Edd a matching shirt "Here Eddward, your shirt has blood all over it. Give it to me and I'll wash it for you" she coos. Edd eyes her then slowly takes the shirt.

"My gratitude, Mother" he pries himself from Kevin's arms and turns to go change in the bathroom. Once he's out of ear shot, Miriam sighs heavily. "Tell me the truth Kevin, he hates us, doesn't he?"

"I think 'hate' is a strong word... He confused and high strung right now. I try not to bring it up much 'cause it stresses him too much" he answers plainly, pulling the shirt over his head. It was tight around his chest but it was so soft! "Thank you for the shirt, ma'am."

"You're welcome..." She sighs again and folds her arms over her chest in the exact manner that Edd does. "I thought he would have been over the moon once we announced our return. But instead, there's been nothing but tension and hostility since we've gotten back. Maybe it was best to just leave things the way they were..." she says more to herself than to Kevin.

"No, this is good for him and for you guys. Just gotta give it some time. He'll warm up with some time. I know he's excited about his lab, he gloated to the Science Club about it all meeting. And he said that 'his parents' got it for him with a big smile, so everything will work out in a while."

Miriam lights up. "He really said that?!" she grins happily at the thought of her son so much as mentioning them to other people. "Maybe he just inherited a bit of my teenage stubbornness. I was a little petty thing when I was his age. It shouldn't be a surprise that he turned out to be a male version of me!" she laughs. Edd reappears and hands her his shirt. "Kevin's shirt had a little blood on it as well, Mother. Would you like for me to retrieve it?"

"If you wouldn't mind. I'm sure Kevin would like to have his clothes put through the Vincent family's top secret washing routine" she says, hoping that Edd would crack a smile at the one thing that brought them together when he was a child.

"Very well" Edd remains straight faced as he turns and heads down the stairs. "I think you may be wrong, Kevin. Maybe the damage has already been done and there's no reversing it..."

"I won't lie and say that the damage isn't there but there is still time to fix it. I can help a bit... He stubborn and can be pretty petty sometimes but he has a good heart. It just hurt when you guys were gone so long. He still thinks you're leaving and he'll be alone again."

Miriam sighs. "That only happened once...but I suppose it only takes one action to lose someone's trust and a lifetime to earn it back. Could you reassure him that we're here to stay? You're the only one he'll truly believe." Edd comes back up the stairs with Kevin's shirt. He silently hands her the shirt then returns to Kevin's arms. "Would you boys like some dinner? I'm almost finished with it" Miriam says with a motherly smile.

"Yes, we're very hungry" Kevin tightened his hold on Edd. Leaning down and whispering in his ear "Try to be nice, they're trying."

Edd sighs and rolls his eyes. "What have you cooked, Mother?"

"I made your favorite. Seashore spaghetti meatballs with the special cheese you love so much!"

Edd relaxes a little and sighs. "Thank you, Mother."

"No need to thank me. I'll go finish up in there and leave you boys to spend time with each other. Your father should be home shortly, then we can have dinner as a family!" she grins happily before returning to the kitchen.

"Was that nice enough?" Edd asks with a hint of bitterness.

"Relatively..." Kevin sits them on the couch. "I still don't see why you can't let bygones be bygones? She's trying. She loves you and so does your Dad. Accept it" he whispers.

"Because I can't trust them. They've promised to stay before and they left me. In the middle of the night no less! Imagine how it feels to wake up to find that your parents have abandoned you. That's why I can't let bygones be bygones! Not after all they have put me through!"

"Alright, alright... C'mere and cuddle me" Kevin pulled Edds head to lie on his chest, right next to his heartbeat.

Edd sighs and smiles as he listens to the soft thudding. "I love you Kevin..." He whispers. "Please don't ever abandon me."

Kevin smirks "You know I ain't going anywhere..."

Edd flashes his gap-toothed smile before nuzzling his cheek against Kevin's chest. "I know. That's why you're the only one I trust."

"Get all your cuddles in now. After tomorrow, I'll be grounded" Kevin sighed heavily.

"What? Why?!" Edd asks visibly upset.

"Because I'm going to beat the shit out of Brandon!"

"No. You're not allowed to get into a fight" Edd says sternly.

"I can't let them get away with throwing shit at us, babe... What if I wasn't there? It would have really hurt you!"

"Kevin this'll be your third strike. You'll get in serious trouble. It's not worth it" Edd tried to reason with the hot headed red head.

"Second... The other didn't stick. And you are worth it. When will you start to believe that?" He tightened his grip on Edd, making sure he doesn't get up.

"I'm not worth you getting kicked off the team. Or expelled. Football is your dream. I would never want to come in between you and your dreams."

"You're my dream, too, ya know. Fine..." Kevin pouted "I won't fight him on school grounds..."

Edd lovingly caresses Kevin's cheek. "You're my dream as well. And I suppose I'll allow a fight just this once. But only if I can be there to intervene…"

"You're so not intervening! Absolutely not!" Kevin pouted.

"Yes, I will. I can hold my own if it's for someone I love!" Edd says defensively.

"If you get hurt, I'll never forgive myself..." Kevin pressed their foreheads together, closing his eyes.

"And if you get hurt or in trouble, I won't forgive myself. It's a two way street Kevin. Please just let me be there to ensure your safety."

"Just be there to cheer me on and patch me up. That's ensuring my safety and I promise to try to not get into fights" Kevin tries to reason.

"Deal." Edd says softly.

The front door chimes and his father steps inside. "Honey, I'm home!" he playfully calls out. Edd sighs and rolls his eyes before burying his face in Kevin's chest. "Don't play house now" he mumbles under his breath.

Kevin gently pinched his side "Be nice and say hello" he whispered.

Edd groans and sits up a little. "Hello Father. How was your first day at work?"

"It was great! I must say, it's rather refreshing to be able to communicate in English with everyone at work!" Michael kisses Miriam then moves into the living room. "Oh! I didn't know you were having some alone time with a special someone in here. I didn't mean to interrupt! Go ahead and continue. Just don't make us any grandchildren yet!"

Edd sighs and reaches for Kevin's hand. "Well seeing as we're both male, I don't see how that would be possible. Also, we weren't doing anything sexual. We were merely lying on the couch, waiting for mother to finish dinner."

"I wonder if I can talk my way into a nice chocolate cake for dessert. You like chocolate, don't you?" "I'm indifferent towards it. But do you know who would enjoy it? Kevin. The person you've not said a single word to since you've been home."

"Hello, Mr. Vincent" Kevin automatically toned out, embarrassed. Michael greeted him, asked about the bandage, dinner, school, and sports.

"Well, I'm going to see if my wife needs any help finishing up" Michael smiled and walked to the kitchen. Once he was in mount of ear shot, Kevin gently pinched Edd's sides again.

"What? What'd I do wrong this time?!" Edd pouts.

"He's been home all of 4 seconds and you're already mad at him. Don't embarrass me because you're mad at him."

"How did I embarrass you? I was merely pointing out that he hadn't greeted you nor acknowledged your existence" Edd says defensively.

"He did, babe. You choose to ignore it" Kevin sighed, he really did not want to get in the middle of this family feud that Edd was determined to have with his parents.

"What did he say? Because from my recollection, he didn't do anything but joke about grandchildren!"

"He acknowledged my existence, as you put it. He may not have said hello right away but you didn't really give him a chance. You're so high strung with them. You gotta unwind or you're gonna make yourself sick."

"I'm not high strung. And who cares if I end up sick. They obviously don't. And my mental and physical health when dealing with them should be none of your concern" Edd huffs.

"Baby, I'm concerned for you. Your well being is my concern just like mine is yours" Kevin, again, tried to reason with him. Edd sighs and gets up to check on the food. "Are you finished cooking Mother?"

Miriam smiles as she sets the last plate. "I am. Grab Kevin and wash up, Love."

"I don't like that name" he says before turning around and facing Kevin. "Dinner is ready, Kevin" he grumbles before heading into the bathroom to wash his hands.

Kevin sighs and follows Edd to the bathroom. "Why are you mad at me for caring about you?"

"I'm not" Edd mumbles, drying his hands and brushing past Kevin.

Kevin blocked his way "You're mad at me for some reason... Why? All I do is care about you, Edd."

"You keep saying that I'm being mean but I'm not. I'm merely keeping them at arm's length and you chastise me for it" Edd sighs.

"You want me to stop? Fine, I will" Kevin turned and walked back into the living room, sliding his shoes on and grabbing his backpack.

Edd follows behind him and grabs ahold of his good arm. "Where are you going?"

"Home. You don't seem to want me to care about you."

"Stay" Edd says guiltily. "Please? You promised you wouldn't leave me" he mumbles sadly.

"I don't want to leave you. But I'm not gonna sit here me be told that I can't care about you or be concerned for your well-being. That's not how this relationship works, Edd."

"I didn't say you can't care about me. I said I didn't want you to worry yourself with my parents' and I's relationship. I'm merely returning the years of pain they've given me. And I'll have you know, I'm not even being as mean as I truly want to be."

"Well, turn that anger towards people who deserve it. Not me" Kevin leaned back against the doorframe and crossed his arms.

Edd sighs and lets go of Kevin's arm. "I'm sorry" he says begrudgingly, watching as Kevin kicked off his shoes again and setting his bag down. He wrapped his arms around Edd's waist. "I love you... Let's go eat dinner. But first, smile for me?" he said with a smile and a kiss.

Edd feigns a soft smile. Before Kevin can correct him, Miriam calls to them from the kitchen. "Hurry boys, I don't think Mr. Vincent can wait much longer. He's eyeing this food pretty hard!" she laughs. Edd gently brushes Kevin's hand away and turns to head into the kitchen. "Let's go get some food, Love."

Kevin follows silently sitting between Edd and Michael. Small talk ensued... Kevin and Michael talking about automotive mechanics and motorcycles while Edd and Miriam looked on, giving small input here and there. About half way through, Kevin reached under the table and reached for Edd's hand, grasping it gently and squeezing lovingly.

Edd looks over at Kevin but keeps a straight face as he squeezes back. "Father, I apologize for my outburst earlier. I've had a tiring day and I shouldn't have taken it out on you."

Michael looks up in surprise. "Er- it's alright, son. I didn't take it to heart."

"Mother? I apologize for giving you such a hard time."

"It's okay Eddward. No matter what happens, I still love you. You're my baby after all!" she grins. Edd nods and returns to his food, squeezing Kevin's hand for comfort.

Kevin laces his fingers with Edd's and continued to have small conversations throughout dinner. When dinner was complete, Kevin dragged Edd into the living room. Wrapping his arms around his waist, he held Edd close to him. "You okay?"

"Yes. Why do you ask?" Edd asks, completely devoid of emotion.

Kevin sighs "Come on, let's go for a Moonlight Stroll."

"We're going out, Mother and Father" Edd says as they walk by the kitchen.

"Alright, Honey. Don't forget you have school tomorrow so you don't want to be out too late" she coos.

"Don't worry, I'll have him back in plenty of time" Kevin smiled and they walked out the front door, hand in hand. Kevin pulled Edd through the cul-de-sac towards the playground.

"What are we doing out here?" Edd asks.

"Spending some time together away from your parents, I figured you needed it."

"I do..." Edd mumbles softly. "I'm sorry for acting out and embarrassing you today, Kevin" he whispers, burying himself in his boyfriend's chest.

"Don't worry about it, babe... I just want you happy and smiling again" Kevin sat on the swing, pulling Edd down in his lap.

Edd leans back and melts against Kevin's chest. "I wish it were that easy..." he whispers. "Why did everything have to change so suddenly?"

"Because that's life. We both have had some major changes in our lives recently. I'm sorry you got dragged into mine."

"And I'm sorry you were dragged into mine. I haven't been very fair to you. I love you Kevin..."

"I love you, too. We're supposed to handle each other's shit. That's what couples do" Kevin grinned as he started to swing slowly.

Edd giggles and kisses his cheek. "We're too young to have such big problems but I guess we can handle them if we're doing so together."

"There my smile..." Leaning in, Kevin kissed Edds smiling lips in a sweet kiss. They stayed like that for about an hour, Kevin listening to Edd's soft breathing and making sure that he didn't fall out of his lap. Edd looks up at the stars and points out a small cluster. "Look, you can see our constellation very clearly tonight!"

"Ya know, I can find that one the easiest as of late... I wonder why?"

"Hmm, I haven't a clue" Edd giggles. "I don't want to go home...I want to spend the night with my love" he pouts. "You've spoiled me so much that I can't get a full night's rest without you sleeping next to me."

"I love that pouty face..." Kevin grins, tilting Edd's chin up and kissing him gently. "But there will be times where we can't be with each other. Like the summer when I have baseball and football camp. That's the whole month of July, I'll be gone."

Edd frowns and pouts again. "You wouldn't leave your Edd for a whole month without coming back at least once a week, right?"

"At most, I would come home between camps for the week and then I'll be gone for another two weeks. Don't you have some camps you go to, too?"

"I do but they aren't overnight. Well, they technically are, I just don't enjoy the prospect of sleeping somewhere that hasn't been thoroughly cleansed. I usually wake up early and go home late so as to get as much of the experience as possible…" They continued to talk about their summer plans and the vacation that was coming up after Kevin's camps where over. Edd blushed when Kevin talked about getting a jacuzzi room and again when he said that he loved seeing Edd naked. When the conversation lulled and they sat in silence for awhile, Kevin suggested that they get back to their homes. He walked Edd home first and after giving him a small kiss on the cheek, he left for across the street. Once he is inside, he immediately jumped in the shower to wash his shoulder again, per Dr. Edd's orders.

Edd tells his parents goodnight then prepares for bed. He pulls out his phone and texts Kevin once he is finally relaxing in bed. 'Have you made it across the street safely, my love?'

Kevin gets out of the shower and sees his phone's notification. He quickly texts back 'Yeah just got out of the shower. Wanna see? 😉'

'😳' Edd replies, blushing hard at the thought of a dripping wet Kevin.

Kevin put on some boxers and sweats before replying 'How hard are blushing right now? Lol'

Edd snaps a picture of his red face and sends it. 'This hard😓'

Kevin sent an aerial picture of his smirking lips and a still semi wet chest and abs. 'Nosebleed yet?'

'Oh god...' Edd texts quickly. 'Something a little more personal than a nosebleed...' he looks down and covers the bulge in his pants with his blanket.

Kevin laughs and while he was replying, he heard a knock on the front door. He throws a shirt on and tries to look down from his window. Not able to see anything he goes down stairs and looks out the peep hole. Still not seeing anything, he grabbed his baseball bat and cracked the door with the chain lock still on. Not seeing anyone or anything, he unlocked the chain lock and poked his head out. Taking a quick glance around, not seeing anything in the well lot cul-de-sac, going to shut the door a note caught his eye. A piece of paper, stuck to the door with a nail, it said: 'You two looked so cute sitting on the swings together...' With a Polaroid of them cuddled up, talking, less than an hour ago. Anger and fear flooded Kevin's brain when he recognized his father's messy handwritting and he didn't know what to do but he knew he had to talk to his mother. He couldn't tell Edd, at least not yet, he would protect him from his father at all costs. Sending a sweet 'goodnight, babe', making sure everything was locked tight and the security system was on and armed. He laid down to sleep with his bat at his side and his phone under his pillow.


	16. Chapter 16

The next morning, Edd wakes up bright and early and waits patiently for Kevin at his front door. 'Good morning, Love. I'm outside of your front door awaiting my morning kiss!'

The door opens and Kevin pulls Edd inside, wrapping his arms around him tightly. "My Mom is driving us to school today" he grunts tiredly.

"Wha-? What's going on? Why do you look so upset?" Edd asks looking into Kevin's fearful eyes.

"Charles is floating around..." Kathleen cut in before Kevin could explain.

"Ma!"

"He needs to know, Kevin. Be careful, Edd. Don't be alone, ok? Someone will always be around to pick you two up and drop you off for school. Kevin is to send me texts or call me on lunch breaks and before and after practice and after he gets home. If I am not home when he gets here, can he go to your house until I get home? I expect the same if your parents aren't home and I am for you to come over here. On the rare occasion that the three of us are out, go to a friend's. I have been in contact with Natalie's and Nathan's parents and your parents, as well" Kathleen explains.

"Cops will also be making their rounds to check the houses and school. I'm sorry to bring this on you" Kevin rested his head on Edd's shoulder.

Edd lovingly holds Kevin and rubs his back. "No need to apologize. Did he try to attack either of you last night?" he asks, almost positive that Kevin was okay and happy when he spoke to him last night.

Kevin got a scared look on his face before grabbing the note and picture, handing it to Edd. "Found this nailed to my front door last night after my shower."

Edd turns pale and looks up at him "He was that close and we didn't notice?!"

"I'm sorry I let him get that close to you. I didn't think he would try something again so soon. He had to have been within 20-30 feet from us and I had no idea anyone was even around" Kevin mumbled.

"No, it's not your fault. You couldn't have known. Besides, we're both safe. Nothing bad happened so lets not stress about it. We shouldn't borrow trouble."

"Just promise me you'll be careful and you won't be alone, you'll always have someone with you. I don't care who it is..." Kevin practically begged.

"I promise" Edd says without a second thought. "Now, shall we go to school?" he asks turning to Kathleen.

"Yes, let's go! Kevin, grab your breakfast!" Kathleen hummed motherly. Said redhead grabbed his food and walked to the garage, Edd's hand in his, a mix of sadness and anger filling him. Edd notices the tight squeeze Kevin gives to his hand and looks up to see a flash of anger in the ginger's eyes. "Kevin?..."

"What?" Kevin answers roughly.

Edd frowns and casts his eyes down. "...nothing..." he says, a little hurt by Kevin's tone and harsh answer.

Kevin got into the back seat with Edd but pulled him close, resting his arm across his shoulders "I'm sorry, I'm just high strung right now."

"It's okay." Edd mumbles into his shoulder. "I understand."

"What were you going to say?" Kevin whispered to him.

"I was going to tell you that you're visibly upset and that I wanted to make it better."

"Make it better?... Make me forget, even if it's just for a second…" Kevin sighed.

"What can I do to make it better?"

"Run away with me…?" he suggested, only half joking.

"Wh-what?"

"Let's just run away together. Start everything new..." Kevin whispered in Edd's ear.

"But I'm only fifteen. We're too young to make this kind of decision..."

"I'm not much older, Edd" Kevin leans his head back on the headrest, releasing a shuddering sigh.

"Kevin, I know you're upset right now but listen to yourself. We're too young to be able to support ourselves on a part time minimum wage job. And what about school? Our families? We can't just up and leave everything behind."

Kevin just groaned as they pulled up to school. Kathleen parked the car as close to the student entrance as she could. "Either myself or Miriam will pick you boys up. If you find a ride with friend, just let us know. Only go to a home with an adult there, please."

"Ma, go to work. Love you" Kevin said automatically.

"Yeah, yeah... Bye Kev, Bye Edd!" Kathleen called out as she peeled out of the parking lot.

"I love you, Kevin. It'll be okay. There's no need to try to run away. Everything will work out on its own." Edd assures as they enter the school. "I'll see you at lunch?"

"I love you too. I'll see you at lunch. Is Big Ed or Eddy gonna be around today?"

"I'm not sure. I haven't really spoken to them the past couple of days" Edd confessed. Now that he thought of it, he hadn't talked to Eddy or Ed since him and Kevin really got together.

"Well, if you see them, you can tell them. They can help keep an eye out. Eddy is scrappy and Big Ed is just brute force. I'll see ya at lunch, D" Kevin brought his hood up and walked to his first class, blasting some heavy music through his earbuds. Edd watches as Kevin skulks away. He sighs and turns away to head to his class, determined to try to enjoy the day as much as possible.

Kevin hurried down the hall trying to get to his second class of the day when he caught Big Ed walking down the hallway out of the corner of his eye. He detoured and made a beeline to him. Where Big Ed was, Eddy was sure to be close by, and sure enough he was. He came up behind Eddy and went to grab his shoulder "Hey Eddy..."

"Shovelchin..." eddy says, voiced laced with animosity and spite.

"Whoa, where did all of that come from? Look I need to talk to you about Double D..."

"What about him? That he's into dicks now?" Eddy says turning around to rummage through his locker, brushing off Ed's attempt at 'being nice to Double D's boyfriend'. Eddy ignored him and continued. "Because not only is he into dicks, he's into a certain dick that I hate!" Eddy growls, preparing for a fight and squaring up with the taller athlete.

"All those years of friendship are out the window because of something so petty. I would never have thought you would have abandoned him when he needed you the most" Kevin scoffed.

"He knows exactly how much I hate your fucking guts and he goes behind my back and sleeps with you. I'm sure you can help him with whatever he supposedly needs from me."

"You're a bigger piece of shit than I thought. He doesn't need you and you don't deserve him" Kevin turned and walked away.

"Pfft. Whatever. I deserve to get my homework from him" Eddy mumbles just loud enough for Kevin to hear. Kevin pauses for a second before continuing to his class. He would calm down for the next two classes and talk to Edd calmly at lunch. No one was going to use Edd, especially not someone who hated him over something so little and stupid, Kevin would make sure of it.

The lunch bell rings and Edd heads to meet Kevin at their spot. He sets up and waits for the ginger to join him. A few moments pass before he spots the familiar ball cap and happily waves him over. "What's wrong?" he asks, noticing the frown on his face.

Kevin's frown softened to a sad look as he sat down on the bench next to Edd. "Remember our deal? You weren't gonna do other people's homework and I would not fight as often? Why are you still doing Eddy's homework when he is clearly not your friend?"

"What do you mean? We're still friends. And I did it because he asked me to. You never said I couldn't help Ed and Eddy with their homework. I didn't know the rule applied for them."

"Eddy is not your friend... I talked to him today" Kevin sighed.

"I know you don't like him but that doesn't mean he's not my friend" Edd says defensively, refusing to believe that his best friends would do anything but have his back 100%.

"Baby, I talked to him. He said he doesn't like that you're gay and you're dating me... He told me that, to my face" Kevin tried to be as convincing and sweet as possible.

"He's just upset right now but he's starting to accept it. It's my own fault for not really giving either of them any forewarning…" Edd huffs.

"You don't need forewarning for something like this. Your true friends won't care either way. I dropped my own bomb on Nazz and Nat and they didn't care."

"They are my true friends..." Edd says sadly, tears building in his eyes. "They just need time to adjust. They've never been around any homosexuals before…"

"Edd, listen to me..." Kevin cupped his face, kissing him sweetly "I told you when we started dating, I didn't care if you guys were friends and that I would try to get along with him for you. I tried to talk to him today and he was very hostile and angry. He hates that your gay and he especially hates that you're dating me... He's using you, baby..."

"Please just give him some time, Kevin" Edd pleads, not wanting to accept Kevin's words.

"I know you don't want to admit it, I would hate to admit it too. I lost friends when I came out, they acted different towards me and I didn't care for it. When was the last time you hung out with them?"

"...a couple days ago during lunch while you were talking to your Coach about the games this weekend" Edd says shifting his eyes.

"And did Eddy talk to you at all? Or did he just demean you and make you feel bad for your choices?"

"...he spoke to me, yes." Edd says quietly.

Kevin sat back and sighed "Edd, you can lie to me all you want but you know it's not right. You're brilliant and you know, in your head, it's not right. Let's just enjoy our lunch, okay?" Kevin grabbed Edd's hand, kissing it gently. Edd frowns a bit as he silently begins to eat his lunch. He avoids eye contact with Kevin the entire time and immediately gets up to head to the next class as soon as the bell rings.

Kevin sighs and watches Edd quickly pack up and start to leave. He reached out and grabbed the corner or Edd's shirt. "Edd...?"

"Hm?" Edd grunts out.

"Are you okay?"

"..." Edd turns away and disappears back into the school, ignoring Kevin's questioning look. Kevin sighs and rubs a hand over his face... Maybe he should have just kept his mouth shut.

Just outside of his Lit class, an officer stopped him. "Kevin Barr?"

"Yeah...?"

"Your father did not show up for work today. There are officers posted at all entrances in the school and your mother has been notified. She said Miriam Vincent will pick her son and you up after your practice, which will be monitored by officers as well."

"O-okay..."

"Do us a favor, alright kid?" The officer dropped the formal speech, seeing it was freaking Kevin out. "You and your guy... Try not to go anywhere alone, k? Here..." he handed him a card with his number and name on it. "If either of you ever need an escort or something happens, give me a call, alright?" Kevin smiled and headed into class, feeling a little better about the entire situation.

Edd notices Kevin's hat make its way into the room. He busies himself with catching up on his Shakespeare and ignores the ginger as he takes his seat behind him. Kevin takes his notes out and writes a note to his surly boyfriend.

 _'I know you're mad at me but I really have your best interests in mind... It's because I love you, Edd, and I'm sorry. Dad didn't show up to work, we have to stay with a police escort until they catch him or at least know where he is. Your mom is picking us up after practice... Unless you want me to find other accommodations...?_ ' He sent the note sailing over Edd's shoulder, trying to pay attention but too concerned with his father lurking around and his boyfriend pissed off at him. His stomach was overfilled with butterflies…

Edd reads the note and shakes his head in response. He quickly scribbles something on the note then sends it back Kevin's way. _'No, it's better for us to stay together.'_

Kevin just sat back, at least he wasn't that angry. 'Could I not fuck everything I touch up?' Kevin thought bitterly to himself and just tried to get through the rest of class.

The bell rings and Edd gets up and heads to his locker quietly, making it a point to ignore a certain red head. Kevin walked to his locker but kept an eye on Edd, making sure he was safe. Getting the rest of his homework out, he looked the hall and saw a black beanie walking towards him. He turned and leaned against his locker, waiting for him to pass. Edd walks past, clutching his books to his chest and huddling over them in an attempt to make himself invisible amongst the crowd of teenagers.

Kevin follows behind at a small distance. If Edd was truly really mad at him, he didn't want to make him more angry. Maybe he should find another ride home, then Edd can go right home after school...?

Edd notices someone following behind him and turns around. "Yes?" he asks eyeing Kevin down.

"Just walking to class... Are you mad at me?"

"No" Edd says turning to continue to walk briskly down the hall.

'Like I believe that...' Kevin sighs and enters his class, sitting behind Edd with a confused and sad look on his face.

Edd scribbles a note and tosses it over his shoulder. _'Stop it.'_

Kevin scoffs at the note and proceeds to attempt to take notes. He couldn't concentrate... His father running around and Edd being mad at him for whatever the reason was wearing on his nerves. Meanwhile, Edd spends the rest of the class period waiting for a response. He rolls his eyes and sighs heavily as the final bell rings. His books get shoved into the little messenger bag and he gets up and leaves the class, choosing to ignore the agitated redhead that was staring holes in the back of his head.

Kevin watches as Edd leaves in a huff and quickly follows him, cornering the small raven at his locker. "Edd, what's wrong with you? Why are you acting like this towards me?"

"It's not towards you" Edd says flatly.

"It sure seems like it. If you're not mad at me then why are you acting like this?" Kevin prods further.

"Because my life is going to shit right now Kevin!" Edd practically yells, tears filling his eyes. He slams his locker and begins to walk away, trying to ignore the stares of some passing students.

Kevin leaned against the lockers, taken back, feeling even worse than before. Grabbing his phone out, he sent a quick text _'I'm sorry your life is going to shit. Mine's fantastic, I don't have a care in the world.'_ Going to his locker, he grabbed his gym bag and headed to the gym to get some extra time on the field. The Coach and other students would still be there and he would be able to get a pass for the last class of the day.

Edd hears Kevin's special tone chime and leaning against one of the walls of the school, quickly pulls out his phone in the hopes that his boyfriend was trying to make him feel better. He reads the message and throws the phone to the ground. Hurt tears fall from his eyes as his little body slides to the ground in defeat. "Why do I ruin everything?" he mutters before curling into a little ball and crying, pulling his beanie over his face so no one could see what a wreck he truly was.

Nazz was heading to class when she almost tripped over her best friend's boyfriend. "Double D, are you okay?" she knelt down beside him, noticing him crying. "What did Kevin do?"

"Nothing" he mumbles from within his hat, hastily wiping his tears away.

"Okay" Nazz sits next to Edd, pressed her shoulder against his lightly. "You don't have to tell me, but I am here to listen if you need to. It looks like you need someone to talk to..."

"Why? I'll probably just ruin our relationship too. That's all I've been doing lately..." he sniffs, calming slightly from the blonde's presence.

"Because we're friends and I doubt all you do is ruin relationships. Kevin can be real hardheaded sometimes..." the blonde wrapped an arm around Edd's shoulders.

"It's not Kevin. It's my parents and Ed… and Eddy isn't helping…" his voice trails off at the mention of his short friend. "I just can't make things right with any of them. They must all hate me..." he breaks out into a soft sob and curls even tighter. "And how do I deal with it? By taking it out on my boyfriend!"

"I'm sure Kevin understands or will understand once you explain it to him. He tries so hard to keep his stuff to himself and then it gets to be too much and he losses it. I don't know about your parents... Kevin keeps your stuff pretty hush-hush but I know Eddy is acting pretty big and talking about you. I've heard a few of the things... He's a huge homophobe! Ed, I think he's just confused. He doesn't know who to go with or who to believe. Going with Eddy mean less fighting but I think he misses you. You're gonna have to bridge that gap yourself, without Eddy around."

"Eddy's confused as well" Edd says, more so to convince himself than Nazz. "I just need to give him time. The scams don't work if I'm not around" he jokes sadly.

"They didn't work when you were around either, Double D. Believe me, Eddy talked to me and some of the homophobic stuff coming out of his mouth would make the worst of us cringe. Just don't get wrapped up in it. Kevin is there for you to cry on and talk to. If you don't talk to him, he thinks it's something he did and he gets upset" Nazz squeezed his shoulder. "Ya know, he looks and thinks about you the same way he used to look and think about me... He talks about you all the time, he really loves you, D."

Edd sniffs and wipes his eyes. "I know, I just..." he sighs and peeks his eyes out of his hat. "There's a lot I have to think about and work on. Thank you, Nazz."

Nazz smiled and opened her mouth to answer when she got a text. Taking her phone out and reading, she asks "Hey, you know if Kev has an early practice or something? He's not in his last period but Nat thought you two were off somewhere..."

"What?!" Edd jumps to his feet and grabs Nazz's hand, not caring that his beanie slipped back far enough to expose part of his scar. "We need to find him!"

Nazz followed, as if she had much of a choice, as best as she could "We should check the football field! They have practice tonight so he's probably there!"

Edd dashes to the field. He spots a familiar shock of red hair and runs towards it, slamming into his boyfriend the moment he's close enough to reach him. "Kevin!" he reaches up and lands a firm slap on the ginger's cheek. "Why aren't you in class? And what happened to letting people know your whereabouts at all times?!"

"I was thinking... And giving you some space. I have police escort" he said, pointing to the two officers by the bleachers.

"You could've told me that!" Edd practically yells. "For all I knew, you could've had a run in with your father!" he huffs.

Kevin wraps Edd up in a tight hug "I'm sorry I worried you. I just need to think and figure some stuff out. You seemed to have enough on your mind and I didn't want to burden you with my extra shit. I'm sorry..." Kevin inhaled his boyfriend's scent, a calming blend that was solely Edd. Tension draining completely from his shoulders and back.

"It's okay. Just promise me, even if we're fighting, you'll let me know where you're at. At least until this whole thing with your father blows over" he kisses the hand print on Kevin's cheek and rests his head on his chest. "I'm sorry for getting upset with you earlier... I'm not sorry about slapping you though" he chuckles.

"You don't want me just riding off somewhere not thinking clearly?" Kevin chuckles. Hearing Nazz's grunt and groan of annoyance, Kevin looks over to see Nat clinging off her being dramatic. "Kevin! You're so cute when you sentimental!" Nat cries out.

Edd turns bright red and quickly pushes Kevin away "U-uh! S-salutations N-Nathan!"

"Fuck off, Nat" wrapping an arm around Edd's shoulders with a smirk.

Edd tucks his head down and tries to hide his blush from his friends. "L-language Kevin..." he mumbles.

Suddenly, Nazz makes a statement that sends Edd's world into a tailspin. "Hey Double D, your hat is coming off a little..."

Edd turns ghost white and quickly tugs his beanie down before hiding behind Kevin. "Y-you didn't s-see a-anything, d-did you?!" he asks already seeing the answer in Nat's curious amber eyes.

"Just some awesome natural bed head hair that most people would die for!" Nazz intentionally avoided what she thought was causing Edd's distress.

Nat wasn't so subtle "Where'd you ge-"

Nazz stomped on Nat's foot. "Oh Nat, I'm sorry... Come on, let's go over here and take a look at it!" She dragged the squawking teen away.

"No one saw, baby" Kevin cooed in Edd's ear "It's okay…"

"They did! They saw!" Edd bawls into his chest. "And they're not the only ones that saw me! I ran passed a whole group of people! They'll tell everyone and I'll be the laughing stock of the whole school!"

"Then I'll beat up the whole school... Baby, I'm pretty sure no one saw. In fact, I'm pretty sure they were wondering if that was Nazz you were dragging behind you like a rag doll" Kevin grinned.

Edd gives a sad nod and hugs Kevin close to him. "Should we go to class?" he asks right before the bell rings.

"It's almost over, might as well stay here..." Kevin nuzzles into Edd's shoulder.

"But everyone is looking, Kevin" he says motioning to the cops and the crowd of kids exiting the school.

"They don't care. I can't really participate in practice anyway. My arm is still in pain... Coach is pissed!" Kevin grinned evilly, knowing that Brandon would be suspended and his mother is pressing charges against the mediocre basketball player.

Edd chuckles softly and kisses Kevin's cheek. "Let's go home then. I'll call my mom and tell her to pick us up early."

Kevin smiles and nods from his place in Edd's shoulder with a kiss. Edd leads the way to the parking lot and calls Miriam. "Kevin doesn't have practice today. Can you come pick us up, please?" He hangs up and holds Kevin's hand as they wait for Miriam to pull up to them.

Kevin grabs his bags and drops them next to Edd. Wrapping his arms around Edd's waist, kissing up his neck to behind his ear. "I love you" he whispers.

Edd shivers and moves into his kiss with a smile "I love you too."

Miriam arrives and pulls up in front of them. "Good afternoon boys! Did you two have a good day?" she asks cheerily.

"Somewhat..." Edd mumbles as he climbs inside.

"It had a good ending" Kevin said sliding in and grabbing Edd's hand.

"It did..." Edd says smiling softly. Miriam looks back and smiles at the teenagers before pulling off. "Kevin, your mother will be working overnight. Would you like to stay with us or go over to one of you other friend's homes?"

Kevin looked to Edd "What ya think? You tired of me yet?"

"Not quite." Edd chuckles. He leans in close and whispers in his ear. "Do you think they'll let us sleep together?"

"I wouldn't think so but I'll spend every moment before bed showing you how much I love you" he whispers to Edd before answering Miriam. "I guess I'm staying" he calls up.

"Alright honey. Is there anything you two want in particular for dinner?" she asks.

"Me" Edd mumbles under his breath.

"That's dessert" he whispers "Anything is fine, ma'am. Edd's been exposing me to a world of new flavors so I'm up for anything."

Edd blushes but gives a little seductive wink. "I'll make you a little creation of ours called 'The Sandwich'. Eddward and his father got the idea back when Eddward could eat like a horse." Miriam chuckles.

"I love it, thank you!" Kevin flashes Miriam an award-winning smile and leans back, lolling his head back with a small grimace.

"You're welcome! Have you had it before?" she asks knowing the answer.

"Edd made it for me once before we started dating. One of the many reasons I fell for him" Kevin chuckles, and squeezed Edd's hand.

Miriam giggles at the young couple. "Yes, the Vincent men have a way of tricking their significant others for falling for them with their cooking." Edd lays his head on Kevin's shoulder and sighs. "Tired Eddward?"

"Very much so Mother. I may take a nap and let the both of you cook dinner..."

Kevin turns his head to place a kiss on top of the beanie. "You know that's a bad idea, if you're referring to me..." he whispers with a small laugh.

Edd chuckles and closes his eyes. "I trust you enough not to burn my house down" he whispers.

"Get some rest baby. You look like you've had a long day" Miriam coos as they pull into the garage. Kevin gently pushed him up the stairs, looking a little lost. Edd turns around and kisses Kevin softly. "What's wrong Love?" he asks with a soft yawn.

"...I wanna go with you..." Kevin mutters with a small blush.

"Then come with me. We'll leave the door open" Edd grins. Kevin kissed those grinning lips, taking his hand and following him to Edd's room. Once there, Kevin wrapped his arms around Edd's waist, pulling the smaller teen flush against him, walking him to the bed and sitting with him in his lap.

Edd giggles softly as he turns around and wraps Kevin in a bear hug before laying them both down in the bed. "I love you" he whispers.

"I love you, too. Now sleep... I'll wake you when dinner is ready" Kevin whispered before pulling his phone out and playing a game while Edd napped.


	17. Chapter 17

Miriam hums a lullaby under her breath while she prepares dinner and dessert. She was contemplating what her husband was talking about during his lunch hour today about getting a better security system. She was to talk to Kathleen and see about getting some better security detail for her own home as well. She looks up and glances out the back widow, seeing the police car drive slowly down the back alleyway and with a sigh, continues to cook. She finally finishes cooking and goes upstairs to find her son. "Eddward?" she walks up to his door and finds both teens curled up together, the redhead met her gaze from the bed. "Kevin sweetie, dinner is ready but you needn't trouble yourself with waking Eddward up. He gets a little cranky when he's woken from a mid-day nap" She chuckles and gives the ginger a little smile before turning to head back downstairs to wait for her husband.

Kevin gently kisses his forehead and sliding out from under him. "Edd... Baby..."

Edd frowns and grumbles in his sleep "Nyo…"

"You don't want dinner?" Kevin rubbed his back.

"I want you..." Edd whimpers as he wraps his arms around Kevin's waist.

"And you have no idea how much I wanna pound you into the mattress but your parents are home and I'm hungry and your Mom made my favorite meal! Come on!" Kevin slapped Edd's ass lightly and got up.

Edd's eyes shoot open and he gives a little "eep" before falling off the bed in an attempt to scoot away from his boyfriend. "K-Kevin!"

"What?! You okay?"

Edd groans and climbs to his feet. "That was highly unnecessary sir!" he pouts.

"I'm sorry, baby... You have a nice butt. I can't help it" Kevin smirks, happy to get back to how they were before all this shit with his father started.

"Please try to refrain from doing such things with the door open, Kevin" Edd says with a yawn.

"You said you wanted me..." Kevin pouted.

"Not like that!" Edd retorts.

"Awe..." Kevin followed Edd solemnly downstairs but his mood quickly changing when they got to the kitchen, seeing the huge Italian roll on the counter, stacked with the different meats and cheeses. Kevin was surely in love all over again.

"Hello Eddward! Did you have a nice nap?" Miriam coos.

"It was going very well until I was awoken" he mumbles with a bit of bitterness. "I'm going to go wash my hands and prepare for dinner" he says before walking away.

Miriam chuckles and turns to Kevin. "See? I told you he gets a bit grumpy."

"He told me to wake him for dinner, I was doing as I was asked!" Kevin laughed.

"I know. He's always been like that. You would think he'd grow out of it but I guess he never became used to being woken up. Maybe that's one of the permanent punishments we get for leaving him alone for so long" she muses.

Miriam cut Kevin a large piece, with chips and water and by the time he sat down, Edd was right behind him. "Hey, D" Kevin gave a little smile to the irritated raven, finding the entire situation humourous.

"Salutations Kevin, Mother" he says shortly. "Is father home?"

"No honey, he's working late tonight. He wanted us to go ahead and eat without him."

Edd sits down and sighs. "No surprise..." he mutters under his breath.

"At least one of us is here. I do have some appointments with some long time clients tomorrow late afternoon though, but I believe your father will be here and Kathleen will have off tomorrow since she is working a double today" Miriam explained. Edd nods and eyes Kevin's food before stealing a few chips off his plate then sticks tongue out.

Kevin smiled and chuckled "Would you know if my Mom is off for Friday night? I have a big game then..."

"We all have Friday night off! We'll be cheering you on from the stands!" Miriam grins.

"Really? Awesome! That'll be a relief, I won't have to worry so much about if Edd is sitting alone or not!" Kevin turns to Edd. "See babe? You won't be alone Friday night!"

Edd sighs and rolls his eyes a little. "I get attacked once and now all of a sudden everyone is worried about me sitting alone."

Miriam freezes and a worried look crosses her face. "What?...I never heard about this."

"Just some bullies, ma'am... All taken care of. And it's not just from students that I'm worried about, babe."

Miriam sighs "That's right, Charles is still lurking around. You almost don't feel safe in your own home... Your father was talking about an upgraded security system and maybe a canine companion is an option?"

"We've warmed up to the idea... We had many animals around us and don't mind it so much anymore. It will be your responsibility to properly train them and take them for walks. Your father and I will help but it will be mostly on you. We have a deal?"

"Kevin? What do you think?" Edd asks nervously.

"I think it's a great idea!" Kevin grins around a mouthful of food.

"I mean... Do you think we can raise it… together?" he blushes and tries to hide his face from his boyfriend.

"I insist on it" Kevin agreed, already thinking about all the fun they can have during the warmer months and how nice it will be to be able to take a run and not freak everyone out.

Edd smiles brightly then turns to his mother. "In that case, we have a deal mother!"

"When did you want to go get your puppy?"

"I'm not sure. Maybe next week? That's a lot of responsibility and a lot of new faces in the house..." Edd though out loud while running numbers and budgeting for food and toys in his head.

"We can look around online at some of the shelters and see what they have" Kevin smiled and was happy because Edd was happy. "I'm just glad I get to see that smile again."

Edd smiles and gets up to hug Miriam. "Thank you, Mother."

Miriam stiffens slightly in shock before smiling and hugging her son back "You're welcome, Eddward."

He smiles softly and sighs before slowly letting her go. "I really appreciate this."

"It's not a problem, dear. The bit of added security is nice, and she could be a great deterrent! Whenever you're ready, let me know!"

"I shall Mother!" he cheers happily. Michael walks in right at that moment and is nearly tackled by his child. "Welcome home, Father!"

"Oomph! Er- thank you, son" Michael hugs Edd back and shoots a confused glance to Miriam.

"He's happy about getting his puppy" Miriam calls from the kitchen. Glancing at Kevin, she flashes a smile "Think we did pretty good?" she whispered.

"Good job, Mr. And Mrs. Vincent" Kevin grinned back before turning his attention to Edd chattering away with his father.

"I see your mother has told you about the decision to add a new member to the family" Michael chuckles as Edd sniffs into his father's shirt. "Hey, hey, don't cry. Why are you crying?"

"Because all I've ever been allowed to have is Jim!" he wails.

"I think you're plenty old enough for a new level of fun" Michael grins.

"Thank you, Dad" he tried the new parental moniker on his tongue while he wipes his tears away before reentering the kitchen. He sits down and begins to devour his food, completely forgetting that Kevin had never seen him eat like that before.

"Whoa... I didn't know that you could put food away like that..." Kevin says, amazed.

Edd blushes and looks away. "I was a little hangry. Don't judge me..."

"I eat like that all the time. Don't worry!" Kevin chortled.

Edd gives a little chuckle and pushes his plate away. "I'm actually full, you can have the rest if you wish."

"Score!" Kevin starts eating the rest of Edd's food. "You're excited... I can see it spark in your eyes" Kevin said through a mouthful of food.

Edd blushes again and shakes his head fervently. "I'm not excited! I'm just happy that I don't have to cook for once!"

"Regardless, you're happy and I can see that adorable smile again. It's a win-win!"

"Hmph!" Edd pouts and turns away. "No more smile for you sir!"

"Now, Eddward... It's not nice to tease your boyfriend. After all, it's very clear that he cares very much about you" Michael laughs. Seeing both of the boys happy made this situation easier to deal with. He loved his son and anyone who loved his son as much as Kevin did, deserved his respect.

"Hmph. He teased me first. I'm just returning the favor" he says, cheeks puffing out like a child. Kevin tossed the last bit of food in his mouth before leaning over and kissing Edd on his cheek. Edd turns bright red and hides in his shirt. "K-Kevin! N-not in front of my parents!"

"Oh, I remember when I was that young and shy?" Miriam chuckles to Michael.

Kevin snickers and grabs Edd's hand under the table, squeezing tightly. "It's okay, babe. Parents like seeing their kids happy... It's normal."

Edd groans and shakes his head in embarrassment. "I'm going to the basement. Do you need anything from me Mother and Father?"

"I have one final question, Eddward. Where will Kevin be sleeping?" Miriam asked.

"I was thinking the guest room across the hall from my room. I figured it would be rude to make him sleep on the couch."

"Well, I'm assuming he has spent the night over here prior to us coming home but neither of the guest rooms have been used. He may continue to sleep in your room, if you wish" Miriam waved them off.

"Uh-...okay Mother..." Edd says with a blush, hating that his parents knew their secret.

"Don't be embarrassed, Eddward. We don't mind, really. You two care about one another" Michael snickered, amused by the blush his son had breaking out across his cheeks.

"It's not what you think mother. I'll keep the door open to prove it" Edd says defensively.

Miriam and Michael visibly relaxed a bit more "Of course, dear. I really didn't think you would be after only a month or two."

Edd sends a quick "told you so" glance to Kevin before turning to his parents. "I don't plan to until we're married."

"That is okay with you, Kevin?" Michael asks skeptically, still not fully trusting his son to the boy who used to bully him. Kevin just smiles "Absolutely, I knew what it was before we started dating. I love him and I'll wait as long as I have to. Sex isn't everything, after all."

Edd turns tomato red and gets up to walk out. "Done. I'm leaving. You all can continue this discussion without me" he says before walking out of the room and downstairs to his new lab.

Kevin watches Edd head downstairs with a grin and turns back to his parents. "See? A little time is all that you need."

Miriam chuckled "I believe you are correct, Kevin. Thank you"

"You're welcome. Now, I'm going down to soothe an embarrassed Eddward. Please excuse me." Kevin got up and made his way downstairs. "Babe?"

Edd looks up from his microscope at his boyfriend. "Really Kevin? In front of my parents?"

"I was answering a question, thank you" Kevin sassed as Edd shoots a look at him then continues what he's doing.

"Babe~" Kevin drawled out. Coming up behind Edd and started kissing the back of his neck. Edd huffs and brushes him away. "You're getting the thin blanket tonight."

"That just makes me cuddle closer to you" Kevin squeezed Edd's hips with his hands and delivered a light bite to the back of a smooth neck. "I love you…" he cooed.

"I love you too. You're just not my favorite person at the moment."

"Why?! What did I do?"

"You discussed sexual intercourse in front of my parents!" Edd rolled his eyes with a laugh.

"When? Ya know, I hate when I have conversations that I don't know I have. Drives me crazy…" Kevin sassed, picking up a bit of pettiness from his small boyfriend. Edd puffs his cheek and sighs, determined to enjoy this night as much as possible without being up too late.

"Are you better now that you fussed at me?" Kevin asked.

"Yes, I'm fine. Do you want to assist me in an experiment?"

"Stand here and give me your arm. I'm going to inject you with something" Edd chuckles.

"What are you going to inject in me? Will it make my arm stop hurting?"

"Hopefully! If not, the worst that'll happen is your arm will be numb for a few hours" Edd answered honestly.

"You scare me sometimes with how smart you are..." Kevin confessed, giving his arm to Edd, sitting on the spare seat. "I'd be happy with you just changing my bandages and a kiss."

"I can do that as well but it's more fun to use you as a test subject" Edd chuckles. "Stay still. Your veins are very pale today, I don't want to get this anywhere but directly in your bloodstream" he says cautiously as he plunges the needle into the redhead's arm. "There. How does that feel?" he asks bandaging the wound and kissing Kevin's cheek.

"You know I love you because I let you give me a shot. I hate needles..." Kevin grumbled.

Edd giggles and kisses his boyfriend again. "I know. I only did it because I love you and I don't want to see you hurt. Is your arm numb?"

"Tingly, not numb... I need this arm to get into college, babe. Could you not debilitate me?" Kevin pouts.

Edd giggles as he pulls Kevin in for a passionate kiss. "Is that better, Love?"

"Yes... Are you going to hide down here all night?"

"No. We have school in the morning. I'll be going to bed soon. I know you're a bit of a night owl so you're more than welcome to stay up longer and watch something on the projector."

"Nooooo, I wanna lay with you. I'm tired anyway" Kevin pulls his sleeve down and hops down from the metal table.

"Okay. Let's go to bed then" Edd gives the ginger another kiss before quickly cleaning up and leading Kevin to his room. "No funny business tonight sir. The door is open." Edd gently chides as he prepares for bed.

Kevin quickly changed and curled up in bed, wrapping his arms tightly around Edd. Edd watches the ginger fall asleep. He places a few more kisses on his cheek and smiles at the sleeping boy in his arms. He begins to drift off himself when he's awakened by a noise at his window. He flips over and notices a small black shadow in the clear frame. "Kevin?" he whispers into the darkness. A soft snore answers his question. He crawls out of bed and slowly approaches the window. "Kevin! Kevin wake up!"

"Wha-what?! What's going on?" Kevin sat up as Edd falls back on his ass and points to the window in near tears. Kevin races to his side and looks to where he is pointing and see a small dark square shape on the window. Slowly standing, Kevin walks over and his stomach drops when he realizes it's another Polaroid. He pales when he sees himself sitting on the table in the lab, his arm in Edd's grasp and the needle into his vein. At the bottom was a small note: 'You hate needles, son.'

"That bastard..." he turns to look at Edd, going over to him and knelt down "I'm sorry..." Edd begins sobbing and muttering under his breath. He shrinks further away from the window and stares unbelieving at Kevin. Edd buries himself into Kevin's chest and begins to sob as Kevin just holds him and let's him cry. He gently picks him up and lays Edd in bed with him. "Shhh, it's okay. He just taunting us... He can't get inside. It's okay…"

"No, it's not. It's not okay, Kevin!" he sobs. "I thought there was supposed to be security here? How did he get past them and climb up my tree?!" he asks angrily.

"I don't know but we should tell your parents" Kevin suggested, feeling very exposed and unsafe in a home that he should.

Edd nods and gets out of the bed. "Mother? Father?" he calls down the hallway. Miriam is the first to peek her head out of the door. "Yes, Eddward? What is it?" He points back into his room with a deep frown "I want to pick my dog out immediately."

Miriam put a hand over her heart and Michael was pissed. "You can go pick our your dog tomorrow, you can get two of you want! I'm going to be upgrading our security system to including sensors for the yard... Sensors for everything! If that man sets one fraction of a toe in our yard, I'm going to know and I'm going to empty my revolver into his chest!"

"Michael!" Miriam gasped "Kevin is right here. Could you not talk about dispatching his father in front of him?!"

"It's okay, ma'am. I have the same sentiments. If I was old enough, I would shoot him myself. Guess I'm stuck just using my bat" Kevin mused.

Edd frowns at the dark joke. "That's not funny Kevin" he whispers as he buries his face in the side of his arm. "I hate this...I hate it so much..."

"Wasn't a joke, Edd. If he comes near you or me again, I'm using my bat to protect us. Plain and simple..."

"That's assault. You can't assault your father. You'll be sent to juvenile prison!" Edd retorts.

"Self. Defense" Kevin quipped.

"Exactly, we all have to band together and protect each other, Eddward. I'm going to go find my guns..." Michael stomps off.

Miriam sighs "Well, I think you two should get some sleep. We will talk to the police and the shelters tomorrow and after school we will go pick out your dog or dogs, apparently... Good night boys."

Edd says sadly. He rummages through his drawer and finds unused black construction paper and tapes it to his window before drawing the curtains and climbing into bed "Good night, Kevin."

"Night, Edd..." Kevin sighs and sits up in bed. He didn't know what do to anymore. This was too much... Too much everything. He eventually laid down and went to a fitful sleep.

Edd wakes up to his alarm and looks over at a frowning Kevin. He kisses the still sleeping boy then gets up to get ready for school. "Kevin?" he coos once he returns. "Wake up Love. Time to get ready for school!" Edd says sweetly, excited about getting his companion today.

"I don't even want to think about school..." Kevin groans as he pushes himself up. Sitting on the bed he looks to his hand "Well, it didn't fall off..."

"Ha. Ha. Very funny. Now get up and get dressed" Edd says rolling his eyes.

Kevin snickered "I love you, babe" he declared before walking out to the bathroom, clothes and toiletries in hand.

"Yeah. Yeah." Edd calls back to him. He goes downstairs and finds his parents brooding over the incident from the night before. "Good morning, Mother. Good morning, Father. You both look extremely upset this morning."

"Just a little unnerved, dear. I've told Kathleen what happened when she called this morning. I offered for her to stay here while you three were out but she was stubborn and said she would be fine at the house by herself" Miriam explained.

"Well, you won't be here much by yourself either" Michael explained "I'm upgrading our security system. If someone breathes on our property, we'll know. After you get home from the shelter, I'll program your phone and you can program Kevin's. His mother is getting the same system today."

"D-don't you think you're overreacting a bit, Father?" Edd asks nervously.

"I'm just protecting my family" Michael simply retorts as Kevin comes down the stairs with his stuff for school. "Do you want a pop tart mister garbage disposal?" Edd jokes.

"Yes!"

"Here. You can have my crusts" he teases.

"I get the crappy parts?!" Kevin grinned.

"Only the worst for you my Love!" Edd giggles as he pulls out a breakfast burrito for Kevin. Kevin reaches in the fridge for a bottled water and leans over to whisper in Edd's ear "You're the best, babe" before shutting the door and going to continue getting his stuff together.

Edd blushes but turns so his parents can't see. "We should head out soon Kevin."

"Yeah, I know... Wanna take the bike?" Kevin asked excitedly.

"I suppose I can trust you not to kill us today..." Edd muses.

Kevin let out a hardy laugh as they crossed the street and reached the garage. Kevin opened it to uncover his cherry red bike. Grabbing the two helmets on the workbench, Kevin moves the bike out past his mother's car and they got on and headed to school. Kevin did note the police officer escort that tailed him once they left the cul-de-sac and felt a sense of relief.

They arrive at school and Edd quickly hops off the motorcycle. "Hurry Kevin. We only have twenty minutes before the first bell rings!" he says with nerdy worry.

"See you at lunch, babe!" Kevin shook his head and smiled adoringly at his dork. Before long he was sitting in his first hour English class, filling Nat and Nazz in, telling them to spread the word to keep an eye out for his father. Edd spends his first few classes racking his mind on what he should do if he were to encounter Charles. On one hand he could handle the situation like the others did, which involved taking on a fight to the death mentality, but on the other, he could try to talk to him and get him to calm down. He lets out a sigh as the lunch bell rings. Grabbing his lunch, he gets up and heads to him and Kevin's spot. Kevin had put all the cul-de-sac and trailer park on high alert. It worked because someone was always up and the neighborhood kept itself safe. Now, it's just a bigger, more formidable, opponent and he'd be damned if he intentionally let Charles get within arms reach of His Edd. Rounding the corner to their lunch spot, he saw Edd and a smile cracked his face. "Hey babe!"

"Hello Kevin, how have your classes been so far?" Edd asks with a fake smile.

"Tolerable... You having fun 'expanding your knowledge and mind in new and exciting ways'?"

"Are you antagonizing me?"

"Absolutely not…" Kevin smiles before his face drops a bit. "Edd, I'm really sorry about everything. If I could stop it, I would... Maybe if we separate for the time being he would leave you alone?" Kevin suggested. He wracked his brain all morning but hadn't come up with anything else that might help the situation.

"N-no! I need you right now. I don't want this to ruin us..." Edd says sadly nearly on the verge of tears from the mere mention of separating.

Kevin wrapped both arms around Edd tightly and sighed in relief. "Okay, okay... I'm sorry, don't cry... I don't want to leave you. You're the best thing to happen to me but I'm just trying to keep you safe." Kevin pulled back slightly to change the subject "But my Mother texted me and she said that I can get a dog tonight too! I can finally go running again!"

Edd sniffed and took the bait to change the subject to something more cheerful. They chatted and looked at some more dog that were looking for a home, Kevin was helping Edd plan for the things they will need to take care of an animal. They finish eating their lunch in peace and head to their next class, hand in hand. Kevin walked Edd to his seat before walking back to his.

Kevin writes a small note _'You should pay attention, Edd. What's wrong?_ ' and send it sailing over the genius' shoulder.

' _I am paying attention. I already know about asymptotes'_ He scribbled back not realizing that it was the previous day's lesson.

 _'That was yesterday's lesson, mah sweet!'_ Edd groaned inwardly but shrugged his shoulder and continued to daydream. Regardless, Edd knew the material and tutored Kevin on it last week. Once the bell rings, he gets up and grabs his stuff and waits for his boyfriend outside seeing Kevin get grabbed by the teacher for something.

A police office approaches Edd and smiles kindly. "Hey, Eddward Vincent, right?"

"Y-yes sir?" Edd answers nervously.

"Don't worry, kid. Kevin's Mom just contacted me. All your parents are busy when he gets out of practice and won't be home. We are working on other arrangements for you guys, ok?"

"Yes sir." Edd says still a little taken aback. "Would you like us to stay in a designated location until otherwise instructed?"

"I'll be escorting you guys to the field and staying with you both" he explained and Kevin joined them. "Sorry, babe... Teacher had to talk to me about my grade... What's up? Hey, Thomas!" Kevin grinned, wrapping an arm around Edd's waist, pulling him close.

"Um..." Edd looks between the two with a questioning glance. "You two are acquainted?"

"He talked to me about my father being spotted yesterday. Gave me his card and said to call him if we needed anything."

Thomas gave a small chuckle and a nod of his head "I mean it too, I'll see you guys on the field" And he walked away, noting his other officers in their posts in the hallway.

Edd takes notice of all of the uniformed men and turns to Kevin. "Why so many people for just us two? I know it's a serious matter but I didn't think the entire force would be involved."

"Thomas is the Chief... I've seen his number call my mom's phone recently at weird hours for the past few weeks. Mama's gettin' cozy and the Chief is aiming to impress!" Kevin chuckled at Edd's flushed face and kisses his head, stopping in front of their class and let Edd go in first. They made it through the rest of the day uneventfully, as Kevin was changing into his practice uniform, Edd made his way outside to the bleachers. Edd sits peacefully in the bleachers and waits for Kevin to appear. He spots a patch of red hair and instantly cheers up a bit. He sends a little kiss and a wave the ginger's way. Kevin grins widely before getting helmet on and running his drills, keeping an eye on Edd and making sure the cops were there. He saw Thomas step forward next to the bleachers and relaxed. Practice goes smoothly. Kevin jogs out of the locker room and joins Edd at the foot of the bleachers. "You looked great out there!" he grins.

"Rumor has it more scouts are coming in. My name is one of the top students they are looking for, according to my coach... Let's hope, huh? Ready to go? Shelter closes in two hours..." Kevin walked them over to Thomas who was waving to them. "Neither of your parents are home right now so Kathleen elected me to take you where ever you two need to go."

"Um...you wouldn't mind taking us to the animal shelter would you officer Thomas?"

"Sure, hop on in kids!" They get in the Police Chief SUV and head to the town's shelter. Kevin grabbed Edd's hand and squeezed gently "You ok?" he asked softly.

Edd nods and leans on Kevin's shoulder. "I'm glad you're here with me Kevin."

Kevin turned and kissed Edd's beanie. "I'm glad you're here with me, Edd" he whispered quietly while he watched the road fly by. He awoke from the daydream by Thomas stopping the truck. "Alright kids, let's go get your dogs!"


	18. Chapter 18

_*****A/N: Zoie was a dog that I had when I was growing up and that is exactly what happened when we picked her up at the shelter. As far as Shira, she is the pittie that I own now and she is the light of my life. The things that happen with them are some of the things that have actually happened. They are my muses and I love them both.**_

 _ **RIP: Zoie 2002-2015*****_

"Alright kids, let's go get your dogs!" Thomas called cheerily, getting out of the patrol SUV and taking a survey around the parking lot.

"Finally! My Father is petrified of dogs... He will stay far away now!" Kevin grabbed Edd's hand and walked him in. The receptionist greeted them and they told her what they were looking for. Kevin wanted a larger dog, relatively young but not a puppy while Edd was just happy with anything. He looked through the kennels until he found a black, brown, and white rot/pit mix with a note on the kennel. "My name is Zoie and I know 'Sit!'..." he read aloud and the dog immediately sat down and barked. "I found her!" he called to the worker.

Edd chuckles warmly and gives Kevin a bright gap toothed smile. "She's so cute! You both look like you'll bond for life! Hello Zoie!" He coos as he bends down to pet her through the kennel.

"Your turn, babe. Go find yours. I'm gonna get her out and then get some food and toys and such..."

Edd looks around the shelter for the perfect dog for him. His eyes are immediately drawn to a trembling brown blanket hiding in the far corner of one of the puppy filled kennels. He moves closer and discovers that the blanket houses a terrified, furry, brown face "Aww. Hello little guy!" He moves around to the other side to get a better look at the puppy but it grabs the blanket and scurries to the opposite side of the cage. "Oh, don't run! I won't hurt you."

The receptionist chuckles at the scene in front of her. "Oh, that's Shira. She's terrified of everything. You should see what happens when children are around. She turns into a nervous mess!" she giggles.

"Shira?" Edd gets down on his knees and gently extends a hand through the slits. Shira huddles back into the corner while a near identical puppy barrels forward and climbs over the rest so that it can lick and bite his fingers. "Well, hell- OW!" He instantly draws his hand back and cradles it against his chest.

"No! Bad Luna! Go sit down!" the receptionist commands but the dog begins to yip and make an odd sound at the woman. "Right back at ya, young lady! Now sit!" The dog yips back a response and turns her head with an attitude before purposefully peeing on another pup. "Dammit Luna stop it!"

Edd giggles at the two, not noticing the shaking puppy timidly approach him. He feels a soft lick against his knee and looks down. "Hello Ms. Shira! Have you decided to come out of hiding?" The puppy looks up at him with large golden eyes and makes a strange gurgling sound before hiding her face under the blanket. "That's not a typical dog sound, Little Miss Shira" he giggles. "I think I want her. She looks like she'll warm up over time."

"You sure you don't want Luna? I'll give her to you for free. Actually, I'll pay you to take her!" Luna begins barking and snarling at the woman.

"It looks like you two get along too well for me to take her."

The woman sighs and nods "She's actually my dog. I just keep her in here since she needs playmates while I'm at work" she admits sadly. "You can still take her if you want. All she eats are carrots and peanut butter balls. And her favorite toy is an empty water bottle." Edd laughs at the woman's desperation and at the puppy barking at her from inside the kennel.

"I'll see how well Shira fairs in the home by herself, I may get her a playmate her age" he says as he opens the kennel and reaches for Shira. He sets her on the linoleum floor next to Kevin and she gives him the saddest look imaginable and begins to shake. "I found the puppy I want, Kevin!" Edd says proudly.

Zoie immediately goes over to Shira and begins to poke her on the back with her nose. "Zoie is Shira's playmate for the most part. She is really soft and gentle with her and rough and tumble when Shira wants to be. I'm glad you two got them" she checked them out and all their supplies before kneeling down and getting level with Zoie. "You be a good girl, okay? Play nice with Shira and teach her well" she stood and scratched Shira's head in Edd's arms "You be good too, little girl. Everything will be okay!" the receptionist smiled brightly and waved as Kevin and Edd left the shelter with their dogs and bags.

Thomas was sitting out front when they exited. "Alright! Lookin' good! Let's get you two home, you must be hungry. The parents want you two to stay at Kevin's until Kathleen gets home, then Edd can go home if he wishes."

"Yes sir. Will you be staying with us?" Edd questions as he loving pets the trembling pup.

"Yes, I will. Kathleen stocked the fridge so you guys have plenty to cook something for dinner" Thomas let Zoie sit in the front seat next to him. "Well, you are just full of it, aren't you?"

"I'm sure she won't mind if I cooked enough for you as well. Right Kevin?" Edd grins.

"Nah, we always have a lot extra food and Edd's skills in the kitchen are phenomenal!"

Edd blushes and tucks his head down shyly. "I'm not that good of a cook" he says with an embarrassed chuckle.

"Well, I would be willing to give it a try if you're willing to cook it. You guys got about three to four hours before someone gets home" Thomas smiled before pulling up to Kevin's home. "Oh, and we took care of your home, Eddward, it's locked up tight and the picture is gone so you can uncover your window."

"Oh... thank you" he mumbles, embarrassed that the officers knew about him covering the window. "Would you like me to prepare something for the rest of your squad as well?"

"Nah, that's fine... it's just me for the next few hours anyway. Gotta give the guys some time to rest" Thomas explained as they got out of the car and headed inside. Zoie immediately barged right in like she has lived there her whole life and start sniffing around. Kevin tossed her toys down and went to get her some food and water bowls set up. Edd gently carries Shira inside and cuddles her close to him and she settles in to the warm body holding her. She was quiet content to stay in Edd's arms for the rest of the night.

Kevin goes to let Zoie out in the back when he notices the door cracked open. He freezes and holds Zoie's collar tight. "H-hey Thomas?" he calls out.

"Yeah?" the officer comes into the kitchen and sees the cracked door. He motions to Kevin to back up "Stay there, don't panic." Thomas checks the door, closing it and locking it. Turning, he said "Let's get Edd and get back to the truck."

Kevin continued to hold onto Zoie's collar and walked back into the living room, shaking Edd gently. "Edd, we got to go. Now" he urged.

"Huh? Where are we going?" Edd asks confused.

"Let's get back in the truck and I will tell you, okay?" Kevin gently grabs his hand and pulls him along.

"Come on, get to the truck, quickly" Thomas urged the teens back to the SUV and locked the doors before pulling out and driving back down the street.

"Kevin please tell me what's going on" Edd pleads as he cradled his puppy in one hand and squeezes Kevin's hand with the other.

As Thomas calls for backup to check and process the house, Kevin explains "The back door was open when we got home. I'm not keeping you in there when I don't know if my father is lurking around the corner." Edd goes quiet but holds Kevin's hand even tighter. He looks up at him with fearful, tear-filled eyes.

They pull up to a random home and pull into the garage "Alright boys, we're gonna stay here until I get a hold of one of your parents. I have two very big German shepherds but they love people and love other dogs. Let's go" he explained.

Edd nods nervously and shoots Kevin a questioning look. "Do you think this is safe Kevin?" He whispers as he clings to his boyfriend's arm.

"It's either this or we are on our own. I honestly trust Thomas and believe he can, and will, keep us safe. Everything will be okay" Kevin grinned, trying to calm his boyfriend.

They walk into the kitchen and they immediately see two large German Shepherds, one was mostly black and the other was the normal brown and black. "This is Dante" motioning to the black one "and Natasha" motioning to the other one. "They are siblings and are both retired from duty due to injuries but they still love to play."

Edd places Shira on the floor then gently pets the two shepherds. "Well hello there, Natasha and Dante" he coos. "Do you want to play with little Shira here?" he pushes Shira forward a bit and giggles as she squeaks and hides behind him.

Kevin scratches both dogs before letting Zoie see them. She barks once and flops down submissively and scratches at Natasha while Dante sniffs Shira. "Tasha! Dante! außerhalb!" (Outside!) Thomas called and opened the back door. The two shepherds greedily took off to the door, with Zoie on their heels.

Edd turns and picks up Shira and watches the other dogs play. "You're not big enough to play with them right now. You can play with me and daddy" he coos softly, not noticing Kevin listening to his words.

Kevin blushes red but smiles none the less, coming up beside Edd and wrapping one arm around his waist. "She would get killed out there" he snickered, watching Zoie get rolled and bowled over only to get up, shake it off, and run again. Reaching over he gently scratches Shira's wrinkly head, and laughs as she playfully bites at his fingers. Thomas comes back in "Okay, I talked to your Mom, Kevin, she said she will come by and get you guys in about 30 minutes."

"Thank you, Officer Thomas. I'm sorry that we were a bother to you today" Edd says softly.

"Ehh, you're not a bother. I like both of you and I like Kathleen, so it's all good. Not to mention Natasha and Dante need some young meat... Keeps them young and healthy." They spent the next half hour talking and giving more information about Charles and if Kevin knew any other hideouts or friends that they haven't checked. Soon a knock on the door sounded, "That must be your Mom..." he said as he opened the door. Kathleen rushed in, hugging the tall officer. "He knows..." she whimpered.

"Who knows what?" Thomas asked.

"Charles... He knows-" Just then, they all heard all three dogs in the backyard bark angrily.

Edd instinctively clutches Shira to his chest and huddles close to Kevin. "K-Kevin...the dogs... I got Shira, go get Zoie" he pleaded.

"No, you stay here with Kathleen and Kevin, Natasha and Dante won't let anything bad happen to Zoie... trust me. If Charles is anywhere around that they can get to, they will get him and not let him go." Thomas turns back to Kathleen "How did you know that he knew about me and us?" Kathleen uncurled her hands and showed the letter that was taped to the front door. 'You can't hide forever... I'll catch up to you soon and when I do, I will take my son and everyone else will be dead.'

Edd watches the expression on the two adults' face. "What-what's going on?" he questions nervously.

"I'll pack clothes for a couple days and we'll come stay with you if you want. That way I can always be around to watch the kids and the dogs could still be a deterrent" Thomas offered. "Would you? Yes please! I don't care about my safety as much as I do those two" she responded, looking back at Kevin and Edd. Spotting the puppy, her face brightened as she came over. "Well, look at this little one..." she smiled as she held her hand out for Shira to sniff.

"Say hello to Ms. Kathleen, Shira" Edd holds the puppy out so Kathleen can hold her. "She's extremely timid. I think it'll take her a while to warm up."

Kathleen takes Shira in her arms and snuggles her "Oh, I'm sure she will, dear. She is absolutely adorable!"

"T-thank you, Ms. Kathleen. I trust that you went unharmed today?"

"I've been fine, dear. You can just call me Kathleen or Kathy. I've been meaning to tell you that" she chuckled and set Shira on the floor. "Did you pick one out too, Kevin?" she asked. "Yeah! She's the brown and black one outside."

"Her name is Zoie. She's really sweet, just a little rambunctious." Edd chuckles. "Should I stay with you tonight Ms. Kathy?" he asks with a suddenly serious tone.

"Actually, if you two wouldn't mind, I wanna see who he is after the most: Kevin or Edd" Thomas suggested. "If you two would mind staying at your own homes for a week or so, just to see what Charles does, I think it would be a big help."

"A-alright..." Edd begrudgingly agrees. "Are we leaving now or should we stay here until we know he's not here?"

"Let me get my two and we'll do a sweep" Thomas opened the patio door and whistled shrilly and all the dogs came running. Kevin grabbed Zoie and snapped her leash on her while his Mother played with her. Thomas opened the front door, commanding with a "Suchen! Finden Sie es!" (Search! Find it!)

Edd looks to Kevin nervously. "Do-Do you think he's still here?"

"I don't know, I wouldn't think so after hearing the dogs" Kevin said, wrapping an arm around Edd and brining him close.

"I hope so" Edd mumbles. "I don't really want to be away from you. I love you..."

"I love you, too" Kevin mutters into a black beanie "It's going to be okay. You'll be safe, pretty sure he won't go after you anyway." Thomas returns and gives the all clear, they pack up and drive back to the cul-de-sac. Pulling into Kevin's driveway, Thomas and Kevin escort Edd back over to the Vincent residence with Natasha walking beside Edd with Shira in his arms. Suddenly the door burst open and Miriam attaches herself to her son, checking him over. "Are you okay? Are you hurt? Did he find you?"

"Agh! Er- Hello Mother! I-I'm fine. He didn't find us, I think the dogs scared him off" Edd says as he holds his mother back. "You and Father are both unharmed correct?"

"Yes, I'm glad you and Kevin are well! Who is this?" she asks, noticing the small shaking bundle of fur in her son's arms.

"This is Shira!" He says brightly. "She's absolutely terrifying, isn't she?"

"Positively! What a cute little wrinkly girl!" she exclaims, letting her head. "Are you two staying here tonight?"

"Well, we're both to stay in our respective homes for the next week so as to see who is the real target" Edd answers sadly. "Hopefully Shira will still scare him off!"

"Hopefully I'll be able to learn a bit more about him. I'll also be right across the street for the next week" Thomas replied.

"Oh, well that should be another great deterrent! Thank you for looking after my son" Miriam countered.

Kevin wrapped Edd in his arms and cuddled him close "I'm right across the street, if anything happens" he whispered.

"That's still too far away..." Edd whimpers softly. "I love you."

"I love you too. I'll see you tomorrow at school" Kevin cupped Edd's face and kissed him sweetly before scratching Shira's head and walking back across the street with Thomas and Natasha.

Edd gives a sad sigh and watches them disappear into the house before closing the front door. "Would you like to play with Shira, Mother?"

"Yes, I would but does she have things to set up?" Miriam asked gesturing to the large bag by the door. "How about I feed her and play with her while you and your father get things set up? He's in the study" she smiled.

Edd nods and goes to find his father. "Hello Father. Would you care to help me set everything up for my puppy? She's in the living room with Mother if you'd like to meet her first."

"Sure, your mother is probably in Heaven. A little young spirit in the home I think is just what we all need to get our minds off the bad things happening right now. Lead the way, Eddward" Michael follows behind.

Edd leads the way into the living and motions to all of Shira's belongings. "This is everything. The main thing she needs is her crate and bed. We can set up the toys later."

Michael took the cage box and proceeded to pull everything out. Shira ended up being very excited and interested and was smelling everything and getting under foot, but it all managed to get done. Miriam came in from the kitchen, holding Shira "You know she likes carrots, Eddward?" she asked while Shira chewed loudly on an orange stalk.

"Carrots, huh? Are you part rabbit, little one?" Edd coos while scratching Shira's head. "Do you really like her, Mother?"

"I do! Even though she seems very skittish, she is a welcomed addition to our little family. She will grow up to be a great friend for you!" Miriam kissed Shira's head.

Edd smiles a little and goes to hug his mother "Thank you for letting me get her, Mom."

"You're welcome, now you'll truly be protected and we won't worry so much. Just promise that you will take her with you everywhere you go, if you can."

"I promise. Will you take her with you when you can as well? I don't want her to only protect me. Your lives are important too."

"Of course, Eddward, but your safety is more crucial right now. Try not to let things worry you, my baby" she hugs him tightly back.

"But I can't just not worry about the safety of my parents. You're both in trouble too. I don't want to end up an orphan" 'Again..." he thinks to himself.

"Nothing will happen to us, you, or anyone. That awful man will be caught and everything will be great again!" Miriam says optimistically, trying to keep her son in a better mood.

"I suppose you're right, Mother. Thank you" Edd gives her another hug before turning towards the stairs. "I've had a long day. I'm going to go to bed a little early tonight" Edd turns to find Michael poring over self-defense articles in the living room. "Father, would you mind helping me move Shira into my room for the night?"

"Of course" Michael grinned handing Shira to Edd and folding the cage up. They set up the cage and some water inside and all Shira would need for the night. "Do you or her need anything else?"

"No sir. Thank you, Father" Edd says appreciatively.

"Good night then. Good night Shira, welcome to the family" he said as he shut the door and walked back downstairs.

Edd sends a quick text to Kevin as he gets ready for bed 'Are you okay, Love?'

'Yeah, just a little crushed but I'm okay. How are you?'

'What's wrong?' Edd asks, more concerned for Kevin than about answering his question.

'Zoie is crushing me... She loves laying on top of me. Makes me miss you 😞'

'I miss you too. I promise after this week is over, I'll smother you in Edd fuzzies😊'

'You're gonna have to wait your turn, I'm afraid..." Kevin sends Edd a picture of himself with Zoie lounging on top of him, kissing his face. Then sent another text "She's heavy..."

'Should've gotten a puppy! Shira weighs all of 5 pounds😝'

'Nahhh, I don't like puppy phases!'

'It's not that bad. So far, all Shira has done is eat carrots. I'm pretty sure she's part rabbit!'

'It seems you both like carrots 😉' Kevin texted back with a laugh, knowing the reaction he would get.

'😑 good night Kevin' Edd types back with a small blush on his cheeks.

'Good night, babe ❤️' Kevin pushes Zoie off him and gets ready for bed. Laying down under the covers, Zoie burrows under and lies by his feet. Kevin lifts the covers to look at her "you better not get used to laying up here" he laughs before going to sleep.

Kevin spent the rest of the week in his own bed at night, alone. He didn't like it... He had gotten used to having Edd's warm body next to him and he missed it. He was only seeing Edd at school and then a bit after but around dinner time they would go to their respective homes and text for the rest of the night. Kevin was glad when he woke up Friday, knowing that the weekend meant he could spend all the time in the world with the one person that he would give the world to.

"Good morning, Kevin!" Edd greets as he walks up to Kevin. "How'd you sleep last night?"

"Same, I miss you..." Kevin scooped Edd into a hug.

Edd giggles and kisses Kevin's cheek "I haven't seen you so happy all week! What's going on?" he asks with a blush.

"The weekend starts after the game tonight! That means I can sleep with you again and I get to see you in my jersey! Double score!"

"I've enjoyed having my bed all to myself again. I'm sad that it's coming to an end..." Edd teases. "Do you think it's safe to be around each other now? He hasn't made a move since we've split up."

"I'm just hoping that Thomas won't suggest another week!"

"I think you'd be crazy enough to find a way to sneak into my room every night!" Edd chuckles. "You don't think he really will do you?"

"Nah, I truly think he is more after me than you... As long as that stays that way, then I'll deal with it."

"I can't deal with it though. I don't want anything to happen to you..." he mumbles sadly.

"Zoie, Natasha, and Dante are doing a really good job at keeping us safe. Don't worry about me, okay?" Kevin kisses him before pulling him towards their class.

Edd nods and follows behind him. The day passes by without any incident. At the end of the football game, Edd waits until Kevin finishes talking to the news reporter about the huge upset against their rivals before coming up to him. "Good job tonight, Love! You were amazing out there!"

"Thanks babe, are you hungry?" Kevin rubs his stomach as it grumbles loudly.

"A little but I'm more looking forward to spending the weekend with you. I'm fine with just some snacks if you are"

Edd waits around for Kevin to come out before they head home. "I'll grab the snacks. You pick out the movie" Edd mumbles into Kevin's jersey as he hugs him.

"Snacks, Netflix, and cuddles? I'm game! Let me go shower real quick" Kevin takes off to the locker room while Edd waits patiently with Thomas. Kevin to come out before they head home and enter Kevin's home through the side door, leading down to his basement bedroom. "I'll grab the snacks. You pick out the movie. Thomas told me earlier that we will be on our own until your mother gets home, as everyone seems to have some prior engagements."

"Okay..." Kevin said distractedly, playing with Zoie.

Edd chuckles at the two and goes off to go find some snacks. He returns a few minutes later with an armful of chips, candy, and popcorn. "I couldn't find the milk duds. Did you eat them all this week?" Edd teases.

Kevin grinned and pulled Edd beside him, nuzzling his neck "I've missed you... and Nazz does say that I am a stress eater."

"I missed you too..." Edd chuckles. "Which movie did you choose, Love?"

"Lights Out" Kevin grinned widely.

"Oh god..." Edd groans. "Well Zoie, it looks like you're gonna be my cuddle buddy tonight."

"She's a great cuddle buddy, but you are mine. She can go cuddle by herself!" Kevin sasses as he points Zoie to her bed.

"So stingy!" Edd jokes as he starts the movie. He snuggles into Kevin's arms and rests his head on his chest. "I missed this..." he whispers softly. About halfway through the movie, Zoie's head pops up and she begins barking at something outside. Almost immediately, Edd jumped and clung to Kevin, effectively waking him up.

"Huh? What?" Kevin sputters as he wakes up, shushing Zoie but she stayed growling towards the window.

"Maybe she's only scared because I got scared?" Edd tries to reason.

Kevin cocked an eyebrow but choose to ignore it "Alright... Well, the movie is done. You're up for the next one."

"Can we skip the next one? I'm kind of tired now…"

"Wanna sleep here tonight or Zoie and I can walk you home?" Kevin offered. Like hell he was going to let Edd go anywhere alone.

"No, I missed sleeping with you." Edd says, trying his best to keep them both in the house. "Is your mother coming home tonight?"

"Around midnight, I think..." Kevin wrapped his arms around Edd, pulling him into his lap.

Edd glances over to the clock on the wall. "Let's stay in and wait for her to come back" Edd says nervously.

"It's okay. We'll be okay" Kevin kissed him, holding him close.

"I know. I just want to make sure she gets in alright" Edd says softly. "It's midnight now. It only takes her fifteen minutes to get home, right?"

"Yeah about that..." Just then hears the garage door open "Guess she's home now..." Kevin's phone lights up with a text and his face pales.

"Sounds like she's home. I'll go open the door for her" Edd says getting up.

"Edd, no!" Kevin whispered harshly and grabbed his arm and pulled him down back on the bed, covering his mouth to shush him. Getting up, he shut the door as quietly and possible and turned off the tv, plunging them into darkness. Zoie was agitated and started a low growl. Kevin quickly shushed her and pulled Edd to him "It's not my Mom..." he whispered as heavy footfalls entered the home.

Edd turns white and turns to Kevin and tries to make eye contact with him. "Kevin...what do we do?" he whispers quietly.

"We're gonna sit here and I am gonna call Thomas" Kevin grabs Edd's hand and tries to calm his nerves.

"He'll hear you!" Edd whispers back. He jumps as he hears something fall to the ground in the living room. "Call 911 but don't say anything."

Kevin did as Edd suggested and tried to stay quiet but they needed help... now! He whispered as low as he could his address and that him and his boyfriend were in danger from his psychotic father. He stayed quiet after he gave his address and waited for the cops to come. Suddenly there was a flurry of steps and whoever was in his house calmly walked through the house and left out the back door. Zoie growled louder and barked.

"Kevin, what do we do now? Do you think it's safe to go out there?"Edd whispers a little louder.

"No, we're staying here until someone comes to get us" Kevin whispered firmly, keeping his hand wrapped around Zoie's collar.

"But we need to tell them where he went don't we?" Just then a knock sounds on Kevin's door causing both boys to jump back and Zoie to growl and bark viciously. "Kevin? It's Thomas. We've checked the premises and we couldn't find your father. I need you to open the door so that we know you're safe" Thomas' muffled voice says through the door.

Kevin opened the door as his mother rushed in and crushed Kevin and Edd in a huge hug and cheek kisses. "My boys! Thank god you're alright!"

"Zoie did a good job, Mom. She knew somethings was wrong before the garage door even opened. She tried to warn us."

"Well, good thing we had her then!" Kathleen bent down and gave her scratches.

"He emptied out your gun case. This is getting serious, Kath" Thomas reported.

Edd pales and turns to Thomas. "You don't think he was planning to..." he unconsciously holds Kevin's hand in a death grip as he looks at the officer in horror.

"I think things are getting really dangerous but he is evading us. We always seem to be one step behind. His family isn't any help and neither is his friends. Top it all off, he has been terminated from his job."

"What do we do? We can't separate and we can't stay together" Edd says with tears in his eyes. "If he has no job, he has all day to watch us. He could be watching us sleep and we'll never know!"

Thomas looks to Kathleen "Maybe it's time for a meeting with all the parents..."

"Yes, I think it is that time" Kathleen sighed. She silently hoped that her ex didn't clear out the liquor cabinet too.


	19. Chapter 19

"So what are we planning to do? Because I'll be damned if that bastard lays a finger on my child!" a red faced Michael growls from his spot in the Barr's living room.

"Calm down Michael!"

"Calm down?! He's got a GUN! He's trying to KILL the kids! How do you expect me to calm down?!"

"I know but..." Miriam whispers, completely at a loss with the situation and wracking her brain to find some sort of solution.

"The sooner we capture him the better but I don't know how to do that. First priority is keeping the kids safe, I think we can all agree to that" Kathleen states.

"Yes!" Michael and Miriam say in unison. "But how do we plan on going about that? Even with police escorts they're still in danger!" Michael starts to pace.

"Relocating?" Thomas suggested. "I know it's a lot but it would be worth it to protect them."

"Relocate? Where would we go? And What would Kevin do about his scholarships?" Edd asks with tears in his eyes. His scholarship are purely academic and would easily transfer, Kevin would need to play to continue to be eligible.

"His scholarships would stay intact since this is extenuating circumstances, don't worry about that" Kathleen assured him.

"What about school, Ma?" Kevin asked.

"I'm pulling you out. You can get your degree online and then go to school... Out of state, far out of state!"

"Online? We can't go to school online! That'll reflect poorly on our portfolios! How will Kevin be able to play football if we're enrolled online? How will I be able to participate in my club activities? What about our friends?" Edd says, finally letting the tears fall. "This is a terrible idea!"

"You have another idea? Whatever we do it has to be done fast, he needs to believe that nothing is going on" Thomas snips from his place in the kitchen doorway, arms crossed stiffly across his chest.

"Can't we transfer schools? That way we can still have our extracurriculars?" Edd pleads.

"It would have to be somewhere out of this area..." Kathleen explained "Edd, sweetheart, you may not have to. This is our issue, we don't want to bring you down with us."

"No. This is my issue as well. I refuse to stand by and hear about my boyfriend on the news because I didn't go with him" Edd says firmly, still firmly clinging to Kevin's hand and arm. Kevin gripped Edd's hand tighter and kisses the back of it with a relieved sigh, grateful that he wouldn't have to do this alone.

"What do you suggest we do? Split up into different states?" Michael asks.

"No! You can't split us up! Please!" Edd begs.

"What if we send them away together?" Miriam suggests.

Edd squeezes Kevin's hand and refuses to let go. "But alone?" Edd whispers.

Miriam turns to the other adults. "Would it be safe to leave them alone? They are still children after all..."

"I'll send Eddward to Iceland if it means he is safe from that psycho" Michael growls, looking up information about transferring to a different hospital.

An idea blossomed in Thomas' head. Turning to the teens, he asked "You guys don't mind flying, do you?"

"No, why?" Kevin asked with a cocked brow.

Edd looks at the officer and cocks his head "Are you suggesting flying to a different state?" 

"Yes, but it wouldn't be for a long period of time. Christmas break is coming up soon. The families can get out of town for the time being, I'll watch the dogs and hopefully we will catch him. Gotta go out of the country though so he can't drive to get to you. Italy, Rome, Greece, France, Paris... It would do everyone to get out of here for two weeks!" Thomas suggested.

"And what do we do until then? Our children are sitting ducks here. That bastard has guns! Plural! And he broke into this house, even after all of the security measures that were taken!" Michael snarls.

"I am pulling Kevin out of school. I'll transfer him out somewhere else" Kathleen said with an air of finality.

"Well I'm going to whatever school Kevin's going" Edd quips sharply.

"Of course, dear, but this is still going to take a few days. What are we going to do in the meantime?" Kathleen asks Mr. and Mrs. Vincent.

"We have to keep a careful eye out. I'll take off from work completely and watch the house" Miriam says quietly.

"I'll upgrade the security systems in both houses. Kevin and Kathleen, you both can stay at our house. It's apparent it's unsafe here if he's able to get in so easily" Michael huffs.

"When you got home, did you set the alarm?" Kevin looked offended "Of course I did! I put the code in and hit 'Arm' just like you showed me. Edd watched me!"

"Alright, alright... I was just checking to make sure. Something happened to not make the alarm go off" she said passively.

"Thank God, you texted me when you did. Edd was on his way up to greet you at the door" he mused, turning to Michael "You sure we can stay with you guys? You guys have enough room?"

"Of course. There's more safety in numbers, after all! You can stay in Eddward's room. Kathleen, you can have one of the guest rooms and Officer Thomas, you can have the other if you find the need to stay as well" Michael says firmly.

"Thank you, but I'll stay around the Barr home. Give the illusion that everything is normal. I will be close though" Thomas assured.

Zoie tore through the kitchen with Dante on her heels while Natasha was napping with Shira curled up on the couch, chewing on a toy. Kathleen signed "I really thought having a dog would deter him from coming around..."

"He's a man on a mission. I doubt even dogs will stop him, at this point" Thomas says thoughtfully. "I'll let my men know that we're going back on high alert."

"Thank you, Officer Thomas" Michael nods his head appreciatively.

"You're all doing great and doing the best you can. We'll all get through this together" Thomas tried to console the distraught parents.

"Can we just go? I don't want to be here anymore..." Kevin hugged Edd closer to himself and buried his head in Edd's neck.

"Of course, Dear..." The Barr's gathered some clothes and stuff to stay at the Vincent's for the next week or so. Kevin grabbed Zoie's leash and hooked it on her and set Shira in Edd's hands. "Ready, Ma?"

"Yes, yes, just give us a minute..." she pulled Thomas into the kitchen. Kevin followed Edd out and crossed the street. "What do you think they are talking about, Kevin?" Edd asked, sneaking a quick kiss on the tall athlete's cheek.

"What's wrong Kathy?" Thomas asks softly.

"This is so stupid... He needs to leave them alone. I always felt that he would be constantly on me of we got a divorce, I didn't think he would attach to Kevin like he has. The kid is gay, who cares? It's not fair to Edd for him and his parents to be uprooted but he won't go anywhere without Kevin and I just feel horrible about the whole situation."

Thomas holds the worried woman in his arms and kisses the top of her head. "There's not much we can do to change the situation right now. We just have to stay strong for the kids. I'm sure Mr. And Mrs. Vincent feel the same way. Mr. Vincent for sure; he's more focused on keeping his son safe than anything else and Mrs. Vincent seems to feel the same way. We should pray that everything remains calm until we can get the boys to a safe place."

"How far do I take Kevin? Next county over? Next state? The farther the better, I suppose. I know the hospital had a branch that I can probably temporarily transfer to in Cherry Oak. Their schools are good and Kevin would be able to just ease into their football and baseball teams..." she sighed "If I could hurt that man, I would..."

"The further the better but you've also got to remember that all of their friends are here. These kids are the ones they've grown up with. It'll be hard for them to leave everyone behind so suddenly." He kisses her again and pulls her against his chest. "It'll be alright Kathy. I'll give my life to protect all of you. Charles won't lay a single finger on anybody involved."

"Probably where we are moving to or their relationship. I just want to see her happy and Thomas makes her happy. Happier than I've seen her in a while. Once the divorce is final and he is caught, things will be great for every one" Kevin says more to himself than Edd.

Edd looks over at Kevin and notices his furrowed brow. He grabs the ginger's hand and casts a soft smile towards him. "What's wrong, Kevin? Why are you brooding?"

"I just wanted to have a normal high school career with you. Ya know, go out, study, go to the dances, graduate, then go off to college somewhere close by. Things are just so fucked right now" he pouts harder as he watches his mother cross the street with Thomas and his dogs by her side.

Edd sighs and nods his head in understanding. "I know, Love. We still have two years though. And I'll be by your side the whole way, I promise" he leans over a places a passionate kiss on Kevin's lips. Kevin is taken back for a second before his brain kicks in and he responds in kind to Edd's kiss. He runs his hands down Edd's sides and rests them on the small of his back, pulling him in closer. Edd moans softly as he presses against Kevin's chest. He breaks away and kisses down Kevin's jawline, making sure to pay extra attention to his sweet spot. "Let's get our minds off of this" Edd whispers against the ginger's neck, feeling brave and determined to bring a smile to Kevin's face.

"Good idea..." Kevin whispers against Edd's lips as he backs up to the bed and sits down, bringing Edd to his lap. Kevin's warm fingers just slipping under Edd's red shirt and ghosted over the small of his back and the top of his hips.

Edd climbs on top of Kevin and pushes him onto his back. "It's been a while hasn't it?" he whispers seductively in his ear before giving it a playful nip. "I've been missing you all week."

Kevin moaned "I've missed you too, help me forget about everything..."

"I want you to only focus on me" Edd whispers before trailing slow, passionate kisses down Kevin's body. "And only me" he breathes softly against the chiseled abs.

Kevin lets out shuttering breath "Well, you certainly have my attention..." he relaxed back on to the bed and watched Edd work with half lidded eyes.

Edd gives a sly grin as he unfastens Kevin's jeans and slides them down. "Good because I'd hate for you to miss this, Kevin" he says before wrapping his lips around the ginger's cock and gives it a firm suck.

"Edd...!" Kevin moaned quietly, running his hand through the dark hair in front of him, trying desperately to not thrust into that warm mouth. Edd moans around Kevin's cock and begins to steadily bob along his length, taking more of him in with every passing second. Kevin curses softly, trying not to alter the other occupants of the house of what his beautiful boyfriend is doing to him. His hips tilt and he thrusts a bit into Edd's mouth. Edd moans again and readily receives the thrusts into his mouth, he looks up at Kevin and gives an encouraging wink. His tongue presses against the length of his cock and traces up the vein. "Oh god..." Kevin's eyes rolled back as his back arched. Suddenly, it was just him and Edd. Nothing else mattered, nothing else was in his head; just him and Edd.

Edd picks up the speed and buries his nose in fiery curls. He reaches up and begins to scratch down Kevin's chest. Kevin felt the tightening in his groin and stroked Edd's dark hair again. "Baby, I'm really close..." Edd looks up and gives seductive look before deep throating his boyfriend again, pressing as far as he could without really choking himself. Kevin curses again before biting his lip and knotting his hands in the comforter. His back arches as he tries to push himself further down Edd's throat as he rolls his stomach and releases, collapsing back on the bed and panting.

Edd pulls back a little but swallows as much of Kevin's seed as he can. He lets his lover ride his orgasm out before releasing his cock. Baby blue eyes stare up into green with an innocent look. "Are-are you better now?"

"Yeah... we're good..." Kevin panted as he stared at the ceiling before looking down and beckoning Edd up to him with both hands. Cupping the adorable dork's face, Kevin kissed him sweetly and gently. "Are you okay? That was so hot, babe" he grinned but before Edd could answer, they heard footsteps on the stairs. Kevin quickly buttoned himself up and sat up.

Edd scurries to hide in the covers as the steps reach his room. A knock sounds at the door and he sits up in a way that makes him appear to have been getting ready for bed. "Come in" he calls to the person on the other side.

Kathleen poked her head in and glanced and Edd then Kevin. "I just wanted to talk to Kevin real quick..." she waved him to her.

Kevin met her in the hallway with a quick "What's up, Ma?" Just then, his Mother crushed him in a tight hug and let loose a small sob. "I just needed some comfort from my son. Thank you for being so good for me."

"We'll get through this, Ma... We all will. Then me and Edd will go off to college, get great jobs and make you and Thomas grandparents by the time you're 50!" Mother and son laughed and she released him

"Go on, Edd's waiting" Kathleen hugged him one last time before going to her bedroom and shut her door. Kevin turned back to the bedroom, pushing himself into Edd's arms.

"Welcome back, Love" Edd giggles as he holds Kevin in his arms. "Was your mother alright?" he asks as he takes off the ginger's hat and runs his fingers through the red hair.

"Yeah she just needed some comfort. And now I need it" Kevin sighs as he feels Edd's fingers glide through his short hair and rubbing his scalp. Edd chuckles softly and pulls Kevin in for a kiss before quickly pulling back. "I-I'm so sorry Kevin! I completely forgot that I just-" Edd untangles himself from the jock and starts to dash to head to the bathroom.

Kevin reaches out and grabs his wrist "Do what you want, but I don't care about that. I love kissing you."

Edd gives a worried sigh but sits back down "Are you sure?"

"Yeah, I love the way we taste together!" Kevin grinned with a wide smile causing Edd to blush and stutter a little. "Relax, go wash your mouth out if you want. I'm not gonna get offended. If it will make you feel better, go on."

Edd nods and heads to the bathroom. He returns a few minutes later and crawls into the bed again. "Was I better this time?" he asks innocently.

"Yes, you're a very fast learner" Kevin kissed Edd softly "Let's go to sleep. I'm exhausted." Kevin pulls Edd against him and slowly they both drift off into a listless sleep.

Kevin wakes up shortly after ten and notices that Edd is still asleep curled up beside him. Zoie is in Shira's cage with the small puppy curled up next to her. Kevin gently kisses Edd's temple, slowly waking him "hey, it's ten... wanna get up?"

Edd groans and stirs around a little. "Nyo" he moans into his pillow.

"You're not hungry? I can hear our parents thumping around."

Edd turns away and buries his head under his pillow. "Sleepy…" he pouts like a toddler but gets up anyway, the grumbling in his stomach getting louder when he smelled the food being cooked. They made their way downstairs to see Miriam and Kathleen in a deep discussion in hushed voices.

"Good morning Mother, Ms. Kathleen. How are you two doing this morning?" Edd asks politely, letting Shira and Zoie outside.

"Good morning, boys" Miriam called out as Kathleen sipped her coffee and gave them a cordial head nod. "It's ten, Ma, you're still not awake?" Kevin chuckled and his mother glared at him.

"You know not to talk to me until I'm on my third cup." Kathleen warns. Edd giggles and pulls Kevin into a loose embrace. "Why are you upsetting your mother, Kevin?"

"Because it's fun... because I can..." Kevin smirked and grabbed some more bacon and sausage.

Kathleen chuckles and holds the cup back up to her lips. "Little brat..." She mutters before taking a sip and continues to ignore him. "What were you two talking to intently about? You know where we're transferring to?" Kevin asked.

"We were having grownup talk. And yes, we might have an idea as to where you two are transferring." Kathleen says snidely.

"Will we still be able to go our extra curriculars?" he asked, knowing that was important to both him and Edd.

"If everything goes well, you'll both be able to continue right where you're leaving off" she answers softly. Kevin, trusting in his mother, seemed happy with that and proceeded to eat in peace, watching as Zoie rolled Shira into the kitchen on her back from the back patio.

"Uh! Zoie! Hey! Don't do that, she's still just a baby!" Edd fusses, running behind the dogs. Kathleen chuckles as he's bowled over by Zoie and covered in kisses. "Germs! Germs! Filthy, filthy, filthy!" Edd whines.

Kevin laughs "Okay Zoie. I know you love him, I do too, but I think he prefers my kisses to yours."

Edd turns bright red and grabs Shira in an attempt to use her to cover his face. "He's always embarrassing me, Shira..." he quietly mumbles into the puppy's coat.

"She ate a large grasshopper today... it was gross" Kevin warned.

"Why'd you let her eat it?!" Edd chastises.

"I didn't know she had anything until she crunched it! She only ate half of it, if that's any consolation..." Kevin shrugged.

"You're a terrible person, Kevin" Edd deadpans before grabbing a plate and sitting down next to his mother. "You're quiet today, Mother. Anything you care to talk about?"

Miriam sighs "Tired and anxious... your father is wearing me out more than Charles is."

"It's good to know that he's protective over us though, right?" Edd giggles, happy to have his parents back to actually care about his well being.

"Certainly, but it's still tiresome" Miriam smiles and continues to sip her tea.

"So," Kevin starts "Are we on lock down?"

"No. Nothing as drastic. Just let us know if you two want to go somewhere so that we can have somebody there to watch over you both" Kathleen answers as she pours another cup of coffee.

"That is called Caffeine Dependency, Mother..." Kevin snickers.

"That's called 'Kiss my shiny metal ass' Kevin" Kathleen retorts. Edd bursts into laughter upon seeing his boyfriend getting put in his place. "Futurama... very witty" Kevin laughs and eats the rest of his food. Edd giggles at the pair then sets to work eating his small plate of food. He finishes then watches his boyfriend devour his third plate in .2 seconds. Kevin sits back with a stretch and a sigh, resting an arm across the back of Edd's chair.

"Are you boys going to just lounge around the house today or did you wanna go out and do something?" Kathleen asked, feeling the caffeine take effect.

"I'm okay with relaxing a bit today" Edd answers truthfully. "That's...if it's okay with you, Kevin" he quickly follows up.

"I kinda wanted to head to the mall... want to get some stuff" Kevin suggests. I'll buy you something for your lab. How about that?"

"Let's go then!" Edd pulls Kevin up and drags him back to their room. Pushing Kevin into the room, Edd connects their lips and pushes them both down onto the bed. Kevin flips their positions, pinning Edd beneath him and grinding their hips together roughly.

Edd gasps out a soft moan and turns away in an attempt to hide his red face. "Kevin, be careful… our parents…"

"We can hear them coming up the stairs..." Kevin trails a line of kisses from Edd's lips to his jaw then the slope of his neck, leaving marks all alone the way.

Edd shakily gasps but throws his head back enough to give Kevin the access he needed. "I..."

"Tell me what you want" Kevin ran his hands down Edd's sides and started to ghost over the skin on Edd's torso.

Edd whimpers and instinctively lifts a leg to wrap around Kevin's waist. "Will...you touch me?"

"I'm dying to..." Kevin pushes his hands under the fabric of Edd's shirt, fingers playing a smooth rhythm against pale skin. The redhead leans his head down, kissing across a pale chest and sucked a nipple into his mouth.

Edd gasps and arches into Kevin's mouth. "Yesss..." he moans softly. Kevin gives a soft nip before moving over to give the other one a same treatment. Eventually, he started to make his way down to a soft stomach and kissed his navel, dipping his tongue inside. "Kevin... Please..." Edd pants, feeling his pants growing tighter with each passing second.

Kevin moans softly before slowly edging Edd's pants down "To return the favor for last night, I wanna try something new... you up for it?" Kevin's hopeful green eyes bore into Edd's nervous blues. Edd looks into Kevin's eyes and gives a nervous nod.

"If you're ever uncomfortable and want me to stop, just tell me" Kevin blazed a small trail of kisses down the patch of skin below his navel until he reached his goal. He licked a strip from base to tip and then sucked the vein from bottom to top. Edd gasps and instinctively thrusts his hips upward, causing his cock to graze against Kevin's teeth. "Careful..." Kevin husked out, sucking the tip into his mouth, quickly working his way to engulf the full length.

Edd moans his boyfriend's name and grabs his hair, gently guiding his head as his hips rise slightly into Kevin's mouth. Kevin allows him to thrust softly in his mouth before grabbing his hips and pressing them back down onto the bed. He comes off Edd with a lewd pop and wets two fingers before looking up to Edd's eyes again. "I love you... tell me if you want me to stop..." Kevin reminded before pressing on digit against Edd's entrance.

Edd gasps and jumps back slightly before nodding and relaxing a bit. "I love you too" he whispers softly. Kevin took him back in his mouth and started to vigorously bob up and down before he pressed his finger in slowly again. Kevin gives a hard suck, all the way up the shaft before using his tongue to play with the head. Slowly adding a second digit to slowly scissor and thrust.

Edd swallows back a scream and buries his face as far into the sheets as possible. "God...Kevin!" He moans through gritted teeth. His hips begin to gently rock in time with Kevin's hand as the ginger explores his previously untouched anatomy. Edd writhes in ecstasy and gives a rather loud moan as Kevin plays with the small bundle of nerves just before a knock sounds on the door. "Eddward? I have some money for you and Kevin to go to the mall with" Miriam calls through the door.

Kevin pulls off Edd and quickly pulls his pants up when Edd lifts his hips before rolling to his side and wrapped his arms around him, snickering the whole time.

Miriam opens the door and smiles at the boys. "Here, I'll set it on the table for you two…"

"Mother! You can't just come barging in here like that!" Edd grumbles, upset that there were no longer any pleasure rippling through his body.

"Oh, you're fine, Eddward. I don't care about a cuddle or anything. Hurry up and get ready, Thomas will be over shortly to escort you" Miriam laughs as she closes the door and walks down the stairs.

Edd's blush turns into one of anger and embarrassment. He gets up with a huff and removes his shirt "We should get ready to go." Kevin sighed and got some clothes and took his turn in the bathroom, giving Edd some time to cool down. "Are you ready?" Edd asks, appearing outside the bathroom door.

"Y-yeah. You okay?" Kevin asked startled.

"Yes. Why wouldn't I be?" Edd states. "And why do you sound like I scared you?" he questions, aloof that he'd startled his boyfriend.

"I just wasn't prepared for you to be right here...you just startled me. Let's go!" Kevin grabbed Edd's hand and moved down stairs, hearing Thomas honk the horn outside.

Edd follows Kevin downstairs and calls into the kitchen. "Goodbye Mother, Goodbye Ms. Kathleen" he calls as they walk out and hop in the truck to head towards the mall. "Which store did you want to go to first?"

Kevin grabbed Edd's hand and pulled him along to a few stores, buying clothes and other random things the boys needed/wanted. As they stopped for lunch, they talked about the situation at hand and completely didn't hear or see the approaching teens.

"Double D!" Ed shouts, grabbing everyone's attention. Edd turns around and happily smiles at his friend.

"Salutations Ed!" Eddy skulks up behind Ed and casts a disgusted look towards Edd and Kevin, not saying a single word. "S-salutations...Eddy" Edd practically whispers. He looks away in fear of the short boy and shrinks into his chair.

"Come on Ed. Let's go before one of these fags gets the hots for us" Eddy hisses. Edd fights back a tear from his former friend's hateful words.

"I-I'll see you later Ed..." he manages to choke out, being hard pressed to keep his tears in check.

"But Eddy..." Ed whined.

"What's your problem, Eddy?! Why can you just accept Edd for who he is?" Kevin growled out.

"Kevin, please!" Edd begs.

"Because you made him this way! He wasn't interested in dicks until YOU came along!" Eddy retorts.

"That's not true!" Edd rebuts, trying to calm Kevin down.

Kevin stood up, putting himself between Edd and Eddy. "But he was friends with you for years before I came along so clearly he likes dicks!"

"Kevin, stop!" Edd begs again, trying his best to pull his boyfriend back.

"I'll fucking kill you!" Eddy growls before lunging forward at Kevin. Edd jumps in front of the ginger and takes the punch to his face in his place.

"There. Do you feel better now?!" he asks Eddy with tears streaming down his face.

Kevin immediately stood in front of Edd and cupped his face. "Are you okay?" he asks, inspecting Edd's cheek and jawline, eyeing the red spot forming and knowing that a small bruise will form there soon.

Eddy starts to balk and laugh. "Very nice, Barr! Make your boyfriend fight your fights for you! You that much of a pretty boy? Pretty pussy is more like it!" Eddy's tirade was cut off by Kevin's hand over his face and pushing Eddy into Big Ed. Big Ed grabbed Eddy and backed up.

"Sorry, Guys..." he said sadly as he carted Eddy away.

Edd watches his friends disappear into far off store before casting his eyes down to the floor. "I'm sorry Kevin."

"Sorry for what? It's not your fault Eddy is an asshole" Kevin cupped Edd's face and kissed him. "Are you okay?"

"No, I'm not okay... It's all my fault. I caused all of this by not telling them years ago about my sexuality. It's only right that I take the hit instead of you" Edd says guiltily.

"If you told him years ago, you would have been alone. At least now, you have friends and a boyfriend that love you and will help support you" Kevin said, pointing to their right, seeing Nazz and Nat eating a few tables away.

Edd frowns a little but nods in acceptance. " I suppose you're right" he mutters.

Kevin grabs their bags and follows, easily catching up. "Babe, what's wrong?"

"what do you mean what's wrong? My friends hate me and my boyfriend's dad is trying to kill me! That's two things!" he says spitefully.

"But you have gained more friends than you've lost, which is just one friend, and you have your parents that love and support you. Not to mention, you have a hot boyfriend that loves you more than life itself."

"I suppose" Edd mutters as he turns around to face Kevin. "Shall we go talk to our cohorts?" he asks, faking a smile.

"Only if you want to... or do you wanna go home and call it a day?"

"No. We should go talk to them. They probably saw what happened anyway..." Edd answers with a sigh.

They turned around and headed back to the food court and Nat and Nazz. "Hey Edd, hey Kev! What you two hot guys doing out today?" Nazz asked. "Is it okay for you guys to be out?"

"Does it matter?" Edd mumbles under his breath.

"Of course, it matters! What would I do without my boys?!" Nat gets up and hugs Kevin around his chest, squeezing tightly. "Get... off me… Nat!" Kevin wheezed.

Edd gives the smallest of chuckles and sighs. "I guess you'd have no one to harass, would you Nathan?" Instead of helping his boyfriend, Edd decides to take a seat next to Nazz. "And how are you today, Nazz?"

"I'm fine, just worried about my guys. Except Nat... he won't leave me alone since you and Kev got together!" she laughed.

"My best friend is gone!" Nat cried.

"Nat... I swear to God, get away from me!" Kevin pushes Nat off him and sits next to Edd, gripping his hand.

Edd finally returns to his usual self and gives a cute giggle "Kevin, you shouldn't be so mean to Nathan. He could be the one to save your life one day."

"God forbid if that ever happens..."

Edd chuckles and playfully hits Kevin's leg. "If you'd behave like a normal person, you wouldn't have anything to worry about."

"Tell Nat to behave!" Kevin quips.

"Everyone knows Nat can't behave! You have to be the bigger person and behave for him!" Kevin glared at Nat "Sit down, ya peacock!" The three friends sat and talked a bit, Kevin occasionally looking around for Eddy or his father. His nerves were shot and he was a bundled mass of irritation but he was happy nonetheless with Edd, Nazz, and Nat.

Edd notices Kevin's finicky behavior and squeezes his hand a little. "Are you alright Love?"

"Yeah, just... everything right now but I'll be good" Kevin gave him a smile and a return hand squeeze. Eventually they said their goodbyes to Nat and Nazz and called Miriam to come and get them. They sat inside the breezeway and waited, cuddled up together until the BMW pulled up.

"Salutations, boys!" Miriam calls from the car as she pulls up in front of them.

"Hello mother. No one joined you?" Edd asked, climbing inside.

"Your father is at work and the dogs are watching over Kathy and the house. Did you two have fun at the mall?" she asks as she pulls off.

"Mh" Edd mumbles in response. Kathleen glances back at Kevin through the rear view with a questioning look.

"Just people being small minded jerks... nothing much more to worry about" Kevin explained, squeezing Edd's hand, pulling him close, trying to rekindle some of the good mood that they had when they got to the mall before Eddy ruined everything. Edd sighs and looks out of the window, accidentally locking eyes with Eddy. The short boy raises his middle finger to him and spits in the direction of the car as they drive out of sight. Edd takes his hand away from Kevin and pulls his hat over his eyes before slumping against the window, perfectly content to wallow in his own self pity.

Miriam says cheerily in an attempt to lighten Edd's mood. "Eddward, your father mentioned wanting to run an experiment with you once he gets home. He said you'd really enjoy it."

Edd sighs and relaxes a little "Fine."

"Kevin, Officer Thomas would like to spend a little time with you once we get home. He's there now with you mother."

Miriam hits the garage door and waits patiently as the door opens and they slowly get out of the car. Kevin grabs all their bags, telling Edd to go inside and that he got everything with a smile. Entering the house, they get bombarded by their dogs and Kevin had yet to see his mother. "Ma?" he called out.


	20. Chapter 20

Thomas growls through gritted teeth. Kathleen tries to choke out a response but gives out a heavy moan instead. Her hips rise to meet his every thrust as she tightens around him. He leans over and envelops her in a passionate kiss before whispering in her ear. "Cum with me Kath..." Kathleen gives a soft scream as her body soars with pleasure.

"Tom, that was amazing..." she whispers once she regains her composure. "Only the best for such an amazing woman" he says with a loving smile as he begins to clean her off.

"Ma?" Kevin's voice rings out from downstairs.

"They're back already?!" Kathleen asks frantically throwing her clothes back on and fixing her hair.

Thomas gives an amused chuckle and begins dressing as well "You go out there first. I'll wait a bit then come out. I don't think it'd be wise to let them know about us yet."

Kathleen rushes out of the room and nearly collides with her son. "Uh! Er! H-hello Kevin! D-did you and Edd have fun?" she asks as casually as possible. Her son gives her a knowing smirk causing her to back up in defense. "W-what's that look for?"

"I had a great time, seems you did too..." he smirked.

"W-what do you mean?!" Kathleen asks, blushing hard as she wipes sweat drenched hair from her forehead.

Kevin comes close and whispers to her "Your hair looks like Edd's after we get done doin' what we do. Learn to hide it better" he chuckles before heading to his room and waiting for Edd to finish helping his Dad.

"K-Kevin Barr, you are grounded the moment we get back home, young man!" Kathleen calls to him as he walks off. She gives an embarrassed huff before going back into her room.

"What's wrong Darlin'?" Thomas asks as he embraces her.

"Kevin knows..." she whispers.

"I think he's known before we even knew" the officer chuckled. "It's alright. I'm sure he won't say anything about it."

"Hello father. I wasn't expecting you to be home so early. Mother said there was something you wanted to show me?" Edd asked as he made his way downstairs to the (now shared) lab.

"I wanted to help protect you and Kevin and your mothers... I would like help creating a super strong pepper spray and tasers. You need something small enough to be easily concealed but not take down the power of it... two great minds are greater than one, right?" Michael grins.

"Uh...I suppose so." Edd says with a blush, never remembering being on the receiving end of one of Michael's grins. "Where do we start?"

"Right now, if you would like... I've gotten a bunch of new chemicals that, when added together, can make some pretty strong concoctions."

"Are you sure you want me to handle them? I can get a bit clumsy sometimes" Edd admits bash fully as he eyes some of the items laid across the lab table.

"You are just what I need to do this project... Fathers and sons do things all the time together. Even if Charles wasn't a factor, I would still want to do something like this with you" Michael grasped Edd's shoulder looking his son in the eyes.

Edd turns bright red and turns away. "I-I didn't know you ever wanted to spend time with me like this..." he admits, still not used to having his parents around and showering him with attention.

"Of course, I want to spend time with you. You're my son, my only son. This is part of my own personal apology to you. Come on, give it a chance... it'll be fun!"

Edd brightens up and gives a cheerful smile. "Lead the way... Dad!" he beams, flashing the gap-toothed smile that Kevin looked forward to everyday.

"That's my boy..." Michael clapped Edd on the shoulder and walked him towards the lab table with all the different chemicals and tools.

"Can we make the pepper spray first? That seems like it'll be a fun chemistry experiment." Edd asks as he picks up a few chemicals. Edd beams happily as he and his father begin mixing chemicals.

Meanwhile, Kevin is playing with Zoie and Shira and talking to Nazz. "I'm sure, Nazz... her hair looked exactly like Edd's does afterwards."

"Dude! You're getting a new stepdad! And he's a cop too! That means free rides in a cop car! That's so cool!" Nazz laughed.

"I don't know if I really even want one though... I would rather it be me and Ma for a while, ya know?"

"Well, you really don't have much of a choice, Kev... if he makes your Mom happy, that's what matters" Nazz says softly.

"I guess..." Kevin agrees as a knock on the door breaks through his thoughts. Saying goodbye to Nazz, he calls entrance to the visitor. Thomas stands in the doorway, looking weird outside of his police uniform. "Hey Kevin. You busy?"

"Uh, no... Edd's with his Dad for the next few hours I assume from his texts. What's up?"

"Well, I wanted to take ya somewhere. Promise it'll be fun and help us get to know each other better" Thomas persuaded.

"Alright, sounds choice" Kevin replied with a grin before following Thomas to his truck and sending Edd a quick text letting him know he'll be back later. They were fairly quiet during the car ride but as soon as the building came into view, Kevin gasped happily.

"A shooting range?! You're gonna teach me how to shoot a gun?!" Kevin asked excitedly.

"Not just a gun, you get to practice with all kinds of weapons since you are too young to legally own one" Thomas explained. Kevin and Thomas head into the range and Thomas pulls out a widen stay of weapons. "Alright son. Which one do you want to start with?" he asks with a smirk, determined to make a good impression and connect with Kevin.

"It doesn't matter to me, I wanna try them all!" Kevin said excitedly.

"Have you ever handled a gun before?" Thomas asks as he carefully selects a pistol and hands it to Kevin.

"No, I haven't but they have always interested me... especially now with current events…" Kevin answered darkly.

"Alright. Let's start with this one. It doesn't have a lot of kickback and it'll be easier for you to control." Thomas says with a smile. "Here, I already have the targets set. I'll give you a demonstration then I want you to try to copy what I do, alright?"

"Alright" Kevin donned his safety glasses and stood beside Thomas as he fired the rounds into the target. Kevin jumped at the first few shots but got used to the sound. After Thomas emptied the clip, he reloaded and handed it to Kevin, going over some basic safety precautions. Kevin handled the gun just as he was told but before he shot the first couple bullets, two out of three hitting the target. "Can I ask you a question?" Kevin asked.

"Nice shot! Sure, you can. Is it about your mother and I?" Thomas asks without taking his eyes off the target.

"Yeah... I just want to make sure she won't get hurt again. I've never seen him do it but I'm pretty sure that my father has been beating up on her. I don't want her to be hurt anymore..." Kevin shoots a few more times, hitting the target more often than not.

"I know that we're just getting to know each other but I can promise you that I'd never raise my hand to a woman, especially your mother. Believe it or not, I've been pining over that woman for the better part of twenty years. I wouldn't do anything to risk losing her. She's a pretty amazing woman, ya know?" Thomas explains with a deep blush.

"Yeah, she's pretty awesome, where else would I get it from? My dad?" Kevin scoffs "Did you guys go to school together?" Kevin shot a few more, the target moving with each bullet.

"Good, good! Steady your right arm next round. You looked a little shaky on that last shot." Thomas prepares a new target and sends it out before continuing. "Kat, your father, and I all went to high school together. She was head over heels for him and I knew I never stood a chance. Now here we are twenty years later… I swear to you I'll do whatever it takes to protect you, your mother, and the Vincent's. Not just for this situation, but for a little while longer. That is, if she'll have me."

"I'm sure she will... I haven't seen her smile like she does with you in a long time. It's refreshing. Keep making her smile and you're A-Okay in my book" Kevin reloaded the gun and shot again. A smile brewing on his face with every bullet that hit the target.

"You're learning quickly! Let's upgrade you to something a little bigger" Thomas grins before picking up a bigger gun. "This one's got a little more kickback to it but I think you'll be able to get used to it soon."

Kevin watched as Thomas shot a few times and reloading before handing Kevin the gun and showing him how to handle it. They went through a few more guns before Thomas smiled "Alright, ready for something a little different? Something that you can legally own?"

"Yeah!" the redhead's face lit up. Thomas handed him a crossbow "Here ya go, try this one out." Kevin held it comfortably and Thomas tweaked his grip. "Alright, now shoot!" The target shuddered when the arrow was sticking out of the head. "It helps to think it actually is my father..."

Thomas snickered. "Just remember, you can't kill him. Aim for the legs and arms when, and if, you find yourself in this situation. Let me do that shooting unless you absolutely have to. Got me?"

"Yes sir!" Kevin shot again, hitting the silhouette's shoulder.

"Oh! Good one! Would you like to practice hand to hand combat after we finish with the crossbow?"

"Sure! I've never fought anyone with relative skill so I'm sure you'll kick my ass" Kevin laughs.

"I'm old. I bet you can take me" Thomas jokes. They finish at the range and pack up before heading into the adjoining police gym. "Alright. Show me what all you've got!" Thomas says as they stand facing each other in the small training area.

Kevin attacked with fast fists but Thomas was quicker and after pinning him a few times helped him out. "You're putting way too much emphasis on your first attack but your first attack is not planned well. Size your opponent up and find their weakness but do so quickly. If you can't, go for weak points that you think they may have. Knees and ribs are always a good hit and even a good kidney punch will give you enough time to regain the upper hand." Thomas thinks for a second "I can tell you right now, your Dad's weak spot is his knees and right shoulder from all those years of football."

"Got it..." Kevin took another stance and attacked again.

Thomas easily dodges Kevin's punch and roundhouses him before pinning him to the floor. "Don't just jump into it. You need to really examine your opponent. I found it's easiest to let them make the first move. Dodge it but watch their movement carefully. You'll learn a lot by the way they move."

Kevin and Thomas spent the next three hours rough housing and fighting each other. Thomas offered to help Kevin train for football and baseball and, once things died down, they would tinker with some mechanics that the officer had laying around. Kevin was very happy with his Mother's choice... way better than his father and if he treated his Mom like the Queen she is, then he was good.

They finish up at the gym then climb back inside Thomas' truck. "Have you talked to Edd? I'd be more than happy to take you both to get some dinner."

"I can check... I haven't talked to him since the afternoon" Kevin quickly texted out 'Hey babe, are you done with your dad? You hungry? Thomas said he would take us both out...'

Edd rolls over in his bed and looks at his phone "Yes, we finished an hour ago. I could go for something to eat if you were hungry as well."

'Ok we'll be there to pick you up shortly. 😘'

'Alright, Love. I suppose I'll put some pants on for you. Love you😘'

'...that's mean, sir...😒'

'What? How?!😑'

'Lol just be ready in 10' Kevin locked his phone. "Yeah, Edd's game for some food."

Edd quickly dresses and tells the parents where he and Kevin will be before heading outside to wait for his boyfriend and Thomas.

Thomas and Kevin pull up and Kevin opens the door and Edd runs over. "Hey babe!"

"Hello, my Love. I missed you." Edd says sweetly climbing in the back seat beside Kevin.

"I missed you, too" Kevin smiled as he brought Edd in for a kiss.

"Hello Officer Thomas! Good to see you again!" Edd greets happily.

Thomas turns around and gives Edd a wave. "Hey Edd! I heard you were down in the basement creating the Frankenstein monster!" he jokes.

Edd giggles and nods. "Yes sir! Father and I were busy creating the perfect monster!" His stomach growls loudly, making the raven blush.

"Sounds like it's food time. Where do you boys wanna eat?" Thomas pulled out and headed towards town. They decide on a Chinese restaurant and start having conversations while waiting for their food. Kevin reaches under the table and grabs Edd's hand, squeezing tightly.

Edd looks up from his plate and smiles lovingly at his boyfriend. "This is really delicious. Would you like to try some Kevin?"

Kevin shared a bite of Edd's food and gave Edd and bite of his, smiling widely. "So Edd, what were you are and your Dad really working on?" Thomas asked.

"We made a highly potent pepper spray and a taser!" Edd says cheerfully before offering Kevin more of his food.

"Those could come in handy. Does the taser shoot out like mine does from the station or does it just shock when you touch someone with it?"

"We have it configured to do both. It shoots up to thirty feet away and is a tad stronger than police grade tasers."

"The police force would pay you and your Dad handsomely for that technology, ya know? Just an option... I won't say anything otherwise."

"I'll let him know. I'm sure he wouldn't find any reason not to give you all the information on how to make them" Edd says cheerfully, happy to help the police officers be safer when they are out doing their jobs.

A light tap on the window behind Thomas draws Edd's attention. "O-o-o!" He begins to stutter as he tries to get the officer's attention while pointing a shaky finger at a Polaroid taped to the window.

"How did he do that without us noticing?!" Kevin questioned angrily, pulling a shaking Edd to him.

Spying a corner booth with no windows, Thomas instructed them to sit over there and wait for someone to come and get them. "Do you have that mace and taser on you?" he asked.

"Y-yes" Edd whimpers as he attempts to pull the items out of his pocket to hand it to the officer.

"No, you guys keep them. You guys should be protected here but I'll call Kathleen and see if she or one of the Vincent's can come get you. I'll get a crew down here..." Thomas walked off to make the calls.

Kevin pulls Edd over to him again and sighs, resting his head on a black and white beanie. "I feel a bit better in the corner, at least I can see what's coming at us..."

"Don't say it like that..." Edd whimpers. A few minutes pass before a shot sounds from outside. Edd jumps and clings to Kevin before they gather what courage they can to look out the window. "The next one will hit you Charles. Just go ahead and give yourself up without a fight!" Thomas says as he aims the gun at Charles' body.

"You... I've been wanting to get my hands on you. You took my family away!" Charles grinned evilly and points his gun at the officer.

"Heh, I'm trying to be nice here Charles. Put the gun down and surrender yourself quietly" Thomas tries to coax.

"Fuck you, home wrecker. Clearly, that slut of a wife of mine needs to be taught a lesson just like my faggot son. Leave me and my family alone!" Charles levels a glare and Thomas and aims.

"You ruined your own family Charles. I've just come in to fix what you almost broke." Thomas calls back before shooting the gun out of Charles' hand. "I'll tell you one last time. Get down on the ground and give up. Do you really want your son to see you like this?"

Charles continues to grin as he turns around with his hands out and kneeling on his knees. Thomas cautiously approaches him, gun never dropping down, and goes to handcuff him but with his adrenaline rushing, forgot to have Charles lie face down on the ground. When he grabbed the burly man's wrists, Charles flung his head backwards, connecting with the officer's nose. Thomas stumbled back clutching his face and only then did he realize that he was no longer holding his gun. He looked up to see Charles, gun in hand, and shot him before running off. Thomas vaguely remembered hearing a car drive off before hearing Kathleen's voice crying over him then the paramedics took over.

Edd sniffles into Kevin's shirt, unable to stop the tears as Kathleen angrily paces the emergency room floor. "I'll kill him myself!" she mutters.

"Jacobs?" the doctor walks in, looking at some charts.

Kathleen's head snaps up and she runs to the doctor. "Is he alive? Please tell ne he's alive..." she begs.

"He alive and he's going to be alright but he does need to stay here for a few days. Luckily, the bullet just grazed some organs so his body can heal that on his own. I want him to just stay here for a night or two, make sure it's going to heal properly and then he can go home" the doctor reported calmly before telling her the room number and walking off.

"See Ma, everything will be fine" Kevin said as he held Edd closer.

"It won't be fine until Charles is locked behind bars. He's deadly Kevin!" Kathleen frowns. "Stay here with Edd. I'm going to go check on Tom. I want to make sure he's okay before you two come in."

"Ma, the doctor said everything was going to be fine. Tom needs everyone to be calm, cool, and collected. None of that is what you're displaying."

"Do you honestly expect me to be calm at a time like this?" Kathleen pouts.

"For him and for us, yes..." Kevin pouts back, hugging Edd closer and kissing his temple.

"Fine but only for my Eddward. I'm sorry you had to witness all of this" she places a motherly kiss on Edd's cheek and hugs him before going off to Thomas' room.

"Are you okay?" Kevin asks gently after they were alone.

Edd shakes his head and sniffs. He looks up at Kevin with sad eyes then pushes him away. "Maybe it's best we break up..."

"What? No...!" Kevin stutters and moves to collect Edd in his arms again. "That is a very bad idea!"

"No. This is all because you're dating me. If I'm gone maybe it'll stop for good. Maybe-maybe you won't be the next to get hurt…?"

"I'll be gay regardless if I date you or not! That's what he is mad about! So what if I am the next to get hurt? I have you to watch my back just like I am here to watch yours!"

"I can't protect you Kevin... Not against him..." Edd says sadly.

"Not alone, you can't, but together we can... don't you see that?" Kevin pleads.

Edd sighs in defeat. "Even Thomas can't stop him. I don't know what to do Kevin. I just want everyone to be safe!" he sniffs.

"Then we should stick together... we're safer that way" Kevin sighed and held him close again, his heart beating frantically.

Edd nods and tucks his head in shame "I'm sorry, Kevin."

"It's okay, babe. I love you and I want to protect you. If you want to leave because you don't love me anymore or something, that's different but don't let him break us."

"I could never fall out of love with you. I just don't ever want to see you get hurt. I'd go gray if you were ever seriously injured."

"I promise to try not get hurt seriously from here on out" Kevin grins before cupping Edd's face and kissing him gently.

Edd smiles against Kevin's lips before kissing him back. "And I promise not to break up with you from here on out."

Kevin smiles and pulls Edd to sit next to him, resting his head in the crook of Edd's neck and staying still for a while. "We gotta be more careful, babe. We gotta make sure that no one else gets hurt because of us."

"We're being careful but he's a step ahead... He's always ahead" Edd looks up into Kevin's eyes and sees they're filled with hope. "But I'm sure we can all regather and outsmart him" he says with a grin meeting Kevin's own smile.


	21. Chapter 21

Meanwhile in the hospital room, Kathleen rushes to the officer's bedside. "Thomas? Are you feeling okay?" she asked, her eyes full of worry.

"I'm fine, I'm fine. That asshole just got a good shot in on me. I'll get him next time" Thomas says with a dismissive wave of his hand.

"You're not going after him again Thomas. You were almost killed!"

"Kath, it's my job to protect and serve. I gotta protect everyone, especially you. I'd rather get shot over and over again than have him hurt you guys" Thomas reasoned.

"I know but I don't want to see you hurt by that monster again... Promise me you'll be more careful next time."

"I will be as careful as I can be. I promise..." Thomas grabs her hand, bringing her close enough to grab her chin and kissing her lightly.

Kathleen gently cups his cheek as she kisses him back. "I care about you, Thomas. I just want to see you and everyone else safe."

"Don't worry, everything will be okay. I care about you too much to lose you" Thomas lies back with a tired sigh.

Kathleen smiles and strokes his face. "Get some rest. I'll go take the boys home then I'll come back."

"You don't have to, I'm having Dante brought up and I know you have work tomorrow. I won't stop you if you want to though..." Thomas smiles as the door opens and Kevin and Edd walk in with Dante. "Your boss left him with us, he got a call to go back to the station" Kevin explained.

Kathleen comes up and hugs both boys before pushing them towards Thomas' bed. "Hello officer Thomas, how are you feeling?" Edd asks timidly.

"I'm fine, I'll be better once I'm out of here but your mother did a good job patching me up. I should be out of here in no time" he called Dante up on the bed to lie down with him.

"Would you boys like for me to take you both home?" Kathleen asks. "I'm fine with staying or going. Which would you like to do Kevin?"

"I want to go home," Kevin said plainly. Thomas beckoned him over and whispered "In my truck is all of the weapons we practiced with today. Shoot to hurt, not to kill, okay?"

"Got it" Kevin nodded.

"Ready boys?" Kathleen herds them into the car and drives back to the Vincent residence.

"Kevin? May I ask what Thomas said to you back there?" Edd whispers as they pull out of the parking lot.

"Yeah, hold on. Ma! Is Thomas' truck at Edd's? You have his keys?" Kevin asked quickly.

"I believe so, yes. Why?"

"I need to get some stuff out of it..." Kevin sighed and leaned back, grabbing Edd's hand. "It's gonna be okay, promise..."

"What's in there? What do you two have planned Kevin?" Edd asks worriedly. "I don't want you doing anything dangerous..."

"Things that I don't want my father to get are in the truck, I wanna get them out" Kevin said sternly.

"Are they weapons?" Edd asks quietly.

Kevin leaned over and kissed Edd on the cheek "Just some to protect us."

Edd sighs and nods knowing that he won't be able to talk Kevin out of whatever he had his mind set on. "Alright. Just be careful with them. Does your mother know about them?"

"She will... Thomas has a bunch of different weapons he is training me with. Shoot to injure, not kill" he repeated.

"As long as you are trained and can handle them, I suppose I cannot argue against you having them" Edd sighs, still not liking the idea at all.

"They are just to protect us... that's all, okay?"

"Okay..." They pull up to the Vincent home and get out of the car. "Are you going to go get them now?" Edd asks nervously.

Kevin smiles sweetly "Go inside, babe... Go play with the dogs, I'll be there in a few minutes, okay?"

"Alright..." Edd says softly before going into the house. Kathleen notices Edd's behavior and turns to Kevin. "What'd you do to him?" she chastises.

"Nothing! Thomas just taught me how to use some weapons and he wanted me to bring them in the house. Edd is nervous, he doesn't want anyone else to get hurt. He already tried breaking up with me today... I'm not losing him because of my asshole father" Kevin frowned opening up Thomas' truck and getting two guns out. "Help me carry these inside. I already texted Michael and he loves the idea... never thought he would be into weapons so much..." Kevin trailed off as Michael appeared behind him "I like Thomas" he said simply, eyeing the crossbow.

"You know how to work all of these?" Michael asks picking up a handful of the weapons.

"Are you okay with all of these being in the house?" Kathleen asks skeptically.

"No. I'm very upset" Michael frowns. He looks over to see Kevin's face twist in confusion. "I was expecting at least double the number of weapons" he smirks.

Kevin grins "He may have more, these are just the ones we trained with today."

Edd comes out downstairs to find Kevin and Michael admiring the guns. "Thomas has got to show me where he gets these beauts from…" Michael says in awe.

"Not you too, Father!" Edd pouts.

"I enjoy weaponry, Eddward, and it's never too much to be prepared!"

"Fine" Edd huffs before huffing his way back up the stairs to try to pretend that there was not a full arsenal of weaponry at his kitchen table.

"Guess I have damage control to take care of..." Kevin groans.

Michael just smiles and laughs "We have the transfers ready and we'll be getting us out of here soon. Just waiting on your mother's transfer to the other hospital to go through."

"Good, the sooner and farther away from my father we are the better. I'm gonna go upstairs with Edd... try to calm him down a bit." As Kevin headed upstairs, his mother caught him "Go be sweet on him a for a bit, okay? He needs it..."

"Are you done putting those guns away?" Edd mutters from within his pillow, hearing Kevin enter the bedroom.

"Your Dad is looking at them and then he said something about hiding them around the house so no matter what, if we need them, we can get to them. What's wrong?"

"Nothing" Edd pouts.

"You're lying..." Kevin lies next to Edd, wrapping his arms around him and bringing him close.

"Kevin..." Edd looks up with sad blue eyes. "Is this really the life we have to live? Constantly hiding, having to be escorted everywhere, having assault weapons scattered about the house... People are literally risking their lives for us. Do you understand how guilty that makes me feel?" tears begin to stream down his reddened face and he begins to sniffle.

"No, just until my father is in jail or dead. We can only run so much, we can't hide, and I'm not going to wait around for him. I'm protecting my own, I wish you would understand."

"I understand that but you're not understanding how -I- feel about all of this! I saw a man get shot trying to protect us! I have been STALKED by a grown man for the past three months! I can't even go to the bathroom without having a bodyguard, Kevin!" Edd says, working himself up to the point of crying and yelling.

"What do you want me to do to help you? What can I do for you?"

"Nothing. Nothing can help at this point. I just want this all to end..." Edd whimpers, turning away from his boyfriend.

Kevin sighs before kissing Edd's temple and standing up. "I'm sorry, Edd" he walked out the room and closed the door, walking downstairs. In the kitchen, Michael told him we're all the weapons were hidden. "Where's Eddward?" Miriam asked. "Hopefully napping..."

"What's wrong? Is he still upset?" Kathleen asks worriedly.

"Upset? About what happened to Thomas?" Miriam chimes in.

"Just everything... He feels insanely guilty about everything and over whelmed" Kevin sighed.

"Should I go up there and talk to him?" Miriam asks getting up from her seat.

"I think it's best if we wait... let him think about things. After dinner, maybe take some food up to him and see what happens." Kevin stopped her. Kathleen hugged her son from behind "everything will be okay, Kev. I'll be back later, I'm taking some dinner and spend some time with Thomas. Get some rest, okay?" Kevin just nodded and deflated in a kitchen chair.

"Well, I guess it's just us three for dinner tonight!" Miriam says cheerily. "Let's go ahead and get started so you can take Eddward his food before he gets hangry" she jokes.

Kevin laughs since Miriam reminds him of Edd before all this shit happened. It made him miss his sweet and shy boyfriend, the boyfriend that smiled all the time, and the boyfriend that he loved more than anything. A plan slowly started to form as he ate dinner and talked with Michael and Miriam. "Are you still planning on going up and giving dinner to Edd, Miriam?" Micheal asked while helping Kevin with the dishes and putting left overs away.

Miriam nods and holds up the plate. "I put a little extra salmon on here. Do you think it'll cheer Eddward up?" She asks with a grin before heading upstairs. Miriam got to the cracked door, lightly tapping on the door "Eddward? Are you awake? I have some dinner for you."

"What is it, Mother?" Edd deadpans into his pillow.

"I just brought you some dinner, Dear... are you up to eating?" Miriam slowly opened the door. "I make some of your favorites... are you okay?"

"I'm fine, Mother. What would make you think that I wasn't?" Edd asks with a fake smile as he takes the plate.

"You're faking your smile... even I know that, Eddward. We all are worried about you. We love you."

"I'm just tired of all of this. I don't want to keep running. I don't want to transfer. I don't want to keep seeing people hurt because of me. And I don't want to keep explaining how I feel to Kevin" Edd says dejectedly.

"Sweetheart, Kevin is trying his best... he's doing what he feels he has to do to protect you and his mother. We all are trying to make the best out of a bad situation but I can respect and understand why you feel the way you do. Your father and I would do anything for you and in extension, Kevin and Kathleen, but we all need to work as a team in order to come out on top and alive. Thomas was awfully lucky today but he did so to protect the ones he cared about" Miriam stroked Edd's face gently.

"I know, I know all of that, Mother. That still doesn't change how guilty I feel. It's not fair for you and Father to have to move for me. It's not fair for Officer Thomas to have to lay down his life for me. It's not fair that I can't live as a semi-normal person for once and go on dates with my boyfriend!" he says brokenly before breaking down and crying into his mother's chest. Miriam could do or say nothing but coo sweet and calming things to her extremely stressed son as she held him close and slowly rocked him. What Edd didn't know was that Kevin was outside the door and heard it all. Edd eventually cries himself to sleep and falls limp in his mother's arms, feeling a security he hadn't felt since childhood.

Kevin cracks the door open and slips in. Walking over to Edd and bends down, kissing his head and sliding his own hand into Edd's. "He wants you to understand him, Kevin..." Miriam states simply.

"I do... well, I'm trying. I wish I could just stop this and make everything better but I can't. I'm scared for him, I'm scared for my mother, I'm scared for you guys, and I'm scared for me and I'm not used to that. I don't want anyone else to get hurt..."

"All you can do, what any of us can do, is try our best to stay ahead of him and keep everyone safe in the process." Miriam states as she maneuvers her son into a more comfortable position in the bed. "Kathleen told me that he almost broke up with you... He's really fallen for you so I know he only said that in an attempt to protect you."

"I know but it would kill me to lose him, especially now that I need support more than ever. I'm going to fix this, for everyone's sake."

"Kevin, please don't do anything rash. I know you're upset by this entire situation but you can't act out of anger. Charles has already threatened your life once. I don't want him to have the chance to act on it again" Miriam says gently as she lovingly holds Kevin's hand.

"I have my obligations to stop this as soon as possible... I can't let it go on longer... I want my sweet smiling Edd back."

"You're not obligated to risk your life. Think about how Eddward will feel if you get seriously injured..." She begins to gently stroke the bit of Edd's hair sticking out of his beanie. "Please don't try to do anything crazy without telling us your plans. We can help you, just don't half form a plan and engage that man."

"I don't want Edd a part of it... he is stressed out enough as it is. I don't even have a plan really right now... speaking of, I have some calls to make" Kevin gave Edd one final kiss before getting up and going into his mother's room.

Miriam sighs and pulls Edd's hat off and places it on the nightstand. Edd mumbles and curls around her as he moans in his sleep. "It's okay baby, I'm right here..."

Kevin enters his mother's vacant room and called the one person he could trust right now. "Hey Nat..."

"What's up, Red? Did you actually detach yourself from your adorable boyfriend to call little ol' me?"

"Shut up, real talk. I'm alone."

"Alright, what's up?"

"You know that plan we half hatched up? We need to complete it... Now" Kevin mutter quietly.

"Are you serious? I thought we were just joking about that?" Nat asks astonished.

"Yes, I'm serious... things are getting tough Nat. The parents are going to transfer us!"

"What? When?! What's happened?!" he questions as hiding begins to go a mile a minute.

"Since my mother started dating the chief of police and Charles FUCKING shot him!" Kevin hissed quietly.

"Whoa! Dude, is this something we need to talk about in person?!"

"I doubt that I would be allowed outside now that it's dark and Thomas is shot. The next time Charles attacks, I'm going to take care of him. Are you with me or not?"

"What do you mean 'take care of him'? I can't risk going to jail! Do you know how quickly Rave will leave me?!" Nat whines.

"'Shoot to maim, not to kill'" Kevin automatically recited. "I'm trying to protect myself and my family. Edd and his parents are a part of that too. I'm not losing him, Nat... I can't, I love him too much" Kevin said resolutely. "And anyway, Rave should be happy you are helping your friend... What does that drama queen have anything to do with it?"

"He'll be happy that I'm helping but he won't like that I'm going to injure someone in the process... I know you don't want to lose anybody but do you think it'll be okay if you really hurt your dad?" Nat asks with concern.

"If he goes after my mother again or Edd, I'll do what I have to do. Wouldn't you?"

"I understand ya... So, what did you have in mind?"

"The next time I see Charles, I'm shooting him and turning him into the police. You think your Dad would let us use his indoor shooting range in the basement?"

"Uh yeah, he should... Are you going to hunt him down or something, Kev?" Nat asks worriedly.

"No, but when he confronts me again, I'm not going to be scared to defend myself and mine. Dude, he's taking pictures of us... it's creepy! Who does that?!"

"Apparently, your father" Nat deadpans. "So, what's Double D think about your plan?"

"What part of 'This is a secret' did you miss, dude? He's already pissed at me for getting him into this mess! Hell, I'm pissed at me! I'm trying to fix it and if I can do it quietly and quickly the better."

"When do you want to come practice then?" Nat sighs. "We'll have to find a time when Edd is busy though..."

"All I would have to do is make sure that One of his parents can distract him then I can come over to you."

"Alright dude, just let me know and I'll get everything ready" Nat says before hanging up. Edd slowly backs away from the door with a sigh and goes back into his room quietly, his heart beating and tears welling in his eyes.

Kevin pockets his phone before going to check on Edd again. He quietly sneaks into the bedroom and sees Edd on the bed, sans his mother. He curled up next to him and cuddled close, kissing then back of his neck and whispering a quick "I love you" before getting up and going downstairs.

A silent tear slips down Edd's cheek but he waits for Kevin to leave before breaking down. "No you don't..." he whispers into the empty air. Kevin waits for his mother to come home while talking with Michael. Once he sees his mother to bed and gets an update on Thomas, he slips into bed and wraps his arms around Edd, cuddling him close. Edd lies still, continuing to face away from Kevin. He waits until he hears soft snoring before brushing his arm from around him and inching away.

Kevin woke up the next morning and Edd was already up and in the kitchen before anyone else. A text from Kathleen let him know that she was at the hospital with Thomas and Michael was working but Miriam was home in bed, feeling sick. He got dressed and that's when he heard Edd talking to the dogs quietly but smelling the awesome food he was preparing. Edd hears someone come down stairs and looks up to find Kevin. He turns away and busies himself with his cooking. Kevin takes a big sniff and comes up behind Edd, wrapping his arms around him and kissing his neck and cheek. "Morning, babe" he sweetly coos, nuzzling Edd's sweet spot. Edd shrugs his shoulder, cutting Kevin off from his neck. He flips his eggs then goes to plate his food.

"Edd? Come on, no one is here..."

"No. Leave me alone Kevin" Edd snipped.

"What? Why?!"

"Why show me attention? Why don't you go find my parents and get them to distract me?" Edd says bitterly as he takes his plate and walks away.

"What? Come on, you're not making any sense..."

Edd rolls his eyes. "I think I'm making plenty of sense, Kevin. You wanted me distracted but I'll give you something better. You can go tell whomever you were talking to that you don't need a distracter anymore. I'm. Breaking. Up. With. You!" he hisses before going into the basement and locking the door.

Kevin stood there looking at the locked basement door for a minute before racing upstairs racing upstairs for his phone, Zoie on his heels. Shira, not liking being left alone and not able to work going up the stairs very well went over to the locked door and whined with a small couple yips.

Kevin quickly texts out 'So you're just jumping to that conclusion... Not gonna give me a CHANCE to explain who I was talking to or what I was talking about? So that's it? I'm a cheating piece of shit? Look at all I've done for you and you alone! I'm not cheating on you!'

Edd's phone chimes on the nightstand next to Kevin and the redhead groaned in frustration. He had to get out of here for a bit and just think. Soon he was dressed and across the street to grab his bike and headed out of town, Zoie whining at the door.

Edd waited until it was quiet for a few a while then peeked his head out of the basement. He picked Shira up and snuggled into her coat as he tiptoed around the house in search of his new ex. Sighing when he couldn't find him, he headed upstairs to wrangle the pacing Zoie. Once upstairs, he opened his phone and read the message that'd been sent an hour before. 'I know what I heard Kevin' he texts back before lying down on the bed with both dogs.

Kevin was relaxing in his special secret place and it was just calming him down until his phone dinged with a notification. He read the texts and anger crossed his face. 'For once in your life, Edd, you're wrong. I was talking to Nat about stuff, why don't you call him yourself and ask him? Of course, since we're apparent broken up, I doubt you would care about him or me.'

Edd reads the text and sighs. 'Where are you? This isn't a conversation to be had over text?'

'I agree... we also can't have the conversation through the basement door'

'😒I'm trying to fix this but never mind.'

Kevin read the text but set his phone down and looked back up at the blue sky. He loved Edd and he didn't want to let him go. He wasn't ready to give up... not by a long shot. 'You really want to fix it?' he texts back, getting back on his bike and maneuvering it back to the street through the trees.

'What do you think Kevin?' Edd sasses back before tossing his phone on the bed and snuggling into the warm furry bodies around him. "Why can't everyone be as loving and faithful as the two of you?" he whispered as Shira rolled on her back and nip at his shirt and Zoie sighed loudly.

Kevin got back to the Vincent household and parked his bike safely in the garage before walking in and taking off the rest of his gear. Edd huffs as he hears the sounds of his boyfriend's arrival. He folds his arms over his chest then descends the stairs.

Kevin heard the stairs squeak as Edd descended the stairs. He turned and leaned against the counter, arms crossed tightly over his chest. Kevin nodded to his phone on the kitchen table. "Go ahead and look through it if you want. I have nothing to hide, you should know me better than that."

"No."

Kevin sighed sadly "No to you don't want to go through my phone or no you don't know better?"

"Which do you think Kevin?" Edd sasses as he huffs and rolls his eyes, arms still firmly crossed.

"Well clearly I'm the moron here so help me out. You said you wanted to try to fix this. I want to fix it too, hence why I'm here now."

"Well how do you suggest we fix it?"

"Clearly you have a trust issue with me..."

"I didn't until last night" Edd says flatly.

"I was talking to Nat. I didn't think I needed permission to talk to my friends, Edd..."

"You don't need permission to talk to your friends. Not unless you're cheating with them..."

"You know how many people Nat has been with?! I'm surprised Rave let him touch him!"

"Well if it wasn't Nat, who were you plotting with?"

"I am not cheating on you, I don't plan to ever cheat on you. I am not like that and I love you too much to do that to you. On the other hand, my mother would kill me if I did anything to hurt you like that."

"So you're telling me that I was just imagining things last night. That I didn't hear you say 'All I would have to do is make sure that one of his parents can distract him then I can come over to you.' I just imagined it all? Because if I did, I'll get down on both knees and beg for forgiveness."

"You took it out of context... I was talking to Nat about going over to his place to practice shooting in his Dad's shooting area in their basement. I didn't want you knowing about it because I didn't want you to worry. Every time I mention about me shooting, you get all quiet and angry with me. So, I'm trying not to stress you out. You seemed so calm and relaxed after you hung out with your Dad... I figured that if him or your Mom was with you, I could go over there for a bit and practice and bullshit with Nat."

Edd relaxes his arms a bit but doesn't falter in his attitude. "You still shouldn't have been plotting behind my back" he says, turning to face away from Kevin with a little huff.

"I'm trying not to stress you out. That's all I have been able to do recently and I hate it" Kevin crosses then kitchen to come up behind his pouting boyfriend. Gently rubbing his hands up and down Edd's upper arms.

"And this isn't helping now is it?" Edd hisses, keeping his back towards his boyfriend.

"Why are you so mad at me? I've done nothing but truthful and be the best boyfriend for you. What do you want me to do?"

Edd sighs and turns around. "You're right. I'm sorry. I love you" he says quickly as he gives him a stiff, unsure hug but not entirely coherent in his thoughts.

Kevin returns the stiff hug with one of his own but doesn't let Edd go. Wrapping his arms around him tighter, Kevin leans down and gently captures Edd's mouth with his. "I love you, I'm not leaving anywhere. Promise, ok?"

Edd turns away and casts his eyes down. "Okay..." He mumbles. He breaks away from Kevin and takes a seat at the table with a sigh. He pulls his hat over his eyes with another heavy sigh as he tries to form a coherent thought through all of the insanity going on around him.

"What can I do to help you, Edd?" Kevin asks as Zoie comes running down the stairs to greet him, Shira right after her. He bends down and proceeds to play with them

"Nothing, I told you nothing can help. Just leave me alone, Kevin" Edd says softly as he tries to swallow his tears.

Kevin sighs sadly, grabbing Shira calling for Zoie to follow him upstairs. He makes it to their bedroom and lies down, cuddling with the two warm bodies, he slowly tries to go to sleep and forget that this was happening to him. This isn't how things are supposed to work… This can't be reality…


	22. Chapter 22

A never-ending hour passes before a swollen eyed Edd slowly trudges upstairs to his bedroom. He flops down on the other side of Shira with a heavy sigh. He looks up at Kevin and gently touches his face. "Are you asleep?"

Kevin sniffs "No."

Edd moves Shira to the other side of himself and scoots closer to Kevin. "You're crying..."

"I'm hurt, pissed off, and fed up... instead of getting into a fight, this is my other option."

Edd sighs and pulls Kevin into a hug. "I'm sorry Kevin. I'm just... everything is coming at me at once. I was wrong. Please forgive me?"

"Everything is coming at me too... I need help, I need support. I need you to be strong for me so I can be strong for you. I also need you to trust me, even if things seem like they are a certain way, just ask me. Do you trust me?"

"Yes..." Edd says softly. "I'm sorry for hurting you" he whispers with a tear falling down his red cheeks.

"I'm sorry for being secretive" Kevin cupped Edd's red cheeks, wiping the fallen tear away with his fingers before bringing him in for a sweet kiss. "I just wanna be like how we were in our first few weeks together..."

"I want nothing more than that, trust me, I do. However, it seems it won't happen for a while" Edd sighs before snuggling under Kevin's chin.

"Not until my father is in jail or dead..."

"Kevin..." Edd says sadly, hearing the mix of emotions in Kevin's voice.

"What? It's a true statement."

"Or we move away?" Edd whispers.

"He would follow, babe. I would move away with you in a second but it won't help. Even transferring out, I don't really wanna leave Peach Creek. We grew up here... all our friends are here. We started here and I'm not going to let him take anyway anything else from me."

Edd nods sadly and sniffs. "I'm so tired of this Kevin... I can't handle hiding for much longer. It's driving me crazy. I can't even go for a walk without having to be escorted. I'm paranoid of everything and now it's affecting our relationship. Now you're telling me you want to handle this by yourself? He's not afraid to kill you, Kevin. What am I going to do if he does?"

"The plan isn't for me to die, babe... we got a lot of plans for our future after all! But he needs to be removed before we can do anything that we want to. I'm not going to go out and look him, but I do wanna be ready when, and if, he comes."

"I suppose I can't change your mind about anything" Edd sighs. "I love you, Kevin. I'm sorry for everything I did today. Can I make it up to you?" he asks with puppy dog eyes.

"When this is all over and done with, allow me to take you on the first of many, many romantic dates. And I wanna see you smile a real smile."

Edd grins and kisses Kevin's lips "Can we go to the planetarium?"

"Whatever you want... it's all for you. I'll even let you explain stuff to me and I'll listen to every word."

Edd giggles and snuggles underneath Kevin's chin again "Even all of the scientific names?"

"I'll try my best to keep up" he nods with a small chuckle, enjoying how such a simple thing makes Edd so happy.

"Can we even go to the iMax and the gift shop afterwards?" Edd asks with gleaming blue eyes.

"Rather take you to the iPic but we can. It's all for you, babe" Kevin grinned at his excited boyfriend, enjoying the small bit of normalcy.

Edd gasps and his eyes widen into the size of saucers. "Really?! You'd take me there?!"

"Yeah! It would be so cool! I might even sneak in a kiss" Kevin grinned, leaning in and stealing a few.

Edd hums his satisfaction and nuzzles against Kevin's chest. "I can't wait! This will be our first public date!" he grins. "We can be like a normal couple?"

"A normal couple... finally!"

Edd giggles and gently hits Kevin's chest "You're supposed to say 'we are normal babe!'"

"Oh, I apologize, sir... how can I ever make it up to you, my normal boyfriend?"

"Warm Kevin fuzzies?" Edd asks cutely.

"Always for you" Kevin wraps his arms around Edd, pulling him close and kissing his forehead and slowly making a trail down to his lips.

Edd gives a soft moan as he kisses him back. "Kevin..." Edd whispers against his lips. Shira suddenly whines and pushes her way between the two boys. "Hey! Haha, Shira!" Edd giggles. Zoie, not wanting to miss any love, throws half her body onto Kevin. "I guess you both want warm Kevin fuzzies too, huh?"

"Why does your love hurt Zoie? Why must you lie ON me?" Kevin laughs as he grabs her face and roughs her up causing her to start mouthing his hands. Soon there was a full-fledged fight on Edd's bed and Shira struggling to get into the action. Miriam finally feels better after sleeping in and a shower to come out of her bedroom. She hears growls from the dogs, rambunctious laughter from Kevin, and her son scolding his boyfriend. She smiles and walks downstairs, preparing a light lunch and planning for a hearty dinner.

"Kevin you're going to hurt her!" Edd whines. Shira gives a playful bark and jumps off of the bed, runs around the room, then hops back onto the bed. "Uh! Shira calm down young lady!" Zoie pounces onto the little nerd and steals his beanie before triumphantly sashaying away. "G-get back here Zoie! Kevin, get your dogs!" he pouts.

"I only have one, thank you... that small brown asshole is yours."

"Well, get your big brown jerkwad to give me my hat back!" Edd sasses back.

"But I like you so much better without your hat..." Kevin cooed sweetly and he nuzzled behind his ear and kissed down his neck.

Before he can stop himself, Edd releases a small moan "S-stop that!"

"Say you'll keep your hat off for the rest of the night!" Kevin throws back.

"No! I don't want your mother to see!"

"She won't be back for hours... it's only noon!"

"But you just said to keep it off for the rest of the night Kevin!"

"How about when we are in the bedroom?" Kevin asked as he kissed under Edd's chin.

"Nyoooo" Edd whimpers as he squirms against his boyfriend.

"Go ahead and keep squirming..." Kevin held him tighter.

Edd squirms again and tries to break free. "Stoooopppp" he whines.

"Whyyyyyyyy?" Kevin whines back but pulled back. He made a promise after all.

"Why'd you stop?!" Edd whines again, turning around to give Kevin a little pout. He didn't actually expect, nor want, the redhead to stop.

"You told me to... remember when we first started dating? I told you that if you ever wanted me to stop, I will" Kevin gently kissed Edd.

"But I didn't mean it this time! Don't stop!" Edd begs.

"Well then don't tell me to!" Kevin smirks and leans down to kiss him, nipping lightly at his jaw and neck.

"Kevin..." Edd squeals "The dogs..."

"Ignore them" Kevin husked out, kissing a small collar bone while nudging Zoie and Shira onto the floor.

Edd moans as he swings his leg over Kevin's waist "Can I request something before we continue?"

"Anything for you, baby..." Kevin ran his hand up Edd's leg, sliding under his shirt.

"Will you...continue what we were doing the other day?" he blushes.

"Y-you want me to continue... with my fingers?" Kevin asked astounded. Edd nods with an even darker blush and looks away.

Kevin felt jolts of pleasure race down his spine and coil in his belly. He smiled and gently grasped Edd's chin, pulling him in to a sweet and passionate kiss. Breaking the kiss with a moan, he looked into lust filled blue eyes and smiled. "Anything for you..."

Edd can't help but to grind against Kevin's cock in a moment of pure excitement. "I love you, Kevin" he moans as he rocks again.

"I love you, too" Kevin moans out as his hand glide along soft skin of Edd's torso, slowly moving his shirt up and bunched it up by his chin. Sucking on his collar bones and working down to lick and suck on a nipple, Kevin's hands busied themselves with gripping Edd's hips and thighs.

"Kevin, don't tease me" he begs as he moves into the touch.

"But I have to do something to have you begging for me" he chuckled and he moved down, kissing and licking along the way. His hands slid inside the waistband of his pants and moved around to grip Edd's plump ass. A smirk made its way across his face as a startled gasp came out of his adorably horny boyfriend as Kevin worked a line is kisses and lick down his sternum.

Edd whimpers and shifts under his boyfriend's touch. "K-Kev..." he gasps as he backs his ass up into Kevin's hands. Sick of the clothing barrier, Kevin quickly pulled Edd's pants and boxers off with his own shirt, he grabbed some lube from his bag on the floor by the bed for his fingers and returned. One finger gently probed while Kevin descended onto Edd's cock with his mouth, sucking him all the way back.

Edd naturally bucks into the heat as a moan escapes his lips. "More p-please..." he begs. Kevin slowly slides in a finger slowly thrusts and continues to suck Edd down his throat, trying to make the initial pain less. Once Edd relaxed, Kevin slowly slipped a second finger in, determined to find that bundle of nerves that would send Edd over the edge.

Edd squirms a little and runs his fingers through Kevin's hair. "Oh, God! K-Kevin!" he adjusts to the foreign intruders in his ass then begins to rock in time with them. Kevin lifts himself off of the cock in front of him and remind Edd to be quiet. "Your Mom is home, babe" he says quickly, licking and sucking up and down the vein on the underside of Edd's cock. Curling his fingers gently, he knew he found that special spot when Edd arched his back and released a muffled moan.

Edd melts into a panting, sweating mess. "There..." he moans as he grinds again, encouraging Kevin to continue hitting his sweet spot. Kevin comes off Edd's cock and slowly kisses his way up to be face to face with him. Kissing him passionately, he ground their cocks together, using his free hand to stroke them at the same time.

Edd gives a pleasured whimper, wanting nothing more than to scream his lover's name. He weakly scratches down Kevin's chest and bucks against his cock. Kevin breaks his kiss and buries his head into Edd's neck. "One more..." and he slowly works one more finger into him. Edd can't hold back anymore and releases a rather loud moan. He turns his head partially buries his reddened cheeks into the sheets.

Kevin smirks "What do you want, babe?"

"Y-you..." Edd whispers bashfully.

"You wanna go further?" Kevin asked, expecting to be shot down but to his surprise, Edd nods shyly and looks away.

"You sure? I don't want you to do it because I want to. You gotta want it too" Kevin pleaded with his eyes.

"I-I want it. This feels so good, it makes me want to experience all of you..."

Kevin gave a relieved smile and kissed Edd passionately once again. Breaking the kiss and removing his fingers, Kevin reached down to his bag again and pull out a condom, knowing that Edd would appreciate the gesture. Quickly wrapping himself up, he leaned down face to face with Edd. "It's going to feel uncomfortable at first, but I'll go at your pace, ok?"

Edd nods and pulls Kevin into a kiss as he feels his cock move towards himself. Kevin presses against Edd's entrance and pressed until the head popped in and he felt Edd grab his shoulders in a tight grip. "K-Kevin!" Edd gasps as his lover enters him. He squeezes his shoulders tighter and turns his head away. Kevin moans but whisper sweet coos into Edd's ear while he pushes Edd's thighs apart more to make it a bit easier for them both. "It's okay, it's okay… If you wanna stop, just tell me."

Edd nods and relaxes a little and allows Kevin to ease into him some more. A moan mixed with pleasure and pain escapes his lips. He tosses his head to the side to hide the tears forming in his eyes then freezes. "K-Kevin stop!" He tries his best to push Kevin off him and cover them both at the same time. Shira and Zoie both hop up from their nap, hackles raised, and snarl and bark at the bedroom window. Edd's face turns ghostly pale and a scream rings throughout the house.

As soon as Edd screams, Kevin turns to the window and pales as he shouts a curse. Zoie runs up to the window and reaches up with her front legs, slamming into the window pane and cracking one of the panes of glass. Kevin grabs their pants from the floor and throws his on while tossing Edd's his. Just then, Miriam bursts through the door gun in hand and sees Charles face as he disappears into the shadows.

Edd bursts into hysterics and curls in on himself on the bed. "Kevin, what happened?" Miriam asks as she dials the police.

Kevin collects Edd in his arms "We were cuddling in bed and all of a sudden Edd screamed and Zoie and Shira freaked out. Looked over and saw his face in the window!"

Edd begins to hyperventilate as tears stream down his face. Miriam bends down and kisses her son's cheek. "I want you boys to go lock yourselves in my room. You'll be safest there" she commands. "N-no... No...!" Edd whimpers.

"We need to get out of here. Grab the dogs and run for now. We can come back later on but right now it is not safe for anyone." Just then the cops got one the phone and Miriam retold the story, getting officers sent out.

Edd cowers in Kevin's arms as they quickly get dressed. Miriam hangs up with the cops and turns to leave the room and grab her keys. A loud thud sounds at the front door causing everyone to freeze. A few more thuds cause the door to slam open and heavy footsteps to come walking up the stairs. Miriam panics and shoves the boys behind her and quietly shuts the door. The dogs begin to frantically bark, betraying their location to the footsteps now right outside Edd's door. "Get in the attic. Now!" Miriam commands.

"No, I'm not going to leave you, Mama" Edd whimpers, leaving Kevin and clinging onto his mother's back.

Kevin suddenly steps in front of Miriam and pushes them both into the closet with the attic entry way. The dogs head up with Edd and Miriam right behind them, Kevin grabs the taser before heading up with them, locking the door. "We should hide" Kevin suggested handing Shira to Edd. Zoie emitted a low growl but Kevin kept her quiet.

Edd looks at Kevin and his mother with wide, terrified eyes as Miriam pulls the door to the attic up. "He's going to find us!" he quietly whimpers as the footsteps move around his room. The sound of the mattress being thrown and the box spring being flipped over.

"Come out you little faggots!" Charles roars, knocking Edd's belongings off his shelf. "I saw your asses in here! Stop hiding!" He cocks his gun and fires into the closet then slams the door open. "Get in here Kevin!" Shira whimpers and jumps out of Edd's arms, nails scratching on the floor and revealing their hiding spot. "I found you…" Charles sings darkly as he reloads his gun. "Kevin..." Edd whispers through tears as the attic door is pulled down. Miriam protectively clutches the boys behind her. Charles' head and torso appears in the opening. His arm aims at Miriam and fires off before being quickly followed by another shot and the sound of electricity as two bodies hit the floor…


	23. Chapter 23

Kevin immediately looked in Edd's direction when he heard him cry out and fall to the floor, holding his shoulder. Looking to the man that has made his life hell for the last few months, he sent another wave of volts through Charles' body while cursing his existence. He stopped shooting after the third round and walked up to him with a curt "Fuck you!" before connecting his foot to Charles' strong jaw, effectively knocking him out as the police stormed in, followed in closely by his mother.

"Where is he?! I'll kill that pig-headed son of a bitch!" Kathleen Barr stormed in and went straight for her son, crying. "Are you okay? Oh my god, I'm so sorry I left. I should have stayed here with you. I'm so sorry, baby boy!"

"Ma, stop. It's okay, I don't blame you" he said absently as they were escorted out of the house. Kevin frantically searched around for Edd, he needed to make sure that he was alright.

Edd clutches his shoulder and tries to stay strong in front of Miriam. "Mama..."

"It's okay baby, it's okay. I love you" Miriam balls up a shirt and applies pressure to the wound. Edd whimpers and tries to hug his mother but is suddenly surrounded by police and paramedics.

"Stay still, sir, you're bleeding. We need to assess your wounds" a deep voice commands as he's carted downstairs and packed away in an ambulance.

"Kevin...?" he calls as the doors close and he's surrounded by a bright light and unfamiliar faces.

"Remove his shirt and prepare the anesthesia. It looks like the bullet is still in there" Edd's heart begins to pound in his ears and his vision becomes blurry.

"I'm right here, Eddward. It's okay, I promise it'll be okay" Miriam's voice sounds through her son's fogging mind.

"M-mother... Mom... It hurts..." he whimpers before the anesthesia sets in and renders the teen unconscious.

Michael Vincent was partway through a very delicate surgery when his partner came in and started to take over. "What the hell are you doing, Rodgers?! This is my patient-" he started before he was interrupted.

"You are needed elsewhere right now... Your son is here, in the ER, with a gunshot wound to his shoulder." Michael felt his blood go cold before boiling over with anger. With a curt 'thank you' he cleaned up and ran to the ER room that housed his family. Once he got down to the ER, he noticed Kevin and Kathleen in the waiting room and Kevin seemed pissed. "Kevin! Kathleen!" he called out.

"Michael! Thank God, you're here! Edd is in room 3F!"

"Why are both of you out here?"

"They said since we are not family, we have to wait..." Kevin gritted out. Michael scoffs and pulls them along to Edd's room.

Miriam brushes her son's hair out of his face and sighs. Edd groans a little and stirs around but doesn't wake. Michael bursts into the room, quickly followed behind Kevin and Kathleen. "Michael! What are you doing?! You can't go around slamming doors in here!"

"Woman, not today! What happened!? Who shot my son? Was it that bastard? I'll kill him..." Michael started pacing back and forth, muttering to himself.

"Would you calm yourself please!? Eddward is trying to rest!" Miriam hissed as Kevin walked to the other side of the bed and gently held his hand, trying to avoid the wires and IV lines.

Edd stirs awake from all the commotion. His cerulean eyes squint as they try to focus on the shadows surrounding him. A soft groan emanates from his throat as he turns his head towards Kevin. "Hey, he's waking up!" Kevin called out to his mother and Miriam. "Hey baby, we're here for you. Open your eyes for me. Please?"

Edd's eyes flutter a little then squeeze shut. "Mm-mm. Bright..." he croaks.

Kathleen stood up and turned the lights down as Kevin held Edd's hand tight "Hey Edd, that better?"

"Hey, yes thank you" the little nerd whispers. He uses his injured arm to try to sit up but falls back and hisses in pain.

"Don't try to get up, Eddward. My sweet boy, just relax. Do you need anything? Something to drink? I can get you some ice chips..." Miriam rushes off to get a cup full for her injured son.

"Where? What happened?" he whispers as she hands him the ice and he begins to chew.

"You're at Mercy Hospital, son" Michael said calmly. Kevin squeezing his hand gently "It's over, babe. Charles is arrested and in jail. He won't be able to hurt us for a long time."

"What?" Edd asks, still a little dazed from the medicine. "Did you go out and capture him, Kevin?"

"No, the police did. They got him and he won't hurt you or me ever again" Kevin gently brings Edd's hand to his lips in a sweet kiss.

Pieces of the day's events begin to flood Edd's mind. He turns to his mother and looks at her with tears building in his eyes. "He didn't hurt you did he, Mother?"

Miriam gives a motherly sigh and gently grabs ahold of Edd's hand on his injured side. "No, he didn't, baby. You protected me" she says softly.

"I did? I only remember…" Edd's voice trails and a hot blush crosses his face. He turns to Kevin and looks him over. "Are you okay?"

"Shouldn't that be my line? I used your taser... got him three times and then kicked him in the jaw. It was awesome!"

"Kevin!" Edd chastises, slowly returning to his normal self. "Was all of that truly necessary sir?" he sasses lightly.

"And if I had a gun I would have shot him! He shot you, Edd! What do you think I was gonna do?"

Edd's face pales a bit "S-shot?!" He turns to his parents and looks at him in confusion. "Is that why I'm here? I was shot?! How bad is it?! Am I going to die?! Do I need a new organ?! Will this be seen on my permanent record?!" he asks, beginning to panic.

"Calm down... that is why you are here, you were shot in the shoulder, it's not bad, it's already stitched up, you are not going to die, you need no new organs, and nothing will be seen on your record since that has nothing to do with this. It's okay. I'm okay, Kevin's okay, and you're okay" Miriam explained.

Edd sighs and lies back in the bed. "How long do I have to stay here?"

Michael takes a seat at the foot of his bed and lovingly pats his leg. "I can get you out of here in a couple of hours. There's not much more they can do for you other than knock you out with more drugs. You're not in any pain, are you?"

Edd shakes his head as he stares down at his lap. "No. It hurts a little but it's not unbearable."

Michael stands up and straightens his scrubs "I'll go find your surgeon and get them to sign off on your release papers. I'll see you at home, okay son?" He moves next to Miriam and places a kiss on both of their foreheads before leaving.

Once Michael is out of sight, Miriam turns to Kathleen and smiles at her. "I'm a little hungry, let's go get everybody something to eat in the cafeteria."

Kevin watched their mothers leave before looking at Edd again. "I'm glad you're okay. When I saw you bleeding, I lost it... I'm glad I just had a taser..."

"I'm glad you did too. I know you aren't the biggest fan of your father but I don't want to see anyone killed" Edd says softly. "So, everything is going back to normal now?"

"Yeah, babe. Back to normal... everything goes back to the way thing should have been when we started dating. I'm gonna love spoiling you on all these dates I have been dying to take you on" Kevin brought Edd's hand to his lips in a soft kiss.

Edd blushes and looks away. "K-Kevin..." He squeezes his hand with a soft smile. "Can we still go to the explorium?"

"That's the first idea I had" Kevin smiled.

Edd flashes a gapped grin and tugs Kevin's hand, trying to pull him closer. "Oh Kevin! I'm so excited, I could just kiss you!"

"You can, you know... it's just us here and I enjoy kissing you very much."

Edd giggles and leans over and captures Kevin in an innocent kiss "I love you Kevin."

"I love you too, Edd" Kevin gives him another kiss and relishes in the fact that his boyfriend and him can finally have a good, healthy, and normal relationship.


End file.
